Code Geass: Knight of Revolution
by Reis Nailo
Summary: When Charles Di Britannia's decision makes Lelouch disown his own country, others follow for other reasons. Will they join the young prince? What's a Knight to do in order to keep his vows? Will it be rebellion? Or revolution?
1. Prologue: The Wheel Begins to Turn

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion is not mine.**

**Prologue: The Wheel Begins to Turn**

"Knight of Two, for what reason do you ask me this?"

Before the Holy Emperor of Britannia, Charles Di Britannia, knelt Knight of Two Halbdenkul. His service was pristine, as were two others beside him, Knight of Five Morgendämmerung, and Knight of Eight Giustizia. Two hours prior, Lelouch Vi Britannia had stormed from the grand hall in – what the three of them had described as – righteous fury.

Now, before the throng of nobles and their liege, Halbdenkul asked a bold request of the Emperor.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I request permission to watch over Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia because I feel that that despite your decision milord, that the recent assassination of Lady Marianne Vi Britannia is also a statement of a successful attack on your person."

Whispers spread like fire through the masses. Emperor Britannia stood from his throne with a clenched fist. Walking over to his Knight of Rounds, Charles punched the man as hard as he could, drawing gasps of shock from the nobility. Knight of Five and Knight of Eight both tensed at the action. Halbdenkul sprawled on the floor; the blow took him by complete surprise.

"You would say that my wives are me? You have some tongue on you Knight of Two."

"Then what of the sacred sanctity of marriage between a man and woman? Their children are the blood of both the parents; she was a part of you Your Imperial Majesty! Thus by attacking and killing Lady Marianne, they have attacked you. Numbered nations would see this and any successful strike on her children as a blow to you."

The second blow sent the knight reeling, but not to the floor as the last had. Morgen and Giustizia tensed to move to assist him, but his short, curt glare told them to hold their positions.

"Which is why I have cut away that little upstart. Marianne's status as a commoner and her rebellious spirit is known to all here, including you and the other Knight of Rounds. I do not care about a tryst, which was ultimately foolish of me. A moment of passion that I've no use of."

The statement was met with approval from the rest of the assembly. The three Knight of Rounds grit their teeth. They weren't the only ones who had respected Marianne the Flash during her time with Britannia incarnate. To see her lost life and her children coldly cast off from the line was like spitting on her loss and her children. A deep realization and anger grew within the Knight of Two. The other Knights frowned in disapproval of the blind agreement of the nobility.

Marianne had been a light among the prim and proper etiquette of society, her 'rebellious' nature as the Emperor had put it was apparent the day she rode into the very grand hall they now occupied on horseback in order to get Charles' attention after being turned down from an audience.

Several of the Knights and Charles's children, Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis, and a few others had shared a good laugh about his Majesties dumbstruck facial expression.

Now the three Knights burned at his Imperial Majesty's slander of a good woman and amazing nightmare pilot. The Ashford Family had lost reputation with the loss of Marianne, and a number of the Royal Family were crushed, though they would carry on. Halbdenkul felt that if this were to continue down this road, the future of Britannia would die out early.

It seemed to him that Charles was determined to remain blind to this fact.

"To cast aside one's own family, if the ruler cannot care for his own flesh and blood, then how can he be expected to love and care for his countrymen?! People he doesn't even know personally? My vows of Knighthood were to protect the people of the country to the best of my ability unto the destruction of my soul!"

Halbdenkul stood with clenched fist held at his heart. His lip swelled and bled from Charles' blow. His fellow Knight of Rounds present reflected the fire in his eyes. The spectacle was more amazing than Lelouch's declaration of abandonment.

"To be a shield of Britannia's people, a sword unto its enemies! To fight for the greater good of the people! To uphold virtue and vigilence against all threats against her people! To this, I shall uphold my honor, my vow. I shall fight for its people, even if it should mean . . ."

He removed his outer cloak and drew his sword, though it was strictly ceremonial, the action drew panic from all present. Tossing the fabric onto the floor before Charles' feet, he stabbed the cloth in the center.

" . . . that my enemy is you!"

The two Rounds removed their own cloaks and swords and followed Halbdenkul's example. Together, the three of them removed their emblems of Rounds and tossed them beside the Emperor's feet. It was sign of humiliation and contempt.

The now Former Knight of Two and his compatriots turned and marched out of the hall. None stopped the trio; they were all too shocked by the turn of events for the day. First, the prince of Britannia Lelouch had disowned his own father and country, now, three of the most powerful knights of Britannia were resigning with no warning. Not only had they resigned but apparently they claimed that the Emperor was now their enemy.

The Grand Hall remained silent after their footsteps had grown quiet. Charles Di Britannia glared at the exit. His own Knights were falling apart.


	2. The Prince and the Pauper

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion is not mine.**

**Author Notes: **Hey people! It's good to see my fic so readily read and reviewed so fast! Due to a reviewer's point out, here's an explanation.

**Woo . . . 6 reveiws, 189 hits, 2 C2x, and 6 Story Alerts in less than 24 hours, a new record for me. I feel happy now.**

**Knight of Two Halbdenkul: **German for Twilight

**Knight of Five ****Morgendämmerung****: **German for Dawn

**Knight of Eight Giustizia: **Italian for Justice

Oh, 'Italics' represents thoughts.

**Chapter One: The Prince and the Pauper**

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, commands you to die!"

The Special Forces members grew red around their eyes as they smiled and placed pistols against their necks.

"Yes, with gladness, Your Highness!"

Gunshots rang from the warehouse as the men pulled their triggers. Blood splashed across the warehouse floor and the men fell dead. The young eighteen year old's left eye glowed brightly with a sigil like that of a pair of wings. Blinking, the eye returned to normal. Lelouch stared at what he'd just done. A wicked smile plastered his face.

"What is this? With this, I can start with my plans now instead of later . . . this is great!"

Lelouch Lamperouge glanced back at the green haired woman he'd found in the capsule. The contract she'd spoken of, and his newfound power . . . Geass. This was exactly what he had been looking for. Despite that, he wondered just how she was alive with the bullet she'd taken in the forehead. His pondering came to a halt as the sound of land spinners approached the warehouse.

A Sutherland appeared in the doorway. Inside, Villetta Nu stared down at the dead bodies of the Special Forces. Demanding Lelouch's identity, the younger man smirked, commanding her out of the Nightmare Frame she piloted. Quirking her eyebrow, she silently wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm a student of Britannia, and I've got a hurt woman with me! There's a survivor here but I don't know what to do!"

Cautiously exiting her Frame with the registration key, she slid down the zip line and walked toward him with her handgun pointed at his chest. Glancing over at the dead men, she turned her attention back to Lelouch.

"Which one is it? Who are you? Answer boy!"

Lelouch's eye lit up as his Geass reactivated. A smirk crossed his face as he gave his command.

"Sure, but give me your Nightmare first."

Somewhere inside her mind, its constitution changed to obey. She tossed to key to him while giving him the registration code. Lelouch smiled.

"Thank you for your assistance."

Above them in the rafters, a pair of eyes watched the student of Ashford Academy load C.C. into the Sutherland and then get in himself before piloting it away. Opening a cell phone, she dialed a number. It rang for two tones before the recipient answered.

"It's me."

"Our prince just gained a powerful ability."

"Is it Geass?"

"I believe so. He found the woman before we could, and it seems like he's entered into a contract. Don't you think this is ironic?"

A low chuckle sounded over the receiver. In the background, another person laughed along with him.

"Yes, I believe so. After the research and investigating we've done on Bartley and Prince Clovis and this little project of theirs. Yes, I'd have to agree Morgen."

Taking up a sniper rifle nearly as large as her, Morgen peered out a hole in the roof. Lelouch was piloting the Sutherland to a remote skyscraper ruined by the invasion of Japan, now Area 11. She gave her Prince credit; he knew where to set up a good observation point.

"Do you want me to pursue and initiate contact?"

She could practically hear him shake his head negatively.

"No Morgen, don't initiate any form of contact unless he's in a life threatening situation. He doesn't know that others will support him without being manipulated into it. Merely observe for now, and then come back home. Giustizia is cooking tonight."

Her stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to blush and cover her mid-section with one hand. Laughter could be heard in the background again.

"Was that her stomach I heard? Guess I'll have to cook extra."

Morgen glared at her cell phone.

"Damn you Halbdenkul! Do you have the speakerphone option on? Geez!"

Hanging up the phone, the woman glared at nothing in particular. Her harsh whispers caught the attention of Villetta Nu down below. The platinum haired woman looked up at the ceiling for a moment before shrugging and rushing out of the broken warehouse. Letting a held breath escape her lips, Morgen decided to get moving, it was about to get exciting again.

Over the course of the next hour, she watched as the rebel forces began to fight back using Britannia's own Sutherlands with a one armed red Glasgow. Tapping into the communication lines, she could hear Lelouch giving them firing points and movement orders like his favorite game, chess.

'_Yes, with this, success is possible. You were right Halbdenkul, it is with our Prince Lelouch that we should side with.'_

"Huh? What's that . . . no way, the seventh generation Knightmare Frame? They're in trouble now!"

Morgen brought her sniper rifle to bear. She typed in Halbdenkul's cell number with one hand as she sighted in the weapon with her other. Two rings and he picked up. His voice was nonchalant.

"What's up Morgen? Is our Prince Lelouch performing up to expectation? Oh, dinner's almost done, is the battle drawing to a close? We can keep your portion warm until you get back if you want us to."

"Forget that Halbdenkul . . ." The former Knight of Five chambered a round. The large sniper rifle carried a .50 caliber armor-piercing sabot round. It was an experimental weapon they'd stolen from Lloyd Asplund's development team back when they defected and went on the run. "Lloyd's pet project Lancelot just launched and is decimating the resistance forces. I fear it'll find Lelouch soon."

"The Lancelot? Damn, I didn't think they'd field it so soon. Any idea on the pilot?"

Focusing on the unit, the woman winced as another rebel ejected. Her brows went up suddenly.

"No idea, but that's odd, the pilot's avoiding killing blows, only disabling. Dear god Halbdenkul I think the pilot's got the skill to be Rounds level! The speed he's disabling them is faster than pilots aiming to kill."

She heard him nearly choke on his drink. His coughing could be heard as Giustizia took over the conversation, his voice was deathly serious for a change.

"Are you sure Morgendämmerung? Are you sure it's not just the seventh gen's technology?"

"I'm sure . . . ah damn it! He's found Lelouch! I'm taking the shot."

Morgen leveled the huge rifle, a small power pack in her backpack hummed to life as the Sakuradite within it powered up the weapon. The end of the barrel crackled with static as the former Rounds took aim at the Knightmare. Off in the distance, several parties noticed the weapon.

"Damn it, he's only causing needless violence. What the?"

The sensors aboard the Frame flashed energy spike warnings to his left just as Cecile and Lloyd contacted him. Lloyd looked as panicked as a boy with a woman for the first time. Cecile was genuinely concerned by the readings she was getting.

"Lloyd what is this? It's reading the same as the Varis Rifle when it fires at full power! The electromagnetic shield on Lancelot can't withstand that kind of firepower! What is that thing?!"

Lloyd chewed on a thumbnail. He'd never expected to find his missing prototype M-Varis rifle here in Area 11, much less in the hands of resistance forces. Privately he feared he'd get it from Clovis if not the whole of Britannia. Only Rakshata had the other copy of the weapon and she personally hated the thing.

Inside his cockpit, Suzaku looked in the direction of the warning blares on his systems. A faint azure glow radiated from a far building, the light pulsated lowly, like a strobe. He brought up shields just as Cecile got his attention.

"Suzaku-kun, you can't block that! Dodge it!"

The light suddenly flared brighter than anything he'd seen before. He ducked the Lancelot down just as the projectile shot past his frame. A smoking hole could be seen through the upper portion of the right shield, where the head and cockpit were barely a second ago.

Back at the Special Researchers Division home truck, Lloyd collapsed on the floor. His glasses slipped off his nose and into his lap. Silently, he swore he'd need a hard drink after the day was done. To almost lose his precious Lancelot to one of his own weapons was too much. Cecile slumped over her console in relief. Suzaku stared at the hole in the shields. Sweat poured down the Honorary Britannian's face, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What the hell was that?" His voice shook over the radio. "If you hadn't warned me that thing would've killed me. What the hell was that?"

Inside of his stolen Sutherland, Lelouch was having similar thoughts.

'_Who was that? That definitely wasn't a rebel force member. Whoever it was, I guess I owe them one. Heh, thanks to them . . . all the conditions for checkmate have been cleared.'_

Placing the facemask and helmet on, he exited the Knightmare and continued toward the Royal Headquarters vehicle. Stopped by a single guard, he ginned as he activated Geass on the hapless soldier. Proceeding into the giant rolling command center, the disavowed prince went about ordering people he found to leave the command center with the Power of the King.

Entering the High Command Chamber, he smiled in victory as he silently walked up just behind Clovis La Britannia. He cleared his throat quietly, so only Clovis could hear him.

"A report, your Highness."

"Well, hurry up what is it?"

Lelouch pressed the pistol in his hand into the prince's side. If he pulled the trigger, the bullet would shred through both of Clovis' lungs and heart. The prince tensed and swiftly understood the weapon's message.

"General Bartley! I need some time alone for a moment, this messenger must take a missive from me by word of mouth. The message is of the utmost secrecy."

The portly general glanced back at Clovis and nodded once. He hadn't realized a soldier had entered the room. Swiftly hustling the crowd of officers out, he noticed that Clovis was deadly serious for a change. Once everyone was out of the room, Clovis glanced scornfully at his assailant.

"Well, I assume you wish me to order the cease of this cleansing?"

"Yes."

"You'll need to operate the systems for me, I'm afraid I've no idea how to."

The soldier nodded and went to the console, keeping his firearm on the prince the whole time. After a few buttons and switches were pressed and flipped, the trooper nodded. Clearing his throat, Clovis spoke with what authority he had.

"This is Clovis La Britannia, I hereby order all forces to stand down and cease fighting immediately! All Britannian forces are to refrain from property and structural damaging and assist in helping the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven. I Clovis La Britannia order it!"

The narcissistic prince glared at the helmed soldier.

"Is that good enough for you?"

"It's more than enough. Clovis La Britannia, it's been a while."

Clovis frowned at his capturer's attitude.

'_The audacity of him to act familiar around me! I'll have his head!'_

"Who are you?"

Lelouch laughed, the gas mask over his face made the noise mechanical, synthetic like the personality Clovis had hidden underneath his veil of a good governor of the elevens.

"Come on Clovis, you and I used to play chess together in the Imperial Villa, though I always won."

As he spoke, he unclasped the chin strap and tossed both mask and helmet aside. Still hidden within the shadows, Clovis couldn't make out his face. Lelouch's older brother began to lose his temper.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me? Older brother?"

Lelouch Lamperouge stepped into the light just enough to show his face. Clovis La Britannia threw himself back into his throne like he'd just seen the Plague. News of the death of Marianne, followed by the young prince's abandonment of the country and family name, shortly rounded out by the loss of three Knight of Rounds refreshed themselves in his memory.

"Son of the fifth consort to Emperor Britannia Marianne Vi Brtiannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia. At your service your Highness."

Lelouch bowed on one knee in the salute of a soldier of Britannia in blatant mockery of his older brother and more so, of Charles, their father. His face seemed half sincere, half engulfed in fury.

"I have returned."

"You're alive? What then of Nunally?"

Lelouch glared wickedly at Clovis, his eyes would kill if they had the ability. The disavowed prince chuckled inwardly . . . in a way, his left eye could kill. It could kill many.

"You've no right to say her name! Be silent!"

The older prince began to crumble inwardly. There had been times in the past when Knight of Two had warned him not to make an enemy of the younger boy prince. Lelouch had been said to hold his mother's rebellious spirit and wicked temper while her daughter Nunally had obviously inherited her mother's benevolence and love.

"Have some heart Lelouch, we're family aren't we?"

Lelouch stood abruptly, his temper flared uncontrolled as he yelled at the cowed prince Clovis. His fist shook violently while his other hand turned white at the knuckles as it gripped the pistol he held.

"Family? FAMILY?! What kind of family are we dear _brother _Clovis?" Lelouch spat the relation like acid. "Father didn't care about mother or Nunally, he used us as tools to take Japan! Now tell me what you know . . . who killed my mother Marianne?"

His left eye glowed bright magenta as the winged symbol of Geass activated. Clovis barely had a second to scream as he fell under its influence.

Off in the distance, Morgen watched the scene from afar with a pair of powerful binoculars. In spite of the darkened bridge, she could make out the two members of Britannia's Royal family easily. A small smile ran its way across her lips. Personally she never did like Clovis. He was too much pomp and not enough power.

"Hey Halbdenkul, it's like the Prince and the Pauper in there."

From his place back at their current home, Halbdenkul watched the news concerning the Shinjuku Ghetto. He smiled at Morgen's metaphor.

"I'm assuming that Lelouch is the part of the prince who took the pauper's place and is now returning to his throne? Clovis is now the pauper yes?"

"Mm-hmm, but it doesn't look like there will be a reconciliation between these two though. Oh my . . . Lelouch just shot him in the face. What should I do now?"

"Come home, your food's getting cold."

"Okay."

The phone line ended and the former Knight of Two chuckled lightly. His laughter grew steadily until he was shaking with laughter. Slamming his cell shut and placing on the armrest of the chair he reclined in, a broad smile crossed his face.

Former Knight of Eight entered the room with an amused smirk crossing his face. He was carrying a pair of shot glasses with a sweet dessert shot. Not knowing exactly when Morgen was supposed to get back, he'd opted to make hers fresh instead of letting it sit.

"I take it that something good's happened?" He offered one of the shots to his compatriot.

"Yes my friend, Lelouch Vi Britannia has just claimed his first victory and drawn first blood from Britannia. With this, he is now ready to enter into manhood and his role as our leader."

Halbdenkul raised his glass, to which Giustizia clinked his own against his friend's. They both saluted their soon to be liege in unison.

"To Lelouch Vi Britannia!"


	3. Alcohol

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion is not mine.**

**Author Notes: **Hey people! It's good to see my fic so readily read and reviewed so fast!

**Wow . . . 13 Reviews, 1,043 Hits, 3 C2s, 9 Favorites, and 21 Alerts, and the story hasn't even gotten juicy yet . . . WOOT!**

**Chapter 2: Alcohol**

The door to their three-bedroom apartment in the upper class center of Tokyo opened to admit a strawberry blonde haired woman of her mid twenties with bright green eyes. A huge gym bag was slung over her shoulder. A set of protective goggles dangled around her neck. Her red, black, and gold jumpsuit hugged the curves of her body. Just about every man she passed by on the way home had taken a look at her as she passed.

She wore her hair long with two tails on either side of her head as they trailed down behind her. An old Englishman's driver cap sat crooked on her crown. She smiled as she inhaled the rich scent of dinner. It smelled like veal and pasta, like true Italian like Giustizia's ethnic background.

"I'm home!" She hollered loudly.

On the couch in the living room, she heard a peeved moan of discomfort. Wincing slightly, she peered around the corner and had the urge to slap her forehead in frustration.

Halbdenkul was sprawled across the furniture with a small blanket over his eyes, leaving only his mouth and part of his nose visible. His shirt was open down to his abdomen, revealing a well tanned and toned chest. Her mind wandered a bit before the alcohol hit her senses.

Walking over to him, she frowned. Judging from the clean table, the last of the three of them must have cleaned up and left on errands for the night. She began to wonder just how many of her friend's shots the Knight of Two had consumed. It was his only real flaw in her opinion, he couldn't take his liqueur, but it didn't stop him from drinking it.

"Oh, Halby . . ." She whispered as she crept behind the couch. Morgen tended to use her favorite nickname with him whenever they were alone.

"Eh . . .? ARGHH!!"

The man doubled over in agony as she slammed the bag with the sniper equipment into his unprotected gut. Curling around the huge package, he rolled over and off the large leather piece of furniture and onto the floor with a loud crash. The bag landed on the small card table. Hal cradled himself on the floor in the fetal position.

"I thought I told you to lay off the drinks whenever I'm not around! You know you can't take alcohol well."

Morgen glared at her comrade in arms. Sometimes she wondered whether or not Charles had been seriously thinking about it when Hal had been elected as Knight of Two. On the floor, you could measure him to be just less than six feet if he was standing up. He had tanned skin and a mop of thick gray hair. They said his hair had been a deeper red than hers at one time, but the murder of his older sister had shocked him so badly it'd turned gray. His eyes when they were open shined pale blue. At the moment though, they adamantly remained clenched shut in pain.

"Ugh . . . why'd you do it Morgen? Why such a low blow, that and you're echoing, tone it down a few notches."

"Humph, I'm home and I find you plastered. Where's Guistizia?"

"Out getting the stuff for a Prairie Oyster."

Part of her lost her appetite at Hal's method of curing his hangovers. Still, so long as she didn't see him actually down the horrid concoction, she'd be fine. Proceeding into the kitchen they had, she found her food sealed within a heating container. Pulling the plate from the object, she smiled at the plate and retrieved a fork from the drawer.

At least she could enjoy her food in peace and quiet for now.

The Next Day

* * *

_Ashford Academy_

"I see, so my power doesn't work on the same person more than once. So that's why it didn't affect Kallen."

Lelouch Lamperouge continued on to class, his recent activity over night planning his moves and putting the finishing touches on his disguise putting him to sleep. As the class let out, he noticed that many of the girls were surrounding their 'sickly' peer.

"Um, Lulu, if you've got some time this afternoon maybe we could . . . well y'know, hang out."

"Sorry, Shirley, I've got plans for the afternoon."

Shirley Fenette looked definitely put out by his cold put off. He rounded the desks that lined the room and approached Kallen Statfeld. His eyes were indifferent, but none of the girls in the room seemed to take notice of that but Kallen.

"Do you have some time? I need to talk to you. It's rather important."

The cadre of females began to frantically glance between the two students.

"Sure, I was wondering when you would ask me."

Kallen stood and the two began to walk out of the classroom. All the girls in the room couldn't believe their eyes and ears. They hardly made it to the door when scandalous squeals peeled through the room and out into the hallway, prompting some occupants outside to glance in their direction.

A short walk later and Kallen followed Lelouch into a room she'd never been in before.

"So what is this room?"

"It's the ballroom used for dances, recitals, extra activities. Generally it's normally reserved for the Student Council."

"So we won't be disturbed here?"

Lelouch was about to say yes, when Shirley excited started yelling that she'd found 'it'. Whatever 'it' was, 'it' belonged to Nina, who was timidly thanking her. Rivalz congratulated Shirley for being one to find whatever they were hunting for. Just as they took notice of Kallen and Lelouch, Millay Ashford came into the room with a cart of food.

"Oh, great timing Lelouch! You remembered to bring her without me telling you again!"

'_I did what?'_

Lelouch scratched the back of his head absently as Kallen mentally glared at him.

'_Damn it. Why'd I go and choose the sickly personae again? This is driving me insane!'_

The Student Coucil introduced themselves each in turn. She could tell that Shirley was energetic if a bit naïve. Rivalz seemed like a lot of fun, but a bit obnoxious for her tastes. Nina was shy and Kallen had to wonder if she also had a bit of an inferiority complex. The small, soothing voice that caught her attention across the room surprised her.

"Shirley, could you set these on the table for me?"

"Ah, Nunally? What're you doing here?"

Lelouch rushed over to the wheelchair bound girl with more concern than the red head thought he could muster for anyone. Millay came over to her with a small smile on her face.

"That's Nunally, she's Lelouch's little sister. She can't walk or see, and as you can tell, he's very protective of her."

"Well, in celebration of our new Council member, let's toast to it!"

Rivalz presented the bottle to the group proudly. The gathered members stared at it a minute in amazement. It was a bottle of Neo Venus by the Da Arc Winery back in the homeland. The champagne was expensive. Lelouch suspected he snuck out a bottle of the stuff from his job.

"You know we're not supposed to have that stuff Rivalz!"

Shirley began wrestling with the blue haired teen for the bottle while Nina backed off. He'd been halfway to popping the cork when she practically tackled him. There was no telling when the stopper would fly from the container. Oblivious to the two students, Nunally raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What's going on?"

A hand took hers and placed a cup of orange juice in it. Millay smiled and watched the two out of the corner of her eye.

"This is for you Nunally."

Kallen and Lelouch watched amused.

"I don't see a problem with the stuff if its just today."

"Alright then Lelouch. Catch!"

The bottle of champagne flew through the air in an underhanded toss. Catching it one handed on reflex more than preparedness, the older Lemperouge panicked when Shirley barreled over to him. Keeping the bottle away from her as she flailed about trying to get it from him, he lost his footing. Shirley's intense attempts to snatch the bottle from him resulted in the fall of arms and legs as they hit the floor.

The force of the fall was enough to send the cork from its place in the neck of the bottle flying. It shot toward Kallen only to be swatted aside by the back of her hand. Its distraction was enough as the spraying liquid hit her in the head a split second afterward before soaking her through as the bottle fizzed out. The rest of the room's occupants stared blankly at the drenched redhead. Kallen on the other hand couldn't believe her misfortune for the day. Smacking her lips lightly, she found herself not entirely peeved at the event.

It tasted good.

* * *

Apartment in the Center of Tokyo

"It tasted good!"

"That's still not an excuse to go overboard Halbdunkel! And you Guistizia!"

The Italian born blond cringed at her temper. She may be the youngest of the three of them, but she was also the biggest lecturer he'd ever met in his life. When she got on the pedestal, you listened.

"You know he can't hold his alcohol, so why'd you keep giving him drinks? I swear, you'd be the worst bartender in the country. You bartender types never know when to stop do you?"

All across Area 11, bartenders sneezed, grossing out customers around the nation. Rivalz sneezed, spewing his drink all over Millay, who promptly whacked him with her now wet magazine. Now she had to go shower off too. Guistizia held up his hands for truce.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore. Besides, aren't we supposed to be keeping an eye on Lelouch?"

Hal sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No, he's at Ashford Academy right now. I don't want to show our selves at such an obvious place for young Britannians who don't yet understand the world. Speaking of which, the Kyoto Prefecture called me a while ago."

The two accomplices in his abandonment of Britannia paused as the news sank in.

"And?"

"They would like our help. So what should we do? I've heard rumors that a certain developer who was Lloyd's senior back when is secretly continuing her research.'

The two former Round shot up from their chairs.

"Rakshata?" The name left their lips at the same instant. Halbdunkel smirked wickedly, a gleam shined in his eyes at the possibilities. However, he'd sworn never to make a move without the others' consent. He wasn't fighting just for himself or a ruler anymore.

"Are you saying she's developing seventh generation frames?"

He nodded once and immediately saw predatory gleams in their eyes as well.

"We'd need to establish our own set of rules for our aide. They have a vital person to use, but their ideals are too short sighted and narrow-minded. Kirihara is too old fashioned, what they need is something new. We cannot provide that. But with Lelouch backed by us . . ."

"They'd have to fold. I agree, we'll meet with them. What time's the meeting?"

"It won't be for a while. Let's set up a meeting with our Prince first. We'll flesh out the finishing touches after that. We, will be the ones to lay down the rules; no, our true leader shall be the one to forge them!"

The three of them each clenched a fist in anticipation. His two compatriots nodded silently. Seven years . . . seven years of waiting would finally come to fruition.

* * *

Well, the dramatic convergence of powers is about to ensue! Exciting isn't it?

Alrighty then. What do you, the readers think thus far? Reader participation time! Wow, that made me feel like Millay . . . scary.

1) What weapon - other than Morgen - do you think the other two former Rounds members wield?

2) What's been your favorite part thus far? I know it's not been long, but it helps me think!

Review, and Morgen won't drop a fifty pound bag of stuff on your gut when you sleep.


	4. Knights and Geass

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion is not mine.**

**Chapter 3: Knights and Geass**

"Good. Conditions are set for freeing Suzaku, hopefully that friend of Kallen's will get that look-alike done right."

His mind wandered back to their moment in the shower room. A sinful smirk crossed his face at the brief view he got of her while she was talking to his recorded message. He'd also gotten a glance that the pouch she'd put on the tub side had a blade sticking out of it. He swallowed at the memory. From now on, he'd be more cautious around her. There was no telling what she'd do if he didn't think ahead in the future.

"To think she was that close to slitting my wrist . . . that's disturbing."

"What's disturbing Lelouch?"

The young prince spun around to see a much taller man with gray hair and aviator's shades covering his eyes. He noticed that two more individuals with similar shades stood a ways to his left and behind him. The only option to run was right into the dead end alley to his right. He grit his teeth.

'_Who are these guys? They know my name, but I've never seen them before. Geass won't work because of their shades.'_

"Interesting plan you've got to save that Honorary Britannian. Is it a sentiment for a friend?"

Lelouch froze as the man smiled lazily. The other two with him chuckled.

'_Damn it! How do these guys know? Have I been that careless?'_

"We'd like to speak with you, Lelouch. Could we move somewhere more private?"

He nodded stiffly. The three individuals flanked him in a triangle as they walked straight into the dark alley and up the fire escape. Five floors up, the gray haired man popped open a window and stepped through. The blond man behind him nudged him, indicating that he should follow. As Lelouch entered, he found an impressive spread of food in the dining room. Before him, the ring lead removed his shades.

'_Great, when he turns around, I'll zap him with Geass and order him to take care of his friends while I get out of here.'_

The man turned with a smile, his eyes were shut. Lelouch swore under his breath as he clenched a fist.

"Were you planning on using Geass, Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

Lelouch backed a step. He recognized the face even with his eyes shut. He began to feel all his plans fall apart. The only other thought in his mind was of Nunally's safety.

"You won't take her!"

The woman behind him tackled him to the floor as he lunged at Hal. The leader of the three renegades arches fine white eyebrows as Guis shrugged.

"Calm yourself Lelouch! We abandoned our titles the day you stormed out of Charle Di Britannia's presence seven years ago. We aren't going to stop your plans."

"How do I know that?! You were the Knight of Two Halbdenkul the Maelstrom, able to fight against Waldstein one-on-one for more than any other in the Empire could! I saw your battles with my own eyes and saw that you were nearly invincible."

Morgen let her liege up only to have Lelouch shove her away. She was shocked to find his hatred for the Imperial family had smoldered this long. Hal stood silently taking the verbal assault. He'd seen it coming for years.

"You bested my mother when no one else would take the risk, you were the only Knight of Rounds to take her up on her challenge when all the others refused out of politeness for the Imperial Family. Father said that it showed your ambitious nature. He even told mother that if Waldstein died or retired, he was going to make you the Knight of One in his place."

Guis and Morgen gasped at that last piece of information. They'd never have guessed that Charles would make such a move, much less reveal it to someone. The fact that it had been Marianne who had been the recipient of that news was even more startling. Hal sighed heavily.

"Yes, yes, that's all true, except for one point."

Lelouch stood skeptical.

"It was the other way around. Marianne the Flash defeated me, I never touched her despite my best efforts."

Lelouch dropped his bag containing his Zero disguise. The silence in the room was suffocating. The other two disavowed Rounds nodded confirmation when he looked at each of them.

"We were there that day your Highness. You were with Nunally because she fell ill that day were you not?"

He swallowed. They were right. Nunally had caught a bad case of the cold that morning and despite his desire to see the match between Empress and Knight of Rounds, he stayed behind with his sister. Marianne had come back with a smile on her face saying that she'd lost, but had fun.

"I was, but why didn't anyone say my mother won instead? Wait, father!"

The three warriors nodded at their prince's understanding. It was too much to say that a common born wife of the Emperor could best what was thought to be the second strongest of Britannia's military Knights. With her often-rebellious nature, it was assumed by some of the higher class and Rounds members that if she was too strong that Charles himself could be at risk.

Charles was powerful, but not a Knightmare pilot or a fighter by nature. He was a brilliant strategist and tactician, a ruthless ruler, but not a warrior for the field of battle. If one of his wives was that strong were Charles wasn't, the possibility for a rebellion was high. Lelouch found himself with yet another reason to hate Britannia.

"So to keep his own skin safe he lied about mother's real abilities. Do you know who ordered her assassination?"

The three shook their heads with regret. Lelouch slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily. Looking to the table, the thought of food finally entered itself into his mind.

Morgen pulled the head chair out for him a bit, offering him to sit. He glanced at her, then to the other two, to the food and back again.

"We are sympathetic to your cause Lelouch Vi Britannia, but you'll need a stronger initial front than just the rebels of Japan to build your forces on. We confronted you to offer our aide. We former Knight of Rounds extend to you our strengths, as we did to your mother before her death."

"What guarantee do I have of this?"

Guis brought out a glass of deep red wine and a sharp knife. Cutting his hand, he let a few drops of his blood fall into the glass. The liquid clouded the drink. Morgen and Hal were shocked at such an old fashioned oath of allegiance, but quickly understood its heavy implications. Lelouch's eyes widened, he'd learned this in history class. The thought of such a thing being done with him as the recipient made a deep sense of confidence rise within him.

"So you would go that far Knight of Eight? What of you two Morgendämmerung Knight of Five, and Knight of Two, Halbdenkul the Maelstrom?"

The two conspirators nodded solemnly as they too, sliced their palms and let some of their blood mix with the wine. Offering it to Lelouch, a genuine smile spread across his face before them for the first time in many years. Accepting the glass gratefully, he thought of Nunally, and his mother.

'_To think that I've had allies so powerful through all these years, waiting for this to happen. This is no coincidence. This is destiny!'_

"Morgen, Guistizia, Halbdunkel, I accept your pledge of fealty to me, Lelouch Vi Britannia! Serve me as you have served my mother."

Lelouch downed the glass in one swallow; the wine was strong, drowning out any hint of blood. The three knights bowed on one knee with their bleeding right hands over their hearts.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

* * *

Later that night Nunally was sitting at the dinner table with Sayoko, folding origami cranes. She turned her attention to the door, prompting Sayoko to turn her own attention that way. The door opened, admitting Lelouch.

"Brother! Welcome home. Who are those people with you?"

The reborn knights each knelt before Nunally. Morgen gently set one hand on Nunally's left knee, just above where she'd been hit eight years ago. Guis gently brushed aside a stray hair on her face while Hal merely stood to her left; a nostalgic smile crossed his face. The young girl gasped at the two touches; they both felt like faint breezes. As one the three of them voiced their presence.

"Good evening Nunally."

Lelouch smiled as she took their hands in hers. Glancing in their general directions with closed eyes. Her face looked at Hal as a tear rolled down her face. There were only three individuals before they'd met Suzaku who he ever let touch her like this, much less speak to her so casually. The only reason he had back then was because they respected her mother when many others hadn't.

"The Knight of Rounds. Two, Five, and Eight." She looked at each of them accurately in turn. The way each of them greeted her during their days in the capital was always the same when she was sitting with Marianne. "Lelouch, I thought we'd never met them again after coming to Japan. I'm so happy."

"I ran into them on the way back from an errand. They are no longer Rounds members. They gave up their titles shortly after mother's death."

The news shocked the young girl. She frowned slightly at the information.

"Why? Why did you do that? You all had such ability and promise."

"The way your father treated your mother's death, your brother, and your condition after the incident was not the man we knew when we took our vows of Knighthood as Rounds members. We made a great promise to Empress Marianne, do you remember that Nunally?"

Guistizia knew that she'd remember, but he asked nonetheless.

"She asked that if anything were to happen to her that you'd . . . you'd. Oh, Mother!"

Nunally broke down into tears. Lelouch closed his eyes. He remembered that promise too now that they'd brought it back to light. He bit his lip as he stared at their bandaged hands. The food had been excellent; it was hard to believe that such a talented chef like Guistizia was also a deadly warrior of Rounds.

'_I can't believe I forget something so important. I feel foolish for questioning them earlier.'_

Sayoko approached Lelouch and leaned into his ear.

"If they are who they say they are, did they . . . make a blood oath with you?"

He nodded silently. The maid gazed at the scene quietly as the three loyalists to Marianne the Flash comforted her daughter. She could imagine the peaceful scene it probably had been eight years ago. Now it was a reunion of a tragic past. Lelouch's admission of a blood pact was serious business. She'd never heard of one being done in today's day and age. Even in the past it was actually even more rare than thought of, mainly a wistful macabre romantic gesture on the part of writers of fantasy and fairy tale.

"You should have them do blood tests Master Lelouch."

"No, that won't be necessary Sayoko. Their promise to my late mother would have made them forego the blood oath if any of them had anything that could threaten my life or health."

The maid looked curiously at Lelouch. It must have been quite the promise for Lelouch to such faith in the three people before him. She'd never seen him so calm with people around his sister, not even with the friends he'd made on the Student Council. The looks in their eyes as they talked with Nunally were sincere and kind, though she guessed as their time as Rounds that their eyes could also harden into fiercer glares than enraged lions.

* * *

When the group finally bid Nunally good night and Lelouch returned from tucking her into bed, Hal, Morgen, and Guistizia sat around the dinner table looking at all the paper cranes Sayoko had folded for Nunally.

"You're still here?"

"We need to discuss the plan now. As we said, we're willing to do anything necessary."

Taking his own seat at the table, the prince stared at nothing in particular for a moment. He rested his chin in his hands as he thought. Truth was, he'd already thought it out and the group required to get the job done was extremely small. The larger the numbers, the more dramatic the effect, but he wasn't counting on many of Kallen's friends to bother risking their necks for the faceless Zero. At least, not yet in any case.

"First off, whenever I wear this disguise, I'm Zero, not Lelouch."

The group nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"We are to remain anonymous to those that join us, so you may have to wear masks."

The three smirked at that information. To remain faceless wouldn't be too difficult for them.

"I want one of you to always keep an eye on Nunally for me once we start getting more people to join our cause."

None of them had any objections to Lelouch's concern for his sister. She'd suffered enough, yet remained happy so long as Lelouch was there. Part of her seemed more sensitive to the workings of the world, yet she didn't show it by their interactions earlier in the evening.

"So who exactly are we now?"

The blank stare they got in response made them groan as Hal threw his hands in the air. The other two buried their faces in their hands.

"You've thought of all these plans, but haven't thought of what to call the organization you plan on raising?"

"It's kind of hard to think of that when you've got no following you know that?"

Morgen had to hand it to him, he was right.

"Then what about us? You can't call us by our real names just as we aren't going to be calling you by yours in front of everybody."

Lelouch thought on that for a time. His idea wasn't too original, but it was simple and easy to remember. Sometimes, simplicity worked best. Complex names could be forgotten and a slip of the tongue would destroy everything he'd prepared for.

"Morgen, you're name means dawn right? Then whenever we're incognito, I'll call you Spring. Guistizia, you're Summer, and Hal you're Winter."

Hal arched an eyebrow.

"Not Autumn your Highness?"

"No, not Autumn, I've another person who fits the name better, though she won't be called that." Morgen, who'd been tailing Lelouch everywhere since they'd arrived in Japan two years ago, smirked.

"Would she be your Q-1?"

Lelouch stuttered while turning red. Not having heard the details of Shinjuku directly from Morgen, the other two looked at their liege with varying degrees of interest. The fact that she had pointed made sure the emphasis on it being female made it all the more intriguing to them.

"Q-1?"

The question made the vice-president of the Ashford Student Council turn redder at the prodding. He began to realize that while they had retired from their positions, some of their formality had done so as well.

"She's the Knightmare pilot among the rebels I first started giving orders to before I killed Clovis. You don't look too surprised."

The two men pointed at Morgen who smiled. She made a finger gun pointed at Lelouch.

"Bang."

Half gaping, half pointing at her, he could barely make out the words.

"That was you? You're the one who fired at that white Knightmare?"

She nodded quite obviously proud of herself. An annoyed expression arrested itself on her face a split second later. Crossing her arms, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes, I would've taken it out of commission too if it hadn't dodged the shot. Either the pilot realized what I was shooting, or he got a warning from someone before I pulled the trigger."

Hal and Guis paused at her words. Even with warning, dodging the M-Varis was not something they were counting on. Especially given the fact that no one had ever seen the rifle fired. They'd only seen the weapon in simulation runs they did when they first stole it from under Lloyd's nose. Back then it was still in its prototype phase. What the Earl had been thinking creating a personal weapon of such magnitude was unknown, and part of them didn't want to find out. The man was strange enough back then. Hal bridged his hands together and stared at the table.

'_So it is the pilot of this new seventh generation. Whoever he is, he's too much of a wildcard now. Do we remove him from the equation, or try to convince him to join us? Regardless, engaging him now in anything less than another seventh generation is suicide.'_

"We're getting off track here. What do you want us to do concerning Suzaku?"

"It would help if two of you helped out getaway man. He's got good intentions and a more trusting nature, but doesn't seem to be the kind of guy fit for making daring moves. Hal, I want you to accompany me. Do you think you can have a disguise set up in time?"

Gray hair bobbed up and down in a nod. The man smiled at the prospect.

"But what about Jeremiah Gottwald? He's the leader of the purist faction, not to be swayed by your plan of negotiations."

"Don't worry, he'll see our way."

The three renewed knights looked at each other questioningly. Lelouch glanced at them curiously, they knew something as a group that he didn't. The seriousness of their eyes as they looked back at him startled him.

"Don't use it your Highness."

"What?" Lelouch fairly recoiled at their insight. Hal's remark to him earlier that day returned to his memory. "You knew I had Geass, how! Explain yourselves! It's a tool given to me, I know its specs."

Guis brought out a manila folder stuffed with paperwork and photographs. Paper clipped to the outside was a picture of a long, green haired, amber-eyed woman. Lelouch stared at the photo and folder once it slid to him. Labeled on the outside in blaring red ink was "Imperial Empire Secret Organization: Geass Collective".

"No you don't your highness, but your father does all too well. This isn't just a war you want to wage; it's a supernatural clash of inhuman powers. Please trust us on this Prince Lelouch, you must not use Geass foolishly; not when there are other options."

**Just what are the other options? Take a guess. Until next time!**


	5. Masked People

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion is not mine.**

**Chapter 4: Masked People**

Dressed as Zero, Lelouch approached Kallen Kozuki and Kanami Ogi. The make up vehicle of Clovis' person transport look convincing. He was pleased with the results when he glanced inside the back and found the capsule that held C.C.

"Hey Kallen, I can see why'd this Zero guy would inspect the car, but who are these other guys?"

The men wore long overcoats of black and with silver filigree. The blond haired man wore a cloak of deep blue over the outfit. The other wore a solid black cloak with a ruby studded triple chain keeping the fronts together. He also wore a Victorian theatre mask with painted moustache and thin beard with a broad closed mouth smile. On top he also wore a large black wide brimmed hat.

The woman among them wore a similar outfit, though stylized for a woman's figure. Her boots cam to her mid thigh and her gloves ran up to her elbows. She too wore a mask of Victorian styling, but not as dramatic. They each carried a sword at their side, but the hat wearing one had a long, broad curved blade to his accomplice's simpler double edges long swords.

"Did we just join a costume party?"

Mentally, Zero wondered the same thing. Part of him thought it was hilarious, they wore a black a silver version of their old Rounds uniforms. The cloaks were also styled the same way. But Hal and the other's choice of masks made him wonder just how serious they were taking this. The argument over it was short lived when they pointed out that his outfit seemed gaudy without the cloak. His helmet was also more outrageous than Morgen and Guis's masks. The hat, or so Hal had claimed, hid his telltale hair, something any Britannian with enough sense would put him as Knight of Two together in the outfits they wore.

"This should work nicely. Spring, do you think you can see me easily enough from your position in the next few hours?"

"Yes, Zero."

"Summer, did you bring the planned information?"

"Of course Zero. It's vital to future endeavors. I wouldn't dream of forgetting it."

"Oi, Zero! Who are these people? I thought it was only going to be you and us!"

Turning on the section of the vehicle he'd make his appearance on, he sat and crossed a leg over his knee. Propping his chin in one hand with the same arm set on his crossed knee, he chuckled.

"I said the two of you would be enough, never that I'd bring my own followers."

"But who are they?"

The three of them stepped forward before Zero could say anything.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of 'what', and what we are, are individuals in masks."

Kallen backed up a step while Ogi tensed. Kallen swallowed once.

"Well that's obvious. I can see that."

The blond haired Summer stepped forward with a smile. His mask only covered his eyes and nose.

"Of course you can. We weren't questioning your powers of observation, but we were merely remarking upon the paradox of asking masked people, who they are."

Kallen and Ogi half gaped as they barely responded.

"Umm . . . okay . . ."

Zero chuckled. The three of them did a performance like this for his mother eight years ago and now that he had a better understanding of the corrupt state of Britannia, he could see the irony at the time. The timing of their tangent was perfect, getting their attention off of him for a moment so he could finish thinking about how to get the disk Summer had given him to Jeremiah. Summer continued.

"However, on this most auspicious of nights," he gestured up toward the full moon rising into the cloudless sky. "Permit us then, in lieu of the more commonplace soubriquet, to suggest the characters of these dramatis personae." The three of them lowered their heads.

Winter threw out his hands boldly, startling the two onlookers.

"Viola! In view a humble vaudevillian veteran," he began while playing a virtual violin. "Cast vicariously as both victim and villain, by the vicissitudes of fate." The words vibrated from his vocal cords while vividly acting out the role of an actor in a Victorian drama. "These visages, no mere veneers of vanity, are vestiges of the vox populi . . . now vacant, vanished."

Spring traded places with Winter, who stood just behind and to her right as Summer stood behind and to her left. Lifting a finger as if to point out a universal truth, spoke up, continuing the little tirade they had going.

"However, our valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified . . ." she continued, avidly waving a fist before her. "And have vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!"

She finished her ever-vocal conviction by drawing her blade as Summer did the same and sliced a line toward Winter. Summer drew one to the point she stood as Winter sidestepped to his location. A letter 'V' marked the soil with the three of them at the points. Summer picked up the speech as they sheathed their weapons.

"The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He chuckled breathlessly as Winter replaced Summer on the points.

"Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let us simply add that it's our very good honor to meet you and you may call us the Triumvirate of V." The three bowed, with Winter removing his hat and placing it before his heart.

"V?"

"Victory, Vitality, Virtue . . . take your pick."

"Are you people insane?"

The three subordinates looked at one another before facing her again with a collective nod.

"Some people would say that, but what are your names? I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Kallen Kouzuki."

"Kaname Ogi."

Each of them nodded silently.

"Interesting. Strong name young lady. Ogi, you have great potential as well."

The three turned to Zero, who was still sitting on top of the car. He laughed, the echo of his helmet made it a little chilling. Standing, he offered his hand out to them.

"Now that the stage hands are warmed up. Shall we get to the main event?"

Spring, Summer, and Winter bowed with their right hands over their hearts. Kallen and Ogi nodded. Spring hopped onto her mode of transportation, a motorcycle she'd bought a year back. Zero jumped into the car with Winter and Kallen as Summer joined Ogi in his car to head toward the train lot to get their getaway transportation.

As Spring gave the group a thumbs up before riding off to her observation point, Winter took the information disk. He was about to play a high stakes gamble with this disk. Hopefully, if Jeremiah hadn't become a complete arrogant prick over the past seven years then it would pay off. It would pay off big. If not, then Lelouch might have to use his Geass to cover up the incident as originally planned.

Looking at Zero from his place beside the empty capsule, he silently waited for the signal that would reveal his renewed identity to the public eye and start a façade like none other in the history of the world.

"Marianne, I will uphold my oath to you and to your son. I swear it on my life."

* * *

On the highway to the courthouse, Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, and Kewell Soresi were proceeding down the highway with Suzaku in tow. The streets on both sides were crowded to the brim with Britannians. Their voices cursed Suzaku left and right. The teenage boy sat bound with the electric shock collar thinking about his life. His only concern were for Lelouch and that mysterious green haired girl they'd seen before the Special Forces had shown up.

Jeremiah's sudden order to stop surprised him and everyone around him.

'_What's going on? Did something happen further on?'_

His thoughts were answered a moment later when a vehicle looking exactly like the late Prince Clovis' personal transport rolled to a stop no more than fifty meters from Jeremiah's Knightmare Frame.

"You dare to stain His Highness' car?! Come out were we can see you!"

Flames shot up and over the vehicle, burning away the royal seal of Britannian to reveal the black cloaked and hawk masked figure that led the charade. Civilians gasped as the news crews zoomed in on the masked figure.

"I am Zero!"

Jeremiah chuckled at the moniker. A man whose name equaled nothing? At least he had guts to pull a stunt like this. He wished that half his men had the same level of daring, though he knew that would never happen anytime soon.

"Well, Zero, your show's over!" He fired a shot from his handgun into the air and three Sutherlands dropped from their transports above. They landed around the car, sealing its fate if anything wrong occurred. "Let's start by having you take off your mask."

Zero began to do so, lifting his hand to the chin. He hesitated before thrusting his hand upward and snapping his fingers with deliberate precision. Before anyone could react, a blade ripped through the back of the car with broad swathing cuts. The pieces fell away to reveal a solid black clad individual with a broad rimmed hat and disturbing mask. Standing on top of the capsule with sword slung over shoulder, the smile the mask portrayed made Jeremiah shiver.

'_Damn it, these guys are crazy! I can't predict people when I can't see their faces. They've just taken ever Britannian in the sector prisoner and nobody knows about it.'_

"What do you want Zero?"

"That man there in exchange for a disk of information and this behind me."

Jeremiah drew a bead on Zero with his sidearm. Behind their masks, both Zero and Winter grinned at his panic.

"Are you sure you want to do that? If you do, then my accomplice shall take action, but if you shoot him, I will. You can't get us both with one shot Jeremiah; now will you consider the offer?"

Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see a bold reporter with a shoulder camera recording them up close. The conditions were even better than expected with this man's gutsy action. Kallen saw him to, but his grin was what got her wondering.

'Is that guy okay? He's seems too excited about this rescue attempt.'

"That's impossible. This man's charged with regicide! He has killed Prince Clovis and must be judged accordingly."

"You're wrong Jeremiah! That man is innocent of his charge. My subordinate pinned him down at Shinjuku while I entered the command center and killed Clovis with my very hands!"

Murmurs of shock washed its way through the crowds. The masked figure with the sword hopped down from the capsule and walked toward Jeremiah's Sutherland. Sword in one hand, he brought a disk out with his other. Kewell took a bead on him with his Knightmare's gun. Winter stopped just in front of Diethart Ried and then turned to face Kewell's Sutherland. Taking that as his signal for the next step, Zero looked toward Jeremiah's subordinate.

"Would you allow your subordinate to fire? True, he may kill mine, but he will also kill the Britannian behind him. He shall pass you the disk, you will give us your prisoner and then we shall hand you the capsule. It isn't a bad deal. For one Eleven you'll save countless Britannian lives."

Behind the camera, Ried was grinning ear to ear.

'These guys are making this into a show!'

"Jeremiah, don't do it! That man could kill you!"

In response to Villetta's warning, Winter thrust his weapon into the asphalt before Reid and turned around. The weapon sank a quarter of the way into the road. Ried mentally gulped.

'That weapon of his is a lot heavier than it looks. This is reinforced concrete and high density asphalt.'

"He's discarded his only weapon Jeremiah. Surely you aren't frightened of an unarmed man?"

Gottwald flinched at the challenge. Dropping down from his frame he walked toward the masked Winter with handgun pointed at him. The disk was held out to him at arm length. Taking it while staring down the disguised renegade, he glanced quickly down at it. A small view screen was attached to it.

The screen turned on, revealing a young man in a school uniform with violet eyes and a young girl in bed beside him. It sounded like they were talking. Glaring up at the man, he saw him cover the mouth of his mask with a finger asking for silence. The volume was softer than the camera behind him could pick up, but loud enough for him to clearly make out the voices.

"Brother, what about Suzaku? He didn't kill Clovis did he?"

"Of course not Nunally, there must have been some misunderstanding. They'll figure out the truth in court, you'll see."

Beside the bed as the young man began to get up from tucking his sister in, he saw a wheelchair. The girl couldn't use her legs apparently. Jeremiah nearly dropped the device, unable to comprehend the meaning of the recording. Before he could do anything else, the little girl's hand felt around for her brother despite the lit lamp beside her. Was she blind as well?

"Lelouch? Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I can't calm myself. I'm too worried for Suzaku."

"Of course Nunally, anything for you."

The scene cut off followed by a picture of a young boy and girl along with a new picture of both the children, now much older. He recognized them immediately and stifled a shocked gasp, keeping his composure better than Winter thought he would. He glared at Zero, and then at Winter, who gestured at the device again.

Looking back, a message scrolled by.

_**Would you make enemies of Marianne's children Jeremiah? Would you bring their ire down on you? Her son is in your presence now.**_

Gottwald glanced up at Winter to see slight movement coming from just inside his cloak. A cell phone peeked out from the left opening.

'_He's texting me?_'

_**My word is true Jeremiah, as the former Knight of Two. See me in the ruined subways of Shinjuku, we'll talk there, but only if you release Suzaku Kururugi. Come alone.**_

The title made him freeze. Then as the message truly sank in, the purist swiftly turned to face Zero, his eyes seemed to look to a different time and place. Gritting his teeth, the mental war Hal had counted on happening in his mind occurred. Pocketing his cell phone, Winter waiting patiently for Jeremiah's decision.

'_Please use your head Jeremiah. I don't want to see my lord have to use Geass on you.'_

Breathing out an annoyed huff, he glared at Winter one more time before turning to the guards beside Suzaku.

"If this is true, then it's too important to ignore. Let him go."

Cries of consternation reigned unchecked, as the soldiers and crowd couldn't believe their ears. Zero stared at Winter behind his mask.

'Whatever that disk had must have been highly confidently or extremely personal. I'll have to take this as a lesson, especially if everything in that file they gave me is correct. Their must be other ways of doing things, making my Geass a last resort.'

"Lord Jeremiah? What are you doing?"

"Lord Kewell, this is an order! The data on this disk could be the end of the Imperial Family if the terrorists use this without us knowing. He's incorrect, one Eleven is a trifling price for this information and the poison gas."

Listening in over her earpiece, Villetta shivered. She'd never heard him so shaken. Whatever he'd seen on the disk must have been beyond her ability to understand to make him waver in his duty. Kewell wasn't so sure.

"C'mon, you're going to let one recording of something sway you?"

"If not having this information results in the death of any more of the Britannian Royal family, could you live with the decision to refuse just because they want one measly number?"

Kewell hesitated inside his Frame.

"Are you serious?"

"Do we dare joke about this?"

"No, my lord. My apologies. Troops, you heard him! Release the prisoner."

As the bonds were being undone, Kallen couldn't believe her eyes. They'd actually succeeded in making them hand over Suzaku. She looked up to find Zero missing. Looking forward again, he was walking toward Kururugi. Getting out of the makeshift car, she walked up behind him just as Suzaku winced in pain, a spark of electricity shot across his neck chocker.

"So, they silence you to ensure their success."

Kallen glanced at her watch and saw that the time for their getaway transportation to arrive just occurred.

"Zero, it's time."

"Very well. Jeremiah, good doing business with you. Winter! Let's move!"

Bringing forth a switch from an inner pocket, Lelouch activated the container, spilling harmless colored gas its bowels. The general populace panicked and began screaming as they ran from the scene. Many instinctively covered faces with their sleeves or hands as they ran away. The group made a beeline for the edge of the bridge side and jumped from the structure.

As Winter passed by Jeremiah he glanced at him, pale blue eyes barely visible through the eye holes.

"I'll be waiting Jeremiah Gottwald." With that he sprinted to the ledge and leapt off like an Olympic high diver. The hat floated in the air as a sudden string of curses ensued from the free falling man. Apparently he forgot about his gaudy accessory when he jumped.

The voice from the masked man's mouth since had the force a punch to his gut. The attempts by Villetta and Kewell to stop the escaping rescuers were cut off as screams like a synthetic hawk broke through to his senses. A bright green bolt of energy shot through the legs of another Sutherland, sending it crashing uselessly to the ground.

"Damn, we've been completely outplayed. I better get to the subway before someone starts investigating my actions."

Jumping into his Sutherland, he began to pilot away, curious as to why he didn't draw any of the sniper's fire. Realization dawned on him as he saw a railway train shoot out from the lavender smoke under the bridge and off toward the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"They're expecting me. No wonder I'm not getting shot at. Could it really be true, the video on this disk?"

He didn't notice Kewell getting out of his ejected cockpit, watching him proceed toward his meeting point.

"This is Sir Kewell Soresi, get me two squads of Special Forces on the double!" Kewell glared in the direction of the Sutherland. "Jeremiah, you traitor. You should have listened to us!"

* * *

**Hmm, not as many reviews, though everything else jumped up quite nicely. Guess it was due to the Labor Day Weekend for my US readers.**

**Yes, I watched V for Vendetta the night before I got to this chapter and well, you can see how much I enjoyed the movie. Here's my tribute to V. Now what to do about V.V.? :P**

**Sorry, that one's going to be awhile before he makes any appearances in this fic. Question time again!**

**1) Who do you think got that recording without alerting the ever-sensitive Nunally to their presence?**

**2) I'll give a cameo character to the first person to review with the correct guess of the connotation with Lelouch's penchant for naming his units while moving chess pieces around in his cockpit during the first fights in Shinjuku. Hint, P-1, P-2, and of course Kallen's Q-1.**

**3) What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**Until next time. Jane!**


	6. Orange Fool's Errand

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion is not mine. One can only dream.**

**30 Reviews, 3,498 Hits, **

**5 C2s (C.C.) :P, **

**20 Favorites, and 28 Alerts, man I'm on fire. **

**Stats like this are what keep us writer's going! Keep it up dear readers!**

**Chapter 5: Orange Fool's Errand**

Hal stood across from the entrance of the subway in Shinjuku when Jeremiah arrived in his Sutherland. Still wearing his mask, he silently cursed his carelessness in jumping off of the bridge. His hat was now probably somewhere in some back alley.

"Well, that's not too bad. This should help convince Jeremiah of my identity."

"Do you need any help Hal?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Morgen, who'd just arrived on her motorcycle. The bike was longer and sleeker than any other model out there. An Ice Wolf Mk. VII.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer Morgen. Zero is waiting for you before he talks to Suzaku. You may also need to keep some of the rebels in line until we can get settled after the night."

She nodded once before walking further into the darkened recesses of the abandoned subway tunnels. Jeremiah extracted himself from his Knightmare Frame before sliding down the zip line. To his credit, the man came down from the giant weapon unarmed. Clearly a gesture of good faith.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, you came alone. I'm impressed. Shall we?"

Hal motioned for them to move farther in for a more secure area to hold a conversation. It also ensured that any foolish soldier that followed him well enough to go undetected couldn't get a lucky shot, or call for sniper support. Hal had seen Morgen's prowess both in and out of a Knightmare; he wasn't about to give any marksmen the opportunity to stick a bullet between his eyes.

Jeremiah nodded once and followed the masked man he knew as Winter into the recesses of the subway.

"Who made that video of the boy and girl?"

"Straight to the questions are we? I suppose there is something to be said for a to-the-point attitude. Alas, there are circumstances where being so is not good for others."

Jeremiah half glared at Hal's smooth dodge of his inquiry.

"To answer that question, it was a woman the two trust. She recorded that moment between Lelouch and Nunally Vi Britannia last night."

The Lieutenant Vice-Governor shook his head to make sure he heard correctly.

"Last night?"

Another nod. The former knight looked at Gottwald with an amused eye. He could be a bit naïve to certain details. Then again, who wasn't at times?

"We were going over the plan of action to rescue Private Kururugi and inform you of our intentions. Jeremiah, I will ask again. Are you going to make an enemy of Marianne's son? Were you not assigned as a part of her personal guard contingent before her assassination?"

The man before him looked down at his feet at the memory of the news. Perhaps the only other person who took it worse than anyone was Cornelia, who was leading them at the time. All of the members of her guard unit swore to become stronger to not fall to the same mistake again. Hal's choice of words perked his senses.

"You think it was someone on the inside?"

Winter stood there before him with his arms limp by his sides. He cocked his head to side with his mask on and shook his head in a way that seemed to say "Uh, duh?"

"Really Jeremiah, her own son immediately came to that conclusion. Also, if it's any consolation, Cornelia thought so as well. Consider it, would you? You are the son of the Emperor of Britannia in his home. The Knight of Rounds members as well as the most trusted military officers in the country are around you on a daily basis. A terrorist couldn't have gotten so close. _I _certainly wouldn't have let them do so."

Winter removed his mask to show him his face. The man stepped back in disbelief.

"It really is you, Halbdunkel the Maelstrom, Knight of Two. So Zero really is her son?"

Rapid footsteps echoed in the their direction and Hal sent a fierce glare at Jeremiah. The man shook his head silently, suddenly cursing his gesture of good faith earlier by not bringing a weapon. Tossing a flashlight to the man Hal took the center of the room.

"Go, see for yourself, then decide. No foolish move will save you though, I'm not the only one to swear fealty to his Majesty."

The implied involvement of other Rounds members made him swallow as he continued deeper into the subway. Just as Jeremiah made it out of earshot, two squads of Special Forces and Purist Faction member Kewell Soresi entered into the enlarged conclave. Two men moved to either side of him while a third moved behind him. Looking them over, he saw nothing but small caliber automatic rifles and semi auto pistols. Kewell addressed him heatedly.

"So, the masked man stands alone against us. Where's your hat?"

Winter held his hands out in a blasé gesture.

"I let it fly across the skies to a better home than my crown."

"Funny, how about letting your mask fly too?"

"Funny, how about no?" He cocked his head to one side. The taunt worked as the two guards on either side lunged for his mask. Stepping back a step, their hands missed and the two men collided face to face, knocking each other out cold. Winter simply watched mildly amused at the spectacle as they both slumped onto the ground.

"That looked painful."

The soldier behind him charged, and he sidestepped, tripping him with his left foot before drawing the large curved sword and thrusting into the middle of his back, spearing his heart. The man jerked once before he died. Removing the blade, he sheathed the sword.

"And that was just foolish."

The men brought up their weapons and Winter sighed heavily. Kewell stood in the middle of them while staring knives at the masked man.

"Who are you?"

Winter crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You're asking me this now? Sir Kewell, you are more of an idiot than I thought you to be. At least Gottwald understood the bigger picture."

The Knightmare pilot brought his gun up.

"Where is that traitor?"

"A good question, but one that will never be answered. Your kind are too twisted to leave alive."

As he made a motion for his sword the soldier opened up. His body jerked as the lead projectiles thudded against his body. The men continued to pour fire into their masked target until the firearms clicked empty. Winter tumbled over a pile of rubble, his mask flew to pieces as he landed on his back, out of view of his attackers. From behind the debris, ominous laughter floated through the air.

"Not bad. My turn."

* * *

Around a barrel fire just outside the ruins of an auditorium the Japanese resistance fighters gossiped about the success of Zero. Kaname and Kallen stared into the fire, hardly believing the past few hours they'd lived through.

"A bluff that crazy isn't going to work again."

Tamaki waved a hand into the air as he spoke. Everyone present was shocked at the events that the news had covered live. Inoue spoke up.

"But with this we have to acknowledge him. Hey Kallen, who were those other guys with Zero? The one on TV and the one with Ogi in the train?"

The two rebels looked at each with a loss of words. Both of them shrugged, prompting disbelieving looks from everyone present.

"You don't know?"

"They called themselves the Triumvirate of V. They're a trio who apparently follows Zero's whims."

"Wait, there's another one? Was that guy the one who opened fire as you guys made the jump?"

Kallen nodded before Ogi could specify.

"Actually guys, the last one's a girl."

"Huh?!" The group glanced back at the entrance to the auditorium.

"Still, that plan of his was crazy."

"Do you know of anyone else who could pull this off? The Japanese Liberation Front can't do something like he did. At the very least, it's not something I could do."

Ogi's reasoning made them all think hard on the information placed in front of them.

"This war that against Britannia that everyone says is impossible . . . Just might be with him at the helm."

Kallen looked at Ogi with surprise, then back at the room yet again. Within, Summer was trying to get Suzaku to eat something. The youth blatantly refused, yet tried to remain polite about it. An oxymoron if he'd ever seen one.

"C'mon Kururugi, you've got to be a little hungry. I know prison food can't be that good. Unless you like sludge."

Suzaku was about to protest again when his stomach growled. Zero and Summer laughed as he looked defeated, betrayed by his own digestive system. Summer victoriously put the food tray in front of Suzaku who began to eat a bit more eagerly than he first alluded to being.

"Ha, see, you were hungry. Don't you know it's rude to spurn a meal given in good will in your own culture?"

The sudden staccato bursts of gunfire in the distance made everyone outside rush in expecting trouble. Guis drew his sword when he heard Morgen cursing up a storm at someone. Eyes widened at the sight of Morgen gripping Jeremiah in a headlock while yanking his hair.

"You idiot, you were followed! You call yourself a soldier?"

Suzaku dropped his food.

"Gottwald-san?"

"Rggh, where's Zero? I have a question for him."

Looking at the former escort of Suzaku, then to Morgen, Zero nodded after seeing her smile and nod once, indicating that he wasn't armed. He had a nagging feeling that this was the work of his Knight of Two.

'_I'm going to have to make this quick. I know Halbdunkel is strong, but by the sounds of that gunfire, they must've sent more than one squad of Special Forces.'_

"Very well Jeremiah, does this have to do with the disk my subordinate gave you?"

"It does."

Gesturing off to the side, the two men walked over to a relatively untouched set of seats. Guis trailed cautiously behind and stood behind Zero as he took a seat. The gunfire quieted, no voices could be heard from the subway exit into the auditorium. Ogi and Kallen fidgeted, now worried about the masked man. Tamaki glared and pointed at Morgen.

"I knew it! They're spies for Britannia! I knew we couldn't trust them!"

"If you weren't so ignorant of our plans, I'd kill you for that, Tamaki was it?"

The group backed away from the masked woman. As she withdrew a pair of daggers from somewhere inside her cloak. Her uniform was lined with knives weighted for throwing. There was even a throwing hatchet in a firm boot sheath.

Cries of agony and screams of panic from the direction of the gunshots earlier made her feel that much more frightening. The sudden crack of a series of gunshots rang out, then fell silent. Everyone noticed that it sounded like a single gun this time.

"Zero-sama has told you hasn't he?" She was careful to appeal to their nationality. "That what you seek is war against Britannia. Terrorism on its citizenry will do nothing but stir the hornets nest, and ultimately fail. In war you must take every advantage possible or you'll be defeated in a heartbeat. That man has a past we can utilize, and his past is stronger than his current dedication to Britannia."

Ogi looked past her to where Zero and Jeremiah talked in the stands. Zero looked up out a hole in the ceiling. To his amazement, he thought he saw Jeremiah start crying. It seemed so out of place, it was kind of disturbing. The man took a deep breath and let it out before facing Zero with a deathly serious facial expression. There savior of Shinjuku nodded to whatever was exchanged between the two. Both of them stood and shook hands firmly, mesmerizing the group present when Jeremiah actually saluted him. Walking back into hearing distance with Summer close behind, though notably more lax, the last snippet of the conversation drew an annoyed glare from Jeremiah.

"That is your part in these plans in the future, do you think you can bear with it? Orange-kun?"

"Rgh. With no questions asked. Please refrain from that name, it's embarrassing."

"You didn't seem to mind it whenever they called you that before the incident."

"Those were happier times."

Zero nodded solemnly, as did Summer and Spring, who also knew what he spoke of.

"Yes, that they were."

As he headed back toward the tunnel he had come out of, Summer tossed a round object at him. Catching it with one hand, he looked blankly at the thing before gritting his teeth and clenching a fist. There was just no mercy from them.

"One for the road Orange-kun."

He turned and walked down the path with the fruit in his hand.

"Yeah, whatever."

Zero chuckled at his newest gained asset. This would make things much easier for the future endeavors of the group. If he played his cards right, then the plan could move ahead much faster than originally anticipated even with Geass. He thanked whatever power that was for giving him the three Rounds members.

"Now, Suzaku. It's obvious by your face and appetite that you weren't being treated well. Britannia has abused your allegiance and status as an Honorary Britannian. While the system isn't bad, it's only a front to appease lesser numbered citizenry. You know know their cruelty first hand."

Kururugi glared at Zero. Tamaki, Ogi, Kallen and the others around them blinked in surprise. Behind their masks, Morgen and Guistizia didn't like his look. They'd seen individuals like him before and knew the results of being that way in the military.

'_Damn it, he's an idealist. There's no way he'll ever agree to this method. We've gone on a fool's errand.'_

"What about that lie about pinning me down at Shinjuku, wait. That was you who shot at me? What was that weapon? You're no mere terrorist! How can you think about involving so many innocent . . ."

The rest of Suzaku's rant went over their heads at the words he just spoke. Kallen and the others took notice of it as well. Spring gripped a dagger as she glared at the boy. Guistizia palmed his weapon, waiting for Zero's response. There was no way he couldn't mistake the event Suzaku was talking about.

'_Suzaku's that monster's pilot? So that explains the stupid talking about ideals during a battle. Suzaku, I was going to invite you to join me, but now you've just made Japan your enemy. How can you be so stupid?'_

"I was going to invite you in joining me right the wrongs of Britannia Private Kururugi. Now I regret risking these people's lives to save yours. You think ideology will get you anywhere in the Empire's military? You are crushing the cries of your fellow countrymen who fight for the freedom of their people!"

"What about you? That gas . . ."

"Was harmless colored gas. I suppose if a person breaths enough of it they'll be having fits of coughing for a few minutes but nothing else. Besides, contrary to the thoughts you may be having, the masks don't have breathing filters. It would defeat the purpose of using it if the user dies as well. Even if it was, my driver here did not have such a mask and you didn't either, that would defeat the whole point of risking getting you out of there Suzaku."

"Why did you kill Clovis?"

"To lower the cost on both sides of conflict, you go for the leaders. Without them battles come to closes quickly and with less bloodshed. Granted Britannia could care less seeing as he ordered the purge of the entire Shinjuku Ghetto."

"You still killed people."

"In order to get to Clovis and bring the slaughter to an end. Would you have preferred it if I'd slaughtered everyone instead Kururugi? Would you prefer I mourn the loss of every last person in the world who dies? Your ideology is pointless as a member of the military. They join the military knowing that if they get sent to battle there is the high probability of dying. Did you even think of that when you signed up? Did you? If you can't even realize that, then you're more of a imbecile than I think you are."

Suzaku clenched a fist. He saw that the two masked figures beside him had moved into a guard formation in front of Zero, making any attempt to move on him utterly foolish. The Japanese with him were glaring in contempt.

"I can change from the inside if I rise high enough!"

"You're an idiot!"

"A friend of mine used to call me that a lot. But the rules are meant to be followed. Regardless, thank you for saving me."

Suzaku turned and left out the broken out area of the arena below. Lelouch burned with fury. A light hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Spring slowly shaking her head. Summer sighed heavily. This made things much harder for planning, knowing he was the pilot of the seventh generation Lancelot.

From behind them heavy footsteps approached slowly. Kallen gasped at the man. Winter's cloak was ripped to shreds, the uniform he wore underneath was lined with bullet holes. The material looked soaked through and reeked of blood. The mask was gone, replaced by shades and a black bandana over the bridge of his nose to hide the majority of his face. His gray hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. His shades also seemed to glow a faint magenta.

"Winter? Are you alright? What about the gunshots?"

He took a seat on the nearest large piece of rumble. A few of the group tried to move to help him when he held up his hand to quell their attempts.

"Thanks for the concern, but the blood is not mine. Flak vests are not something they were expecting to go up against. They sent two squads of Special Forces to follow Jeremiah here." At the cluster of Japanese tensing, he laughed.

"You needn't fret, I killed them all before Jeremiah came back through. I take it by the fruit he was snacking on that he's accepted your terms Zero?"

Zero nodded while the others backed up a step. Killing two squads of Special Forces members with no help shouldn't have been possible. Tamaki ran up to the man and started tugging at his jacket.

"There's no way that's true! You're wearing more holes than clothes!"

Still sitting, Winter grabbed Tamaki's wrist and twisted, sending him head over heels onto his back at his feet. Drawing his sword in an instant, he planted a foot on his chest and swung down. The cluster of rebels shouted as a few closed their eyes. They knew Tamaki's attitude and impulses would get him killed one day.

The sound of metal slicing flesh didn't come. The blade sank into the earth just centimeters from Tamaki's neck. Letting go of the sword, its weight enough to hold it in its place; he removed his jacket to reveal the flak vest underneath. On his upper and lower arms were also guards of the same material. It didn't take much imagination to assume this legs were also wrapped in the stuff.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hmph." Throwing the tattered clothing over his shoulder, he withdrew the sword, sheathing it with practiced ease. Zero stared out at the exit Suzaku walked out of. "Oh ye of little faith."

"He didn't take up the offer? Seems this was a fool's errand despite our success with Gottwald."

"It gets worse Winter, he's the pilot of that seventh generation unit."

Underneath his calm demeanor, Hal boiled.

'_That kid is the pilot of Lancelot? If he didn't join Zero its because of an issue with ideology. An idealist piloting a Knightmare Frame with that amount of skill? Balderdash. He's a fool. Lelouch may have to crush him personally. Kururugi Suzaku, you've made yourself the worst possible enemy in the world . . . Your friend Lelouch.'_

* * *

Deeper within the subway, recovery teams were discovering a gruesome sight of dead men and parts of dead men scattered across the twenty foot wide by thirty foot long corridor. Unconscious in the middle of them, lay Jeremiah, a pistol in his hand with half the magazine spent. Kewell Soresi lay five feet away, his necked snapped in two. Shards of a broken mask lay scattered around the area. The chief officer in charge of the search party gagged.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**Well, chapter 5 is finished. Realizing the character essence that is Jeremiah and the significance of the joke, I didn't forget to place Orange-kun in the story. I just didn't think it appropriate not to give actual meaning unlike the anime.**

**Well, what do you think Jeremiah's orders are? What was the significance of the orange?**

**If anyone can guess what motorcycle Morgen's is a tribute of, then they'll get a giant pizza from C.C.!**

**Hurry and review before Guistizia throws oranges at you.**


	7. Promises

**Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine.**

**This one was a little shorter than my last few chapters, but I think the power of it is just as high. I guess I'll find out won't I?**

**Chapter 6: Promises**

Back at their apartment, the newly self proclaimed Triumvirate of V sat around the dinner table with Lelouch. Each of their masks lay on the table; three pizza boxes lay open in the center. After dealing with the Japanese rebels, giving each instruction and their numbers in order to contact each other, the group realized just how hungry they were. Guis made a point that he hadn't bought groceries yet. With cooking out of the equation, the only thing left was Pizza Hut.

Morgen and Guistizia ate the supreme while pepperoni satisfied the other two men at the table. Hal's condition came to mind as Lelouch first sat down. Even with all the flak equipment, a few bullets had to have gotten through.

"I appreciate the concern your Highness, but I'm quite alright. I was the Knight of Two for a reason other than my good looks."

Morgen and Guis threw their crusts at him, hitting him in the face. The man threw up his hands in defense as they jeered at his moment of vanity. Lelouch chuckled a bit, and then laughed out loud. The three stopped in their antics and stared, it was the first real laugh they'd heard from him in ages.

"It's so strange. Look at you three; you guys would never have done this back then. The three of you really relaxed over the years."

Each of them grew thoughtful at the remark.

"Seven years living among common Japanese can do that to you. It makes you appreciate life more seeing these people live with such pride, not caring about social status so long as they're accepted."

The four nodded their agreement. Setting his glass on the table, Guis looked at Lelouch.

"Prince Lelouch, we traded numbers with Ogi and Kallen, but what about your school? If someone called Zero and heard your phone go off it'd be a problem. How do we get in touch with you?"

"That's a good question. I normally say that you could just talk with me whenever you guys visit Nunally and me, but that'd be suspicious to her. Speaking of which, I need to get back. I'll let you guys think it over. I've got enough to handle with this double life and Kallen at the school."

As Lelouch grabbed his mask and left the apartment, the remaining occupants looked at each other worried.

"Did he just say Kallen is a classmate?"

* * *

Arriving back at Ashford Academy in his normal clothes, Lelouch slipped into the dining room and flinched. He never expected the young green haired woman to appear in front of him again while folding cranes with his sister. Putting an even glare on the women, she barely glanced his way as she continued to fold the paper birds.

"Welcome home, brother! C.C. is helping me with the origami cranes. It's kind of strange that her name is only initials."

"R-really?" '_What the hell is she doing here?'_

"Brother, is she your girlfriend?"

Lelouch moved his mouth but found himself unable to say anything. Her comment felt like he'd been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer. Sure, he had to admit, C.C., if that's what her name was, was easy on the eyes, he had no clue about who she was. Then again, Nunally didn't know that.

"No, she's not Nunally."

"We're intertwined by fate. He and I have entered into a contract, and he has to grant me my wish. In return, I've given him something special."

Nunally froze, her hands dropping the blue paper she was about to fold in half. Turning her face toward the chair she knew her brother was standing beside, she brought a delicate hand to her mouth in shock.

"Brother, you're engaged?"

Lelouch felt his heart drop to his stomach. This was not what he needed now of all times.

"I mean, you're old enough to decide who's right for you, but I wish you could have told me before hand. But you've already . . . already . . .?" Her voice sounded even tinier and softer than it normally did. The timbre in her voice trembled as she spoke.

Lelouch swore that if his jaw could, it would've gone through the floor. He couldn't believe the thoughts his sweet sister was having just off the cuff. All the while, C.C. stoically continue to fold cranes as if nothing were happening around her. The murderous glance Lelouch conjured at her did nothing to faze her.

"This is so sudden. If you're serious then I won't stop you Brother, you deserve to be happy too. But if you don't grant her wish then . . . oh?!"

The splintering crash a teacup made her stop and raise her eyebrows in alarm. She could hear her brother get up and step toward C.C.

"Oh, C.C. you've spilled tea all over yourself! C'mon, let's head to the bathroom to clean up and get you some new clothes. Don't worry about the cup Nunally, I'll be back for it. Oh, and it's not like that, she's bad at joking around."

The gentle girl frowned slightly at her brother's tone. He sounded annoyed. Sighing, she faced the table again and felt around for another piece of paper to fold into a crane.

'_Be gentle with her Brother. She seems really nice, if a bit frank._'

* * *

Dragging the green haired woman behind him into his room, he turned and glared at her.

"What the hell was that? I told you to hide until I came for you, not come to my place and sit with Nunally."

She glanced about the room with disinterest; clearly making a point to not make eye contact with the violet eyed young man. Twirling in place a few times, she focused her attention on his bed before sitting on the edge of it.

"If I hid like you told me to, you'd never find me. Besides, you never stated where to hide, only that I did so. Well, here I am."

She spread her arms wide and flopped back onto the mattress. It was firm and soft at the same time. The covers were smooth and cool to the touch. Finally looking at him she smirked as she spoke.

"How is it? The power I gave you?"

Placing a hand over his left eye, he smiled evilly.

"It's an interesting ability, but it has its weak points."

"Are you dissatisfied?"

"No, if anything I'm grateful, this has enabled me to progress fare more quickly than I could have imagined without it. However," He walked over to his bedside and looked into C.C.'s eyes. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he came closer; their noses were only centimeters apart. "I am curious about you and the organization responsible for these powers C.C. The Geass Collective was it?"

C.C. gasped, the action involuntarily making her bounce on the mattress. The close proximity of their faces and her action made their lips connect. Both pairs of eyes widened at the contact. Lelouch began receiving images of a young boy sitting with C.C., the gleam of Geass in his eyes. Unlike his though, both eyes were filled with the bright magenta-red hue and bird like sigil. Everywhere the boy walked, his eyes glowed with the cursed power. Lelouch realized the potential of what he was seeing as the contact with her lips ended, her eyes were clenched shut.

"What was that? Who was that C.C.?"

Opening her eyes, she drilled into him with a stare of her own. She seemed so much older than him.

"I'll tell you, but first you tell me how you came across that information."

Getting up from his hovering position over her, he walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Inside, he pulled open a secret compartment containing the information that his Knights had given him along with an envelope addressed to her. They'd mentioned it would pertain to her, though he had no idea how.

"Here, now tell me."

Glancing at the first few leaflets of information she drew out of the manila folder, she frowned at the details. Then pulling the envelope to her eyes, she bit her lip when she read the signature at the top left corner. Ripping open the envelope, she pulled out a single folded piece of refined stationary. Unfolding it, she saw handwriting that definitely corresponded to the name on the outside.

_C.C._

_Remember your promise. I remember everyone else's._

_P.S. We'll talk later over pizza. You'll know how to contact me._

"Alright then, apparently whoever this is doesn't want me letting you flounder around on your own. What you saw was a young boy who made a contract with me as you did."

"What was his Geass?"

"Telepathy."

"Why were both his eyes like that?"

"His Geass is always active. It never shuts off. I left him because he couldn't fulfill the contract. He couldn't grant my wish."

Lelouch took a seat in his desk chair, deeply disturbed by that information. A Geass that was always active didn't seem that bad. However, his power by the sounds of C.C.'s explanation was an obvious double-edged sword.

"So he can't turn off his telepathy? Does that mean he . . ."

"Always hears everyone within his range? Yes."

'_That'd drive most people insane.' _

"What was its range?"

"At most, five hundred meters in all directions."

'_What a cruel power.'_

He'd unconsciously picked up a pen and began clicking it, then twirling it and clicking it again. C.C. stared morosely at the letter now at her side on the bed. She knew he was mulling over the questions in his head. She had no intention of telling him everything he asked, but she'd say more than what she'd initially wanted to due to the letter.

"Will my Geass become like his?"

"If you abuse its power then yes, but it also depends on the will of the user."

"How many people have Geass?"

"Are you asking how many people I've given a power to, or in the Collective altogether?"

Lelouch thought about it for a moment before answering. Having information she knew about specific individuals was better in the short term, but knowing how many in general was too impractical. Besides, from what he'd read of the information that the Knights had garnered, it sounded like they weren't assigned tasks until a certain age, when they gained better control of their abilities. He gave the Collective some credit; they knew the risks of underdeveloped kids doing adult work.

"Just you C.C."

"Six, two of which are no longer among the living."

"What are the powers of the living Geass users?"

"Why? Are you afraid they'll come after you?"

"You gave them their abilities so long as they granted your wish, wouldn't they report to you at some point?"

"Not necessarily. One I left because I knew he couldn't fulfill my wish, two are dead, so they obviously can't, and three I was separated from."

"What are they?"

She curled her legs up into her arms and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Her brows were scrunched in a frown.

"You're persistently annoying you know that?"

Lelouch stopped twirling the writing utensil and came close to throwing the pen at her as hard as he could. Her monotone voice and aloof mannerisms were driving him mad.

"Just answer the question."

"The power of Telepathy, Absolute Impregnability, Absolute Precision, and Absolute Masquerade."

"What were the other two?"

"They're dead, they have no pertinence to this. Which one do want to hear about?"

"Which one was more powerful?"

C.C. paused in thought. Which one _was_ more powerful? After a moment, she glanced back at him with indifferent eyes.

"Absolute Equilibrium."

"And what did that one do?"

She closed her eyes and turned up her nose, signifying that that issue was now closed. Lelouch rolled his eyes and grumbled. Getting up from his desk, he walked to the door. He needed to put Nunally to bed and this conversation was getting on his nerves; plus he still needed to clean up the broken teacup. He hated the explaining he was going to have to do to Sayoko.

Once he was out of the door, C.C. scrambled for the phone on the wall. Typing in a series of numbers, the tone rang twice before the phone picked up on the other end.

"It's me."

"You're annoying me." The voice on the other end chuckled.

"Well hello to you too C.C. I take it Lelouch grilled you, or tried to?"

"Why'd you tell him?"

"Why didn't you? Remember your promise, your pact."

Glaring at the receiver, she clenched a fist.

"Not telling them anything and lying are two different things!"

"Even if it could kill them? E . . . . . . . , you should know better than that. Absolute Equilibrium killed its owner faster than any other Geass ever known."

C.C. crumbled to the floor. She hadn't expected him to say it. Tears welled in her eyes as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You're very, very cruel."

"Life is cruel, and one must be ruthless to live it. I may be an idealist in some respects, but I'm not naïve like Euphemia, yet I am not as cold hearted as Charles."

The person on the other end of the line watched the crowds below carry on with their lives, oblivious to the suffering of the world. Oblivious to the coming struggles of metal, fire, and earth. In many ways the speaker pitied those people, in many ways the calculated voice envied them as well.

'They say that ignorance is bliss. That's true on many levels.'

"Stay by your promise, and I'll do the same. It's all I ask."

She only nodded as he hung up. Crawling into Lelouch's bed, she felt like a young girl scolded for her misbehavior. A tear escaped her as she curled up the in blankets and drifted into a tumultuous sleep.

* * *

Further down the hall, Nunally was talking with Lelouch who was tucking her into bed. Turning her face to her brother, she could feel an uneasy tension in his hands and breathing.

"Brother, did you get into a fight with C.C.?"

Lelouch looked down at his sister with a tired expression. He just wanted the night to end. The frown on her features told him he wasn't going to see her sleep until he answered her. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Kind of. We had a disagreement and we're working it out."

Her hands took his gently and before he knew it, she had his pinky finger wrapped around hers again. He let an exasperated look go up to the heavens, silently wondering what he'd done today to deserve the hounding from his sister.

"Promise me that you'll be gentle with her."

"Wha . . .? Nunally I . . ."

"Promise me Lelouch!"

He sat there dumbly for a second before nodding in defeat.

"Okay Nunally, I promise."

She smiled, content with his answer as she wiggled further underneath the blankets. Pleasant dreams took her as she fell asleep.

Four Geass of power from C.C., a Cheese-kun plushie to the one who knows which power wasn't mentioned by C.C.

**The dots during C.C.'s phone conversation were her true name. Like many people, I have a decent guess, but I may be wrong. Even so, we've never actually heard anyone say it yet, or at least I haven't.**

**Nunally's trying to play matchmaker. What do you think her odds are?**

**Until next time! Jane!**


	8. The Princess and the Orange

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer's the same old same old.**

**Congratulations to S J C for correctly guessing what motorcycle Morgen owns, in Norse Mythology, Fenrir was the giant wolf that devours Odin the All Father during Ragnarok. It's also the name of the bike Cloud rides in Advent Children. The hint was Ice 'Wolf' Mk. 'VII', as in FF VII.**

**On another note, Pizza Hut has taken Japan by storm, seeing as Pizza Hut sponsors Code Geass in Japan, thus so many appearances of pizza and the boxes in the show. Oh, and Cheese-kun isn't something made up for just the anime, it's the Pizza Hut mascot in Japan . . . why doesn't the U.S. have a Cheese-kun? In America, the stuff like the pizza boxes gets censored. Why? I don't know, but it's stupid in my opinion.**

**Thinking about that in a different perspective . . . since Pizza Hut is taking over Japan, and Japanese culture is taking over the U.S. via anime, video games, food, etc., does that mean that Pizza Hut is shooting for taking over the U.S.? In the anime, Britannia IS the U.S. and Area 11 is Japan and Lelouch is trying to take over the country from his father. Is this a subtle message to all Pizza Hut lovers around the world? Lovers of pizza unite! We shall be the inheritors of America! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha . . . ha . . . cough . . . . my lungs . . . **

**Okay, big question for all readers out there. What did you think of episode 23? Frankly, Lelouch's plan in my story will be drastically different, given his understanding of Geass earlier than the canon storyline. That and other influences that will congregate around him. I've no idea where the anime will go now, though I have a strong assumption and I don't like it at all.**

**Chapter 7: The Princess and the Orange**

"Suzaku Kururugi, due to lack of evidence, we find you not guilty of regicide. You are dismissed."

Suzaku walked out of the courthouse in a daze. The whole trial had been a fluke after the incident with Zero and the other masked man, Winter was it? Then there were those other two masked people. The only thing that he could be certain of was that they were diehard supporters of their masked leader.

"Their way is wrong, I'll do everything possible to stop them from killing anymore people."

The sound of a window being opened above him didn't faze him until a voice suddenly rang out from the same direction.

"Get out of the way please!"

Looking up, he gawked as a flurry of pink and the whipping form of skirts being pressed down closed in on him from the window above. The woman held her legs together and pushed the dress into her lap as she fell toward him.

"Watch out please!" Suzaku's arms shot out on instinct as she plummeted toward the sidewalk he stood on. Catching her, she doubled over his arms in the position she kept to keep some modesty about her. It was too late though, as he blushed, not from the physical contact he made with her, but the briefest flash of pink he'd seen before she threw her dress down. Remembering his place, he helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

Her face shot up to meet his in a surprised, almost deer-in-headlights look. Long pink hair framed violet eyes. Their eyes held contact for several breaths before she gasped; realizing her situation in a man's arms, even if he'd just saved her from serious injury or worse.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Looking her over, she was very pretty. She looked like someone from a well-raised family in Britannia. Her dress and footwear drew out a look of concern from the Lancelot pilot.

'I wonder if she's on the run from someone. I mean, c'mon, jumping out the third story window in a dress and heels? Even if she were wearing decent footwear that distance would break her legs. Heels would've broken her ankles.'

_**Sorry, Author's Moment here! I had to reflect my own thoughts of that scene through Suzaku. Seriously, jumping from that height? Euphie . . . . where's your sense? Okay, rant done . . . back to story.**_

She stared at him a moment before a light twinkled in her eye.

"Please, you have to help me, someone's been chasing me through town."

Slightly stunned at her sudden urgency, he nodded out of sheer reflex. Suzaku suddenly found himself being dragged away by the arm. Off by a street side café, Guistizia watched dumbstruck.

"Uh, did she really just jump from that high up without a thought? If Cornelia saw that she'd have died on the spot. Wait, that damn idealist is with her! I'd better tell Hal."

Guistizia took his cell phone out of his coat pocket. In the process his elbow bashed a waiter walking by. The young man's balance ruined, the drinks he had on his tray spilled over the side, soaking the Britannian in juice and soda. He stared at his cell phone before hanging his head. The apologies of the waiter went unacknowledged.

'_This just isn't my day_.'

On the screen, a notice flashed across the display. _This phone account is has not been paid and has been temporarily suspended; renew service?_

* * *

"What's your name?"

She turned to face him as she slowed their pace. So absorbed with getting away from her teachers, she realized that they hadn't introduced each other yet.

"Oh, I'm Euphie, and you're Kururugi Suzaku, the famous Honorary Britannian who's been in the news lately."

She smiled at him and he could feel his burdens fade away. Everyone around him had been so hostile lately, even Zero and his subordinates during his yelling spree with him the night before. He couldn't understand their problems; did they really not have faith in an organized system? An orderly way of conduct? Her smile held no lies or ulterior motives, only the genuine feeling of being happy to meet someone regardless of who they were.

"You don't care who I am?"

"Please Mr. Suzaku, your eyes tell me everything. You're too considerate to have done something so horrible."

Together, they walked through the park and took a seat by a few marble stairs next to one of the massive water fountains. A cool gust of wind blew through the area and Euphie laughed as it blew her hair about. Children played by the fountain or chased their parents around. She smiled thoughtfully.

'_So this is what the common people do. It's so peaceful compared to home.'_

"Hey, you were lying about being chased earlier weren't you?"

Euphemia glanced at her accompaniment innocently. He wasn't looking at her as something adorable caught her attention. "Hm?"

"Who are you really?"

"Nyaah? Nya nya nyaaoww? Are you hurt? Nya nya?"

Suzaku looked over at Euphie to find her not on the stairs anymore but in front of a small black cat with a darker patch of fur around one of its eyes. On her knees, she was tentatively holding out a hand to the furry creature. His eyebrows furrowed into a look of disbelief. Who was this woman? The feline hissed at her, favoring its right front paw over its left. Retracting her hand slowly as claws extended from the injured cat, she put her hands in her lap and grinned.

"Nya nya nyaow? Nya nya?"

The cat looked into her eyes inquisitively as she tried to speak cat; it mewled at her. Her tone and inflection did the work, as it cautiously approached the pink haired woman. Suzaku shook his head in wonder as it rubbed its chin against the back of her hand before she scooped it up without a fuss and brought it over to him. Chuckling lightly he reached out to pet it when Euphie presented her newfound friend to him. The dangling quadruped stared at his outstretched finger for a moment, then bit the digit . . . hard.

Suzaku flinched and grunted in pain as tiny fangs sunk into his finger. Euphemia stared at the two in slight shock and tilted her head to one side partially in wonder, partially in concern for Suzaku.

"Oh my."

* * *

Eating crepes on the far side of the fountain, Morgen and Hal sat with their backs facing the two. Euphemia's meowing at the cat now latched onto Suzaku by his finger had gotten their attention immediately. Her voice wasn't that hard not to recognize from their time watching Cornelia, Lelouch, Nunally, and her play in Marianne's garden.

"It figures that when Cornelia is about to arrive, Euphemia does as well."

The two shook their heads tiredly. It was obvious to them that she hadn't lost her innocent, benevolent nature. Nor had she lost her touch with handling animals by the sounds of the cat's mewling as she spoiled it with attention. When she left with Suzaku and cat in tow, Hal glanced at his watch. It was nearly meeting time. Bringing out his cell phone, he dialed Guis' number. While he was busy with the phone, Morgen took the opportunity to steal a bite from his crepe. He glanced at her in surprise.

"Hey, you've got your own." She slyly grinned at him while he regarded her with a cool stare.

"But don't you know? It's polite to share."

"What do I get in return? That wasn't just a nibble you took off."

She planted a kiss on his lips before he could go on. Now it was his turn to be dumbfounded for the day. She smiled at took another bite from her own crepe. Hal numbly turned his attention back to his cell phone. The loud escalating tone that came from the receiver portion made him wince and bring his full attention back to the real world.

"_We're sorry, the number you are dialing is either offline, or out of service. Please try again."_

"Guistizia . . ." Hal clenched his phone tightly; his shoulders shook as he grit his teeth in annoyance. Turning his face up at the sky, he let out his frustrations with the world, women, and late cell phone payments. "Pay your cell phone bill!"

Morgen scooted away to the other side of the bench they shared. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she held her crepe close for comfort. She switched to Japanese, which Hal never learned. All around them, people suddenly gave the bench they were at wide berth as they walked by.

"Kowai . . . Kowai."

* * *

Across town, Guistizia shivered as he left the small store, and it wasn't from the cool air agaist his wet clothes. Bringing out his newly reactivated cell, he saw one missed call, the name beside the number made his stomach fall to his shoes. Swallowing thickly, he muttered the only words that could come to mind.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

The office doors opened to admit Jeremiah Gottwald into his office. Standing beside his desk was Villetta Nu. She looked at him with rims around her eyes. The past few hours hadn't been easy for either of them. He had just finished the strenuous debriefing that she'd been put through only hours before hand. Pulling out his chair, he promptly fell into it.

"Ugh, what a grilling. I haven't been through something like that since induction into the military academy. Sit down Villetta, you look like you're about to collapse."

The dark skinned, silver haired woman accepted the gesture gratefully, pulling up her own chair and collapsing into it. The board of investigation and information had asked them tons of questions about Zero and his accomplice. Most of them were along the lines of physical descriptions. It was hard to give accurate, or even approximate estimations with the cloaks the two masked men had worn.

"Whoever those two men are, they had that whole incident well thought out. You got a good look at the one with the crazy hat, who do you think it could be?"

"He's not a man I want to face alone or in a group of average soldiers in or out of a Knightmare."

Villetta paused at that tidbit of information. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, a moment that she didn't see the tiny smirk across his face. When she looked back at him, his face was completely placid, tired, but placid. His eyes had a distant look in them. The woman assumed it was due to the trauma of seeing Kewell and the other Special Forces members massacred according the report she'd read.

At first, she feared that Jeremiah was mortally wounded, but when she'd arrived at the hospital, he was being acquitted with minor head injuries and blunt force trauma.

"Are the terrorists that coordinated? I mean, Kewell wasn't incompetent by any means and he had two squads of Specials to help him assist you."

Jeremiah turned in his chair to face the window, away from Villetta. Taking in a deep breath, he released it in a relieved sigh. The board of inquisitors had bought his story. To her, it looked like he was stressed by the topic. Before she could say anything, he opened his mouth to speak.

"That man killed like a machine, the mask only helped the illusion. He fought alone through the gunfire. Yet he remained subservient to that Zero character. If this Zero gets another like him, we may be in trouble."

He acted worried and put up a disturbed front, testing Villetta to see her response. Part of his orders from his new liege were to build up an inside force supportive of Zero, the new face Lelouch Vi Britannia wore. He knew exactly which people he could trust with this secret plan, but he'd need their reactions to gauge their loyalty first.

'_There's no better way to start than with my direct subordinates.'_

Villetta Nu shot up from her chair, knocking it over as she slammed her hands down on his desk.

"That's impossible Lord Jeremiah! He had to have help to do something like that."

"I'm afraid not Villetta. Let me ask you something, if joining Zero was the only way to endure these next few months, would you do it?"

Villetta's hand drifted to her sidearm, not quite sure of what Jeremiah was getting at. Silently, she prayed that she wouldn't have to kill a man she'd come to a mutual respect with over the course of their military careers.

"Join with a terrorist? Are you out of your mind Jeremiah? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm sane Villetta, it was just a hypothetical question. Now for another one. What if a member of the Royal family were to do such a thing? Who would you follow then?"

"What are you talking about? None of the Royal Family has reason to do something so dramatic, much less foolish."

"You're wrong Villetta. Two people have every reason to despise our country, but only one of them can act on it. Do you remember the oath I swore while serving under her Highness Cornelia?"

Villetta sat back down in her seat, seriously thinking back on it. They'd talked about it once during their unit's formation several years ago. At the time, she'd just chalked up the tale to being too eager to gain favoritism to rise in the ranks. After serving with him for so long though, she came to realize his seriousness in that oath.

"The one where you swore to protect and serve Empress Marianne and her children?"

He nodded and opened a small refrigerator behind his desk. Reaching into the bottom drawer, he pulled out a fist sized sphere. He smirked at it, to think such a simple thing held so much meaning in his life. It swayed his very existence, because of the significance of it.

"Yes, that one. Do you remember what I told you about the oath I made after her death?"

"That you wouldn't eat another orange until you found a way to atone for your failure to protect any of them? It hardly matters, they're all dead Jeremiah; I'm sorry, but you've got to move on."

Bringing the fruit to her line of sight along with a paring knife from his desk drawer, he smiled as he placed both in the center of the desk. She stared at the citrus fruit, and then turned her attention to a wildly smiling Jeremiah. Her hand went back to her sidearm.

"You're thinking about treason?"

"No, I'm dedicating myself to revolution Villetta! Empress Marianne was often fond of holding private parties with her Highness Cornelia and the rest of us whenever the urge hit her. We came to think of it as her way to annoy his Imperial Majesty. His Highness Lelouch and Her Highness Nunally also attended, more often than not along with Her Highness Euphemia. A select few Rounds members showed up whenever Emperor Brittania didn't have them out on some personal mission. Her favorite snack was the oranges picked from her garden. When Cornelia asked her why at our request, she said that it was a healthy fruit that helped in our health."

He chuckled as he picked up the orange and hefted it a few times. Villetta drew the firearm and pointed it at him. Another chuckled escaped his mouth as he drew his own sidearm and pointed it at her. She couldn't believe that he was serious.

"Of course, she laughed right afterward and said the real reason was that it matched her favorite dress. Her frankness and insistence on our being down to earth with her made her our role model. The orange is more than a fruit to those of us who were a part of her personal guard Villetta, it's a symbol of the memories we have of her and her children."

"For a memory you're going to commit treason? I've misjudged you Jeremiah Gottwald! Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunally died during the invasion of this pathetic island chain."

"What if that was a lie fabricated by the upper ranks?"

The silver haired woman glared fiercely at her superior. Her finger began to squeeze the trigger when a voice conversation began playing from pen he suddenly had in his hand.

"_Zero. Who are you really?"_

"_Hm? I thought you would have figured it out on your own Jeremiah. Did the video and text Winter gave you earlier not do it for you?"_

"_So it's true? Her Highness Princess Nunally is alive?"_

Her finger eased off the trigger as she listened to the voice recording. That was clearly Zero's voice and Jeremiah's.

"_Yes, my dear sister is alive. We attend Ashford Academy under the name Lamperouge now. Ever since my father invaded this country, claiming that we were killed I've been trying to give her a normal life without arousing suspicion."_

"_Can you take off the mask?"_

"_Don't trust me? Fine."_

The sound of a lock being released and the ruffling of hair filtered through the speaker immediately followed by a chocked gasp from Jeremiah.

"_It's really you Prince Lelouch. But how?"_

"_That's another story for another time Jeremiah Gottwald. Halbdenkul the Maelstrom as well as two other Rounds are with me. For my plan to avenge my mother to succeed, for my plan to make a better world for my sister Nunally, I need the strongest, most loyal pieces I can find."_

Zero's voice sounded so clear from the recording device with the mask removed. He also sounded much younger than she had previously guessed.

"_How do I know that you're not a clever imposter?"_

"_Would you like to be able to relax with us eating oranges in the garden villa again?"_

"_How did you?"_

"_Though we often had those parties, mother was always peculiar about hiding them from everyone except father. You remember the last time we were interrupted? Mother ended up threatening my aunt with the Ganymede."_

It had been in unforgettable experience when one of another of Charles's wives had made a derogatory comment about Lelouch and Nunally during the party she thought to be "barbaric" in so casually mingling with soldiers.

"_Anyone knows the rumors about that incident, but no one found out that we were enjoying a party at the time. So you're really Lelouch Vi Britannia?"_

"_I am. Jeremiah Gottwald, will you reaffirm your oath to my late mother to serve Nunally Vi Britannia and me, Lelouch Vi Britannia with all your strength?"_

"_Yes, your Majesty!"_

"_Good, Summer, hand him his instructions. Hopefully Halbdenkul's taken care of the rats that followed Orange-kun here."_

Jeremiah could be heard gawking at the sudden surname. The Summer person spoke, obviously humored by the wordplay.

"_Yes, your Majesty. It's good to have you as an ally again Jeremiah."_

"_Again? Who are you?"_

"_I'm another Rounds who disavowed his title when Halbdenkul did. Former Knight of Eight Guistizia, as I've said, the pleasure is mine Orange-kun."_

"_Please stop calling me that."_

Jeremiah cut the recording before he could look anymore uncomfortable hearing himself get called that nickname again. Villetta stared at her feet, the gun hung loosely by her side. Her suspicions still ran high.

"How do you know that this isn't some elaborate ploy?"

"Having spent so much time with the Prince and Princess in the presence of their mother, Knight of Two, and Knight of Eight, I would hope that I recognize their faces, much less their mannerisms. I didn't make it this far in the military by ignoring details."

"Still, I won't believe it unless I see it myself Jeremiah. I won't report this due to your overwhelming dedication to your oaths. If I did, they'd just chalk it up to being post traumatic psychological damage they failed to notice until later."

He grinned, knowing what she intended to do. The victory was his. Lelouch, no Zero and his companions would easily figure out her motives in her search and confront her with the same details that had been left out of the recording. The beginning of the cancer known as Zero was beginning to spread. It would start when she visited Ashford Academy to investigate one Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

**Kowai means 'Frightening'**


	9. Plotting with the Princesses

**

* * *

**

Code Geass: Knight of Revolution

**Disclaimer's the same as it always has been.**

**Chapter 8: Plotting with the Princesses**

The next few days had been relatively quiet, with the meeting between the Rounds and Lelouch being more about paying bills on time rather than the next steps in leading the Japanese. Kallen began to attend classes a bit more often.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please come in."

Lelouch stared out the window, not really caring about the new student. The fevered whispers drew his attention away from the scenery outside and he found himself gaping. At the front of the classroom stood Kururugi Suzaku. He had watched the news reports saying that he had been acquitted based on the lack of evidence, but to suddenly show up at the school he was at should have been impossible. Apparently that didn't apply today.

* * *

Sayoko was busy in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Walking over to the door, she barely gave any sign of a frown, but it was there. She could feel a powerful presence behind the door, and neither Lelouch nor Nunally were home, but C.C., that strange green haired girl was. She knew it wasn't the pizza delivery boy either since the scooter wasn't outside.

"Who is it?" She fingered a small throwing dagger. The voice on the other side was kind, yet she could feel restlessness in it. Fully extracting the kunai from her sleeve, she palmed the weapon, ready to strike if necessary.

"A friend."

"Put it away."

C.C. came around the hall corner without warning. The Japanese maid jumped slightly as she fumbled with the concealed weapon. That girl was the only one she couldn't sense or predict. She was a complete mystery, other than her apparent love of pizza and Cheese-kun. It was hard to believe that she kept a figure like that and still ate so much. Maybe her metabolism was in permanent overdrive?

C.C. walked to the door and opened it, looking up as she did so. The tall gentleman on the other side of the door smiled at them. The former Geass Collective leader smirked and waved him inside. Sayoko was left to close the door as they walked back in the direction C.C. had come from. The super maid gave a true, full-blown frown as she heard them walk upstairs.

"What is he doing here?"

* * *

"My name is Kururugi Suzaku, please take good care of me."

He bowed as the class gave him varying degrees of either cautious looks or outright glares. Even though he'd gotten used to the military being that way, seeing the students act the same was slightly disheartening. Looking back at the rear of the classroom where he had been directed to sit, Lelouch stared at him in mild shock.

'_Lelouch is here at Ashford? Wow, that's strange.'_

Classes proceeded as normal, with Lelouch and Kallen being called on more often than anyone else in the classroom. Noticing how Kallen became increasingly tired as classes wore on, he wasn't too surprised when she raised her hand and asked to be excused. As she pasted by though, he could hear her mumbling under her breath. He silently wondered if something was bothering her that didn't have to do with school.

A loud bang was heard when Lelouch's head suddenly hit the desk he was sitting at and Suzaku glanced over to see his childhood friend out like a light. The rest of the class laughed as the teacher shook her head.

"Lelouch, again? Someone wake him up."

An orange-red haired girl shot from her desk over to Lelouch and started nudging him gently. In his opinion, it was too gently, Lelouch was a heavy sleeper and it looked like she knew that as well. After a few moments she grabbed him by the shoulders a shook him back and forth.

"Lulu! Lulu wake up! Wake up!"

His head bobbled back and forth like a limp rag, eliciting laughs from the class as the Vice President of the Student Council just wouldn't wake up. A blue haired boy walked up behind him and smirked.

"Hey Lelouch, Nunally's going out with a boy tonight!"

"WHAT?!"

Lelouch shot back in his chair with so much momentum that Shirley fell back on her rear. Stepping back a pace, Rivalz kicked the legs of the chair forward. The force of Lelouch recoiling awake combined with Rivalz's shove made him fall backwards and onto his back, making a loud crash, his feet in the air.

Lelouch and Shirley grunted in pain as their classmates stared in sudden silence. Everyone knew that Lelouch was often protective of his sister. Yet his lack of response to the physical shaking and the sudden immediate response to Nunally's name was shocking. Suzaku chuckled and smiled to himself. He knew exactly where that kind of response originated.

"Nice of you to rejoin us Lelouch. Thank you Rivalz, you too Shirley. Now where were we?"

* * *

"Now where were we?"

C.C. walked back into the bedroom with a Pizza Hut delivery in her hands. The man in the room sitting reversed in the hair, his arms crossed on the back of it sighed.

"What's with you and pizza? You were like this eight years ago too."

She turned to look at him absently with a bite in her mouth; the cheese stretched from her lips to the slice in her hands. He growled at her and she shrugged, chewing the slice and swallowing.

"Is there a problem?"

"I guess not, though the others probably wonder about it whenever they talk about you. So is there any reason why you made a contract with her son C.C.?"

"Are you upset? Now that you've made me reveal certain traits, you shouldn't have to worry about him abusing it. Besides, you three are there to help him now aren't you, Absolute Impregnability?"

The man glared at her from his seat. Both eyes glowed with the sigil that Geass manifested itself as. An open contacts case rested on the table beside a chessboard. Around the board were pieces in different arrangements; several black pieces were set to take white pieces. Some white pieces were set in threatening positions around other black pieces. He couldn't help but notice three black knights were protectively surrounding the king who was in the center of all the black pieces. Two queens, one beside the king and another among the other pieces, mostly pawns were on the offensive against the white pieces.

"I see, so that's how he's gauging his overall plans. Two queens though? Which one's which?"

"I think that red head is the one who's the attacking queen. I'm the one he wants kept close to him."

"Because you're the source of our Geass?" She nodded mutely at his question.

"I fairly certain that's the reason. Though I think he's got other plans as well."

Standing, the man stretched, letting his limbs flex and relax. Nodding to each other, he stepped out of the door to excuse himself. C.C. watched as he left, a pang of emotion tugged at her heart. Curling up into a ball on Lelouch's bed, she rocked back and forth as she talked mentally with her sudden mental intruder.

"I just finished talking with him. Yes, he's doing just fine." She breathed deeply and let out a sigh. "His power is permanent, being on the battlefields would do that to him." Flopping back onto the bed, she half growled in frustration while squinting at the ceiling, clearly annoyed. "No, I'm not worried about him, he has her to keep him straight." A small grin of victory flashed across her face. "I told you he'd get with her. They were close back then too, and you owe me a pizza."

* * *

Lelouch stood on the roof of the main school building waiting for Suzaku when he caught a glimpse of someone wearing a crimson overcoat walking out of the main gate. Flicking open his cell phone, he punched in the numbers and waited as the call went through.

"Yes your Highness?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm on my way to check on Guistizia's progress on checking on Euphie. How are things on your end?"

Lelouch had a confused look on his face as he turned to look at the dorms. Sayoko was wheeling Nunally back toward their home on the campus. With classes done for the day, Lelouch was ready to relax until the next meeting with the rebels they'd made allies out of. The news of Euphie being in Japan wasn't surprising, but then that meant their new opponent Cornelia was also in the country.

"Suzaku's joined Ashford Academy as a student. How?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I meant to get in contact with you, but kinda got distracted that night. Suzaku met with Euphie the day of his trial. She probably had something to do with it. May I speak frankly your Highness?"

"I guess, but make it quick, I'm supposed to met with him on the roof anytime now."

"You may already realize this, but keep your friendship with him in public. I don't like him. A member of the military cannot afford to be idealistic on the battlefields it'll get him killed. If you truly care about his well being my Lord, then try to convince him to either withdraw from the service, or change his MOS. Even with a seventh generation, an experienced ace can and will kill him when he hesitates due to his idealism."

"Your underlying message is that that ace would be any of you three right?"

" . . . yes your Highness. If that's all, I'll be going. I'll be back soon."

Lelouch nodded as they shut down communications. He squeezed the phone tightly, fully understanding the message. Suzaku was an obstacle, and his presence threatened the plan, which in turn threatened him. If his newly proclaimed knights were to carry out their vows to him and Nunally, he knew they couldn't hesitate to kill Suzaku on or off the battlefield. The news that Euphie had met with him was a curve ball. It did provide some insight into his enrollment at Ashford though. The door to the stairs opened behind him. Turning around he leaned on the railing as Suzaku walked out onto the roof.

"It's been so long since I've seen you do that I thought I was hallucinating."

Lelouch laughed and tugged on his collar again.

"I don't see the need to change a perfectly good signal."

"Yeah, but seeing you here at Ashford, talk about coincidence."

"Yeah. Hey are you free tonight? I want you to met with Nunally, she's been worrying up a storm with your name on the news and everything."

Suzaku perked up at Nunally's name.

"Nunally? She's here at Ashford too?" Lelouch smirked. His trap was set. Nunally may not like him for a while after tonight, but she'd come to understand. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Eupemia Li Britannia stood in the museum halls looking at the painting Clovis had finished before his death. The attendant with her answered her questions solemnly whenever she asked about a peculiar painting. Stopping in front of a painting dominated mostly by blues, whites, and violets, the picture of the Vi Britannia's tugged at her heartstrings. She missed Lelouch and Nunally terribly. In the background she could see Marianne's garden villa. When they'd received reports that they had died in the invasion of Japan, she'd locked herself in her room for a week, crying the whole time. Cornelia and her mother had given her a hard time for not taking care of herself.

"Your Highness! A man requests an audience with you."

Her attendant turned and glared at the messenger.

"You were told not to bother her Highness at this time!"

"But, but sir! It's . . ."

The man who walked around the corner made the attendant and those who stopped to watch the spectacle gasp. He stood poised, yet respectful in a uniform of white and gold, a deep violet cloak with gold embroidering draped to the floor. He knelt five feet from her, his face kept to the floor.

"Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, it is good to see you well."

People in the gallery within eyesight muttered under their breaths. Euphemia could hear some of them, yet she barely focused on them, her own mind was racing. She'd received no news that a Knight of Rounds was present in Area 11. He remained silently in his position of respect, waiting her answer. He glanced up, barely showing his face, which frowned in concern.

"Your Highness?"

"Oh! Forgive me! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" She jumped, snapping out of her stupor. Feeling embarrassed at being so spacey, she motioned for him to stand. He did so, taking her hand and kissing the back of it in respect. "What are you doing here Knight of Eight? Were you reinstated by my father?"

She glanced him over, but couldn't find the Imperial Seal. Instead, she saw a strange, steel bird shaped emblem on a solid black medal where the Imperial Seal would have normally been. The emblem also had what looked like a sword piercing it up through the middle. The rigid, sharp angles of the emblem slightly unnerved her.

"Your Highness, I must relay a message that is extremely confidential. May we speak in private?"

"Y-yes, of course."

The Knight of Rounds followed after Euphemia as she proceeded down the hall. Off in the distance, Morgen left the room to her observation point a block away. Leaving the building, she could see Hal walking away from an Eleven hotdog stand with a pair of chili dogs. As they passed, he handed her one and slipped a note into her palm underneath the paper tray holding the hotdog.

Stepping over to his motorcycle, he smiled as he listened in on Euphie's conversation with Guistizia via the transmitter in the emblem he now wore. Guistizia's own motorcycle was beside his. He parked his friend's underneath the designated room before riding off to Ashford again. He silently hoped they wouldn't cause a problem for Guistizia.

"Will this be acceptable Knight of Eight?"

"Mm, quite so. Thank you for this opportunity you Highness."

"I don't mind, it's been so long since I've seen you. If you're here does that mean that the Knight of Five and Two are also here?" She motioned for him to take a seat. He did so and watched her pour some tea that had been brought in. Offering him a cup, he took it gratefully. Out of the three of them, he was the one who associated with the Li Britannia sisters the most. Morgen had spent more time with the Le Britannia's and hadn't been on friendly terms with them at the time of their abandonment. Hal had been all over with the Imperial family. With that knowledge, they split assignments when dealing with them.

"They are, but they're busy at the moment. I take it Cornelia is here in Area 11?" He looked at her from behind his cup as he took another sip. She frowned slightly as she nodded. It was becoming obvious to him that the real world of politics, and oppression disturbed her more than she let on. Even with her sister, she didn't normally show her true feelings. Part of him suspected that this was due to her sister's penchant dominant nature in their relationship. The only time she really opened up was with him and only when they were alone. Their mother loved her children dearly, but she could also be a hard taskmaster, a trait that he suspected that the elder sister had inherited.

"Yes, you heard about Clovis' death?"

Before he could answer, the door to the room burst open with a mildly peeved Cornelia entering. Euphemia jumped, startled by the sudden entrance. Guistizia had noticed her fevered footsteps moments beforehand, so he wasn't surprised when she burst in. He slurped his tea loudly.

"Guistizia! You have some gall showing yourself after that stunt you pulled eight years ago, and in your old uniform no less!" She gave him a look that cowed many men who dared offend her. Behind her, Guistizia wasn't surprised to see Guilford looking at him a bit apologetically. He had liked the man before he rose to his position as her personal knight. In more ways than one, he could understand why the Knight of Rounds had denounced his title.

"Princess Cornelia, Guilford, good to see you alive and well, though I didn't know you had learned to hold a grudge for so long your Highness."

Cornelia growled and reached for her rapier-like firearm when it whipped from her hand and into Guistizia's. The three other occupants gasped as he gripped the weapon's barrel. He held an exasperated look on his face as he set the weapon aside.

"Please Cornelia, in front of Euphie? Really now, you know better."

Glints of lights highlighted wires springing from each finger on his gloved hand. The wires retracted, latching pointed fingertips back onto the gloves. The hand hid itself inside his cloak again like nothing ever happened. He retook his seat, physically suggesting that she do the same.

* * *

Far away on a rooftop, looking through a custom made scope; Morgen took her finger off the trigger with a sigh. When Cornelia burst into the room, she feared that she'd actually have to shoot a woman she still respected in the Imperial family, and in front of Euphie's eyes too. Over the transceiver, Hal released a breath he didn't recall holding. Their thoughts rang in sync as Cornelia took a chair, glaring at Guistizia.

'_That was a little too close._'

* * *

"So why have you reappeared? Father will not reinstate a man who abandoned his position." The man scoffed, his blatant act of disrespect took the sisters off guard. Guilford couldn't help but notice the malice seeping into his fellow knight's eyes. Back then, even if he disagreed with them, he had always retained a distinct air of respect around him.

"Your father, his Imperial Majesty Charles Di Britannia abandoned two of his children who had a mother of incredible ability and influence in the Imperial lines. Put yourselves in that position. If your mother died like that and Euphie'd been given Nunally's fate, what would you have done Cornelia?"

Cornelia looked stricken as she looked at her precious younger sister with wide eyes. Euphemia looked to her sister with concern, she knew that incident had been an extremely tender subject with her for months afterward. She'd tried her hardest to find the culprits and never did. Charles had ordered her to cease, calling it a waste of time. As her investigation had begun she had requested Guistizia's help, only to find that he, Halbdenkul and Morgen had all thrown away their titles at the same time. The news had floored her.

"I would have demanded that father let me investigate."

"Lelouch did the same and look what his father did!" Guistizia slammed a fist on the table beside him. The teacup bounced in its saucer. Both sisters and Guilford flinched at the emotion that flashed across his face, one of uninhibited fury. "His sister was in intensive care, it was a miracle that they didn't have to amputate. He cast them off and sent them here as bargaining chips, then invaded heedless to their safety and look at the result!" He played to the dark lie they'd been told, even so far as having a funeral with lifelike mannequins of them in the caskets.

"How can you continue to call a man who so callously casts off a promising son, and sweet daughter a father? If a man cannot love his family, then how can he love his country? Halbdenkul asked him that before we resigned, and he called Marianne _a TRYST_! A foolish waste of his time! The two children you two favored were meaningless fruits of a fling to him!"

Euphemia dropped her cup, the fragile porcelain shattered on the floor as her hands shook in disbelief. Cornelia sat stunned, from her time with the Knight of Eight knew one thing; he despised lying unless the truth would hurt someone beyond repair. For him to break that rule with them meant something had gone terribly wrong somewhere along the past few years. He never lied to them, now his words struck them where it hurt the most. His face remained stoic, daring her to refute his grounded position.

'_I'm sorry for stepping on your hearts Euphemia, Cornelia, but this is for the better. You must not fight us or Zero without your eyes open, least it destroy both sides of the coming fighting.'_

"Have you only come here to stir up bad memories and then make them worse with this news Guistizia? I've never known you to be so cold-hearted Knight of Eight." She spoke the title dearly, surprising him. It wasn't like her to be this way, even in front of those she trusted most except for Euphie. Guilford gaped at her brief show of weakness.

"No, that's not the whole reason, though it does pertain to the next subject."

"Which is?"

"Zero."

Euphie sucked in a bated breath at the name. Guilford swallowed and took a step forward, beginning to understand the meaning of the visit. Cornelia clenched her teeth.

"Lord Guistizia, are you implying that you agree with that murderer?" The cold hard edge in Cornelia's voice returned with a vengeance. She was about to walk over to him to slap him when he held up a hand to stop her. His voice lost all familiarity and became devoid of emotion. The change made shivers run up her spin. Euphie pressed herself back into her chair, she didn't know who this Guistizia was.

"Before you do anything Third Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, Morgen –you remember her right? The sniper that saved you during your first battle in the EU?- has her rifle pinpointed on this room and will not hesitate to fire on you should she feel my life is threatened. Halbdenkul has actually been listening in via the bug on my person, as is another person." He tapped the silver birdlike emblem that hung in place of the usual Imperial Seal. "To answer your question, so what if we do? His massacre in Shinjuku was no different than if he'd put a gun to Nunally's head and pulled the trigger with Lelouch watching him. Just because we may agree with Zero's reasons, that hardly means we support him."

Before she could answer him, a phone inside his cloak rang. Taking it out, he set it to speaker option and set it on the table beside him.

"It's for you your Highness."

The two sisters remained silent, trying to guess who could be calling. There was a small voice in the background before the phone crackled lightly.

"_Big sister Euphie? Cornelia? It's me . . . Nunally."_

Cornelia dropped her cup, its delicate structure shattering on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! The Triumvirate of V is striking without mercy and without hesitation. How will Euphemia and Cornelia respond? The tides are turning, but in which direction? Read on to find the truth.**

**Sorry about my previous chapter's question about opinions on episode 23, I MEANT 22. Thanks to Mirror for the shout out about that. Anyway, I'll ask again for those of you who hadn't spoken out, what'd you think of 22? I thought, WTF?**

**How do you think Nunally will take the news of the Knights beliefs and her brother Lelouch? I always thought her role should've been stronger in the series, other than the dear sister whose presence helped Lelouch, but remained unknowledgeable of the happenings concerning her brother, Suzaku, and others until practically R2 19. Anyway, she'll be taking on a more active role in the story. Hope you like it.**

**Hurry and review before the Chili Dogs run out!**


	10. The Stirring Wind

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer's the same as it always has been.**

**Huh, 61 Reviews, 8,455 Hits, 6 C2s, 39 Favorites, and 53 Alerts. I never thought this could get that popular. It's no Lunatic Chaos, but it's worth it.**

**Chapter 9: The Stirring Wind**

"Big sister Euphie? Cornelia . . . it's me Nunally."

Nunally heard the glass shatter over the phone, her face expressed worries and concern. Apparently Halbdenkul had been right, neither of her half sisters expected to hear her voice. He sat beside her with Lelouch, who was holding her hand. Needless to say he was extremely paranoid with this crazy plan, but he saw the benefits if this succeeded. Even if it failed though, the two princesses would be rattled, the Guistizia's seeds of doubt and suspicion were already planted.

Feeling her brother squeeze her hand gently, she faced the open phone line in front of her. Beside her, Hal wore an eyepiece over his left eye; a live digital feed connected from Morgen's high-powered scope showed him the room Nunally was now talking to. Through the connection between cell phones and the transmitter on Guistizia, they were getting crystal clear sound reception. He could hear Morgen chuckling at Cornelia's priceless facial expression.

"Hey Hal, this is something for the scrapbook isn't it?" He laughed along with her despite how cruel they were treating the sisters.

"Yeah, the last time I saw her like that was when Euphie put her favorite plushy in the tub to wash it." Morgen tried to stifle a laugh, and failed miserably, the sights on the video feed on her rifle shook violently in time with her hysterics. The silence on the phone remained through her laughter, unheard by anyone else but Hal over his link with her. By the time she stopped and readjusted her sights, Cornelia - gaping with fearful wide eyes - jumped up from her chair, pointing at the device.

"Halbdenkul is that you?! How dare you bring that up!" Lelouch and Nunally both glanced at the Knight of Two who scratched the back of his head. Lelouch looked like he was about to fall on the floor laughing. Nunally merely raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"_Oops, did she hear that?"_ Back in the room with the Li Britannia sisters, Guistizia choked on his laughter at Hal's comment at getting caught. Euphemia put her hands in her lap, staring at them as hard as possible while her face turned beet red. Cornelia hadn't yelled at her back then, but she had started crying as she sank to the floor. She had never felt so bad in her life.

Halbdenkul had heard the Third Princess' shrill shriek and thinking that one or both of them were hurt, rushed to the room to find Mr. Bear in a half full tub of warm, soapy water. The situation had been saved with drying out Mr. Bear in the sun of Marianne's villa while they played with Lelouch and Nunally. Marianne had laughed so hard he thought she'd break her ribs. The Vi Britannia children had never figured out why Cornelia brought one of her plushy animals with her that day.

Now they both knew, and Cornelia probably realized she'd never live it down if who she was talking to really were the Vi Britannia children. She turned and glared at Guilford who stood there in shock, his glasses slipped halfway off his face. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Guilford, you better keep this to yourself or else!" The man pushed up his glasses and gave the sharpest salute he knew he'd ever give her.

"Yes, your Highness Cornelia!" When she nodded and turned around to face a grinning Guistizia, Guildford struggled to hold down a sudden urge to break down and laugh until his sides hurt.

'_No wonder she keeps tight keep on her room. Her image would be beyond repair if they knew she was a stuffed toy lover. Who knew? The Rounds are dangerous on and off the fields, what horrible blackmail material._'

"_Um, big sister Euphie? Is everyone okay? Something broke didn't it?"_

"Everyone's fine, we're just surprised, is it really you Nunally?" Tears began filling her lavender blue eyes. She couldn't believe her precious half sister was still alive. Cornelia leered at Guistizia, who sat patiently in his seat after calming down from her embarrassment.

"How do we know that? Don't be fooled, it's only a voice!"

"_I would appreciate you not calling my sister a liar Cornelia."_ She stopped in her rant and stared at the phone.

'_No, no, no, no, no! Only one person ever got that defensive about anyone talking about his younger sister, even to all our parents. Is Halbdenkul being genuine, did they really find them?'_

"Lelouch?" She stared fearfully at the small phone. Part of her dared to hope, part of her dreaded the truth, one would close the door on a failure that still haunted her in her dreams. The other door would close that door, but open to a better future where the previous would send her into darkness.

"Yes? I'd better hear an apology, or I'll make Guistizia take it out on you. They place blatant facts in front of you and even go so far to get my sister involved and you don't believe? How desensitized has our father made you Cornelia? Euphie, I don't mean to be harsh, I've missed you too, but we don't consider Britannia our home anymore."

"You're alive, truly alive?"

"_Guistizia, hand them the phone would you?"_

Without question, the Knight of Eight rose from his chair and took the phone from the desk and carried it to Euphemia. Cornelia and Guilford walked up behind the chair and looked at the small video function. Euphie began to cry with one hand over her mouth as she saw Nunally in what was clearly a wheelchair, her eyes shut as she patiently looked at the phone. Holding her hand beside her was Lelouch, with a slightly annoyed expression as he looked at Cornelia. Hal sat to the side with what was clearly monitoring and communication head set array on his left ear. She could imagine that he was keeping in touch with Morgen, wherever she was out there.

"_Well Cornelia? I'm waiting for that apology." _Cornelia sighed at his glare. They looked like older versions of what she knew. Even his glare was the same, and nobody could reproduce that trait. Her gaze softened.

'_It's really them, Empress Marianne, maybe I haven't failed after all.'_

"Alright, I'm sorry Lelouch. Can you really blame me though? Wouldn't you be rather disappointed in me if I just believed a sound alike?"

His face looked humored for once as he huffed and squeezed Nunally's hand again. She reciprocated and smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

"You can't be mad at her Lelouch, they believe us. Aren't you happy?"

"Part of me is, the other part is worried."

"If this has anything to do with Zero, you don't have to worry Lelouch, I'll get him and avenge Clovis."

At her words, Nunally suddenly took a worried look. Halbdenkul chuckled with Lelouch and Guistizia. The sisters looked concerned at their half siblings, then at each other and back again. The laughter between him and the two Knight of Rounds was beginning to disturb them. Nunally's look told them she knew what they were laughing about and Cornelia began to fear the answer to that.

"_Why should I worry about myself sister?"_

It took a moment of thought, then Cornelia and Euphemia both looked at Lelouch as if he'd suddenly grown another head. On the screen Lelouch brought out the mask of Zero, **(I'm sorry, I want to say Zorro so damn bad. Okay . . . back to fic.)** as Hal brought out the mask he wore during the Suzaku Kidnapping incident. Euphie brought her hand to her mouth again, this time in disbelief and mild horror. Cornelia clenched her fists.

"Why? Did you really kill our brother?"

"_I did,"_ Lelouch continued on before either of them could say anything. _"I killed him because I could not stand by and watch him slaughter innocent lives. His actions were no different that father's, the strong preying on the weak. I hadn't met with Halbdenkul and the others until afterwards."_

Lelouch looked to his half sisters and took everyone by surprise. Cornelia couldn't believe her eyes. Lelouch was bowing his head to them. He kept his head down as he spoke and she had to strain to hear his words.

"_I'm sorry Euphemia, Cornelia, Nunally. I think a part of me didn't want to pull the trigger. I spent quite some time afterward hurling my guts out as I relived that moment. But at the time all I could feel was a dire impulse to make someone pay for the sins of our father. Morgan and Guistizia talked to me about it and I realize that my fury needs to be focused and forged, not carelessly spread amongst those who are innocent in our family. I'm sorry, I knew how much he cared about you two despite his habits."_

The groups on all sides were speechless. None of the Rounds knew what to say either; they hadn't expected him to go that far. Nunally placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. She knew how he felt inside. Clovis had been peaceful until someone or something messed up his daily routine, then he got an attitude and made bad judgments, otherwise, he was a completely polite and well-mannered gentleman.

"Lelouch? Do you hate father that much?" Euphie's voice sounded more curious than worried. She had seen his heart in his eyes, which cared deeply for his siblings but held a steel resolve. Cornelia saw it too, and had to admit she was interested in his answer as well. "Did you have some plan in mind for the future with this Zero identity?"

"You've met him, Kururugi Suzaku. He's here at Ashford Academy as a student now because he met you am I wrong?"

"_Suzaku's alright? Thank goodness."_

The Lamperouge siblings talk made Euphie's older sister glanced at her in mild surprise. She'd heard and read all about the Zero incident with Suzaku, but not that she'd come in contact and helped him get into school.

"Yes Lelouch, how do you know him?"

"His family helped Nunally and me before the invasion and we were separated during it. The Japanese are a good people with a large amount of history and pride. Many of them can put a Britannian to shame if they gave half an effort. I've never agreed with the numbers concept, it robs people of their identity and freedom. Good people are being oppressed by father's idea that since some people are better, they have the right to trample the less fortunate. Does that mean they can treat Nunally like dirt? I won't have it! The least I can do to repay him is to retake Japan from Britannia!"

The Britannian Family members stood spellbound by his conviction. Nunally sat in awe of her brother, she'd never seen him like this. Cornelia remembered father's dismissal of her investigation shortly after Lelouch's meeting with Charles. She was infuriated that people looked at Nunally like a worthless doll. She was one of her siblings despite only being half blood. She was slowly beginning to realize just how close Lelouch was to the truth about Charles. If anyone treated Euphie that way if she got hurt, she wouldn't stand for it.

'_I think I finally understand how Lelouch is feeling. Living among the common people must've shown him something we can't see from our positions. To act in the name of the people, to protect its people, wait that's the same as what . . .'_

"Halbdenkul, is this what you meant when you disowned your title?" Her sudden vehemence caught the man off guard as he instinctively backed from the phone he sat in front of. Recovering from her spontaneous shout, he looked her hard in the eyes, searching. Something about them had begun to change, and he knew what it was. The winds were blowing stronger. He liked what he was seeing.

_"You're finally beginning to understand what the true meaning behind my vows as a Rounds means Cornelia. I'm proud to have you as one of our Princesses. If you permit, I'd like to be able to serve a true Royal family once again, but to do this, things must change."_

Guistizia and Morgen nodded, believing the same ideals as their friend. They had believed that Lelouch and Nunally would be different than Charles, but if others could be brought into the fold, it greatly increased their odds of success. The recent events and this moment was enough to turn them into believers of miracles. But they also realized that this road would be long and hard, filled with blood and suffering. Freedom was never free.

"The road to freedom is stained in blood Cornelia. The leaders will fall into darkness and despair, drenched in the price of freedom by leading men and women to their deaths at times. However, if we reach the end of the road unbroken, forged by trials and the fires of hell into the light of day, then they have the soul of a true king. We ex-Rounds believe this with all our being and believe that Lelouch can go the distance." He stood and walked behind the two siblings. Placing a hand on both of their shoulders gently, but firmly, he looked at Euphemia and Cornelia. "However, I feel that if he is to remain intact, he needs those who understand and support him in ways Morgen, Guistizia, and I can't. Will you help him?"

Turmoil boiled and churned inside her heart. One decision would reunite her with precious loved ones while forsaking everything she had worked for. Everything thing she knew would be torn down and swept away. The other would turn two siblings who she through she had failed eight years ago into her worst enemies, enemies that she loved. In return though, he accomplishments against the EU would stand pristine, unsullied by distinguished service. She silently knew that Guilford would follow her anywhere, regardless of her decision, and for that she was eternally grateful.

"I'll do whatever I can to help, it may not be much, but I'll be there." Cornelia couldn't believe her ears as Euphemia spoke with a conviction she'd never heard from her before. The reaction of Nunally and Lelouch was similar. Hal looked humored as he accepted her words.

_"Ah, there's that inner fervor that we saw within you during your younger days. Somehow, we knew that with your demeanor you'd take the mantle of supporter and wear it well, better even, than the majority of many before you. Cornelia? What of you? Remember, it is your decision and yours alone. It would be wonderful if you'd join us, but we won't hold it against you."_

Cornelia grit her teeth in frustration. She felt like she'd played right into their hands. Now that Euphie'd joined them by her word, she couldn't bring herself to fighting her sister. However, the look in her precious sister's eyes told she knew what she was getting herself into. They'd lost their siblings before; she wasn't about to lose them all over again. Not when she had the decision to stay by them. Thinking back on it now, she began to realize just how petty the family was internally. She wasn't really interested in the throne, only being a good military leader. She had gone through the Military Academy with Knight of Nine Nonette and feared her military prowess, and she'd respected Halbdenkul's achievements, saying some of them dwarfed her own.

She understood Hal's message, by doing this, the nation would gain its independence in the long run, but become isolated, prioritizing quality over quantity. The military had quantity, but genuine Royal Knight, much less Rounds level quality was actually far and few between. That wasn't saying that the military wasn't incompetent, that was far from the truth, but she had noticed a sharp decline over the recent month of true soldiers. Something inside her craved the idea of leading true soldiers into battle, even if it was against her own family. She laughed at herself. If she did decide to oppose them, she knew his other underlying message.

_'I guess I'm more simple than I thought I was. Lelouch, you've matured, and with Halbdenkul by your side you've become quite a force to be reckoned with. He may not be much of a Knightmare devicer, but his combat experience is astonishing. The video reels of New Zealand with Ernst before they became Rounds are beyond anything I've seen.'_

"It's obvious that even if I chose not to, I couldn't oppose Euphie seriously. Even if I did, you'd end up crushing me with the fastest possible results wouldn't you?"

_"I'm glad you're sharp sister Cornelia. I don't want to divide you two if at all possible."_

Lelouch and Nunally smiled on their end of the line. Cornelia huffed and let her shoulders sag. There was still a large problem though.

"Lelouch, Zero is still a problem, and we can't just say that we suddenly found you and Nunally. What are we to do?"

To everyone's surprise, Nunally spoke up, having had a thoughtful expression on her face for some time.

"What if we just have Zero say he has?" Both groups gawked at the idea as their minds finally wrapped around her suggestion. Morgen, who was disassembling her weapon after both Li Britannia's agreed to an understanding, dropped her scope caps. Almost as a collective group, everyone leaned toward the phone or her.

"WHAT?"

"No one knows who Zero is right? So he could say that he has a proposition for you and then reveal us. That way, the situation stays in everyone's hands. Brother can continue playing the role while we figure out exactly how to handle get Japan free. Cornelia, you can orchestrate battles against Zero to make it seem real, until we can think of a realistic ultimatum? Is that what you call it? To get back Lelouch and me, and give Zero a 'victory' for Japan."

She held her fingers up like quotation marks when she said 'victory'. Everyone present looked at her like she was another being from another planet. Not hearing anyone, she frowned and began to stare at her lap, thinking that they didn't like it.

"I guess that's too absurd." She muttered softly. Lelouch's soft touch on her shoulder told her he was laughing silently. His laughter rose in volume as he put his mind to work on what she said. Hal leaned back in his seat with an amazed look on his face. On the rooftop from the museum, Morgen clutched her sides in hysterics.

Guilford and Cornelia both found themselves plotting, their internal clocks wound around her younger half sister's idea. The more they thought about it, the crazier it seemed, but the payoff of success was monumental.

"That's it Nunally! It's perfect." Lelouch hugged her gently, she smiled and returned the affection. Euphie smiled, she understood the basic implication, and liked the possible results immensely. Doing this could end up reducing lives lost drastically.

"Well, it's seems our wildcard wasn't Zero, or this meeting, but Nunally. It's an audacious plan, but one that's beneficial to everyone. I think we can wait until later to work out the details, tonight's been tiring as it is. Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia, thank you for thinking this through with open minds. We are eternally grateful."

_"Not at all. It's such a weight off our shoulders knowing Lelouch and Nunally are alive. This future seems genuinely bright. I hope we all do our best."_

Nobody commented on Euphie's words. No one needed to. The winds of revolution had stirred. Change was about to begin, starting with Japan.

**Haha! I'm done with this chapter! By the way, has anyone listened to Code Geass Sound Episode 2? **

**Also, to listen to it, go here. It's hilarious. Four things to sum it up: Miko Girl Anya, C.C. Cosplay, meaningless chanting by Suzaku, and Godzilla pwns most everyone, paparappa! The video's on you tube dot com followed by the following.**

**/watch?veg7ywgPxhEo**


	11. Fighter Jockey

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Yeah, it's not mine, but it ain't yours either.**

**Chapter 10: Fighter Jockey**

It had been a week since the talks between Euphemia and Cornelia Li Britannia and their half siblings Lelouch and Nunally Vi Britannia. Messages were exchanged via personal mail deliveries made by either Morgen or Guistizia. Halbdenkul had begun to show himself less and less, claiming to be working with someone on a special project. No one questioned him after Lelouch got a glimpse of what looked like blue prints of something extremely high tech.

During that time, Ashford went through a colossal cat chase after Millay announced that the person who caught the cat would get a kiss from one of the Student Council members. Nunally had played along, though she knew that the cat had her brother's mask. Lelouch retrieved it after Suzaku saved him from nearly falling off the school's roof. It had been swiftly decided to keep Suzaku in the dark about Zero's identity much to the chagrin of Euphemia. Part of her still didn't agree about it, but she kept silent for the sake of the plan.

Jeremiah had been contacted by Guilford after they'd informed Cornelia that Jeremiah already knew about the initial plan Zero and his personal guards had set up. He'd taken the news in excitedly; ready to act wherever he was needed. Guilford had been impressed. He wished everyone under him was as enthusiastic about their work.

That weekend, Millay and Shirley invited Nina and Nunally to come with them to go shopping for the weekend. The Ashfords had already set up staying arrangements at a local hotel in the area. Lelouch had been paranoid until Nunally insisted, saying that Millay would take good care of her. Having never been able to refuse his sister, he gave up trying to stop them. As he excused himself from the room, his cell phone rang. Looking down at the id, he saw Hal's number.

"Hello?"

"_Lelouch? Where are you?"_

"At Ashford, why?"

_"I'll be out of contact for awhile, well, physical contact, you'll still be able to get me at my phone."_

"Why? Have you been found?"

_"Pfft, hardly. The only men around here who'd give me a challenge are Cornelia's personal knights and they're in the know. No, I'm out of country starting tonight. I've found a certain . . . scientist who'll be a great help in the future. Anyway, if you need anything, Morgen and Guistizia will be at the usual contacts. Ich werde Sie später sehen."_

Lelouch hung up his phone more confused than before. The device beeped again, but it wasn't for an incoming call. It was his schedule alarm. Glancing down at the device, he gawked. '**Official Rebel Meeting in thirty minutes.**'

"AGH! I'm going to be late!" Lelouch ran off to his room to grab his Zero outfit.

* * *

On the train to the Kawaguchi District, Nunally and Millay were laughing, excited to be going on the trip. Across from them Shirley watched the scenery go by, clearly elated to be out of the usual locale for once.

"Y'know, I've never left the Tokyo settlement before, this is so fun!"

"You just wish Lelouch could've joined us don't you?" The auburn haired girl stuck the chocolate covered cookie stick in her mouth while she pouted. Nunally glanced in her direction.

"You have a crush on my brother?"

"Uh . . . I . . ." Millay leaned closer to Nunally and whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"She can't think about him often enough. I think she's got more than a crush." The young girl put a delicate hand over her mouth and looked to her friend in shock.

"Shirley!"

"It's not like that!"

The train passed into a tunnel, where Nina shrieked and tensed. The action surprised the three other teens. Millay got up from her seat and placed comforting hands on hers.

"It's okay Nina, we're all here with you."

"But . . ."

"There are a lot of other Britannian tourists in the Kawaguchi District. Security's fine."

"Alright."

A few seats behind them, Guistizia sat with a content smile. It was good to see Nunally enjoying herself, but Nina's actions worried the ex-Rounds. Double checking the glove on his hand, the weapon he'd gained notoriety with, Puppet Master Guistizia, he felt sure he could make good on his orders from Lelouch to keep an eye on his sister while they were shopping. That left Morgen and Lelouch to meet with the rebel forces and brief them on what they were really to become.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the Philippine Sea, a single fifth generation fighter cruised a mere fifty feet above the waters. Despite the superior flexibility of the Knightmare frame, a stealth fighter was hard to track since technologies had changed so much. Inside the cockpit, Hal smiled. Sure, he wasn't a Knightmare pilot of great skill, but in an airplane, he didn't think he was too bad. Glancing over his displays, he knew he was in the right coordinates.

_"Aircraft, give us your id and registration number."_

"I've come with an offering for the goddess Gefjun. May her children prosper forever."

_"Ah, good to see you Mr. Schlange, we're surfacing, standby."_

"Understood."

He arced the plane into a lazy climbing circle as the submersible rose up from the depths. It was a huge craft, larger than any submarine he'd ever seen in a history book or otherwise. The stern launch bays opened, revealing an internal docking bay.

_"How you're going to land evades us Mr. Schlange, you may have to ditch in the ocean."_

"That won't be necessary, just don't move."

The crews inside and on the con tower watched in fasination as the fighter came to a stop over the landing area. The plane began to lower itself into the docking bay by vertical landing. Entering into the landing area, Rakshata Chawla was humored by the aircraft.

"Oho! A F-35 stealth fighter, I thought all of those had vanished when Knightmares hit the scene. Such careful handling too, he knows how to treat children."

Shutting down the power to the engines and popping open the canopy, Hal hopped out of the fighter plane. Mechanics and engineering staff practically rushed the plane to look it over. A few of them couldn't get over the fact that they couldn't find any signs of Sakuradite usage on it.

"It hasn't even been half a decade since that fighter both hit the production lines and died out with the advent of Sakuradite powered Knightmares and other military weapons. I doubt the best radar techs in the world couldn't ID that plane or any fifth generation fighter with stealth. It's pathetic. My apologies, Rakshata Chawla, the medical cybernetics genius, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Such manners compared to the other Britannian monkeys, I do believe I like that Mr. Schlange." The conspirators chuckled. He rose from his bow, gesturing to quieter rooms as the doors above them began to shut in preparation to submerge again.

"I do try to please, though I do find this odd. I thought you were assisting the Kyoto House in Japan."

She puffed her pipe in annoyance. Apparently, his resources were now out of date, or someone got on her bad side, he put his bets on the latter of the two.

"They got too greedy and too demanding. Unfortunately, one of my children is in their hands right now. Fortunately, she's too much for any of them to handle."

'_Just what the hell did she make? Do I want to know?'_

"One of your children? Am I correct in assuming there are others?" The blond woman looked back over her shoulder with a saucy grin. Hal felt the urge to shiver, and not in the warm fuzzy way either. This woman was a different kind of dangerous.

"One of them is actually yours. Would you like to meet her? Your daughter?" Hal stopped mid-step and stared at her.

"Dwaah . . . ?"

"Your baby, she's only a few hours old, I finished her earlier this morning." Halbdenkul never answered either way; he was dead to the world.

"Oh my. How troublesome, if you're going to faint, do it later. What an interesting man."

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Come in."

Ougi and the rest of the group entered the huge luxury vehicle in awe. Sitting toward the back was Zero, in the middle of a 'J' shaped couch. The masked woman Spring, sat at the end of the couch. The smell of tea drifted through the room. Everyone took notice that it was Japanese ocha.

Kallen and Inoue were just as impressed as the guys were. Yoshida walked around and glanced at the spiral staircase.

"Whoa, this thing's incredible, it has a second floor."

"Nobody would think to search for us in something this fancy."

Minami sat on another couch as he picked up a remote. "It even has a TV."

As he surfed the channels, Ohgi looked over at Zero, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Zero, if you don't mind me asking, where'd you get this?"

"Hm? I called in a favor from a rather wronged nobleman who usually indulges my requests." Ohgi couldn't believe his ears.

"You just asked for it?"

"Are you worried there are strings attached? Don't be, there aren't any."

Before anything else could be said, Morgen's cell phone rang. Answered after looking at the caller id, she stood and marched over to the TV. Minami stared at her as she switched through the channels at a rapid pace while talking.

"I'm changing channels now. Hold on."

"_What's the current situation there?"_

The group began to lean toward the TV broadcast. Spring stared at it as she kept the conversation going.

"Yes, we're watching it now. Where are you?"

_"I'm with the hostages, It's the JLF under Kusakabe, the idiot's acting on his own with a few of his radical followers from the looks of things. Nothing's happened yet, but they're all on edge. Where's Zero? I need orders."_

The news began reporting on the Sakuradite representatives being held hostage during a gathering to determine the allocation of Sakuradite supplies around the world. The hostages were displayed, and Spring caught a glimpse of a man in a JLF uniform with a cellphone clipped to his ear.

"You're in one of their uniforms? How'd you manage that?"

"_Long story, not enough time, what are my orders?"_

"Hold on a second. Zero, Summer's in the hostage room now, what do you want him to do?"

Kallen could only see the Student Council members. The sight of Nunally made her worry even more. True, she couldn't stand Britannia, but this was different. She hadn't noticed Zero's sudden tense nature when she mentioned the students.

"Does he have any rank?"

"Are you wearing any higher ranking insignias?"

"_A Major's insignia, why?"_

"He's wearing a Major's rank pin."

"Tell him to keep the soldiers under control until I can come up with something, under no circumstances is he to let the hostages come to harm."

As she relayed the information, Tamaki and the rest looked at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? They're Britannians!"

"They're humans who have not wronged the Japanese intentionally! Would you sink to the JLF's level by threatening those who cannot fight back? Would you act so cowardly? One of them is bound by a wheelchair and looks to be blind as well!" Morgen could feel the worry and fury over his sister Nunally. Even with the confidence he had in Guistizia's presence there, she hardly blamed him.

_'If only Halbdenkul were here, he's the expert on infiltration and surprise assaults. Damn it, why'd you have to leave tonight?!'_

Zero proceeded up the stairs, to which she swiftly followed, leaving the rest of them to begin rummaging through the basic supplies they'd left unsorted. She caught him entering his private quarters. He took a seat in the computer chair and turned on the broadcast, keeping the screen muted. The sound proof door shut and locked.

"Damn it! These stupid JLF bastards!"

The screen flashed briefly, catching their attention. Opening the channel, Hal's face appeared, his expression was that of worry, rage, and regret.

_"Zero, I'm sorry, if I could have predicted this I wouldn't have left the country."_

"It's alright Winter, you didn't know. Summer is with them disguised as one of the JLF. How he did it I don't know, but I'm grateful."

_"I think you should know, I think Euphemia is there as well. This could be a disaster for all of us if we don't do this right. Do you want me to get in touch with Cornelia?"_

Lelouch thought for a moment before nodding. She'd fully understand the situation; both of their sisters were in danger. With her fully informed of the truth of their identities, he knew she'd take every precaution to get them safely out before going in. The machinery in the background drew his attention.

"Yes, do that. But what's that behind you?"

_"My child according to our dear scientist. I'll be over the Kawaguchi Hotel in one and a half hours, be there by then."_

"Where are you?"

_"Off the shores of Guam."_ Morgen jumped to her feet.

"That's impossible Hal! A standard flight takes just under four hours."

_"Standard flights aren't going faster than the speed of sound either. Don't think about it too hard, you'll hurt yourself. I'll contact Cornelia. Winter out."_

* * *

"Oho! You want to take her out so quickly? Just don't burn her out. She's the first fighter I've ever created."

"Rakshata, if I can bring out even half of her capabilities, she'll be untouchable by anything Britannia has thus far. I've never heard of anything flying this fast. Super cruise just before afterburner is Mach 2.8 right?" She nodded as he began to prepare to leave. The fighter began to put itself vertical for launch. By his standards, it completely skipped two generations; he had a feeling Knightmare's of less than Lloyd's Lancelot capabilities would never compete with his flying style at the controls.

Jumping into the cockpit, he made special note that the fighter was a two-seater. Just what the extra seat was intended for, he didn't quite know, she'd added it despite his blueprints. Truth was, she'd added a lot more. He didn't know what about half of the extra stuff was, much less how to use it. Time constraints at the moment kept him from breaking out the manual. He understood the rudimentary functions and controls, which was all he needed now.

Punching in a few commands, a private line opened up, Cornelia's face was one of frustration.

"Having trouble your Highness?"

_"Hal? What are you doing?"_

"I'm prepping to assist you, but as a member of Zero's forces. I have a feeling we'll use this to make our grand debut. I've asked Lelouch to show up in about an hour and a half, I'll be in the airspace around that time as well. Are you up for a bit of stage play?"

_"How can you be so jovial? Euphie's in there."_

"As is Nunally."

_"Then how?"_

"Because Guistizia is also with them. They'll maintain their covers and act as if they don't know each other. Well, at least Euphie and Nunally will. Don't worry about them for the moment. We need to plan. Hold one, I'm finishing launch sequences."

The sounds of engines whining and doors opening caught her attention. Guilford and Darlton looked at the screen questioning looks. The illumination of guiding lights reflecting off the ocean made them wonder where he was.

"Hold on a second, I realize that he's on our side, but that's not a Knightmare."

_"Of course not Darlton. You won't find me anywhere near a cockpit of one after that duel with Marianne the Flash. XF-JAM 01 Peregrine, launching!"_

The rush of exhaust behind him along with his being pushed back into the seat told them the force was extreme. The ocean below him became visible along with the submarine he'd launched from. Guilford couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's a Leviathan class from the invasion seven years ago! Where'd they hide that thing?"

"Forget that Guilford, how fast is that thing the Knight of Two's in? That sub isn't small, yet, he's already so high up that it's a speck in the water."

_"If you know aeronautical history gentlemen, I just beat the F-15 Streak Eagle record of 40,000ft in 55 seconds by half the amount. Now, what's the plan?"_

**Can anyone guess what anime Hal's new 'child' is a tribute to?**

**What do you think the odds are of Nina screwing up the plans Guistizia has?**

**What's been your favorite moment in the fic since I've started? Be honest, this kinda stuff helps me develope the story!**

**Jane!**


	12. Black Knights

**

* * *

**

Code Geass: Knight of Revolution

**Disclaimer's the same as always.**

**WARNING: Code Geass may cause ruptured spleens from laughing too hard at Lelouch's physical ineptness. Sporadic loss of memory and sudden awakening in pools of one's own blood may occur due to direct eye contact. Most common symptoms are recurring bouts of angst, young sibling love bordering on loliconism, random moments of C.C. carelessly stripping in front of the audience, penchant of pizza and the favorite-yaki, along with a certain pink haired Japanese Miko Girl! Very Cute!**

**Anya: Aha, thank you so much!**

**For Medicinal Purposes only, one chapter of Knight of Revolution a day, or as recommended by your doctor . . . Reis Nailo. Please use as directed. **

**Should you experience an erection lasting more than 4 hours . . . JUST KIDDING! **

**God I hate those commercials. On a serious note, I'm over 10,000 Hits! Woot!**

**Now on with the fic!**

**Chapter 11: Black Knights**

Hal input his objective coordinates to the Kawaguchi District Hotel as the fighter cruised at a smooth altitude of 50,000ft. Far above any standard fighter he'd ever read about before. Across the displays, the statistics read clear. On his HUD, a message flashed across the display.

_Everything optimal Halbdenkul Schlange, cease manual operations, I have control._

"Huh? Alright, you have control Peregrine."

_Understood, I have control._

He released his hold on the controls and the fighter took over its own flight mechanics. For a moment, he didn't know whether or not to be impressed or disturbed at Rakshata's creation. Was the plane sentient? Before he could test that theory, Cornelia paged his communicator. Her image popped up with a concerned face.

"What happened? You aren't looking too good your Highness."

"_What's with the mask?"_

"I'm over 40,000 feet in the skies, oxygen's too thin. Bear with me."

"_Right. How long till you hit Japan?"_ On either side of his auxiliary controls, two panels folded up and connected together, forming into an ergonomic keyboard. Typing in coordinates and his position and relative speed, the results took the weather into account. A storm was brewing in the Kawaguchi area.

"It'll be a little over an hour if I don't run into any complications. I'm pretty much flying with guns and extra conformal fuel tanks. This is pretty much its first flight, so I'm hesitant to push it."

"_I understand, but do you best okay?"_

"Yes, your Highness!"

* * *

In the new hideout, Zero sat, watching the continuing reports of the Hotel jacking with ever increasing worry. Spring sat across from him, a chess set between them with pieces at different points. Kallen walked in on the game and couldn't believe them.

"What are you doing Zero? Didn't you say we needed to help them?"

"We're working on it Kallen. I have no intention of letting the JLF get away with this futile attempt to get Britannia to do as they want. Britannia won't stand for it, and will do everything to utterly crush them." Kallen stomped her foot in frustration. The force of her foot hitting the floor shook the pieces. Spring paused from moving a white rook toward the center of Zero's black formation of pawns and knight. The half Japanese red head noticed that one other knight stayed off to the side of the board, just barely out of striking distance to any of the white pieces. Two black queens were trapped among a cluster of white pieces precariously guarded by a single black knight.

"How is playing chess helping?"

"The two of us have a very keen understanding of the people involved in this situation Q-1. I am taking the role of our forces while Spring is assuming the JLF. Right now, the black queens trapped are the hostages with Summer being the knight among them."

"So we're the black pieces moving in to rescue them? Who's who?"

"I am the king, Spring is one of my knights. Winter is currently out of the area, he's on his way back, but I can't be sure he'll arrive in time, thus his piece is just out of striking range." She nodded, beginning to understand his planning methods. You had to understand the conditions of the game in order to understand the strategy and tactics in his plans. Unless you were in the know, anybody spying on them would take it as a highly unusual chess game. When she saw that the only other pieces among them were pawns and a single queen, she grew concerned all over again.

"We're pawns to you? That's it?!"

Spring looked up at her.

"Don't misunderstand Kallen, the pawn has the largest threat potential of any of the pieces."

"What?" Zero picked up a pawn carefully. Holding it before his mask, he rotated it as he spoke.

"Think carefully Q-1. True, the pawn can only move forward, cutting either way in order to take out obstacles to its left and right. Many other pieces are initially more flexible or unique, but that's it. They can't improve. The pawn, with the right guidance and experience, can evolve into any other piece other than the king. Why do you think they give you so many pawns to start with and so few others?"

"So which one am I?" The two superiors laughed at her question. Zero rested his masked head against the back of his hand. Spring leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs in amusement.

"You haven't realized by now Q-1?"

Looking down at the queen situated just in front of the king Zero claimed to represent himself, Kallen felt herself warm in the face. Just as she began to open her mouth, a knock at the door drew their attention.

"Oi, Zero! Should I give these out to everyone? I mean, they're pretty awesome, but we're a group of resistance fighters."

"You're wrong Ougi! We are anything but a resistance group, do you hear me?!"

The man stuttered in confusion. Kallen glanced into the box to see folded uniforms inside. His question was predictable, but understandable from his point of view.

"Well then, what are we Zero?" He stood from his chair. The sudden conviction in his voice spoke of authority.

"What we are Kanami Ougi, what we are trying to be," he held a hand out in front of him before gripping it into a fist. "Are knights for justice!"

* * *

Inside the G-1 Royal Mobile Command Center, Darlton was furious. The supply tunnel they'd sent a squad of Sutherlands through had been annihilated by a single shot fired from some kind of linear gun. So far, every attempt had failed to infiltrate the besieged hotel. The three of them knew that even with Guistizia inside, there was only so much he could do before things spiraled out of control.

* * *

Things were rapidly deteriorating inside the storage room. Guistizia had just finished his plans to get the JLF soldiers in the room with him to leave for a quick coffee break when one of them passed close to the Ashford Academy girls. Nunally had remained unusually calm through the event. He chalked it up to her sixth sense recognizing his presence. Apparently, that calm aura didn't rub off on everyone. Specifically Nina Einstein. She muttered frightened, but not soft enough for the soldier not to hear her.

"What was that?!"

The girl screeched and huddled into Millay. Shirley looked between the two girls, Nunally, who was startled by her friend's scared actions and the soldier with the sub machinegun. Guistizia groaned and slapped himself in the face in stress.

"We aren't Elevens, we're Japanese! Get it right damn it!"

"Calm down Lieutenant."

"We're sorry, she's just too scared, she doesn't mean it."

"Then make sure she means it!"

"Oi, I told you to calm down soldier!"

"He's going to kill us! I knew it wasn't safe to come here. They're all the same!"

Millay gripped Nina tighter, trying to quiet her to no avail as the soldiers glared at her, guns started to come off of shoulders and up into firing position. Shirley stared at the floor while gripping Nunally's hand. They were going to die now. The gunshot was deafening. The hostages screamed and panicked, even though they remained still.

The body of the Lieutenant dropped to the floor, the rapid-fire weapon clattered to the ground. All the other soldiers gaped at the major who held his pistol level, the barrel leaked smoke.

"M-major . . . what are you doing?"

"I warned the Lieutenant to calm down! Dead hostages serve no purpose here. Everyone out! All soldiers out! I'll handle this."

"But sir!"

"Are you questioning me Private?" The pistol trained itself on the young man. The rest of the soldiers saw a different man from what they knew. True, they didn't really know each other personally, but they new a veteran who was serious when they saw one. Each on filed out one-by-one until the door shut and locked behind them.

The man continued to glare at the wall beyond the group of captives. Taking several deep breaths, he paced back and forth a few times, first briskly, then gradually slowing and stopping to sit down on an empty crate. One final deep breath escaped his lungs as he tossed his firearm to the side.

"Millay Ashford, do you have any idea just how close I was to blowing my cover?"

Millay flinched and the rest of the collected captives stared at the man who suddenly spoke perfect English with no trace of an accent. The man pulled his hair, the whole head of it came off to reveal blonde hair underneath, and contacts also came out to reveal entirely different eyes.

"Who are you?"

"A highly trained agent. Young miss in the wheelchair, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much."

"That's good."

Everyone looked between one another at his words. Euphemia hesitated until she saw the look in his eyes. This was a part of his plan.

"Thank you, I'm grateful for your valor for the people."

Euphemia stood, removing her glasses as he chuckled in humor.

"Well, well, I assist a few students of Britannia and end up assisting the 3rd Princess Euphemia Li Britannia in the process, how droll."

Nina stared in wonder at her saviors as people cried out in disbelief.

* * *

In the skies above the Northern Philippine Sea, just shy of the Japanese mainland, Hal was facing his own problems. The storm hadn't surprised him as the rain fell. Lightening was far and few between. The giant blip on his radar was the source of his concerns.

Glancing in the direction the radar indicated, all he could see was a misty cloudbank. Approaching the clump of water vapors, the man jerked his controls to evade the orange crested ship that pierced the opaque barrier. Climbing for altitude, Hal felt his stomach give out. He knew this ship from its design phases.

"The Avalon? Damn, what's Schneizel El Britannia doing here?"

On board the floating assault ship, Schneizel watched the cameras track the unusual aircraft with a great deal of interest. Kanon was mesmerized.

"Could this be technologies test your Highness?"

"I don't think so. The attention Cornelia's giving the Hotel incident must mean that Euphemia is there. No, I think this may be a terrorist weapon test. Capture it in reasonably one piece if you can Kanon, if not, destroy it."

The guns and other weapon systems opened fire from all over the vessel, forcing Hal to send his plane into a twirling dive. The sudden shudder of the frame and a dark billowing smoke from the right exhaust port coupled with the vivid red warnings made him swallow thickly. The Peregrine continued it's decent perilously fast.

"Damn, the thrusters are malfunctioning. The auto-fuel injector's blocked. Peregrine, I'm switching to manual manipulation, take the controls!"

_I have control._

Flipping the keyboard back up into place, Hal started to type at a furious pace, the schematics for the engines flashed by as he cleared checks and sequences in the fuel injector systems.

Onboard the Avalon, Schneizel continue to watch the aircraft as it plummeted toward the ocean below. The plane swayed to and fro, dodging gunfire by hairs as it smoked.

"Whoever the pilot is, he's experienced, not rattled despite taking damage."

"No, Kanon, I don't think that's the case, I think he's having an engine malfunction. I doubt he was expecting something like the Avalon out here in this kind of weather. But I do agree with you that the pilot is obviously a professional."

"Damn it, I feel like such a cadet! Why didn't I do that earlier?" Hal flicked the final clearance code and let the keyboard fold back to their storage compartments. His altimeter read 1,500ft. "I have control!"

_You have control._

Pushing the pedals to the floor and pulling the stick back as far as it would go; he jammed the throttle to the red zone. Engines flared with new life, the blazing exhaust going from red-orange to bright blue-white as he pulled the nose up as hard as he could. The altimeter continued to count down. 1,000ft. . . . 800ft. . . . 600ft. . . .

Halbdenkul blacked out as the Gs overtook him.

* * *

Diethard Reid looked at his associate from his fishing spot.

"What do you mean Zero stole the number 3 van? What were the others doing, taking a nap?"

"They said that by the time any of them noticed, the van was already gone." The news worker slapped his face at the incompetence.

"Argh, fine, whatever, so where is the van now?" The glasses wearing cameraman looked at him exasperated.

"In the middle of the military."

"WHA?!"

* * *

Farther up the lakeshore, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku watched the hotel with dread. Suzaku grew more and more frustrated by the minute. Cecile and Lloyd had already pointed out Cornelia's sharp discernment between numbers and Britannians. The words of Zero on that night echoed in his mind as he sat in the Lancelot.

"_Your ideology is pointless as a member of the military."_

'_Do you really have that little faith in the system?'_

"Suzaku?" Cecile's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Glancing back over the cockpit seat, he could see her working on adjusting the shields outputs.

"Yes Ms. Cecile?"

"Some of those hostages are your friends from Ashford aren't they?" He turned in his seat, fingering the Lancelot's ignition key between his thumb and forefinger. Butterflies floated in his gut and the only thing he could think of was getting them out safely. When he saw Nunally among the girls, he swore to get her out, but Cornelia's decisions had been preventing him from taking any actions.

"Yes, they are. What the? Ms. Cecile look!"

Crossing the bridge was one of the news trucks with a shadowed figure on the roof. Zooming in, Suzaku could make out the outline of Zero.

"Oh my, isn't he the man who saved you awhile back?"

"He's a man who doesn't care about the people, only the results! Why's he being let through?"

"Apparently he says he can release the hostages and dispatch the JLF from within. They've sent his sniper down into the supply tunnel to shoot the linear gun the JLF have down there. Oh, this is great! We've got the green light to launch the Lancelot!"

* * *

Inside the hotel, Zero began to make his way up the floors to where the hostages and Kusakabe were. As they passed by a food storage room, he saw several of the soldiers pounding on the door. The electronic lock flashed active. Walking toward the door, the soldiers took attention to him.

"Back away. One of my men is on the other side."

"What?"

The eye slot in his mask slid open, the Geass activated.

"Back away and do nothing while I handle this."

The red rims around their eyes glowed as they did as they were commanded. Zero smirked walking up to the door, he knocked on it once.

"Summer, it's me, open the door."

The door opened up to reveal the hostages, all huddled in a group. Euphemia sat in front of Summer on an overturned milk carton. Feverish whispers of 'Zero' and other questions pertaining to him began sifting through the people. Using only his eyes, he glanced over the crowd. When his eyes landed on Nunally and the others from school, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Step outside a moment Summer, I have instructions for you."

The man excused himself, stepping out of the door and locking it behind him.

"He's in league with Zero?"

"But what does that mean for us? You saw him kill that guard!"

"Yeah, but he was about to shoot those girls. Someone like that can't be all bad can they?"

The door reopened admitting Summer along with several dark maroon visor wearing men and women. Each of them had a sub machine gun over their backs. Those who bothered to pay enough attention noticed that Summer's uniform was much longer in cut in the jacket. Highlighted in silver rather than steel gray or red like the others.

"Britannians, follow my subordinates instructions and you will all make it out of here safe and sound. Q-1, take the students to the yacht and treat them to something hot, I'm sure they could use it. Summer, follow me, we've business to attend to with a certain Kusakabe. You'll join us won't you Princess Euphemia Li Britannia?"

Euphie nodded hesitantly. Despite her knowledge of the truth, it still worried her. The tired hostages didn't argue as Zero's group led them downstairs. Ougi led the group while Kallen made a point to help with Nunally. As Summer followed Zero with Euphemia in tow, she couldn't help but wonder just what would happen. Part of her hoped he wouldn't kill her like he did Clovis. It was bad enough being on the top wanted list for regicide.

"Summer informed Zero what happened while he was undercover. I'm sorry we couldn't act sooner."

The girls looked at her surprised with her English. Were all the rebels with Zero so well educated? Nina clung to Millay's arm, even though Summer had apparently shown a clear distinction in his morals, she wasn't sure about this girl. She looked no older than Millay did.

"Our primary distraction didn't show up on schedule, so we're having to compromise a bit."

* * *

Back on the G-1, Cornelia looked at the screen in surprise. Morgen looked at spoke with her as she finished setting up the M-Varis rifle. The weapon was more powerful than any other personal firearm in existence designed to combat hard points and armored targets. However, she found it bulky and incapable of consecutive shots, making a miss into a huge problem.

"Are you sure you can make the shot Spring?"

"_Your Highness, we're on a secure line. Don't worry so much, I was a Rounds for a reason."_

A new incoming message beeped its alert. Opening the channel Hal looked rough, his breath was ragged. Morgen grew concerned, not many things would have done that to him.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"_I'm sorry I couldn't provide the overhead distraction your Highness. I think we all need to lay low after this. I just barely got away from the Avalon. My machine and I are going into hiding after this, they've seen too much of it. Let Lelouch know, he of all people can't afford to be left in the dark. I'm heading back to Guam for a few days. Sorry."_

The transmission cut off. Leaving them to digest the turn of events. Morgen found her throat very dry all of the sudden. Forcing saliva into her mouth, she took a deep breath, readying for the shot.

"We'll talk about this latter Cornelia, right now though . . ."

'_C'mon Lelouch, give me the signal.'_

Her wait wasn't long; the communicator on her ear beeped twice, the signal for her to take the shot to bring the curtains to rise on their plan. She disengaged the safety for the M-Varis, letting the Sakuradite powered weapon begin the charge. The barrel extended further from the main body as the targeting sight unfolded to the side, covering her right eye.

"Grr, even with this weapon, its systems are still unpolished. No, it's because of this weapon that the systems aren't polished; this is the prototype Varis on a small scale. The tunnel's been blackened out where that linear gun is. I guess I've got little choice." Opening her left eye, her normally green eyes shifted to a bright maroon, the winged sigil of Geass burned brightly as the hazy silhouette through the scope became crystal clear. Her voice became a whisper. "Absolute Precision."

"_What was that Morgen?"_

"Taking the shot." She pulled the trigger. The synthetic scream of a hawk resounded through the tunnel as the shot left the barrel. The glowing round flew down the corridor like a comet and pierced straight through the barrel of the linear cannon. The explosion caved in the tunnel, plumes of water from the lake were sent flying hundreds of feet into the air. Inside the hotel, Kusakabe and his soldiers looked on stupefied.

"You're scheme has failed, just what were your intentions with this reckless move?"

"What else? To show the world that Japan's not done yet!"

Zero's chuckling disturbed Euphie, who edged closer to Summer despite herself. With the soldiers' attention all on Zero, he took her hand and squeezed it gently, comforting her. He felt sorry for her having to witness this, but he felt he had no choice in the matter. The sooner facts were established; the less trouble there would be in the future. Placing himself and Euphie behind Zero, he had a prediction as to what was about to occur. Zero laughed for a few moments, the echoing effect of the hawk-like mask only made the moment more chilling.

"That's all? How utterly stale! For a pointless suicide mission like this that was your only goal? You're beyond salvation!"

Euphie was about to say something when Summer stepped in front of her and shook his head. She slumped her shoulders sadly. It wasn't that she didn't understand, but this was horrible. Part of her began to realize just how black the world really could be. Guistizia felt as if she was losing a part of her innocence.

"How dare you! Then there's nothing left to say!" Kusakabe drew his sword as the rest trained their guns on them. Summer smiled, he'd let Lelouch use it recklessly this one time, besides, their princess needed to find out about it sooner or later. He merely stood by as Euphie tensed. Zero didn't move, but spoke one simple, dreadful word.

"Die."

Immediately Kusakabe thrust his katana through his stomach as his subordinates shot one another. Euphie screamed, not understanding what just happened.

Suzaku fired the Varis in quick succession as the plume of water died out. The shots destroyed the primary support as per the plan. The building began to sink slowly into the waters below.

"Phew, that should do it. Wait, is that?"

Zooming in on the window, he saw Zero looking out at them, with Euphemia just behind him. With them, stood a different masked individual. Behind his mask, Lelouch glared at the white Knightmare Frame.

"Suzaku, how dare you lie to Nunally. If you hurt her with the truth, I can forgive that, though I'd still be angry with you, but to hurt her with lies. I won't forgive that!" He flipped the switch to the detonators. Explosions from the C4 charges the group had situated around the hotel went off in a successive concussion of blasts.

In spite of her knowledge of his plan, Cornelia shouted for her sister. As the smoke settled from the explosions, Zero and Summer were to rappel down to the waiting yacht with Euphie, then make their debut, but with one member of the initial four not present, would he still do it? The Lancelot zoomed in on the collapsing structure; she radioed Lloyd the Special Developments leader.

"Lloyd! What's the Lancelot devicer think he's doing!"

'_He's going to ruin the plan! Are you sure it's wise to not inform him Lelouch?'_

"_I'm sorry Your Highness, but I'm just as confused as you. I'm assuming its because some of the hostages are students at his school."_

"Get him back now! If the hostages are in his custody now, seeing a Knightmare charging them down may make him use them as a shield. He won't be an Honorary Britannian if it makes their safety and lives disappear! Get him back if you have to blow that machine up to do so, do you hear me Earl Asplund?!"

"_Ara . . . yes I understand your Highness. Scary, scary, scary."_

She smirked at the end of the transmission. She knew Asplund wouldn't question his authorities, but the man's nonchalant nature about practically everything made shake her head. The fact that she could scare people was good to her, though she knew far more frightening people. Her dear half brother Lelouch was one of them. She turned an unusually concerned eye back to the scene before them.

"Lelouch."

* * *

Landing back at the Leviathan class submarine carrier, Rakshata fumed and gripped her pipe at the condition of her precious plane. The battered state Hal was in made her quell some of it though. He looked rougher than it did. He had come to with the fighter flying itself at 20,000ft. with the Avalon nowhere in sight.

"What happened? I thought you'd be showing the world my child by now."

"It's hard to do that when you run into a flying battle cruiser hiding in a stormbank. That fighter's something else, any other aircraft and I'd be cinders right now."

Looking back at the plane, his thoughts refocused on his initial question for her.

"Rakshata, what kind of program did you install into the plane? It's acts like a sentient life form, not some ultra smart AI."

She crossed her arms and sighed. He deserved the truth, though she suspected he wouldn't like it.

* * *

As the smoke and dust settled, a yacht came out of hiding and into view. Surrounding it were several life rafts with the hostages filling them. A larger raft had been given to Nunally and the girls, who were discreetly teathered to the boat. Zero claimed that he did not want it far from the boat. He kept Nunally on the vessel, noting that the wheelchair may cause problems in the raft. This unusual amount of care awed the girls, and Nina was no exception. Who was this Zero?

In the lead news van, Diethart Reid grinned with anticipation.

"What are you planning now Zero?"

Spot lights flooded the deck, illuminating Zero as the cameras began their broadcast.

"_Britannia! There is no need to fear. The hostages of the Kawaguch Hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."_

From her position, Cornelia grit her teeth, hoping the Lancelot didn't make a stupid move. Surely he wasn't that impulsive? She didn't know for sure. A small beep from her chair made her tentatively look down and her small display on the arm rest. The screen showed Nunally and Euphie waving at her with small smiles.

"Everyone out! Darlton, Guilford, remain, I have orders for you two. The rest of you inform the forces not to move, he'll make them his hostages if we turn on him. What a deviant bastard."

The men hurriedly obeyed. Once everyone but her personal Knight and General were present, she took the liberty to wilt in relief. She sighed, acting out the plan was harder than she'd first imagined. The display of Euphie and her half sister popped up on the main screen beside the one of Zero's broadcast. The two men smiled seeing both princesses safe.

"This worked out somehow. That boy's got a knack for the dramatic."

Several more spotlights flooded the deck with light. The group was spread evenly three on each side with Ougi and Minase bowing on either side. Just behind and on either side of Zero, stood Kallen and Summer. It surprised them when he came out of the storage room, only to turn around and pull of a crafted face and place the mask he first met them with on before facing them again. Was the guy a quick-change artist? She somehow doubted she'd ever see his true face.

"Yes, but now we've got my brother Schneizel to worry about. Hal didn't show because he ran into the Avalon while trying to avoid the thunderstorms to the east. It sounded like he got away alright, but he also looked exhausted."

Guilford and Darlton looked at each other. This was a definite wrench in the gearworks.

"_People of the world! We are the Black Knights!"_

Across the nations around the globe people began talking among each other as Zero continued his speech. Lloyd found the situation greatly amusing, that terrorists would call themselves knights.

"_We, the Black Knights are the allies of all those who wield no weapons and have no power. Be they Eleven, or Britannian. The Japan Liberation Front took innocent civilians hostage with the intent to kill them if their demands were not met. This underhanded and senseless act of oppression was unacceptable, thus we have punished them."_

In the number two news van, Reid argued with headquarters.

"I told you to kept it running . . . responsibility? I'll take all the heat! Now let it play!"

At their base, Toudoh and his Four Holy Swords watched the display with mixed feelings. Asahina watched with fascination and a bit of eagerness at the audacity of it. Chiba pensively looked at Toudah, trying to gauge the man's response. Senba and Urabe could only gape at the spectacle, the man was either a fool or a genius. Maybe it was a bit of both. Toudoh kept his emotions in check, but could see the logic behind it. He himself and called Kusakabe an idiot for this action, and now they'd paid for it. This loss of manpower forced them to prepare to leave for Narita in order to reinforce the JLF.

"_Former Governor-General Clovis was the same, ordering the massacre of defenseless Elevens. Cold blooded acts like that are the reason I could no longer stand by and let occur, thus I punished him. I will not repudiate battles between fair and level sides of power, but I will not permit the strong to dominate the weak! Only those who are prepared to be killed should be the ones to take up arms and the means to kill. Wherever there are those with power who oppress those without, we will appear again no matter how strong they may be."_

* * *

"Yes, we are essentially becoming an independent Para-military organization."

_So I'll be serving Prince Lelouch as well?_

"Yes. Damn it Rakshata! Radiant Wave Surger my ass. You can give it all the fancy words you want to but this? This is a Nuclear Pulse Emitter! Damn scientists!"

In the medical bay, Rakshata was being treated for the black eye he'd given her when she told him just wait the AI program on the fighter really was. After he'd floored her, he demanded to see the designs to the other work she was finishing. The Peregrine folded its forward swept wings up and over itself in storage mode, covering the pilot as if to comfort him. A new message appeared on his displays.

_Do you not want me now?_

"No, what's done is done, no one can change the past and no one should. If only she'd brought this before me before she made the fighter. She's broken a fundamental moral law with you. Yet to destroy you would make me a murderer of an innocent life. I won't lose you again."

_Thank you, brother._

"Mm, Amelia. The Kyoto Prefecture, what the hell are they thinking with weapons like this?"

* * *

"_Those with power fear us! Those without it, rally behind us! We the Black Knights shall stand in the place of judgment of this world!"_

* * *

**The Black Knights have taken the world stage. But what of Halbdenkul's newest revelations? Who is Amelia? Read Code Geass: Birth of a Maelstrom to find the answer to who was. **

**What do you think Rakshata's moral sin was?**

**How will the sudden presence of Schneizel affect the upcoming battle of Narita? Read on my friends, read on.**


	13. Baiting the Phoenix

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**It ain't mine. Bummer.**

**HOLY S . . . is anyone else amazed at Nunally like I am? She conquered Geass! On another note, Guilford and Cornelia are alive! Final episode . . . I've no clue how this is going to end.**

**Chapter 12: Baiting the Phoenix**

It had been a few days since the debut of Zero and his Black Knights. Raids against corrupt drug lords, corporate swindlers, and other abusers of power were commonplace. Each incident claimed under the justice of the Black Knights began to sweep Area 11 on an unprecedented scale. During this time, Morgen left from the seaside docks with Hal to meet with Rakshata. Guistizia motioned that he remain behind and watch over Nunally whenever Lelouch was out as Zero with the Black Knights.

He began teaching her the ins and outs of the political games, along with basic fundamental military strategy and tactics. She noticed during his time with her that whenever C.C. was present, he switched to an even more respectful attitude. She didn't fully understand, but suspected they knew each other. Where Lelouch began taking the front as the commander, she decided to support him with the more subtle aspects of war behind the curtains. Hal had expressed his concerns for her when she had brought the subject up.

"I hope you realize that walking that path is more dangerous than the one Lelouch walks as Zero."

"How so Guistizia?"

"The world of politics is a cruel battlefield of cloak and daggers. The man you think to be your biggest threat can end up being your greatest ally. Those you assume are your friends are the ones to stab you in the back at the worst moments. In many ways you'll have to become sharper in discernment and prediction than your brother."

"Do you think that's what got my mother killed?" Her suddenly question made everyone present that morning stop eating. Forks and knives were set back on the tables. Nunally could feel the sudden solemn change in the room. Guis nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Most likely. Even with Cornelia and Euphemia there to help you, you must act as if you are all alone in your endeavors at times. It isn't always prudent to share all of your thoughts and plans with us. As soldiers, we expect some information to be withheld from us at times. So please, even if it hurts at times, don't tell people everything."

C.C. picked up where for him when it looked like she was about to protest.

"Not telling people certain things isn't lying Nunally. Don't be ashamed to keep some things to yourself. We all do that at times."

The girl calmed, appeased by that outlook. Lelouch looked to his allies and smiled. It was good to know that he had such competent knights. He had to grudgingly admit that C.C. could be surprisingly insightful at times. It was one thing for them to lead and guide in battle, but seeing their expertise in other areas was an even greater asset to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Peregrine, the conversation was of a much different mood.

"I don't know what to say Hal. Rakshata succeeded in a consciousness transplant? So this fighter is really Amelia?"

_It's been a long time Morgen. Thank you for looking after Halbdenkul._

Morgen gaped at the displays.

"She told me that after the concert incident, they preserved her brain in deep freeze. When I approached Rakshata about a fighter with a highly advanced AI, she decided to use Amelia instead."

"But where'd she get Amelia from? Who gave her to Rakshata?" She could see Hal grip the controls tightly. His angered growl echoed his inner turmoil.

_That's what we want to know._

"How cold, to hide these facts from you, then pop something like this on you. You must've been even more shocked Amelia." Hal put the fighter through a swift aerial roll, letting them drop to lower altitude. Morgen felt her stomach flip; he hadn't given her any warning.

_I was at first. But I couldn't fully integrate with the plane until Hal activated it for the first time. I guess I was still recovering from the freeze process._

The plane continued it's decent until it was a few hundred feet above sea level. The ocean waters under them rushed by in a blur. Morgen had to admit the plane was impressive. The entire cockpit was a transparent ovular bubble, allowing full 360-degree vision. It slid up out of the nose to the top of the back of the plane when grounded. It was the first forward swept wing aircraft she'd ever seen. She could tell the lower combat speed maneuverability potential was huge.

"Morgen, I need you to keep this to yourself. Even if Lelouch asks you."

The hesitant timbre in his voice took her off guard. This was not the Hal she knew and had come to have a bit of a crush on. He wasn't normally nervous about things around her and Guis. The fact that he was in front of her and his 'new' sister disturbed her.

"What is it Hal? You've never been like this. It's freaking me out."

"I think we're being deceived."

"By who?"

"Nunally."

She immediately became defensive.

"Hal! You're not yourself! How can you say that?"

"We're here." Hal flicked controls and pushed foot petals, guiding the Peregrine into a Pugachev's Cobra. Adjusting the thrust output and avionic gyros, he tapped the HUD gently.

"You have control Amelia, keep us in this position until the Leviathan class sub arrives."

_Understood, maintaining Cobra._

The reverse swept wings rotated to a perpendicular position to the plane that now hovered vertically in the air. Morgen temporarily forgot her accusation at Hal when she glanced down to see the water a mere fifty feet underneath.

_'How advanced is this thing? This puts Knightmare technology to shame; well anything older than that seventh generation Lancelot.'_

"Morgen, think about it for a minute. When Marianne was assassinated, Nunally got hit in the legs and lost her ability to walk right?" She nodded silently, wanting to understand his reasoning. He'd never said or done anything without normally thinking things through, he was too professional not to. The only time he hadn't done so was when Amelia had been murdered. It was unsettling to have the plane contain her being.

"Alright then, so the medical teams managed to work hard enough so that amputating didn't have to occur, but where are the scars? Nunally has no scarring whatsoever on either of her legs. No matter how advanced our medical teams were then and are now, scarring after something like bullet wounds is impossible to prevent. Even if it were possible, there would be faint traces of some accident. She has unblemished skin around her knees, where the bullets were said to have hit her. Why is that?"

Her thoughts wandered at his insight. When they had met with Nunally and she had touched her, she didn't have any scarring. Now that he had brought the issue into the light, she too, began to wonder. The submersible carrier rose out of the depth to greet them. Signal lightly exchanged messages in Morse Code. The aft launch tubes opened up to reveal a vertical docking bay. Amelia's direct link controls guided the fighter down into its landing position. The cockpit slid back into its dormant position and opened, permitting them to disembark.

"So now it's the Knight of Five? Such powerful people to take care of my children."

"One of which is my sister, or have you already forgotten your lesson Rakshata?" Hal cracked his knuckles in warning. She flinched, but didn't back down like the people accompanying her. They'd all been present when he had lost his composure and punched her. Morgen knew that the one issue you didn't touch around him was the value of life and death.

His sister technically had died, and having her consciousness in the plane he now flew was the result of a grave taboo in their eyes. The fact that it was his sister made it even worse. Bad enough if it had been someone they didn't know, but a dear friend to her and family to him? She knew his wrath to be just. Life was not something that was to be tampered with. They were bordering on God's domain.

"Yes, I remember it quite painfully. Still, can you really blame me for calling them my children? One should care for everything they create, no matter how trivial it may seem."

"I wonder about that. Morgen, I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be in the cafeteria."

Neither woman brooked any objections. Right now he was frightening. His eyes were blazing with cold fire. Morgen had seen that look during their collaborative mission with Guis and Dorothea nine years ago. He'd been a swirling dervish of battle, and not one that she'd want to tangle with. Rakshata had no idea just how close to death she was at the moment.

"Alright Hal," she glared warning at Rakshata, who merely twirled her pipe, "I'll met you later. Rakshata, I believe you wanted to show me something?"

* * *

Cornelia sat in the study with Euphemia, reading over the same files the ex-Rounds had given Lelouch before Zero's appearance. She set the paperwork down and groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration and disbelief. Euphie shook, her hands hid her face in shock. Guilford and Bartley grew more and more concerned at the files they read. Three sheets of paper outlined Morgen, Guis, and Hal as well, even the Knight of One was included.

"What is this? Geass? What is father thinking?" No one answered the question. No one could. It was constantly mentioned through out the papers that the three renegade knights had searched and searched but found nothing about Charle's possible plans with such a power. "No wonder Halbdenkul and his friends rebelled, this is unthinkable."

"Yes, but how did they gain this, power of the king?" Euphie and Cornelia paused, then looked at Guilford in mild surprise. They hadn't seen those three files yet.

"What?" He held up the papers with the three of them. The papers held all the details about each of them. Each of them had an eye like the children in the files, a crimson maroon with the eerie bird like sigil just under the iris. Something inside Cornelia's head clicked then.

"So that's how she made that shot. I thought that she was being rash, shooting from such a distance in near pitch black conditions." Guilford nodded, handing her Morgen's file.

Morgendammerung Falsetto, age nineteen, the Knight of Five, inducted into the Rounds after saving Schneizel's mother from assassination via a counter-sniping mission. Reports said that he shot had been made a mile away; her spotter had confirmed the shot. For her, keeping at a distance was her strong point. If the enemy didn't know where she was, she was deadly. She had no family, all killed during a riot when she was thirteen. Enlisting into the military at fifteen, she rose through the ranks and found herself in the Special Forces at age seventeen. It was during that time that she met Guistizia, also a Special Forces operative. She watched over the Imperial Capital of Pendragon with Monica during the invasion of New Zealand.

Guistizia Martin, age twenty-one, the Knight of Eight who was a master of cloak and dagger operations as an assassin in the Special Forces. He hailed from an unknown family of nobility with Martin being his assigned name. Their family was notorious for being undercover operatives assigned to the dirty work of the Empire. Rumors placed him holding the weapon that killed New Zealand rebel leader Yumel Astride during the battle where Halbdenkul and Dorothea received their acclaim on the front lines.

How sure that information was though, she didn't know. Cornelia's mind wandered back to the night he'd revealed himself to Euphie and her. The glove and wires made her shiver as she realized that had been his weapon of choice. Thoughts of strangulation came to mind and she tentatively clasped a hand around her throat.

_'His wires were already deployed when he took my weapon. Would he have killed me if Euphie wasn't there?'_

She flipped to the next file, Halbdenkul Schlange. The eighteen year old at the time who gained the title of Knight of Two after being proposed to the position by Marianne herself for his excellent service and military savvy mind. Countless people around the world knew his sister, but as the Queen of Rock Elena Houston, not Amelia Schlange. It was only with her tragic death during one of her concerts that the public discovered her relation with the Knight of Two. The public had either sympathized with the young Rounds or ridiculed her as a Britannian. It had been at her funeral that she'd noticed that his once red hair had turned a stark gray. The shock of her death had struck such a psychological blow to him, she silently wondered at the time if the same thing would have happened if Euphie had something like that happen to her.

"Absolute Precision, Masquerade, and Impregnability. How'd they get these . . . these Geass?" It didn't seem to her that Geass was something that was implanted, but who knew for certain? It did concern her that there were reports of those with out of control Geass who had to be killed to stop it. The control of Geass was much of the Collective's primary objectives, seeing as the children were strictly monitored and trained. It was also listed that they had noticed a trend of no one younger than 14 was given assignments regardless of their control level. Those who were, she wondered just how many of these people she'd run into during her life at Pendragon. The thought disturbed her.

"Doesn't seem strange that they have this cursed thing, yet don't agree with it? It seems rather hypocritical don't you think?" Darlton waved a few papers at nothing in particular as he spoke. The three nodded in agreement. An entire organization of people with powers that defied human boundaries . . . just what were Lelouch and the three stray Rounds fighting against?

"I don't think it's the organization they're at odds with sister." Heads turned to the reticent Euphie. She had read the least but had been the most affected by the information. Her opinion made them wonder just what she thought of the matter. Turning to face her older sister, Euphemia, she held a file picturing a little girl with nearly emotionless eyes.

"I mean, yes, they have this Geass, but it's like a tool or a weapon. Yes it's dangerous, but look at what the three of them are doing. They're helping Lelouch and Nunally, protecting them. That isn't evil is it? Isn't it the intent, not the object itself that makes something good or evil?"

Cornelia pondered her words carefully. That was true in and of itself, but just what was a person's definition of good and evil? The possible philosophical arguments that could be made on that subject wasn't something she wanted to go into at the moment. Still, Euphie had a strong case for the mind to work on. Just what was it that they were fighting against? Whatever it was, they apparently wanted anyone they cared about who joined them to join them with their eyes opened. This wasn't going to be any ordinary battle.

"Still, I don't understand why they're helping the rebels in Area 11." Cornelia sighed and placed her fingertips against her head. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Darlton, if you think with minds like those three and Lelouch, it makes perfect sense. If they succeed, then they'll have control of 70 percent of the world's Sakuradite. Should they take Britannia's technology in the process . . ."

"Then they'd be able to produce an unified army on par with the homeland!" He dropped his papers as he caught on to the long-range plan. Guilford nodded, seeing the bigger picture begin to materialize around them. Placing a thoughtful hand to his chin, he looked out the window where the Avalon sat in the distance.

"Still, there isn't much we can do with Prince Schneizel here. What would you have us do in the meantime, my Princess?"

"Hide all this information first of all. Darlton, I want you and Guilford to start discreetly poking through our forces to determine who is truly loyal to me and Euphie. I have a feeling we'll want to work on segregating our forces for when the time comes."

"You mean the unveiling of his highness Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunally?"

"That and our eventual, official allegiance to their cause. We can't afford to have factions in our ranks against a power like this." She motioned to all the paperwork they'd scattered over the past few hours. Guilford and Bartley stood at attention.

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

With the Special Research and Development team, Schneizel watched combat reels of the Lancelot. Lloyd bantered on about his expectations for future developments in the Knightmare Frame. Cecile was pleased to know that the second prince approved of their progress. In the cockpit, Suzaku was tense.

"Hm, an impressive display of talent. Who did you say the pilot was?"

"Ara . . . that'd be our impulsive firebrand Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku."

"Oh? Genbu Kururugi's son? Well, I must say that his skills as a devicer are extraordinary. It seems like such a waste, keeping him here as a mere test pilot. Suzaku!"

Poking his head out the back of the Lancelot, Suzaku kept his tone respectful as he could. After all, not anyone got to meet with the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"Yes your Highness?" Schneizel held up a hand, telling him to relax. He smiled easily while Kanon chuckled lightly.

"Please Suzaku, you've done wonders for the program. I thought it would take much longer to get this far, yet you've past the expected deadline for these kinds of results by a wide margin. For that I am grateful. As reward for your efforts and in return for such loyalty to the homeland, would you consider being knighted?"

The researchers in the hangar all turned to face the prince of Britannia. Cecile gasped and looked to a stunned Kururugi. Lloyd grew an audacious smile as his eyes widened in excitement. The benefits of working on a knight's personal Frame under a Royal family member were huge. His motivations were more along a different thought process though. It would be the first time a Number was given the honor.

Everyone swore that in the utter silence in waiting for Suzaku's answer, one could've heard pins drop.

* * *

**Well, Hal's eternally pissed at Rakshata, and paranoid about Nunally, but what's this? Schneizel's tempting Suzaku!**

**How would you respond if Schneizel made such an offer?**

**Just how did Hal and the others gain their Geass? You know who gave it to them, but why?**

**ARGH! One more week until the final episode of R2!! **


	14. A Mother's Love

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**If this were mine, Nunally would've slapped Suzaku for treating Kallen like dirt.**

**Chapter 13: A Mother's Love**

It was late after school, nearly twilight, and the Black Knights were on the move again. The target this time was a narcotics distributor for Refrain. Everyone knew what the drug did to a person. Getting past the security was going to be difficult, but Zero had assured the group that this wouldn't be a problem.

"Tonight, all three of my direct subordinates will be participating. They've just recently completed the necessary arrangements for our future endeavors and meeting grounds for our growing numbers."

In their hiding spot among the shipping crates and concrete piping, Ougi and the others waited for Zero's signal to move forward. Inoue glanced back at the red Glasgow Kallen was in. She was the key player in many of the raids the Black Knights had done in the past. Of all of the members, she was the most talented Knightmare pilot they had. She remembered that being the topic of discussion with Zero and the rest of their inner circle one day.

* * *

"Why does Kallen have to be the only one to pilot a Knightmare? Don't your three personal guards know how to?"

Zero shook his head with a laugh. It hadn't been condescending, but humored at the idea for some strange reason.

"No, Winter is unfortunately not well suited at Knightmare combat. He prefers to operate outside of a frame, or in a fighter. Archaic in a sense, but that makes things easier for him."

Tamaki naturally couldn't comprehend the meaning of Zero's words. Truth be told, his vague explanation was had for any of them to grasp. Ougi spoke up for the group.

"What do you mean easier? What can a fighter do against a Knightmare? Our air forces were wiped out back during the invasion."

"That's because Knightmare combat was untested back then. No one had any idea how to combat them at the time. Conversely, standard military equipment was already well grounded, thus simple to predict. Now, however, the roles have been reversed."

"Huh? What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you saying that people have been so concentrated on Knightmare combat development that they've forgotten the older weapons of war?"

Minami pushed his glasses up farther on his nose as he began to understand Zero's words. The others pondered that for a bit when their masked leader nodded silently. He held up a finger, as if to point out a key detail.

"Yes, however the fighter and the pilot must both be highly advanced in technology and experience to fight Knightmares on equal footing. The advantage he has is that no Knightmare in the world can fly."

"But what about the other two?"

"Spring is best suited for independent actions alone. I won't lie to you, she isn't Japanese."

The group glanced furiously back and forth between each other at the news. Her Japanese was accurate and well spoken, with very little accent to it. Apparently, whoever Zero was didn't matter as she followed his orders to the letter without hesitation. The question came from Kento.

"Is she a Britannian?"

"She was a Special Forces recon sniper. Do you doubt her loyalty to me?"

Everyone had a chill run down his or her spines at the information. They'd only run into Special Forces members once, but it had cost them Kallen's brother. The Special Forces were elites, and the gruesome effectiveness they used in combat had been made known to them that day. They had outnumbered the squad by four to one and still got beaten back. In retrospect, they were untrained guerrillas fighting a polished squad of professional soldiers that were a step above the normal rabble for a reason.

"How can you be sure she won't betray you?"

"She came across information that was too dangerous for her to know, so she fled. Summer and Winter introduced us, and she's been grateful for the help. She feels that she has a life debt. How did you think I commanded you so well at Shinjuku? Using the recon information she gave me, I formulated my strategies and look how you turned out. Her hatred for Britannia is real, as is my own."

He produced the activation key for the Glasgow and tossed it to Kallen, who caught it deftly.

"All of you had already agreed that she was the best pilot out of the lot of you correct?" He continued after they nodded in affirmation. "Then this issue is decided. Kallen is the pilot."

* * *

"Oi, how are we supposed to trust a Britannian? She could be reporting us."

"Yeah, but didn't Zero say that it didn't matter whether they were Britannian or Japanese, so long as they protected the weak from the strong?"

The cluster of Black Knights mumbled as a whole. He had said that, was this what he meant by that? None of them had much time to wonder about that as a flash of light blinked several times from the distant gate to the compound.

"Whoa, he's done it again. How is he getting past all the security?"

Everyone rushed to the gate. Zero stood off to the side with Summer and Winter. The two men were carrying handguns instead of submachine guns. The group chalked it up to the status as Zero's personal guards. Ougi and Kallen noticed that Summer didn't wear the sword he had when they had first met him. On the other hand, the long curved blade remained by Winter's side. Ougi also noted that Summer totted a revolver to Winter's semi automatic. On the end of the barrel was a suppressor.

They nodded, rushing inside the walled structure, the masked Winter fired four times, two double taps, dropping two guards outside the target building. He immediately changed his field of fire to his right. Summer cleared left as they bee lined for the building in front of them. Zero and the rest of the group rushed straight forward between them. Two men appeared at the top of the building with assault rifles. Before either party could start shooting at each other, the men both dropped, shot through side to side by a single round. A distant thump could be heard echoing through the night air.

"What was that?"

"Spring maybe?"

Arriving at the industrial complex's cargo doors, Summer produced a complex, compact device which he placed against the door and plugged in earphones. A faint light could be seen from his fiber optics before he placed his face to the device. He held one of the earpieces firmly against his ear as he looked into the contraption.

"What's he doing?" Kento whispered curiously. He'd never seen equipment like that before. Winter approached his compatriot, unshouldering a weapon none of them had taken much notice off in the darkness. Kneeling beside his friend, the two whispered between each other, before Summer suddenly nodded. In turn, Winter nodded to Zero.

"Now!" Everyone readied their weapons and fired in the door in a broad circled, a huge chunk flying away to make an opening. Gunfire returned through the entrance as the Black Knights tried to enter. Tamaki stood in the center of the opening firing from the hip.

"The Black Knights have arrived!"

The sudden bark of a high caliber rifle and high powered pistol joined in the exchange, a few of the participants glanced toward the source to see Winter with a rifle that had a wood stock. The casings that flew from the weapon were much larger than the bullet casing spitting out of their weapons. The high pitch ting of metal flying from his rifle after the eighth round made several of the Black Knights flinch, thinking he was hit. Bringing out a strange metal strip with several large bullets sticking out, he jammed the rounds straight into the open chamber, withdrawing his thumb just before the action slammed shut. Raising the rifle to his shoulder, he pulled the trigger again, sending another round down the barrel.

Summer stood above and just to the right of his crouched partner. In the semi darkness around them the revolver in his hands spat a huge flame whenever he fired. The men struck by the bullets dropped after flying back two or three feet. The man reloaded unbelievably fast, emptying his gun and sliding a speed loader in place, then snapping the cylinder back into place in less than a second. Wherever one man fired, the other fired in the opposite direction. As one reloaded, the other took over his friend's field of fire. Once he finished reloading, he fired in the direction his friend stopped firing from. The whole time, neither of them spoke a word to each other. To Ougi, it looked as if they were on autopilot.

_'These guys are professionals with training. Where did Zero find these people?'_

Winter suddenly turned to look back, waving someone forward from his crouched position. Kallen dashed through the hole in the entrance with the Glasgow. Yells of defeat and running men followed as she slalomed back and forth, firing the Knightmare's machine gun more as a deterrent that an actual assault.

"It's amazing the difference one Knightmare makes. Is Zero really serious about Winter and a fighter though? I mean, all it does is fly."

She piloted the machine straight through the closing door. Sliding to a swift stop, she turned on the frame's night vision to see dozens of Japanese in hallucinations. She gripped the controls sadly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. This was the result of the drug they were eradicating tonight. Refrain; it was an injection that caused its user to revert to the best or happiest memories or aspirations. She could hear them from the external mics and speakers.

She saw the hotdog vendor she had wanted to help earlier that day, when Lelouch stopped her. Banging a fist on the console in front of her, she swore as she remembered slapping him. How could he have been such a jerk? He knew what was going on yet did nothing, claiming that he didn't have the power to, and that it would cause to many problems for him.

_"Kallen, don't run across the road!"_

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down. Walking past the feet of her frame was her mother.

* * *

"So Michaels, you are the lead distributor of Refrain in Area 11? Have you given no thought to the consequences of your actions? Did you not think that we, the Black Knights would not appear?"

Dan Michaels was the leader of the main blood vein of Refrain distribution. He was tied up in a chair. Spring, Summer, and Winter stood behind Zero in the private office. They had made sure it was sound proof for privacy. The rest of the Black Knights had been assigned to the destruction of all the dealers who kept resisting if any. Spring had arrived on her motorcycle with a large rifle, not the M-Varis, they didn't have the need for it here, with no Knightmares around.

"Your just serving your own ends, justice? There is no justice in this world, only power! Just you wait; Cornelia will wipe you out like the bugs you are. You, and you, and you, and you too bitch!" The two masked mean beside her scowled at him as she seethed. This was just another reason why they no longer served the Emperor.

"Ooh, did I hit a sore spot?"

"Silence!" Zero smashed him across the face with a fist. "You know nothing of importance in this world. Here, now, you are the worthless one! Oh, and to enlighten you, the Viceroy and Sub Viceroy are both on my side, the world just doesn't know it yet." The three elites of the Black Knights stood stunned. Honestly, none of them thought Lelouch had it in him to get rough. Part of Morgen was flattered that her liege would stand up for her. She chalked it up as his gratitude for helping and having faith in him.

"Impossible." The man reeled at the sudden blow from the charismatic leader.

"Oh it's possible, especially when the one they're helping, is one of their own." Michaels' eyes grew wide realizing what Zero implied. The three took off their masks, the refrain druglord gasped as he recognized them. Anyone who knew anything about Britannia knew the Knights of Rounds, especially the news of the three who'd denounced their titles.

"You're the three . . . then that makes you . . !" He panicked, looking at Zero as he too removed his hawk-like helmet to reveal the Britannian youth behind the infamous organization, the Black Knights. He finally put the links together, instantly understanding the meaning of Zero's outrage and his implication of having the Le Britannia sisters in his pocket. "You're the . . ."

"The outcast prince? Congratulations, here's your prize." The gun in Lelouch's hand snapped up, going off in the man's face. The group swiftly replaced their masks as Inoue and Kento rushed inside. Zero turned to them with finality in his voice.

"The head refrain distributor is dead. This should do nicely to ensure the people of Japan are relieved of this plague."

The two Black Knights nodded, feeling a definite sense of pride toward the liberation of their homeland. True, it wasn't as grand as defeating Britannian military forces, but everyone knew that at the moment, they couldn't risk the military until their forces were much more substantial, and better equipped. These operations would show the Japanese that they weren't just interested in toppling dictators and corrupt governments, but anyone who abused the common people. The hidden support of many people across the nation was encouraging.

* * *

Kallen caught her mother in the palm of the Glasgow's hand when she tripped. Propping her gently into the other hand, her mother stayed oblivious to the Knightmare handling her.

_"Naoto, please try to pay more attention to you sister. She's the only sibling you have."_

Inside the Knightmare, Kallen shook her head in disbelief.

"You're so weak, first Britannia, then on men, and now on drugs! My brother isn't here anymore! Why are you even . . ."

She never finished as gunshots rattled her frame. Glancing to her right as she instinctively placed her mother safely on the opposite side, she winced when her right arm blew off. She sat in a stupor for a moment when it stopped to reload.

"The Night Police? Here?!" Jamming the accelerator, she darted forward, not realizing that her mother still lay in her right hand. The rest of the Knights rushed to the broken warehouse door at the sound of gunfire.

"The police? Were they bought out by Michaels?"

Zero and the ex-Rounds cursed their luck.

"Tamaki, did you?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know a thing! I didn't see anything like this when I investigated this place."

Morgen frowned. _'From now on, we'll do that kind of thing, or get someone reliable.'_

Zero voiced the three subordinates inner thoughts.

"God damn it."

"Zero, I think she was carrying someone." Zero and the others digested that bit of information. Winter looked at Spring.

"Spring, do you have any of those tungsten penetrator rounds?" The group didn't know what he was saying, but the woman nodded, rushing back to her motorcycle as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Kallen weaved through the broad aisles of the warehouse, returning weak fire with the antipersonnel gun under the nose of the chest portion. The police pilot returned fire, destroying the secondary weapon. Turning around a corner, she realized she was still carrying her mother. She cursed under her breath and made to toss her mother away when she rolled over in the frame's hand, exposing her face. A cold feeling ran through her gut.

"Why? Why can't I? I don't want her so why?" As she turned down a different section of the warehouse, she screamed. "I don't want her!"

Bullets struck the left leg, knocking it out of commission while sending her crashing to the floor. Kallen instinctively braced the frame with her remaining arm, narrowly missing landing on her mother. She heard her mumble her brother's name and hers. Growling in frustration, she cringed when bullets began to ricochet around her Glasgow. The Black Knights lead by their enigmatic leader stopped short of the bullets landing around the frame.

Winter rushed into the hailstorm head on as Spring pulled up on her bike with a long rifle. Using the vehicle as a makeshift bench rest, she sighted the weapon on the assailent. The others couldn't believe the sudden recklessness of the two.

"Oi! He's gonna get shredded to pieces out there!"

Just as he entered the killzone, she squeezed the trigger. A deafening boom echoed through the warehouse as the tungsten round clipped the gun the Knightmare was shooting. The projectile struck the barrel, placing a kink slight enough to jam the weapon. It exploded as its ammo collided into each other inside, the gas pressure becoming too great for the weapon with no way out. The police unit stood stunned for a minute, not quite comprehending what happened. The rest stood stunned, even Lelouch was amazed.

_'I knew she was good but that was something else. It still doesn't solve our problem though. I know her rifle can penetrate cockpit armor this close, but she doesn't have the shot. Damn, I can't Geass anyone in a Knightmare!'_

"Run, run you idiot!"

As Hal closed in and picked up the woman like a bride, she looked up at her. They knew she was only reliving the past and looking at memories, but Hal latter would tell his friends that he felt it was more than just coincidence.

"I'm here for you. I will always be here for you Kallen. Always."

Hal stood silently, looked slightly surprised at the woman in his arms and to Kallen in the Glasgow.

'_She's Kallen's mother?'_

Inside, Kallen looked on shocked. Memories of her mother working around the manor and looking at her fondly, not teasing or annoying like she had thought ran through her mind. Beginning to realize just what her mother had truly been doing, she slammed a fist against the side of the cockpit.

"She's been doing that for my sake? I'm such a fool." Glancing up at her display, she saw Winter holding her mother carefully, he looked up at her and nodded once. It was the only message she needed as he turned to run out of the danger area.

Turned her frame around, she brought her leg up, striking it in its side. The combat knife in its other hand came rushing down. Flicking her remaining arms controls; she parried the blow, causing her opponent to fall on top of her. Aiming the slash harkens away from them, she shot them into the far wall before pulling them into the shelving. The second tier shelf tore into the cockpit of the police frame, smashing its occupant.

As Black Knights rushed to her wrecked frame, she looked to the side view screen to see him setting her mother against a shipping crate next to Zero. Summer and Spring appeared to be talking amongst themselves as Winter talked to his superior. She could see his masked face slightly turn toward the woman. Her cockpit opened to reveal a very worried Ougi.

"Kallen! Kallen are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

She didn't answer anyone as she sprinted from the wreckage to her mother. Winter and the others made way for her. Crouching in front of her, Kallen hugged her mom on the verge of tears. Off to the side, the four core members of the Black Knights whispered to each other. The entire time, they could hear Kallen quietly apologizing to the refrain intoxicated woman.

"So her mother is Japanese. Summer, I want you to do some research on her Britannian family background."

"You want to help her don't you Zero?" He nodded in response. Spring took an uneasy step toward her liege. She knew it was a painful subject, but she had to ask.

"Is it because you don't want her to lose her mother like you did?"

"Yes." His voice was pained as the rest of them nodded solemnly.

"Understood, your Highness."

* * *

(Three Days Later)

"Miss Stadtfeld, I'm afraid your mother might not speak too well. It's an after effect of the refrain. She'll regain her ability to speak, but it may take awhile."

She nodded as the nurse left her to be alone with her mother.

"Mom, the judge has made his decision. They say it'll be twenty years." She began to lose her composure. "Just wait Mom, I'll be sure to change the world and get you out. I promise." The girl started when a gentle hand clasped hers.

"Do your best. Do your best Kallen . . . my daughter." Tears came to her eyes and fell as she gripped her Mother's hand in hers.

"I will do my best. Just you wait . . . I swear I will."

The door to the room opened. She turned, expecting to see the nurse. The three individuals that came into view made her freeze. White and gold uniforms underneath cloaks of deep violet, bright vermilion, and slate gray with a steel bird like sigil on their emblem crests made her reach for her pouch knife. Anyone could recognize the Knight of Rounds uniforms anywhere.

"What are you doing here? Is my mother such a guilty person that you'd take her from a hospital?! You're all the same!"

She rushed for the man cloaked in gray. Expecting to meet with resistance, she was shocked when the group made no attempt to stop her. In that moment, she averted her aim just slightly, slicing his right cheek nearly open. The man barely winced as blood flowed freely from the wound.

Backing away slowly, Kallen's hands trembled. They made no moves to retaliate, and her victim didn't even bother to cover his cut. The three had tired, almost sad faces. Sitting back in her chair shell shocked, Kallen didn't know how to respond. This wasn't like anything she'd expected. Taking their lack of action as pity, she began to burn in anger.

"Not going to do anything because my mother's present?"

"Is that any way to treat your comrades Q-1?"

Kallen's jaw dropped when Zero walked in behind them. It was then that she noticed that they all carried flowers. Each of them placed a bouquet on the bed at her mother's feet. Their scent reminded her of happier times. Kallen stuttered in confusion.

"Z-Ze . . ." The man put a finger to where his mouth would be. Swiftly taking the hint, she gestured wildly while skipping his name.

"W-what's this?! What are Rounds members doing here? What's going on?"

"I believe I've already told you that Spring was a Britannian didn't I?" Morgen stepped forward a half step and bowed to her in the Japanese fashion, surprising her. "I also told you she was a Special Forces officer. However, she also spent time as the Knight of Five."

"Then these two are also . . . oh my God, Summer? Winter?" The two men bowed as well. Zero motioned for one of them to treat Winter. Morgen seemed all too happy to do so.

"Kallen, I understand your pain right now even more than you probably realize. I lost my mother at a young age; my sister was crippled in the process. People called it an act of terrorism, but I have every reason to believe it was one of my own family members."

"Is that why you're Zero? To avenge her? I won't see my mother for twenty years."

"She's still alive."

"So what?!"

"At least you can see her Kallen. Mine is dead, and my sister is without her sight or ability to walk because of it!"

She backed away a bit at his vehemence. Zero had never been this impassioned even during their debut speech. Then details of the sister sparked a realization inside her. Shakily pointing a finger at him, she stuttered again.

"A crippled sister . . . y-you m-mean that you're . . . that can't be . . . why? How?" Reaching up, Zero placed a calm hand on his mask, the back folded up as he removed it. She looked into violet eyes filled with understanding and sympathy.

"Hello Kallen."

**Well here it is, the unmasking of Zero in front of Kallen!**

**How do you think she'll respond?**

**How do you think the connection with Cornelia and Euphemia will work out in this situation?**

**What's been your favorite moment in this fic by far? Don't be shy, speak out!**


	15. Visions for the Future

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**I have exceeded the 100 Reviews marker! Heck Yeah!**

**Chapter 14: Visions for the Future**

"Hello Kallen."

While he took a seat in the closest chair Kallen Kouzuki worked her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't believe her eyes. Lelouch Lamperouge of Ashford Academy was Zero. Slapping herself in the face with both hands to snap herself out of the stupor she was in, Lelouch scooted back in the chair when she glared daggers at him.

'_I think I'm about to get hurt.'_

"You bastard!" Her hand came across his face fast and hard. Apparently she'd been keeping with her sickly personae when she'd hit him a few days earlier. He winced and rubbed the reddening section of his face. Tears were in her eyes again as she crawled into his lap, straddling him in the chair. He could feel his face warming at the suggestive position they were in.

The pouch knife was out again and held against his face as she touched noses with him. In her half lidded eyes, he saw an angry flame burning in the deep blue irises. He nodded once, slowly, swallowing in the process. He glanced to his Rounds, who watched the whole scene play out with oddly humored looks on their faces. Hal had a large bandage on his face with a red dot in the middle that now strangely resembled the Japanese flag.

"You're not going to help him?" She didn't look back at them. Chuckles surprised her.

"Please, he's the one who got you into this. He must be responsible, we can't shield him from everything, and we don't blame you for your reaction."

"What do you mean?!"

"Guistizia I thought you were on my side!"

"Quiet Lelouch!" The eighteen year old shut his trap. Each of the trio behind Kallen shook their heads. She had their liege at her mercy. This wasn't how they'd wanted this to go. "Who are you three, really?"

"Lelouch has already told you who I am."

"So you're really a Knight of Rounds?" Her grip on the knife and Lelouch's shirt color tightened. The outcast prince only stared at the point of the blade. If he looked anywhere else, he be looking right at her bosom, which he decided, would be the death of him.

"Formerly the Knight of Five. I quit my post after the assassination of Marianne Vi Britannia." Kallen gestured to the other two. The man she knew as Summer stepped forward.

"I'm Guistizia Martin, formerly the Knight of Eight. Like Morgen, I was a Special Forces soldier before my induction into the Rounds. I specialized in espionage and cloak and dagger ops."

"Winter, but my reputation was that of the Knight of Two, Halbdenkul Schlange. All of us were actually in the Special Forces before we were inducted into the Rounds, though if you go by time, Guistizia is the oldest of us." Kallen dropped her knife when Hal gave his title.

"WHAT?!" She turned to Lelouch and grabbed him by both sides of the collar. Shaking him furiously back and forth, the Rounds thought they heard his head bang against the wall once or twice. Both times they grimaced it just sounded painful. "You're Zero, and you have Rounds members for your personal guard? Are you stupid?"

"Kallen, you haven't let me say anything yet!" She stopped abusing him at that moment. By this point she was so confused and lost that she was finding it hard to be pissed off at him.

"Alright, but first things first! You lie to me again, and I'll make sure to prevent anyone like you from appearing in the future, got it?" All three men in the room unconsciously closed their legs a bit Guistizia and Hal looked at each other with worried faces. Morgen struggled not to laugh out loud. This was Kallen?

'_Note to self, don't piss her off anymore.'_

Morgen whispered to Hal with a sly smirk.

"Don't worry Halby, I won't let her mess with you. That's my privilege only."

Guis's head turned to them faster than they thought possible. The indignant look on his face made Hal lean back a bit from his peer.

"Your privilege? You two have been . . . ?"

Hal shoved his face into his hands at being caught. Morgen glanced down and the floor and shuffled her hands together, suddenly feeling quite younger than she was. Hal muttered her name embarrassed as she bowed to him in apology.

"I didn't mean to say that loud . . ."

Kallen and Lelouch watched with a great deal of interest. It wasn't often one got blackmail material on a Rounds member. Part of Lelouch was seriously disturbed by that information.

'_When did they start . . . no, I don't want to know that.'_

"Who knew that Rounds were such perverts . . . damn Britannians." The three glared at her, making her flinch and latch onto Lelouch out of reflex. Lelouch didn't know what to do for one of the few moments in his life. She was pressed flush against him, though he knew it wasn't anything seductive, the fact that his most loyal followers were the cause of it was annoying. He made to say something when he caught a whiff of her.

'_Hm, smells like cinnamon . . . wait, could we get back on track here?'_

"Well that's pretty audacious coming from a woman smothering herself on royalty!"

"HEH?!" Kallen looked at Lelouch, who had a bored expression on his face, though she could see a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. Her eyes grew the size of saucers as he lazily raised his eyebrows at her. Looking down at her position, she jumped off him with a scream. She crouched at his feet, huddled as if she'd been caught with no clothes on.

The three knights sighed and shook their heads. Hal slapped his forehead. This really wasn't going as they'd hoped. Kallen looked up to Lelouch.

"Just who are you Lelouch Lamperouge?"

Taking a deep breath, he was finally glad to be back in somewhat control of the situation. Pulling at the ascot wrapped around his neck, he propped himself upright in his chair.

"First off Kallen, I'm not Lelouch Lamperouge. That name is a cover to protect myself and Nunally from discovery. My real name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 11th Crown Prince and the 17th in line for the throne, or rather, I was until the murder of my mother."

Before Kallen could think about it, her knife flew through the air and into Guis's hand. She stared at him worried. Placing the weapon on the stand beside him, he flailed his fingers around, making the wires from his glove stand out as they reflected the lighting. She didn't completely relax, but some of the paranoia left her.

'_God, I thought he had some freaky power like telekinesis.'_

"Nunally was shielded by our mother, but took bullets to both her legs. The phsycological shock made her go blind. When I questioned my father, the Emperor, he told me he had no need for weaklings. I wouldn't stand for it, and disavowed my title. Shortly afterward, he sent Nunally and me to Japan as political tools."

Kallen tried to look for deceptions, but the fury and emotion in his eyes hypnotized her. This was an entirely different person from the jerk she'd slapped twice in one week. Part of her regretted asking him who he was now that she knew the circumstances of Nunally's crippled state. It wasn't hard to understand why he was so protective of the girl now that she knew what happened.

"During that time, I made my first and only real friend at the time."

"Suzaku." He nodded as she began to form the pieces of the puzzle together. His desire to save Kururugi, followed by the anger he displayed at his friend's naiveté.

"I think you know the rest of the history from there." Kallen took her seat in the chair beside her mother's bedside. She knew the rest, but his reasons for becoming Zero were still unclear, and what about those three?

"So you're really Britannian royalty?" At his nod, the look in his eyes told her that he didn't like being related to that stigma. "What are they doing here?"

"Kallen, I honestly can't tell you that part because they haven't shared it with me. That period in time is a delicate subject for the four of us and my sister. Try to understand that we don't even like talking about it among each other, much less people who weren't there."

That was perfectly understandable to her. There were times when she felt the same way. She decided to let Lelouch relax a moment as she turned her attention to the three others in the room.

"Well, I guess that means that its your turn."

The three individuals nodded once. Hal merely leaned back in his chair, Morgen motioned for him not to speak so he didn't aggravate the cut on his cheek.

"The three of us spent quite a bit of time watching over Lady Marianne and her children Lelouch and Nunally whenever Cornelia Li Britannia's guard contingent wasn't around her. Yes, Lelouch is fighting his half sisters at this moment. However, during a time when the three of us were called away by Charles Di Britannia for a personal mission, so was Cornelia's guard unit. We returned to discover that Empress Marianne the Flash had been killed protecting Nunally from a barrage of full automatic gun fire."

The news that Cornelia had been in charge of Lelouch's mother's protection came as a surprise to her. Lelouch nodded confirmation when she looked at him.

"As Nunally was finishing her medical operations, Lelouch had confronted his father about why Marianne and his sister weren't protected from attack in the Imperial Castle Pendragon. Charles called him and his sister weak, and said that any further argument was pointless. Lelouch disowned his name and stormed out. It caused a great upheaval among nobles. The same day, we entered into the throne room with the use of an emergency audience each Rounds is permitted a month . . ."

* * *

Cornelia and Euphemia could only stare at Schneizel in shock. Standing behind them, Guilford and Bradley shared confused looks. The Second Prince sat with Kanon beside him. He wore a pleased smile, though what exactly he was pleased with, they couldn't guess. Suzaku knelt on his other side.

"Brother, do you realize what you're doing? Making a number a Royal Knight?"

"I do dear sister. I assure you, its well founded. He has shown nothing but the best in the process of advancing the Lancelot research. After his strange rescue by Zero, he returned to face trial, showing that he is not in agreement with terrorists. Besides, a pilot of his skill level is exceedingly rare among our own, which is sad to say."

Cornelia could see where this could lead up to. At best, they'd lose the seventh generation Knightmare and its pilot when he left Area 11. The worst-case scenario would be that her half brother would remain and she'd lose command of the Special Development Team, making him even more of a wildcard in their plans with Lelouch and his Black Knights. It was a painful situation, but she'd rather Schneizel left than remain. It'd be easier on all of them.

"Euphemia, I can work on changing Britannia for the better on the inside. I'll be sure to make so no one has to lose loved ones like I promised." To his confusion, she didn't look at him, but only silently nodded with a saddened face. He didn't see Cornelia's death glare.

"Well, would it be alright if we held the ceremony here before we headed back to the EU?"

Cornelia nodded once, beginning to formulate plans to use this to their advantage. She knew Lelouch and Nunally would be hurt or offended by his knighting, Euphemia already was. Her dear sister swiftly learned from the Kawaguchi incident that it would take a lot of work, and optimism alone wouldn't do anything. Kururugi was heading down a road that would break him down ruthlessly. He'd either die naïve and a fool, or realize his idiocy and change his thinking. True, certain situations called for a strict code of conduct even on the fields of battle, but there was a distinct difference between those times and being an effective commander or soldier.

Lelouch, Nunally, and Euphemia all wanted him to come to reality under their guidance, not on the field of battle, manipulated by megalomaniacs and backstabbers. His morals would get him killed on the frontlines, where morals were an unknown idea in the best of times. More often than not such a thing didn't bother rearing its head in war; the gloves were always off. The world didn't hold back its punches. If it wanted to clobber you, it did.

"Good, then how does the end of the week sound to you? From what I've heard, Suzaku is enrolled at a Britannian school?"

"Yes, he is."

"Very well. If you'll excuse us." Schneizel rose from his seat and walked out the doors with Kanon and Suzaku in tow. The moment the doors were closed, Cornelia slammed a fist down on her chair's armrest. Euphie began to cry, her tears no longer being able to be held back. She wanted to help him change Britannia like Lelouch and the Knights did, but now he'd only be used for Schneizel's little ploys.

'_Kururugi Suzaku, if you survive and learn your lesson; I might forgive you for hurting Euphie if you come back to her. If you don't learn . . . I'll kill you.'_

"Cornelia, just what are we trying to do again? I know we're helping Lelouch and Nunally, but why?"

The one reason why popped into her mind as she looked to her pained sister.

"To change the world."

* * *

Kallen sat in deep thought. This was so much bigger than she'd ever imagined. Lelouch as Zero had been telling the group the truth, this wasn't terrorism, but war against Britannia in everyway possible. She turned on Lelouch, who waited patiently for her response.

"Why did you lie to me in the bathroom?" The surprised sounds from the Rounds members made her wince. Lelouch held a similar shocked expression. Of all the things she could have said, that was not on his list. He smiled as she blushed and silently cursed her wording. His mind strayed for an instant.

"Bathroom? Your Highness you didn't . . . ?"

"It's not like that!" Kallen's face matched her hair. Lelouch laughed out loud, he'd never seen her like this before. "Ooh! Lelouch, you said you wouldn't say anything!"

"I didn't, that was all your doing. Kallen, you were holding the knife Guis has kindly removed from your reach to my wrist. If I'd had said anything at that time I don't think I would be standing here right now. Besides, would you have believed me?"

"No."

"Case closed then."

She relaxed again, yet she was also genuinely curious for a change.

"But why? What's the point in fighting the entire Empire? Didn't you say it was pointless to fight it? That you couldn't do anything about it?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge can't, but Zero and Lelouch Vi Britannia can. However, Lelouch Vi Britannia is chained down by the reports of his death along with his sister in the invasion of Japan. Zero is his key to an upheaval inducing reappearance with his sister. The support of their dearest half sisters Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia in Japan will set chain reactions through the nation. From there, we make our stand. From there, Japan will have a fighting chance unlike seven years ago."

"You were that close with Cornelia and Euphemia?"

"They were the only family other than our mother who loved us regardless of what we did, or who we were within the Imperial Line. We were truly happy. We actually have already exposed ourselves to them and Cornelia's Royal Knight. They realize that our father must be put into place and punished for his actions. However, to do that, we need Japan to become independent and unified."

"For its Sakuradite?" Kallen began to catch on to the plan and the way Lelouch was thinking.

"Partially correct. However dedicated, Japan doesn't have the ability to mass-produce Knightmare's on a broad scale. Having Britannian subordinates loyal to us would supply us with the means to do so. It is not really Britannia we fight, but Britannia Incarnate, Charles Di Britannia!"

"If that's the case, then why are you fighting Cornelia?"

Morgen spoke up.

"Don't you think it'd be extremely suspicious if Cornelia just suddenly came out and said that she'd made a deal with Zero? The man who killed Clovis?"

The other red head remained quiet, seeing her point.

"Miss Kouzuki, this battle between the Black Knights and Cornelia is a play if you will. Eventually, situations will be created that seem like Britannia is 'permitting' certain individual Japanese to exist freely in a special zone within Japan. This will become our main headquarters. Lelouch Vi Britannia will be revealed as alive by Zero along with Nunally in return for the cessation of Japan from Britannia. Later, Lelouch will join forces with Zero and his Black Knights."

"So the Black Knights would be . . ."

"The main spearhead and elite division during the war against Britannia with the most experience if fighting. Britannian forces who ally with us naturally have never fought their own."

The plan was audacious, insane even. She couldn't believe the dead seriousness in the room. Each of them was fully prepared to face the worst fates imaginable if they failed.

"You still haven't told me why."

"To create a better world, to change it for people like Nunally, who aren't able to live on their own. For the weak, who are taken advantage of night and day. For people like you Kallen, who have suffered enough under the rod of oppression."

Kallen looked at Lelouch long and hard. She searched his eyes, read his facial features, and observed his body language, looking for anything that would give away an underlying motive. He only propped his chin in one hand as he waited for her answer. She looked back to her mother, still half staring into her lap.

"Can you help her?" When he shook his head negatively, he also held up a hand to forestall her question.

"We can't do anything now. Once we've regained independence for Japan though, it'll be no problem. I'm sure my sisters would help a close friend of mine, but doing so now would arouse too much attention."

The young half Japanese woman understood what he was saying. It would take time, but nowhere near twenty years. If she could get her mother out within a year, it'd be a miracle. There was a strong feeling coming from them that told her that it was possible, that Japan could truly be freed with their help. Their eyes spoke of fury, rage, and the desire for justice, yet she also could see that they understood pain, sorrow, and suffering. She knew that they were apart from other people.

"Lelouch, I understand what you're trying to accomplish. I'll help you however I can, but no more lies. That's my only condition." She stopped and offered her hand to him. He stood and took her hand in his. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her into an embrace, surprising his knights as well. His whispering voice in her ear made her shiver.

"Thank you Kallen. Thank you for trusting me. With my Knights, I felt fortunate and tactically sure, but part of me still worried. Was my decision the right one? They'd follow me to hell and back, but I didn't know if another not like them would do so. So thank you."

She tentatively returned the hug, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're welcome Lelouch. I know we can do it; make the world we dream of. Just be true to yourself and to others. Lies won't get you the best results, even if it may be faster or more convenient, alright?"

He nodded, grateful for a peer of a different sort to help him through the coming dark times. The Rounds looked between each other with no jokes running through their minds. To them, they didn't see two teenagers in an emotional moment; but a future King and his Queen.

**Wow, I had a tough time getting the last part of this chapter right. Phew, glad I got through it!**

**Kallen is on board with the truth this time, and what of Suzaku? **

**Who is light and who is dark? **

**What's Schneizel's true game? Whatever it may be, Suzaku has made two enemies he doesn't realize. First Lelouch and now Cornelia. **


	16. Ashford

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**The Disclamier's the same.**

**The final episode was SO ambiguous at the end with C.C.. I've got my own idea about the ending, but I'll keep that to myself. Who knows, dependant on how I want to finish this fic, you might just see my view. Poor Nunally, poor Kallen, though it looks like she finally understood Lelouch's goals. Suzaku's cursed to the identity of Zero to the end of his days, I can see that as a fitting curse.**

**Chapter 15: Ashford**

Class started as usual for the students of Ashford Academy. Lelouch watched quietly as students entered the classroom. He nodded slightly when Kallen came in with her sickly personae. Rivalz took notice when she gave him a small smile in return. The blue haired teen nudged his friend in the ribs with an elbow.

"Ow, watch it Rivalz, that hurts."

"Don't be so modest Lelouch, you're into her aren't ya?"

He motioned to the daughter of the Stadtfeld house. She wasn't around often due to her chronic health, but whenever she was she tended to attract plenty of attention. On one side, girls wanted to get to know her since she wasn't around often and didn't go out frequently. They felt that it was their responsibility to keep her updated on the latest news, fashion trends, and other information – most of which he was thinking was pointless to her. The opposite side of the coin was the clusters of guys at the school who were interested in the scarce student at the school. She was friendly, and subdued because of her condition. Lelouch chuckled at that thought. He wondered why she chose that personae to fake.

Shirley came into class and waved at her. Kallen lightly returned the gesture as the yellow-eyed girl passed and walked over to Rivalz and Lelouch to say good morning.

"Morning Rivalz, Lulu."

"Good morning Shirley." Shirley stared at the Vice-President for a moment. The two boys looked at her confused. Was there something on their faces?

"Wow, you seem really peppy today, lately you've been sleeping so much in class I was beginning to worry."

Lelouch scratched the back of his head, humored by her concern.

"Sorry to make you worry, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I had a harder mattress ordered, but it hadn't arrived until now." The truth was he had ordered a harder mattress, but one that could slide under his bed frame so he could stop sleeping on the floor. C.C. was driving him nuts with her pizza dreams of Cheese-kun. She'd knocked him in the face with her arms several times in the past few nights and he was tired of it.

"Have you heard Kallen?"

"Heard what?"

"Those Black Knights, y'know, the ones lead by Zero! They took out a drug lord a few nights ago. You don't go out at night do you?"

"Silly, she can't, remember!"

"Still, you need to be careful alright Kallen?" She nodded absently. Suzaku came into the classroom and sat across from Lelouch, she noticed that the abandoned prince was rather subdued about seeing his friend. Now, with her knowledge of his identity as Zero and his past, she didn't blame him for harbored ill feelings. Suzaku was a hypocrite if there ever was one. She couldn't believe him or his actions. The teacher came in a few minutes later and classes started for the day.

* * *

At the home Lelouch called his home with his sister, Morgen pulled up on her Ice Wolf Mk. VII. Parking it out front, she knocked on the door. Sayoko opened it and let her in.

"Sorry Miss Falsetto, but Lady Nunally and Master Lelouch are in classes at the moment."

Morgen turned to the Japanese super maid with a wide grin. Sayoko began to worry.

"That's perfect Sayako, could you help me a little bit?" The woman held up a party hat with bright colors. Sayoko's expression softened and she smiled as she nodded. She'd nearly forgotten that it was such an important day.

* * *

Lunch period came all to slow and Kallen was ready to call it a day. She'd had enough indoctination for one day and planned on leaving using her illness as the excuse.

'_Well, at least there's one good thing about this fake illness.'_

The figure leaning against a tree near the outer courtyard drew her attention. Many outdoor club students were talking about him and several of the female students were whispering with blushing faces. Coming closer, the man moved away from the tree and walked toward her. She had to swallow her surprised yelp when Guis came out of the shadows.

"Kallen Stadtfeld? I was told to bring this to you. It's from your father." He produced an envelope with a signature written in calligraphy.

"Uh, thank you." She took the slip of paper as he nodded and walked off with a wave. Several of the girls surrounded her.

"Who was that Kallen, an admirer?" Looking at the writing, she read the words, 'You're invited!' on the front. Opening the envelope, she pulled out an invitation card. The birthday invitation made her reconsider skipping out on the rest of school. One of the girls got a good look at it and nudged Kallen gently.

"Looks like someone's popular with our Vice-President!"

"Really? No fair Kallen." She smiled and laughed innocently while gripping her bag in a death lock.

'_Guistizia!'_

"Attention please, your attention please. This is Student Council President Millay Ashford! It's a party! Today we're holding a special Birthday Party for the Vice-President's sister Nunally Lamperouge! The person who manages to bring the present that she likes the most will win a kiss from her brother! If it's one of you guys, then one of us girls will give you a kiss instead!"

At their home, the Rounds stared at each other in disbelief; Morgen dropped the roll of streamers she was hanging across the room. Sayoko shook her head at the Ashford's antics.

"HUH?!"

The school went into what Kallen could only describe as "Millay Mode" as girls ran about thinking of presents for the what everyone called the sweetest girl at Ashford. Kallen headed straight for the Lamperouge's home, partially for sanctuary from all the guys looking her way, partially to find someplace undisturbed to think, and wholly vent over Millay and her hair brained plots.

Bursting through the doors, she found the three Rounds and Sayoko busy decorating the dining room. Streamers of Happy Birthday were scatter about the room. She could faintly smell a cake baking in the kitchen. The four party planners looked at her in confusion.

"Miss Stadtfeld? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering what Nunally would appreciate on her birthday. I figured you four would know her tastes a lot better and I don't think Lelouch is too happy about this sudden announce the President just made."

At that moment Lelouch ran into the room completely out of breath. He looked up from his hunched over position to see Kallen and the others. He fell to his knees dejected.

"Kallen? Not you too."

"I'm just interested in keeping my first kiss intact Lelouch. Something tells me that she's just using Nunally to get at you. I mean, how many people would know what she would like the most? She's blind and can't walk, I don't mean anything by that, but I don't think that most of them will take that into consideration . . . um, Lelouch? Where's your jacket?" He was missing the Ashford jacket, the dress shirt looked stretched at the sleeves and the collar.

"Take a guess." The image of all the fan girls in the schools mobbing him with questions as he pathetically tried to escape to little or no avail came to everyone's minds. The group laughed at him in good humor.

"Well, someone got a nice souvenir from it."

"That's not how I view it. Darn it Millay, using me as an entertainment source."

"Why don't you turn this to your advantage? Tell Kallen what Nunally would most enjoy and make an excuse not to kiss each other."

"Somehow, I don't think the President would allow me to get away with that."

Morgen got a mischievous look on her face like the cat that got the cream. Waving everyone close, the group of conspirators listened to what she had to say. From around the corner, C.C. chuckled as she preceded back upstairs to order a pizza.

'In some ways, those three haven't changed. Yes, they're still up to their antics.'

* * *

Two hours later, he sat a table close to Nunally as students gave her presents to open. Many times, he had found it necessary to describe whatever it was to her, though she was able to picture the objects by touch.

"So, that just about wraps up the gift opening! Who hasn't given Nunally a present?"

Lelouch stared at the table full of gifts with a bored expression. Many of the guys had given her things like stuffed animals or jewelry. He had a feeling she wouldn't get rid of any of the stuffed animals, but the jewelry was up in the air. The clothes the girls bought were questionable toss or keeps. She wouldn't wear anything flamboyant, but then again, she'd rely on Sayoko and him to tell her whether or not she should wear something. The perfume automatically fell into the to be discarded section once they got home. It wasn't in Nunally's tastes to wear the stuff, no matter how faint.

"Hey, President, did Kallen go home?"

Shirley had bought Nunally a stuffed cat. Nunally had hugged the fuzzy plushy like all the others she'd opened. Lelouch had a feeling he'd be arranging them around her bed all night. Rivalz had bought her a scarf for the upcoming winter season. Millay had given her a sunhat with lavender ribbon wrapped around the brim. Nunally was wearing it now.

"That's a good point, oh! There she is! Kallen did you bring . . ."

Millay's voice died out and the student body grew silent as they watched Kallen walk in followed by a dashing man. He wore clothes like that of a butler, a silk vest with a long white dress shirt with matching gloves. He wore pinstripe slacks with oxford dress shoes. A chain traveled from breast pocket to side pant pocket holding a watch when her took his hand from the pocket. He wore his hair back in a loose tail.

"Miss Stadtfeld, we are fifteen minutes late. I do hope you've prepared a proper apology to the birthday girl?"

"Yes Walter, now go say hello, it's the least you can do right?"

"I can do one better Miss Stadtfeld."

He walked over to the wheelchair bound princess. His shoes clicked in time to his step. Nunally strained to identify the man undoubtedly approaching her. She'd never heard this canter or shoe type before. Lelouch stood to meet the man walking their way. To everyone's shock Walter bowed to the young Vice President. His voice was cordial, yet respectful.

"Ah, Master Lamperouge. I do realize that I've caused you a bit of worry, but I assure, I'm well and able to serve your family yet again."

"Are you really Walter? He was in a . . ."

"Coma? Until recently yes. I don't know exactly which doctor provided my medical assistance, but I am indebted to them. I trust Miss Nunally hasn't been too strained without my presence?"

Lelouch shook his head and stepped aside, allowing him to pass. Millay and Rivalz were practically on top of him the moment the butler began walking again.

"Lelouch, who is that?" The man brushed a strand of hair from Nunally's face. Her expression brightened with the exchange. Taking his hand in hers, she smiled up at the well-spoken gentleman.

"It is you! Are you well?" He chuckled and told her he was feeling better. Lelouch looked at them with a faint grin on his features.

"He was a retainer for my family, but was in a car wreck that put him into a coma. It was so long ago, I nearly didn't recognize him." Rivalz nodded, absorbing the information while Millay held her response back in deep reflection.

_'Lelouch, something's not right here. It's only been two years since you asked for my family to give you and Nunally asylum. We know you for who you really are. Father's never heard of a Walter as a family retainer. Who is he really?'_

Before she could yank the estranged prince to the side to grill him, Kallen stepped up to him. She looked tired, but pleased with herself.

"Well Lelouch? Do you like seeing him again? I met him during a rare shopping trip I took and we starting talking about social standings. Your name came up, so I figured you'd want to see him again."

They watched as she chatted with him. He remained completely respectful, yet familiar with her. Nunally asked him a question with a concerned face. Walter nodded slightly in response and shook his head slowly. Whatever they were talking about, she nodded and smiled, pleased with his answer.

Nina stood off to the rear of the group, tentatively watching Nunally and the butler. There was just something about the way he carried himself. Something in the slight smiles and laughter that seemed dreadfully familiar. Shaking her head of these thoughts, she couldn't place it.

"Yes, it's good to see him up and about. I wonder why we weren't informed of his recovery?"

Millay placed her hands on her hips and sighed, this wasn't what she'd expected out of the party. Something nagged the back of her mind, telling her that Lelouch and Kallen had planned this. It was something she definitely would talk to him about later. Shirley glanced between Kallen and Lelouch with rising panic levels.

_'Oh god, are they really? No, no, they've already kissed once outside that one day! Wait; does that mean they're dating? Lulu! You told her didn't you? What Nunally treasures most! Wait, he wasn't expecting that man, so does that mean she's been spying on him? That has to be it. It's the only reason. But she's always sick, so when would she have the time? Oh . . . I . . . I . . . I!'_

Shirley shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but they remained firmly in place. Excusing herself to the bathroom, Millay noticed her flushed and upset face. The President held sympathy for the girl because she was so indecisive.

"Poor girl."

The party continued with cake and ice cream. Simple party games were played in groups. Finally, the time came for Nunally to make her decision. Lelouch was more nervous than anyone else in the room other than Kallen. To leave his lips in the hands of his sister was more frightening than leading the Black Knights at the moment. Kallen silently prayed she wouldn't have to give up her first kiss. Part of her wanted to teach Millay a leason for using them like this, but that would blow her cover as a sickly student.

"So Nunally, which present did you like the most?"

The girl placed a thoughtful finger to her chin as she pondered her answer. Honestly, she had no clue. To her side she could feel her brother's unease. Something inside her was amused by his dilemma while another part of her was upset at Millay for giving Lelouch a hard time.

'Walter' had explained the situation to her as they had talked about past years. They hadn't been too far from the real things they had done. Most of the changed information was names, places, and time of year. Nunally was amazed at how perfectly Guistizia kept an English accent for the butler role he was filling. It seemed like he flawlessly could enter a personae and his role no matter what it was and pass as the real thing. She didn't know exactly how he did it, but he was Rounds material after all.

"Well, I have to say that everyone brought me my favorite thing."

All the students stood silent at her answer. Lelouch raised an eyebrow; this wasn't the answer he was expecting from his dear sister.

"Just having everyone who came here with me is the best gift. Thank you everyone."

Guistizia chuckled silently. With an answer like that, nobody would object and no kisses were about to be traded. Lelouch must have realized it too and visibly relaxed, breathing again. Kallen sighed in relief with a hand over her chest. Shirley probably looked even more grateful for Nunally's answer than Lelouch and Kallen put together. Millay looked like she'd been stumped when she thought for sure something exciting was about to happen. The blond sighed and smiled, admitting defeat for now. It was impossible to argue with Nunally; she was just too sweet.

_'She's made everyone a winner but me. Oh well, it's sweet of her.'_

Guys shrugged with her answer and girls pouted, but no one said anything to refute her. It was true everyone had a good time.

"Well, thanks to everyone for celebrating with us! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone waved and wished Nunally happy birthday one last time for the day before leaving for the dorms. Kallen glanced at the presents littering the table. Everyone on the Student Council volunteered to help carry the present back to their home. Lelouch waved it off.

"That's okay, Walter and I can get it in the morning. It's past sundown isn't it?"

The sun was indeed down. The nightlights around the school turned on, lighting the sidewalks. When Walter insisted it was okay, everyone on the Council said goodnight and left. However, Millay hung around afterward. Kallen stopped at the door before seeing Lelouch's discreet signal to go ahead to their home and wait. The red head nodded and left quietly.

"Millay? You're still here?"

"Lelouch, I know you and Nunally and I've never heard of this guy. Who is he really?" she jabbed a thumb at the man that began to go about organizing Nunally's presents into groups based on what to keep and what she didn't really have use for. The Lamperouge siblings looked her way, they hadn't noticed her lack of departure.

"President? I thought we already said that. He's a family caretaker."

Placing fists on her hips she rushed up to Lelouch. His hands came up to defend himself as she placed a finger under his chin as she glared at him accusingly. He held his breath. Nunally tilted her head to the side, waiting for her to talk. Her sudden footsteps had surprised her. She had a feeling that the blond woman had stopped next to her brother.

"Lelouch, I know you and Nunally. My family's risking a lot keeping you guys here. Don't you think I at least deserve to be in on these kinds of things?"

Nunally looked down at her lap and clutched her hands together. Lelouch looked the away from her, not knowing quite how to handle the situation. The 'butler' stopped sorting presents and stood upright. Their was an intense look in his eyes as he looked at her. She refused to back down, insistant on knowing what was going on. After a tense staring contest, he sighed and sagged his shoulders.

"You're insightful, yet reckless Miss Ashford."

Millay jumped in surprise as Kallen reappeared behind her. Two new individuals stood on either side of her. Unlike the first man she'd come in with, sparks of recognition ignited in her mind. He eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God, Rounds? Lelouch does that mean you've been found?"

"No, it's alright Millay, they're loyal to me and Nunally alone. If you'll remember, they denounced their titles the same day I renounced my own." She wasn't entirely convinced.

"Are you certain?" Lelouch nodded confidently. Hal approached the young woman with a grateful smile.

"Millay, please convey our thanks to your family for helping Lelouch and Nunally these past few years. We're sorry for your losses after Lady Marianne's death, but we'd like to make use of the underground facilities if they're still there."

Lelouch knew about the storage area underneath Ashford for the Ganymede his mother test piloted, but not about an entire research facility. Everyone else looked at Hal in shock. It quickly became obvious that only Hal knew about the underground area other than Millay.

"Uh, sure, but I'd have to talk to my father about it. Should I mention you?" When Hal nodded, she swallowed. "How deep is this?"

"How much danger do you want to be in?"

A chill ran through her. This was looking more and more insane by the minute.

* * *

**Do you think they'll tell Millay the truth?**

**Why would Hal want the underground facilities?**

**Where was Suzaku?**

**The future is anyone's guess. What's yours?**


	17. Flowers and Feelings

**Code Geass: Knights of Revolution**

**Yeah, yeah. It's not mine. Phooey.**

**Chapter 16: Flowers and Feelings**

The talks with the Ashford family the following week after Nunally's birthday party had been tense and heated. Her grandfather had to calm his son when the group mentioned the incident at the Kawaguchi Hotel.

"Halbenkul, I never thought you could stray so far as to join a terrorist like Zero! Even if you did help keep Lelouch's sister and my daughter safe."

The gray haired warrior sighed and looked to his left and right at each of his fellow conspirators and their young leader. Lelouch nodded once, letting him know he thought it was okay to proceed. Taking a deep breath Hal pitted the man against a hard, serious stare.

"Even when Zero is here among us?"

The Ashford family's mouths hung open slightly as they looked at him like a group of zombies who couldn't speak anymore. Mrs. Ashford looked around the room worried.

"He's here now? Where?"

"I'll let you have a guess. A few hints though, I wasn't at Kawaguchi, though everyone else here except for you, your husband, and his father were."

The three Ashfords pondered his words as Millay immediately looked at Lelouch partly shocked, partially understanding. The actions Zero had taken with them out of all the hostages along with Euphemia made complete sense now. Yet she felt saddened that Lelouch would go and do something so dangerous.

Her grandfather quickly came to the same realization and he looked to the abandoned prince with understanding eyes. After the tragedy of eight years ago, he couldn't blame the boy. Such a cold and sudden cut off from the family at such a fragile time did irreparable damage to Lelouch's view of Britannia.

Mrs. Ashford brought her hand to her mouth in slight horror; her eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Wha? Your Highness why?" Lelouch had enough grace to put on an apologetic face to her. Mrs. Ashford was kind beyond description. She was also a sharp judge of character. But this wasn't something she ever expected to encounter.

"Lelouch? You're Zero? Do you realize what you're doing young man?!"

"Spare me the semantics Mr. Ashford." Lelouch's voice was dangerously low. His glare bordered on pure evil as he seethed. Hal leaned back in his chair and rested his head on a hand as he leaned to one side of the chair. "Britannia must be taught that it cannot continue to live in a Darwinist ideology any longer. Think of the thousands, millions, of people now numbers, stripped of their dignity and pride. The Japanese are a shell of what they were back then. I realize full well what I'm doing Mr. Ashford."

Rather stunned, he looked at Nunally, who held a serious countenance like her brother.

"Mr. Ashford, I'm really grateful for everything you've done for Brother and me, but I agree with him." If Lelouch's heated comment was the right hook, then her apparent support of him was the left cross.

"I try to keep positive for Lelouch and everyone around me, and I really do love these moments together. However, every time I go to sleep and brother returns to his room, the nightmares come back to me. I keep seeing Mother and hearing his scream on that day." Nunally clenched handfuls of her dress as Lelouch crossed his fingers and stared into his lap in pained reflection. Morgen placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as she continued. "The news of Father's reaction when Lelouch wanted to investigate why Mother had been murdered broke me more than Mother's death. It told me that I wasn't wanted, that I was useless." Tears rolled down her face.

The Ashford's sat in stunned silence as the girl continued to grow more emotional as she went. She'd always been so optimistic and upbeat that they'd never seen her seem down or worried. The strong front began to falter; her emotional walls that she normally kept up even in front of her brother in private were crumbling down.

"I've had enough. I'm tired of the false smiles, the pity, not sympathy for my condition. I know at times they're necessary to keep the peace. But when the lies and deceptions extend to our real siblings? I've had enough of Father's manipulation. I just," Nunally sobbed. "I just want a world were all this suppression and oppression would end! Britannia's desire to rule the world isn't right. It just breeds more suffering. Hasn't this world suffered enough? Haven't I suffered enough?"

The Ashfords had no words for her.

* * *

Three days later at warehouses privately purchased by Guis under a false name, new Black Knight recruits turned on the power to the lights to see Knightmares lined up in their holding cells.

"Wow! Look at these."

"These are Glasgows aren't they?"

"No, these are Glasgows we Japanese have remodeled. They're called Burais."

"Who cares? I've never seen anything like this!"

"The Black Knights are really well equipped. They said that these were for us right, right?"

"That makes us elites, doesn't it?"

As the fresh recruits excitedly talked among each other and looked over the machines and other equipment, the core group of the Knights stared in wonder at their newest asset.

"This is amazing."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe the Kyoto group gave it to us."

"The first completely Japanese Knightmare."

"The Guren Nishiki. Have you guys seen the manual for it?"

"Yeah, it's got a Radiant Wave Surger. What an awesome weapon."

Tamaki scratched his nose. A broad grin spread across his face.

"This is perfect. With this, it means that the Kyoto bigwigs are acknowledging us. They're bringing us into the fold. I can't wait to see those Britannian bastards' faces when they see this!"

From behind them, several of the new members asked for help with how to work some of the equipment they'd received. Tamaki and the others laughed as they went to help the newbies as Inoue called them. Kallen watched them go, wanting to admire the Guren a bit more.

"Hm, Tamaki's reaction isn't surprising, but the fact that Inoue is joining right in is rather odd. I figured her to be the pragmatist among you all."

She turned to see Zero come out of the shadows behind the Guren. She smiled excited for a change.

"It's not really that surprising, with this, we've finally been accepted by Kyoto."

"Not true. This is a test for us. The group assists many various resistance groups across the country. But we are more than a resistance group remember?"

Kallen nodded.

"Even so, this is a good opportunity for us. It's an honor to be considered to be tested, it means they think we have promise."

Zero chuckled as he tossed a small red and white wing shaped object at her. Snagging it easily out of the air, she looked at it, then at Zero.

"The Guren Nishiki is yours to pilot Kallen, take care of it."

The red head took a few steps back. Clearly not expecting that bit of information. Her eyes returned to the Guren's key in her hand.

"Wait a minute, I know that we agreed I was the Knightmare pilot before now, but certainly the one of the other three can us this. You should be in it for better defense if the others won't do it."

"Kallen, Winter already has his fighter and will be using that in the future for any significant encounters we have. The other two have their own uses, but for now their duties don't pertain to Knightmare combat in the pilot's seat. As a commander my skills are competent at best; I'll take one of our Burais. Kallen, when lead starts flying I need an ace, and that's you."

"Zero, could I take a minute?" Ougi came walking up with a clipboard and file folder.

"We've gotten a tip from an applicant about a possible move by Britannia in the region. He's in too dangerous a position to contact personally to verify this though. What do you think?"

Glancing over the information, he wasn't surprised to see Deithard Reid's name on the report. What did surprise him was the notice of one Villetta Nu inquiring about a contact for Zero in Ashford. Jeremiah's name also appeared.

'_He's trying to form another loyal section within their own forces for me like I requested. By the looks of this though, his direct subordinate's stubborn. At least he's keeping tabs on her and keeping her in check. Hm, Narita . . . this is? Heh, I should get in touch with Cornelia, this could be our chance. The only wildcard in this whole thing is Schneizel. Damn him and that Knighting ceremony!'_

The ceremony at the beginning of the week explained Suzaku's absence during Nunally's birthday. When the news had broadcast it, everyone had nearly sworn in front of his sister in unison. It wasn't long afterward that a call from Cornelia had come in. She apologized, but pointed out Schneizel's reasoning. Though they couldn't argue it, the development left bitterness in their mouths. Would he deploy the Avalon at Narita? If so, would he participate, or simply be a spectator? If the battle waged too long or not in Cornelia's favor, would he deploy Suzaku? There were too many variables, but not taking the gamble now could cripple the larger plan altogether.

Shutting the folder on the clipboard with a firm sense of finality, he looked at Ougi.

"We're going hiking this weekend to the Narita Mountains."

Having seen the information, Ougi nodded hesitantly and swallowed.

"Alright then . . ."

'_He must have something up his sleeve, cause this is huge.'_

"Kallen, I need to talk to you later about the Guren's role in the future."

She nodded, knowing that this would be a major endeavor. The trio who normally attended their masked leader was out and about. Hal and Morgen had left out to sea again to talk with Rakshata. Their quick-change artist was out doing something with the plans with Euphemia and Cornelia. Whatever the situation was, she figured they'd be too busy to get in touch with that day. If she was going to be the key Knightmare Frame pilot, she was going to have to be serious about it.

* * *

Back out at Guam's coastline, the Leviathan class submersible carrier sat lazily off the coast. Out on the deck, the two Rounds and Rakshata were looking over edge of the aft launching bay. Morgen whistled, impressed.

"That's impressive, and not as risky as that Nuclear Pulse Emitter on the Guren. Are you sure this thing will work at that range? I mean, this is pretty fancy, but where's the practicality? It's too easily traced and the firing rate isn't exactly battle worthy."

"It was never meant for frontlines use."

"Have you even tested it?" Rakshata turned to Hal with disdain.

"Of course we've tested it Mr. Two." The two revolutionaries looked at her in confusion.

"Mr. Two?" The geneticist waved it aside with her pipe before puffing it again.

"Don't worry about it. The child is just fine."

"That's what we're worried about." Their simultaneous answers made her clench her pipe in a fist.

* * *

In the Imperial rooftop garden Clovis had made to resemble Marianne's back in Britannia, Guis was speaking to Cornelia and Euphemia in private.

"Well, when is Schneizel scheduled to leave?"

"He told me he planned on going back to the EU after our operation at Narita and the main section of the JLF." The trio sat among the flowers planted next to the open pavilion. Glancing down at his feet, a dark flower stood out to him. Reaching over to it, he plucked the plant and gazed at it.

"I see, that could prove troublesome, but not impossible to deal with. Cornelia, did you know that you best resemble the Iris?"

"Hm?" The sisters looked at him expectantly. He was well versed in peculiar topics; the language of flowers was one of them. Cornelia perked at his inquiry

"A flower to represent wisdom and valor, yet because of its coloration it only truly catches the eyes of people during the rainy seasons even if it is a rain of blood. That and its violet like your hair is."

The princess smirked and took the flower when he offered it to her. It was a slightly macabre imagery, but Cornelia thought it suited her. His knowledge was so strange at times, yet she could understand this one perfectly. Euphemia giggled at her.

"So if an iris is my sister, then what am I?"

Looking around for a bit, he eventually saw the flower that he personally thought suited her. Getting up and walking over to it, he picked it plucked it and returned to her side before sitting.

"The Marigold, a comforter of the heart. I believe your presence puts everyone you know at ease. We can be who we are, not something we're not around you."

"Since we're on the subject, what flowers would Nunally, Lelouch, and the Knights of Two and Five be?"

Thinking for a moment, he smirked humorously.

"I'd think Nunally would be the obvious one. She is a White Rose, the symbol of heavenly eternal love and patience. Lelouch, well I could place two flowers with him, though it depends on the circumstances. Now though, I'd have to say he's a Monkshood representing a deadly enemy. In peace he'd become a Blue Violet, watching over those around him whether he knows them or not. Morgen would have to be a Purple Carnation, she's so capricious its unnerving at times."

The two sisters laughed at his facial expression. Apparently, she'd been pestering him with her usual antics. She had always been the wild one of the Rounds. Unlike Luciano Bradley however, she knew when to be serious and retained proper etiquette when needed.

"So what of you and Halbdenkul?"

"I like to see myself as the Black Rose of death."

"That's morbid." Euphie clutched her flower as she looked at him in paranoia. Cornelia - knowing a little about his assassination assignments and other cloak and dagger missions from Charles in the past - could see why he'd place such a symbol with his existence.

"Halbdenkul's definitely a Nasturtium."

"You mean he's bitter?" Cornelia and Guis looked to Euphie. The flower had a scent that made you wrinkle your nose. Some soldiers during the invasion of Japan had used dried and ground flowers to take the place of pepper when their supplies ran out of it for food seasoning.

"I'm surprised you know that your Highness, but no, in the language of flowers it symbolizes patriotism." Cornelia smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I see, that definitly fits him to the letter. He really is a true patriot."

Euphemia smiled at him. Before she could say anything though, Guilford approached them from the entrance to the rooftop gardens. Saluting to his Princess and Euphemia, he looked at Guistizia.

"Princess Cornelia, Prince Schneizel is on his way up, Guistizia, you need to leave."

"Where is Darlton?"

"Uh, he's out on maneuvers with the Glaston Knights. Why do you ask?"

"Does Schneizel know this?"

"No he doesn't." The eager smirk that crossed his face prompted the two princesses and knight to worry. The three of them drew back when his eyes changed from their usual coloration to the crimson magenta form of Geass.

"Absolute Masquerade."

The group watched in awe as the man before them changed into the spitting image of Darlton. He looked to Cornelia who stood slack jawed.

"Well your Highness, how do I look?"

Guilford shook his head and looked at Guistizia again. He had the sudden urge to clean his glasses to make sure he was seeing properly.

"Guistizia, that's your Geass?"

"Yes Guilford. Absolute Masquerade, the ability to pass as anyone I've met or studied up on in the past. Gender matters not. It provides me the ability to fit in anywhere, at anytime, no matter what."

Euphemia stepped toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. A gasp escaped her when she felt solid flesh and clothing. Part of her expected to pass through to an extent, like a mirage.

"So you can even mimic their voice?"

"Of course you Highness." Darlton's usual slight rumble came from him instead of Guis' voice.

'_What a scary ability. If the gender really doesn't matter, he could pass himself off as Euphie or me. This really is a battle of supernatural powers.'_

No sooner had she completed that thought than Schneizel appeared with Kanon and Suzaku. Suzaku was dressed in the traditional garb of a Royal Knight, complete with saber. Guilford and Guis saluted the Prince as he approached.

"Ah, Cornelia. If it's not too much, I'd like to talk about the upcoming operation at Narita."

Cornelia didn't see any sort of reaction from Guis, so she nodded.

"Very well, is here fine or do you want to move elsewhere?"

"Here's fine, it's probably more secure here anyway."

Mentally, the four conspirators with Lelouch scoffed at his words, though outwardly they nodded in agreement. Anything that they discuss with them wasn't safe unless it was a lie.

"We'll be deploying the Avalon to the area to observe. I'll be taking the Lancelot and Suzaku with me of course. If you need assistance, you can expect me to move in if you want."

"Thank you, I'll inform you of the battle plan later."

"Certainly. I wish you victory."

"Indeed, thank you Schneizel."

The three men were about to leave when Suzaku to a slight step toward Euphie. Bowing respectfully, he looked at her seriously.

"After the JLF is subdued, then Zero's next. Your sister will avenge Clovis, just as I'll do my part in bringing peace in the EU."

Euphie nodded somberly and walked over to him. Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, she gave him a worried and sad smile.

"I'll be praying for you Suzaku Kururugi."

"I'll come back unharmed your Highness." The pink haired princess shook her head gently as she softly bumped him on the head with the back of her hand. He looked at her in confusion.

"That's not what I meant Sir Kururugi. Perhaps when you're done in the EU you'll understand my words. I hope you realize them sooner though." As she turned to walk deeper into the garden, Cornelia gave him a look he couldn't place. Darlton and Guilford turned to follow their liege as a sign that the conversation was now at an end.

As the three men proceeded back down the halls to the elevator that would take them back down the building, Suzaku pondered Euphie's words. Kanon looked over at the boy and smiled.

"Are you thinking about Princess Euphemia's words?"

Suzaku nodded, still in thought. Schneizel seemed to realize what Euphemia was implying and was impressed more than surprised.

'_She's realized that Suzaku hasn't or refuses to acknowledge the lack of chivalry on the field of battle. She's matured greatly since arriving here in Japan. I guess I owe Zero at least that much. I wonder how much you'll withstand Suzaku. Will you break like the others like you? Or will you be reborn like the mythical legend that you name represents? I look forward to it, don't disappoint me.'_

**The stage for Narita is being set, how will Schnezel's presence influence the battle? **

**What will Cornelia, Lelouch, and Euphemia plan for the battlefield? **

**What is the new device for the FX JAM-01 Peregrine? **

**It all comes to a head next chapter!**


	18. Converging on Narita

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Code Geass ain't mine. Drat.**

**I just rewatched all three seasons of Lyrical Nanoha, A's, and StrikerS. I love that series. The DVDs are worth every penny for the extras and revamped scenes that are actually noticeable. Starlight Breaker!!**

**Here's the beginning of the long awaited Battle of Narita!**

**Chapter 17: Converging on Narita**

Morgen awoke from her slumber at 4 a.m. Not being able to get back to sleep, she went to the mess hall to see if their was anything to eat. Taking out a frying pan and mixing bowl, she went about making an omelet for breakfast. A few minutes later, she walked out onto the deck to eat in the cool of the night air with a glass of milk to wash it down.

Farther away on the deck, Hal went through his scythe routine. The drills looked like a dance to her as he transferred from technique to technique, the moves completely his own. The practical swings, pommel thrusts, counter swings, and shaft parries were like a well-oiled machine. Yet for all his form practices, he kept in mind that all katas and martial arts were merely the basis for self-discipline, and not effective in actual combat situations.

The ability to remain adaptable and quickly respond to scenarios faster than the opponent was the real core of combat when it was up close and personal. True, weapons, range, and armies did change things, but the core principles of swift responses, accurate judgments, and flexibility on the fly never changed. She silently thought back on the conversation they'd had earlier with the others.

* * *

Hal and Morgen sat in front of a videophone talking to Lelouch on one line and Guis, the Li Britannia siblings, and Guilford on the other.

"So Schneizel plans on remaining and observing the Narita Operation?"

_"Yes, he also mentioned that Suzaku will be on standby during the battle if the need arises."_

Kallen appeared just behind Lelouch, she waved at her superiors and smiled. Everyone could see the determination in the girl's eyes.

_"You don't have to worry about that that Lancelot, I'll can handle him with the Guren."_

Cornelia and Euphemia looked confused, but understood that she was an ace in the hole for future operations. If Lelouch had so much faith in her ability, then so would they. Their half brother didn't trust people with such power easily.

_"Okay, so the Lancelot is factored for, but what about the Avalon? Even I don't have an effective means to handle his flying battle cruiser."_

"_I don't think you have to worry about that too much. Hal should have that taken care of by tomorrow."_

"_Is that true Hal?"_

Hal nodded and looked to Morgen who did the same. The plans and ordinance had been added to the fighter that morning.

"Yes, I'll be taking the plane for a test flight this afternoon. I don't want anything tricky occurring during the battle."

The situation wildcards were more or less taken care of, though Lelouch and Cornelia had no idea how a single aircraft was going to influence an Air Cruiser's effectiveness on the battlefield. A grid with the layout of Narita appeared to the middle and bottom of everyone's screen.

"Well, if that's all there is to the unpredictable elements of the plan, then what else is there?"

"_Cornelia, do you have the list of loyal followers?"_

The Princess took up the conversation with graphs of her proposed troop deployments. Looking over the formations carefully, everyone noticed that she'd deployed the majority of hard line Britannian forces to the center right flank with Darlton and Cornelia on either side. However, the force was spread completely surrounding the whole mountain area.

The large orange highlighted unit next to where the Avalon was to be positioned for the battle. Scattered in splotches were the rest of the extremist troops. Lelouch smiled wickedly as he modified the original idea he had in mind for the battle.

"_Cornelia, do you think you can cope with a bout of mass chaos?"_

"_What do you mean Lelouch?"_

"_The way you've scattered the extremists is perfect. Even with the Lancelot, they can't react with decisive help against what I have in store. You'll have to trust me, this can work."_

She nodded patiently, if there was one thing they understood, it was that secrets had to be kept at times if strategies were to succeed as predicted. Besides, the veterans of the group knew that it was far better to just accept the situation and adapt swiftly to sudden changes.

"Your Highnesses, this is the projected route I'll be making my ingress with the Peregrine."

An arrow in the air above the projected forces appeared in its plotted route. After its first pass, the craft began to circle the mountain range as a whole in a security zone. Kallen stared at the readings.

_"Um, no offense Hal but how are you going to effective like that? Wouldn't you be making hit and runs?"_

"Kallen, I'd get slaughtered by the crossfire if I did that. The air/metal density tomorrow's going to be thick, real thick. I can't risk it with the equipment I'll be carrying, there's only one of it in existence right now."

"Okay, you're the more experienced one here. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Lelouch, if you need anything from me, call. See ya."

Kallen walked out of the room. The door locked behind her. Lelouch smiled and looked to the group.

_"Now, are we ready for the real planning? I'll need you to evacuate the city at the base of the mountains and make a little modification to the transports for your men Cornelia."_

"_Understood. Send me the information tonight, I've got more hearings to go through."_

The way Cornelia rolled her eyes, made the secret group of conspirators chuckle. Cornelia was a commander first, but not the best audience pleaser.

* * *

The next morning, Nunally woke up a few minutes before Sayoko entered into the room. As her maid/bodyguard prepared her clothes for the day, Nunally hugged one of the stuffed bears she'd kept from her party.

"Good morning Sayoko. Brother won't need breakfast this morning."

"Today's the day isn't it? Did he tell you how long he'd be today?"

She frowned and shook her head gently. They'd talked about the plan for the weekend, but Lelouch honestly didn't know how long the battle of Narita would take. This would be a clash of a major power against a 'weaker' adversary with several wildcard thrown into the mix.

Nunally reflected back to Suzaku during the tea that they'd had shortly after his dismissal from the court case concerning the assassination of Clovis. When she asked him what he did in the military, she had expected him to tell her that he was a test pilot for the Lancelot. Lelouch and the Knight of Rounds had explained what had happened after they'd told her their plans with Zero and their new idea for a revolution.

When she had told them that he was part of the engineering divisions, she nearly cried. She wanted to yell at him for lying to her and that a friend had told her that he'd been moved to the position. Her knowledge of the delicate plan of Zero prevented her doing so. After he had left, she'd cried in Lelouch's arms. Even understanding why he'd lied, it wasn't right. It was better for her to worry for his safety, and know the truth, but not knowing and then finding out when it was too late would have devastated her even more.

She had told Lelouch to go easy on their childhood friend, but when he'd told her how Schneizel had offered him a Royal Knight position if he'd help in the EU, she'd hesitated. When word came in that he accepted without any thought of asked Euphemia or Lelouch what they thought, she cried again. Suzaku wasn't suited to face real war, where they were the invaders and the people were defending their homes, their loved ones. He was doing exactly the opposite of what his countrymen had fought for during Japan's defeat.

Nunally clenched her blankets in her hands. She prayed that he didn't deploy during the battle. She knew that her friends wouldn't show pity or mercy in the battle. He was a target, and if they believed he was a threat, they wouldn't think twice about removing him from the equation as fast as possible.

"Suzaku, how could you hurt Euphie and me like this?"

Sayoko stood silently at the bedside, knowing that there was nothing she could do to comfort the poor forsaken princess.

* * *

Around the Narita Mountains, JLF checkpoints periodically checked in with the central command elements. In one outpost, the guards phoned into the HQ before sitting back down to their game of Go.

"Hey man, it's your turn."

"Meh, don't rush me, you've got me in a bind here. I'm three points behind. When did you get so good anyway?"

A knock at the door made them jump when the infamous masked figure walked in out of the snowy mountainside.

"Zero!"

"I'm only here to talk to you." He removed the hawk-like mask and zapped them with Geass. "I want you to ignore all movements outside your area."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Dude, calm down, your gonna knock the pieces around on the board."

Lelouch glanced at the game board as he entered the cabin and shut the door.

_'Hm, the game of Go, Hal said that the game's exponentially harder than chess.'_

Taking out the signal light from within his cape, he approached the window and sent out a few signal flashes. Drawing up a chair, he sat down at the table a few feet away from the two soldiers under this Geass. Retrieving a small notepad, he made another tick mark in it with a pen he found on the table.

"That's another use of Geass. Guis said that the usually rate for the test subjects having their Geass turn permanent were all around the same number of uses. If that's the case, I wonder how little they've used theirs. Living multiple years with that kind of power. I wonder if I have the resolve to rely on my own strength instead of this ability like they have."

Farther down the slopes in a forested area, one of the Black Knights Burais closed it longdistance visual optics.

"I've received the signal from Zero. We're clear to move."

The convoy carrying the pulse devices for the initial plan proceeded up the mountain paths. Every checkpoint ignored them as they passed. The Black Knights began to get curious.

"Hey, why hasn't Zero been contacting us with the radio on his Burai?"

"I don't know. What are we doing with these excavators? Inoue, do you have any clue?"

Riding on the shoulder of one of the Frames, she shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just as in the dark as you are about this."

Bringing up the rear was Kallen and the Guren Nishiki. She rode with the cockpit open while she studied over the controls one last time. She had the majority of the manual memorized by now, having used the last few school days on 'sick' leave. The machine's main weapon had drawn concerns from the rebellious knights who followed Zero. If it was something that worried them, then she knew it should worry her as well; especially since she was the one piloting the thing.

'_What is it? What's so dangerous about this Radiant Wave Surger? Oh, wait, here it is!'_

Flipping open to the page covering the details on the weapon's operations, she looked over the diagram of its internal structures. It used a magazine of highly compressed cartridges that ejected after each shot.

_'It uses uranium rod cartridges as its ammunition, forcing the purger in the palm to act as the outlet. Wait, uranium and forced meltdowns? This is a Nuclear Pulse Emitter? My God, no wonder they were worried. Anyone who gets hit by this is blasted in nuclear radiation that gets dissipate through the emitter, thus preventing the normal fallout.'_

"So that's it. They're worried that if the emitter gets damaged, the fallout won't be contained. that makes it dangerous to everyone."

"_Kallen? Hey Kallen!"_

"Eh? Oh, sorry Tamaki, what was it?"

"Has Zero told you anything about what we're doing up here? Some of us think the excavators are going to be used for making onsen. If that's the case then we're all for it."

"Sorry Tamaki. He hasn't told me anything."

"_Okay, hey Ougi, how about you?"_

_"Ah, uh, no, sorry."_

Both of them didn't want to say anything. The truth was, they knew that this was going to be everyone's first real battle against Britannia on such a large scale. Not only that, but many of the people joining in this fight were brand new, untested. Now that she thought about it though, all of them were green. This was going to end up being everyone's moment of truth.

_'Zero's not using his radio so he doesn't get traced. He's serious about this.'_

* * *

"So we've split four battalions of troops into seven separate sections to surround the mountains. Prince Schneizel's Avalon will be on standby here, at the rearguard. This will prevent any JLF from getting away from us."

"Yes, but what if . . ."

"Zero appears?" Cornelia looked at her sister at the map screen. Her sister nodded, dressed in more appropriate attire for the situation at hand. The plan and play that everyone was to perform was set. The only participants that weren't there yet were Hal and Morgen. The two renegades were still in Guam. "We have plenty of forces here, if he does show his face it'll be the end of the braggart."

_'I sure hope your plan works Lelouch, this is crazy!'_

As the mobile HQ arrived at its place three miles from the base, Cornelia excused herself to go to her Gloucester. Guilford and Bartley followed after paying their respects to her sister. Euphemia looked back at the flying cruiser behind them quite a distance back.

"Now may be one of the most pivotal parts of our lives. I hope this goes well."

The commanders left to advise her nodded, not knowing the true extent of the plan or what she really meant.

* * *

"Well, that's a sound and brilliant tactic Cornelia. No wonder your superior on the battlefields. The JLF won't have a chance against a force like this. I dare say that Toudoh the Miracle will have trouble in this situation."

Behind Schneizel, Suzaku tensed. Toudoh had taught him the core basics of his martial arts training. Strangely, even when he pleaded, the man never taught him swordsmanship, saying that it required a self-discipline and moral focus unlike any other in order to master the blade. To this day he didn't know what he was still lacking.

_"Suzaku, in order to gain the ability to wield the sword, one must be of clear and sound mind, body, and soul. The sword can easily turn on its master if it finds him unworthy. The blade is a fickle thing, and many do not understand what it means to take up arms. When you finally understand this, I will teach you what it means to wield the blade."_

He clenched a fist. When he'd come to Toudoh with news of becoming an Honorary Britannian and joining its army, Toudoh had punched him to the floor and marched away.

_"You fool! You think that by joining the conquerors, you'll gain power to fulfill your goals? That is utter folly Suzaku, I refuse to teach you swordsmanship. A man who forsakes his home and people without knowing the cost is not a warrior."_

_'I'll show him. I'll prove that I haven't forsaken anyone! Once I rise to Knight of One, I'll claim Japan as my territory. I'm still fighting for her! Fighting for Japan.'_

He gripped the key to the Lancelot tightly. He'd risen this high, he could go higher, he would climb to the top of the knighthood and prove that he wasn't making a mistake. He would be accepted and rewarded.

From behind him a feminine voice chuckled at the scene before her. The group turned to see a dark skinned, dark haired woman of deep jade green eyes smirking at him. Schneizel smiled.

"Oh, I don't think you've been introduced. Suzaku, this is the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst. She was the superior officer of Knight of Two Halbdenkul the Maelstrom before his unfortunate departure from the Rounds. Dorothea, this is my Royal Knight Kururugi Suzaku."

When Suzaku offered his hand to shake, she looked at him with a bit of disdain. The Second Prince took notice of this act but remained silent. He suspected he knew her reasons.

"I have nothing to say to a traitor of his people, despite his abilities Prince Schneizel. The son of Genbu Kururugi is not the kind of man who should be in league with those his father fought against. It shames his heritage and angers its people. The Knight of Two was a patriot through and through."

She walked past them and toward the displays. Looking at Cornelia's battle array, she nodded, clearly impressed. Suzaku turned to her, angered by her disrespect.

"What are you talking about Lady Ernst?! I've sacrificed a lot to get this far. The Knight of Two quit along with two others; don't get holier than thou to me about them. If they were patriots then where'd they go? Sounds more like they were Benedict Arnolds to me!"

He wasn't prepared for her sudden turn and lunge. The action took him offguard with the sheer speed and ferocity. Grabbing him by the throat, she slammed him into the floor. Hovering over him, she glared evilly.

"Don't you dare speak like that in my presence again! Don't you dare speak like that in the presence of Royalty again either! I personally commanded him during our time in the Special Forces. He saved my life countless times with no regard to his own. You know none of the reasons behind their leaving the Rounds. You're the rookie here, understood?"

Schneizel coughed lightly into his hand. She let Suzaku up and looked to Kanon, who stood a few steps away.

"Is Sigurd ready?"

"Yes, your Knightmare's ready to go Knight of Four."

"And Gram?"

"The sword is ready, but still, be careful with its use."

She nodded and left, her navy blue cloak whipped with her steps. Suzaku rubbed the back of his head in pain. The Prince shook his head as he chuckled.

"I forgot to warn you Suzaku, Dorothea herself is a staunch patriot and is as zealous as the Knight of One. She is very slow to trust and even slower to break ties to those who have earned it. I agree however, that you will not speak ill of those three again Kururugi. You do not know the power and loyalty those three had to the Empire. Even after their radical departure, they are still held with respect."

"Why?"

"They were a trio within the Rounds that accomplished many tasks the skeptics had said were not feasible. The Knight of Five Morgen saved my Mother from an assassin. For that, I cannot begin to express my gratitude. All three of them were especially attached to Empress Marianne and Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunally."

_'Lelouch? Nunally?'_

"After Marianne's death, when the Emperor denounced my little half-brother, the three of them marched into the throne room asking to watch over him. Father denied them and that's when they disowned their titles to watch over him. I can't imagine how they felt when they died in the invasion. I only pray they didn't kill themselves for failing."

Suzaku swallowed.

_'Lelouch and Nunally aren't dead. Why would they think that? But if they've been watching them since they left Britannia that means they know who I am. Are they with them now?'_

Suzaku thought back to when they'd first met and he'd beat the crap out of Lelouch, claiming him to be a spoiled prissy boy in front of Nunally. He hadn't realized her condition until she'd spoken out to defend her brother. He'd felt bad about it afterward.

_'I hope they don't remember that. If Nunally hadn't spoken up, would they have protected him?'_

* * *

As Suzaku shivered at the thought of how close he might have come to death that day, Ernst entered the hangar where Lloyd and Cecile were working feverishly on the sleek Knightmare of gray and bronze. A broader, more elegant version of the Lancelot's MVS Swords lay in its sheath opposite of a MVS sword stored like the Lancelot's. A circular shield lay mounted to its left arm, with a sleek rifle in the opposite hand.

"Ara! Thank you for your wonderful timing Knight of Four! Coming to check up on the Sigurd?"

"Yes."

The Knightmare stood with its rifle and swords and shield at the ready. It wasn't as agile as the Lancelot, but it didn't need to be. Its stability and better all around capabilities were more than enough for the Rounds member.

_'Hal, Morgen, Guis, I don't know where you three are, but please give me your strength. I'll avenge his Highness Lelouch and Princess Nunally.'_

* * *

Over three thousand miles away in the Guam Islands, Hal felt an unusual warmth travel through him. Placing a hand to his throat, he looked around as if searching for something. Morgen looked at him over her HUD in the tandem cockpit.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought I felt Ernst's presence just a second ago."

"Don't tell me you . . ."

"No, it's not like that and you know it. She was a comrade in arms and a peer. What are the odds of seeing her now?"

* * *

**The battle is about to begin. The tensions are running high.**

**What is the Sigurd? What is the Gram for that matter?**

**Anyone who does their homework and correctly tells me the background behind the name and the sword gets a giant cookie from the American Cookie Factory. Note that the ACF is a real cookie organization and is under its respective copyrights, the giant cookies are really, ****really ****good. **

**Oh! I've started a popularity poll for the characters in the fic! Check my profile to place your votes! Results will be updated every few chapters and choices will be added as the story progresses. See you at the polls!**

**Jane!**


	19. Baptism by Fire

**

* * *

**

Code Geass: Knight of Revolution

**I'll say it again . . . not mine! Boo.**

**This whole battle will be in one chapter, so it's substantially longer than most other chapters I've written so far. There won't be many this long, mainly reserved for pivotal battles like this one. Enjoy, I know I did writing it!**

**I was listening to Miku Hatsune the entire time I was writing this. If you don't know her, she's a Vocaloid 2 program. Look it up on youtube.**

**Chapter 18: Baptism by Fire**

As the Black Knights watched the drillers dig there way deep into the earth, the members watched around them with growing apprehension. Why had Zero brought so few of them with him? Where was everyone else? Only a quarter of their entire force was at the summit of the mountain. No one had received any word about another plan or even another strike group. Ougi approached their masked leader.

"Zero, are we really going through with this? I mean, this time it's Cornelia we're up against. She's not a walk in the park."

"We are."

"Then we should join with the JLF."

"What's this Ougi? Getting cold feet?" The man looked to their leader incredulously.

"No, that's not it. I voted you as our leader remember?"

"If that's the case then I only want to hear one thing out of you." The finality in his tone of voice gave Ougi no room to argue. The poofy haired man grit his teeth. The plan was outrageous at best. Tapping the side of the mask holding a communicator, he waited a second before speaking.

"Winter, Spring, are you there?"

"_We hear you Zero. What do you need?" _Glancing at the drillers, he nodded at their rate of decent into the earth.

"How long before you get here?"

"_We're in Guam, give us a hour and fifteen."_

"Good. Wait, Guam? That's 3,000 plus miles from here."

"_I know Zero, like I said, one hour and fifteen."_

"Alright."

* * *

Cornelia sat in her cockpit, rolling the multipurpose command switch on her controls with her thumb. The presence of Schneizel left her uneasy, did he have something else in store for them? The Lancelot was powerful, she wouldn't deny that, but it was still only one unit. Under the proper leadership, numbers could swiftly overwhelm any foe. The concept of overpower, outnumber wasn't an honorable tactic, but it worked, and that's all that mattered in war.

"_My Princess."_

"Guilford? Is this about Euphie?"

"_Yes ma'am. Are you sure about letting her come here?"_

"You needn't worry Guilford. Everyone's in position."

"_Understood."_

* * *

Schneizel sat at the bridge of the Avalon, watching as the time for operations to begin came closer. Sighing, he glanced over to Kanon.

"What do you think?"

"Of what your Highness?"

He waved out to the mountain in front of him. All around them on the radars, he knew where Cornelia had planted her forces. Aerial transports were also en route to the location carrying more Knightmares. In some ways, he felt kind of sorry for the JLF. Then again, they were a dying cause.

"Ah, I don't think the JLF will survive this operation. Even if this Toudoh person shows up, the odds of victory for them are slim at best."

"What if Zero shows up?"

"Why would he help the JLF? He already showed that he is now ally of them, only after his own agenda." Schneizel laughed and picked up the white king from his chessboard to the right of his chair.

"You have a point Kanon, but his agenda is something we don't know. He only said that he would always appear wherever the weak are being dominated by the strong."

"Are you suggesting that he would help the JLF under these circumstances?"

Schneizel didn't answer his question. Before them, the counter reached the appointed time.

"_Princess Cornelia, you're clear to launch."_

The violet hued Gloucester shot from its launching bay as she gave the order to begin operations. All around the mountain, Sutherlands appeared. They came out of transport trains and trucks, while others dropped from their aerial transports. Supporting mobile artillery and APCs with ground troops rushed the mountain. Radars filled with dozens of blue IFF squawks as they rushed the mountain from all sides.

* * *

The Black Knights at the top of the land mass couldn't believe their eyes as Cornelia's forces appeared all around them. Kallen swallowed.

'_So this is war.'_

Ougi rushed forward of Zero several paces as Knightmares began to rush to the foothills around the mountain. Throughout all the forces, the Knights began to mutter and grow anxious.

"Are you serious? A force this huge has to number in the hundreds! Zero!"

"Hm, that's correct."

Tamaki cursed under his breath.

"You're joking right? This is insane! They've probably . . ."

"Surrounded the entire mountain. Our escape is cutoff. If we wish to live to see tomorrow we must fight our way out."

Inoue, Minami, and Yoshida looked at him in disbelief.

"Zero, this is Cornelia we're up against, not the minor targets we've been taking on up until now!"

"Indeed, it would be a miracle to make it through this day."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"Even Jesus Christ had to perform miracles for the people to believe his claims as the Messiah! Therefore, if we are to be saviors for Japan, we too must create our own miracle."

Tamaki steamed, gripping the shoulder strap on his sub machinegun.

"Miracles don't come cheap!"

"They did for Christ."

"That's not the point! You can't do it can you? You can't lead us out of this mess! I'll be the one who . . ."

Before he could bring his weapon to bear, Zero brought out a standard pistol issued to everyone in the Black Knights and trained on him. Ougi backed out of the firing zone. Everyone froze, fearing that bullets would start flying at each other. Tamaki stopped and stared like a deer in headlights at the barrel. Clicking the safety and turning the grip away from his hand, he held the barrel of the weapon.

"If anyone hear thinks that he or she can lead the Black Knights without me and come out of this battle alive, then shoot me! Anyone! If you have the resolve to be responsible for the lives of your fellow countrymen and lead them to a better tomorrow without me, then kill me now!"

* * *

Inside the mountain, the JLF Command Center was rushing about trying to organize their forces. Major General Katase entered the room.

"Major General! We've received word from Cornelia demanding our immediate surrender."

"That fool, does she think that we'll just keel over like dogs? If we fall here, then Japan's resistance movement is finished." His secondary commanding officers looked at the maps littered with enemy IFF blips. This was a force not too much unlike one of those used to take Kyushu Island back during the invasion.

"Then do we shoot our way out of here? Or do we dig in and wait it out?"

"Where is Toudoh?"

The men looked to each other and back to their General.

"He's on his way back with several Burai customs that the Kyoto Group wanted to give us. He should be back shortly."

Maj. Gen. Katase shook his head sadly.

"He's not going to make it. Deploy the Burais! Concentrate the majority of our forces at one point and break through. The will of Japan is with us, our spirit for our country will not waver, go knowing that Japan goes with you!"

* * *

On the mobile command center, three of the central command officers were going over the basic outline again. Euphemia watched, knowing the plan already, but still worried. Hal had said the variables had to be taken into account.

"How is the evacuation of the city coming?"

The three men stopped for a second and looked at her.

"According to the reports, the vast majority of the city is now deserted and our evacuation forces are beginning to search for the stragglers."

She folded her hands together and silently prayed.

'_Is it really necessary to wipe out those not loyal to us? Is it really that risky not to?'_

The thought of insurrections during the vital stages of the plan for liberating Japan came to mind and she shook herself once. That thought was even more unpleasant than this battle was.

_'No, the risk is worth it. I regret the loss of life today, but if it means the well being of far more . . . I'm beginning to understand the truth behind war and conflict. Everyone, be careful.'_

* * *

To the right flank in front of them, Darlton lead his forces up the mountain side. He kept some of the more questionable men under him toward the left flank. When Cornelia had informed him in is absence of the plan, he huffed. It was filled with more risks to everyone than just your typical strategic move. Still, the fight against the JLF was real, and he planned on relishing it. Mentally, he made sure to remind himself to shoot to disable when the Black Knights showed up.

"All units switch to ECCM on channel Alpha-Four. Make sure you watch out for those . . . uh, what were we calling them again?"

"Burais sir."

The voice made him look to his left and right.

"Jeremiah Gottwald of the purist faction?"

"Yes sir."

"Ha, I've heard about your skill in a Knightmare, don't slow me down."

"Yes, my lord!"

To Jeremiah's right, Villetta watched him closely. She had no doubt he'd give his all in the fight against the JLF, but if Zero showed up. Would he openly betray them? She made the decision that if he did, she'd stop him, then go and handle Zero by herself. She would get her answers. The trees ahead slid away, and Burais of the JLF began to pour out into battle formations. Cornelia raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Oh? They've turned the whole mountain into a fortress."

Beside her, Guilford charged forward.

"Your Highness, please fall back, we'll handle this."

She scoffed at him. She loved his loyalty, but his chivalry got on her nerves at times.

"Tch, Guilford, I'm not a weak willed woman. You know this better than anyone!"

She shot forward, ignoring Guilford's protest as the others accelerated to catch up to her. Three Burai stood before her. They hesitated a second before firing at her with their guns. The shots were wild and panicked.

As she closed in on them, she swung the lance in a broad swath, knocking two of them out of commission as the middle Burai managed to backtrack fast enough to get out of the slash's range. Gunning her Knightmare forward before he could attack, she thrust the lance up through the cockpit, discarding it as it exploded and she rode out of the smoke. The slash harken shot out, spearing a turret that folded out of the cliff above her.

She could hear Guilford shaking his head in defeat.

"Oh well, I'll protect you from your rear flank."

She smirked and planted the pommel of the weapon into the ground. Opening her external channels, she issued her challenge to the JLF.

* * *

At the mountain peak, Zero issued a similar challenge to his own forces. Everyone stood stunned, the proposal he set forth was daunting. Ougi and the rest knew the answer, and no one would be able to lead them out alive. Tamaki kicked the dirt at his feet.

"Tch, fine, do what you want."

"You're the leader Zero."

Kallen sighed in relief. She knew about the landslide they were going to make, but she didn't understand why he'd brought so few forces with them. Did he want to prove a point? Where were Winter, Summer, and Spring? Were they leading the others elsewhere? Was this supposed to be a double strike with the majority of their forces at another location? Whatever it was, she was sure that she would be impressed with the results.

"Thank you, you won't be disappointed." He smirked inside his mask. Glancing down at his timer, Winter would be in the skies above them at any moment. Just exactly how, eluded him, but he still bet on everyone being genuinely surprised by whatever he had in store for the battle.

* * *

Outside one of the villas of the JLF, C.C. stood, watching the chaos of battle below.

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not his guardian. Haha, no, he hasn't told me his answer to my reason why snow is white. That devious serpent of yours is flying this way as we speak. He should put on quite a show just as he always has."

* * *

Inside the JLF, losses to their forces poured in like a flood as unit after unit disappeared from their radars. Genaral Katase looked on partially in awe, partially in disbelief.

"Such a power difference . . ."

Britannian troops on the highways blocking the roads to Narita dove for cover as two military transport trucks crashed through the flimsy barricades they'd erected. Inside Chiba had the petal to the metal as Toudoh thought through the situation. Asahina tapped his shoulder and he grunted his go ahead.

"Toudoh-san, isn't this a bit risky?"

"These roadblocks means that the offensive at Narita has already begun. Asahina, get the custom Burais ready to go. Tell Senba and Urabe to do the same. I hope we can make it before its too late."

* * *

As they approached the mountain, the Britannian forces began to close in on the summit.

"Just a little more. This rebellion of the JLF is almost finished. Zero, should appear now if ever."

* * *

"Now is the time! Everything is now in place! Black Knights, prepare for battle. We will now commence in a surprise attack on the Britannian forces. The goal of this operation is the capture of Third Princess Cornelia and her commanding staff. All units, on my order, we will rush down to mission point 3 en masse. The Guren Nishiki will open the path for us."

Kallen activated the Guren, the systems came alive and the head shifted into place from its chest portion. The power levels in the right arm of the Knightmare held steady.

"Kallen, use the number 3 Electrode Pulse device. It should work in a single shot."

"Understood Zero. Readying Nuclear Pulse Emitter . . . power levels are stable and holding." She breathed deep. Realizing that she was about the initiate the biggest event in her life so far. The breath left her lungs in a rush as she collected her resolve. "Fire in the hole!"

She flicked the switch over and hit the trigger. The needle gauge instantly shot the to the red zone and maxed out. The hand glowed and a fierce red aura permeated around the device. The readings around her cockpit held stable. Mentally, she sighed in relief.

"Looks like the creator took the radiate surge into account for the pilot. I'm safe."

The surge died out and all around them was silence save the combat around them between JLF and Britannian forces. The ground under them rumbled and then giant chunks of earth with geysers of water shot up through the surface. The rush of water and soil rushed down the mountainside.

"_Black Knights! Move out!"_

The groups moved down the mountain in a wave towards Cornelia's position. As they charged, Zero made another announcement, this time over all open channels.

"_All Knights! Shed the cloaks of your oppressors! Attack! Capture the Commanders and Cornelia!"_

The small group looked on in shock as countless numbers of surviving Britannian forces IFF went from hostile to friendly, turning on their allies and gunning them down. Ougi and the others began to laugh as they rushed the Britannian forces engaged with their own. Inoue looked on in awe with her squad of foot soldiers when one of the Britannian tank supporters shot its ally in the back just as its pilot ejected. The turret turned toward another Britannian unit and fired, knocking one of its legs off.

"He did it! He really did it! It's a miracle!" Tamaki screamed as he dashed past two more of their undercover allies. Ougi shook his head in shock.

"He snuck our remaining forces in with Cornelia's . . ."

* * *

Guilford and his squad surround Cornelia protectively. Their own units were firing on each other left and right. Darlton had taken refuge just out of the mudslide raging to his left. Jeremiah backed him. Villetta had gotten cut off from them on the other side of the disaster.

"What's going on here?!"

"It's a coup! Our forces are firing on each other; we don't know who's friendly and who's not! Argh!"

The pilot exploded in a ball of fire as two Sutherlands turned on him. The pilots raced downhill with the others who had turned on them. Half their own squad turned on them, guns aimed at them from all sides. Darlton smirked, he gave Lelouch credit, this was an outrageous and bold plan, he had no doubt that the Avalon was probably crapping their pants about now. Behind him Jeremiah was laughing hysterically.

"What's going on Gottwald?"

"_Hahaha! This is incredible, it's utterly fantastic your Majesty!"_

_'So, he's in league with Lelouch already eh? Hmph, at least he's excited.'_

"All men, stand down, we can't risk the losses."

"_But sir!"_

"That's an order! Discretion is also a part of valor."

"_Yes, my lord!"_

Across the landslide, Villetta grit her teeth. Turning her Sutherland around, she homed in on a cluster of Black Knight Burais racing down the mountain toward Cornelia while protected a single unit.

"That must be him! Zero!"

Her Sutherland shot forward, dodging fire from Darlton's capturers.

"_Villetta! What are you doing?"_

"You've lost it Jeremiah! I'll stop him and end this madness!"

* * *

As Villetta raced off to battle, the people aboard the Avalon rushed about collecting data. Schneizel stood from his chair in shock. Kanon stood slack jawed as Suzaku stared.

"This is? It seems Zero is extremely crafty and isn't afraid to gamble big."

"This is underhanded!"

"_Foolish child, this is the work of a brilliant commander!"_

Dorothea's face appeared on screen. She was sitting in the cockpit of her Sigurd.

"Explain Knight of Four."

_"A child in the art of war wouldn't understand it much less appreciate it. Your Highness, I'd like to launch in the Sigurd. An opponent of this caliber is worthy of my attention."_

"Very well Knight of Four. Go ahead. I'll grant the situation has worsened, I'll launch Suzaku as well."

"_Yes, your Highness!"_

* * *

All around him, Black Knights, JLF, and Britannians were dying and fighting for their lives. Lelouch gripped his controls tighter.

_'Yes, fight . . . fight and survive this battle and you will have earned your right as a Black Knight and true warrior. This is our baptism by fire! Only the strongest blades are forged after being placed through the furnace. This is the only way to weed out those who are posing and those who will follow through.'_

Yoshida ejected when bullets struck his frame. A single Sutherland appeared out of the tree line with its gun aimed at him.

"_Zero! I challenge you to fight me. I'll prove to Jeremiah that he's wrong!"_

Lelouch raised a brow in interest. He didn't recognize the voice, but by her message, he had a decent idea who this renegade Britannian was.

"Would this be sub-captain Villetta Nu of the Purist Faction?" Villetta flinched. Zero knew who she was. Then again, with Jeremiah's Zero worship, she shouldn't have been surprised. "Orange-kun informed me about your suspicions, would you like to talk? I'm sure you'll find me right in my cause as he did."

"_You lying bastard!" _She shot forward only to cut off by Kallen in the Guren. Her Knightmare's tonfa flipped and locked into position as the platinum haired woman stared in horror at the machine in front of her.

"What in the world? I've never seen that Knightmare before. Don't tell me the Elevens have the technology now? Rgh, I'll break through and get Zero regardless of what you are!"

As she charged Kallen, Lelouch looked at his timer.

'_Hal, where are you? It's been an hour!'_

Villetta swung at Kallen, which the redhead blocked her first strike before leaping above her second, landing behind her and sending the Sutherland flying with a well placed kick. As she recovered and turned, the Guren rapidly closed in, reaching to grab her with the right hand.

"What's with that hand? It gives me chills! If I can stay away from it . . ." The hand shot forward in a flash. "What in the world?"

Catching the head in its grip, the Guren lifted its victim up off the ground. Inside her cockpit, Kallen was running on adrenaline.

"You see this? We finally closed the gap between us! Now its our turn!"

She engaged the NPE, sending the volatile radiation through Villetta's Frame. Inside her cockpit, Villetta felt like she was in an inferno. She watched as the inside turned red from the heat, her warning alarms wailed around her as she saw the limbs bulge and blister.

"What is this? No, he's right there! He's right . . . the . . . re." Her vision turned red as she began to bleed from her eyes. She didn't even realize the auto-eject activated, saving her life as the pod jettisoned itself form the body before it exploded. The arm of the Radiant Wave Surger locked back into place.

"This is my weapon, the Guren Nishiki. Nothing can stop me now."

* * *

Watching from further down the hill, Cornelia and Guilford swallowed.

"What the heck was that?"

The two of them and her personal guard units had seen flashes of red periodically appear in the dense forestry, but this had been much closer to them. It was still rather far off, but it was steadily making its way closer. Maintaining their private channel, Guilford voiced his thoughts.

"Was that the Guren that girl was talking about?"

"Maybe."

"Princess Cornelia! We're being attacked from behind! We're . . ."

The voice cut off in an explosive flash as five machines raced toward them with blazing orange blades. The appearance was like a Burai, but its speed was so much greater. The units began tearing through her guards like paper as man after man ejected. Guilford planted his machine between Cornelia and her assailant, blocking the blade with his lance with the prongs deployed. He immediately noticed that the edges of the sword were rotating.

_'A chainsaw sword? That blade won't dull.'_

"Guilford! We're retreating. Move to Point 9."

"Point Nine? Understood!" Despite their collaboration with Zero, Cornelia still had her own ambitions, he had a feeling this was Toudoh and his Four Holy Swords. If they could lure them in, it would be all the better. He pushed Toudoh back, and the two men reset themselves.

Inside his Burai custom, Toudoh looked at his adversary carefully.

"This is no ordinary knight. Hm, this one's a worthy opponent. Everyone, stay sharp; this group isn't your standard rabble. They won't mistake us for simple Burai."

"_Yes sir!"_

* * *

Inside the Mobile Command Center, the officers were pressing Euphemia into mobilizing the base. She shook her head, refusing to budge from her sister's advice to stay put.

"I'm sorry Sub-Viceroy, but I must help the Govenor General."

The gunshot that killed the man made the other commander start to draw his own firearm. The third commander turned his gun on his peer and pulled the trigger, killing him as well. Euphemia screamed and stared at the weapon, expecting to be next. Before anything could be said or done, a communications opened up on the radar table display. Looking down, Schneizel appeared.

_"Euphemia, the Knight of Four is launching in the Sigurd. Cornelia will be fine, and Zero will be brought into our custody. The Lancelot will also be launching."_

She nodded as the communication line ended. The commander clenched his gun before throwing it across the room, his appearance warped and shifted into Guistizia, wearing his Black Knights commander's uniform and gloves. Euphemia watched it in fascination, it was the second time she had seen it. Guistizia began to rapidly key controls and radio frequencies, encrypting them as he went.

"Guistizia! You've been here all along?"

"Yes your Highness. But this news changes the whole plan. I don't think it'll go as planned anymore. The Lancelot was accounted for if he launched, but there's no way that anyone is ready to face a Rounds yet."

Keying in a specific frequency that was normally not used anymore, he spoke clearly.

"Halbdenkul! This is Guistizia!"

"_Guis? What's going on? Sorry, I'll be over the area in five!"_

"Make it now! Schneizel just dropped a bomb on us."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"It's Dorothea, she's her in another Seventh Generation!"

They could hear Morgen and Hal over the radio.

"_WHAT?!"_

As they cut transmission, the former Rounds turned to Euphemia and bowed deeply.

"What are you doing Guistizia?"

"Getting you out of here. Forgive me your Highness."

She didn't have time to respond as he punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind from her and slumping her over his shoulder. She looked to his back in confusion; her hairpiece fell to the floor as she passed out.

"Why . . .?"

Glancing at his watch, he didn't have much time. Setting the timer to ten minutes, he dashed from the bridge. Guards who saw him began to draw beads on the intruder when one of them saw the pink hair of his captive and waved them off.

"Don't shoot! You'll hit her Highness Euphemia!"

* * *

In his cockpit, Hal folded out the keyboard again. The calculations he input into the engines had to take into account his ability to arrive back at the carrier. Looking at the calculations Amelia shot back at him, he frowned. He was on a short leash.

"Morgen. Get ready."

"Roger."

Her pilot's seat flattened out, then flipped over. She grasped the new controls under her suspended body. An eye sensor covered her eyes as targeting information ran through them. Mounted to the belly of the plane, two slender units opened up to reveal a pair of short, aerodynamic barrels.

_**Morgen, Gugnir Photon Lance System is online and systems are green.**_

"Roger Amelia. I have control."

_**You have control.**_

"We're ready Hal, do it."

"This is one hell of an engine test!" He flipped the limiter switch and rammed the throttle to the red zone. Just above and behind the cockpit, two RAM Jet air intakes opened and began sucking in as much oxygen as possible and dumped pure fuel into the igniters. Compressors at the exhaust ports compressed the burning energy even more as the reverse swept wings folded in and reversed before folding out again. The fighter wings now in delta format for high-speed stability. The aircraft shook and wobbled as it accelerated. The speed counter rose higher and higher before the plane leveled out.

He could see the Avalon in the distance; launch bays opened, ready to launch the Seventh Gen units.

_'Ernst, forgive me.'_

"Morgen, now!"

"Shooting!"

* * *

On the Avalon, his radar operator panicked as he stood at his station.

"Your Highness, a high speed unit is headed straight at us from our four o' clock! It's, good God! It's going a Mach 4.9!"

Everyone in the bridge looked at the operator as if he was insane. Kanon ran to the station and looked for himself. The CIC operator started yelling at his station a half second later.

"Sir, we've been locked! He's, he's aiming at the launch bays!"

"Cancel the launch! Cancel it!"

"Too late, their going!"

"He's fired, what is that?"

_'Damn, with the launch bays open, we can't deploy the shields around the Avalon. Is it that fighter? But how can it fly over 3,500 mph without shattering?'_

A pair of sky blue streaks appeared under them just milliseconds after the Lancelot and the Sigurd cleared their bays, the exits exploded in fiery balls of debris. Schneizel slammed a fist down in uncharacteristic fury.

_'That was . . .!'_

"A laser cannon?! Who developed that technology? Where'd it come from?"

Ernst had no other time to speak her confusion when an object flashed by soundlessly between her and the Suzaku. The shockwave blew them off course and rattled the Avalon. Down below, Guistizia held Euphemia steady as the sonic boom shook the area. It sounded like a standing next to a cannon when it fired.

From their places at the back of the launch bays, Cecile Croomy and Lloyd Asplund coughed through the smoke and debris of the destroyed corridors. Lloyd stood and gripped the sides of his displays in panic.

"That was Rakshata's Gugnir Photon Lance system! Was that the resistance force or the Black Knights?"

* * *

On the ground below, multiple factions looked to the skies as the sonic boom echoed through the countryside. Lelouch opened his communication line.

"Winter! You took too long!"

_"Zero, bad news, I recommend mission abort. I repeat mission abort."_

"Impossible, we're on the doorstep to victory! Cornelia is within our grasp, reports are coming in that we have Darlton already captive along with Jeremiah of the Purists!"

"_Lancelot just launched from the Avalon. I hit her launch bays too late."_

The Black Knights around Zero's location and Kallen looked at the fighter that gained altitude and spat twin azure blue blades of destruction on a focused section of the mountain under the Avalon. The guns of the flying ship joined the fight as they tried to knock the fighter from the sky. Missiles chased the craft as flare flew from the fighter like rain as it twisted and swerved through fire.

"That white unit can be handled by the Guren."

"_And it's partner unit?"_

"Partner unit?"

From the ground they could see the green Varis shots form the Lancelot, but there were also red shots lancing up to the sky as well.

"_Yeah, Schneizel brought one hell of a present to Japan. It's the Knight of Four. I can buy you some time, but you need to hurry."_

The Black Knights began to mutter and whisper among themselves. A Rounds was huge news. No one had thought about fighting one so early. Lelouch slammed a fist into the side of his cockpit.

"Shit. Alright, be careful Winter."

_"Will do."_

Just then, Cornelia appeared before them.

"Zero! It's time to finish this!"

'_Cornelia, not now!'_

"I've got her!" Kallen gunned her Knightmare at the Third Princess. The speed she charged her took Cornelia by surprise.

'_Is that the Guren?'_

She fire her slash harkens at the red Frame. Kallen batted on of them aside with the right hand while catching the other in the left-handed jitte parrying blade. Cornelia made the stab her with the lance, when she caught the weapon and blasted it with the Nuclear Pulse Emitter. Taken by surprise, she jettisoned the arm as it detonated.

"She's good. That's not just the machine performing."

Cornelia backed away. Opening a private channel to Kallen, she smiled at her surprised expression.

"You're really serious aren't you?" She fired at her with the machine gun. The Guren flipped and dodged the bullets as she closed in on the Governor General.

_"Eh? Uh, thanks, I think."_ Kallen knocked the machine gun away before ripping off her other arm. Cornelia couldn't believe how much faster the Guren was to her Gloucester. She was making a genuine effort to give Kallen a hard time, yet she was getting slugged like a baseball.

"What's Lelouch's frequency? I have to ask him something."

_"Oh, uh, here."_ Cornelia chuckled. The redhead was something else, half in a stupor during a conversation while never stopping in her relentless attack. The girl could have gone for Rounds material if she wasn't a rebel.

"Thanks. Now take off one of my legs. Though I won't make it easy for you."

_"Really? It's been pretty smooth sailing so far, oh! Sorry Princess Cornelia."_

The legs knocked out from under her as Kallen twisted around in a turning swept kick. Cornelia closed the line and laughed.

_'We're in battle and she's concerned with etiquette?'_

Opening the channel with Lelouch, he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Zero? You've succeeded. All that's left is Guilford. I think Toudoh is tying him up right now though."

_"No time Cornelia, I'll have Kallen take you away. Schneizel's been holding back on you. He's brought a Rounds with him."_

She cursed under her breath.

* * *

Guilford fended off another attack from another one of the Holy Swords. He'd arranged four of his subordinates into a back-to-back formation to keep each other covered. He grudgingly admitted that Toudoh was quite the capable pilot and commander.

_'His men trust him implicitly. Their unity is really impressive.'_

_"Guilford. My Knight."_

"Your Highness?"

_"The situation has changed Guilford. I need to you to keep an eye on Schneizel without me. My older half brother brought a Rounds here. With my 'capture' along with Bartley and Euphie, he'll likely remain here, or ask another family member to come to Area 11. Can you do this my Knight? Can you act the part of a loyal soldier while keeping me informed of the situation from the inside?"_

Guilford grit his teeth, it would be hard, but he knew she was still in good hands. He'd trusted Lelouch and his sisters with his life, and now one of them was asking him to make a great sacrifice to ensure the plans stayed in control. Gripping his controls, he let a tear fall down his face. He was proud to serve no matter what.

"Yes, your Highness! All units! Charge!" The Royal Knight burst from the formation and the rest of his men followed without question. He batted aside the sword aimed for him by Urabe as he dashed past. They raced toward the grounds under the Avalon.

In his unit, Toudoh watched them go. Chiba made to go after them.

"No, let them go. That kind of fight in the direction they're heading is too much for now. Let's get to HQ and start getting our forces out of here. Zero's started a retreat. Either he's completed his objective, or he deems that flying airship and who ever is fighting that plane a substantial threat he's not prepared for. It's time to fall back."

_"Alright."_

* * *

The Avalon threw up its shields as Hal and Morgen peppered it with fire from the Gugnir and the more conventional weapons. Crews aboard the ship frantically grew more and more chaotic the longer the fighter flew circles around their resistance. On the ground, Dorothea stopped firing to take in the current battle situation.

"Where's Cornelia?!" She noticed Guilford's unit racing toward them.

"Lord Guilford! Who ordered you back here?"

_"My Princess, her Highness Cornelia. Zero has taken her. She has charged me with assisting his Highness Schneizel."_

"She's captured and orders you not to save her?"

_"If I went against two foes at once, I'd be dead before I got close. Her orders will be followed Knight of Four. I don't like it either, but my orders stand!"_

_'Something's not right here. That fighter's stalling for time. What else could Zero be . . . no!'_

"Suzaku! Get to Cornelia's position now! I'm going to the mobile fortress to get Euphemia!"

"_Yes my lord!"_

The Lancelot shot back the direction Guilford came in. An azure beam cut through his squad, leaving two Knightmares disabled. As she turned to make for the mobile fortress, another lance of light blazed a line in front of her, cutting her off.

"I'm getting tired of your interference!"

The rifle opened and extended, through her sights, Morgen flinched.

"Hal! She's got a bead on us!"

"I know! Hold on." The pilot put the fighter into another steep climb with his top facing Ernst. Looking over his shoulder to time his move, he waited until he saw the crimson flash of her rifle. "Amelia, now!"

_**I have control.**_

Taking control from his hands, the stick backed as far as it would go as the petal controls fluttered, the throttle pressed forward and back, forcing the fighter to jerk its tail into a parallel course with the ground below. Her shot passed a few feet from their tail pipes. The climbing plane halted upside down in the air before continuing to turn end over end twice. The plane leveled out while dropping altitude like a brick. Jamming the throttle forward again, the engines whined as they shot forward.

Guilford stopped firing.

"A double backflip?"

Ernst sat straighter in her chair.

"What was that?! I had him!" An incoming message got her attention as it flashed across the screen.

_**Missed me! :P**_

Utterly annoyed, she slammed a fist into her console.

"How dare you make fun of me! Who the hell are you?!"

Behind her, the mobile command center exploded in a huge orange fireball. Guilford stared at the explosion in horror until Cornelia's words came to his mind. He knew Euphemia was safe, but this wasn't what he'd expected. Schneizel clenched his hands into fists, infuriated for the second time in his life.

"Get Suzaku."

_"Yes, your Highness?"_

"Suzaku, get Cornelia back and bring Zero to me at all costs. Someone just killed Euphemia."

Inside him, something in Suzaku snapped. He looked at the radar to see the command center was no longer on radar. Stopping to look back, he saw the burning column of smoke with a powered down Sigurd kneeling in front of it. Zooming in, he could see Ernst bashing the top of the cockpit with her fists.

"Euphie . . . EUPHIE!! It's all your fault . . . ZERO!"

As he turned to chase after Zero, Hal flashed by a few dozen feet above him. Another cacophonous sonic boom threw the Lancelot to the ground.

"Arghhh!"

Another volley of azure lights destroyed the legs, keeping him from moving anymore. The fighter sped away as fast as it could. From his position, Hal eyed the Lancelot with hardened eyes. He'd blacked out during the excessive Gs from the double back flip, but revived in time to see the Lancelot just standing in the direction of the command center. He didn't have to think hard to know what was going through the youth's head.

"I know what you're thinking Suzaku, but fighting on your emotions will get everyone killed, not just your target. That kind of immaturity is why you shouldn't be in the military fighting."

_"Winter, this is Zero, thanks for the distraction. We've escaped into the subways and subterranean infrastructure. Any word from Summer?"_

_"This is Summer, yeah, I'm here. I have Euphemia with me. Looks like we almost had a clean sweep. How are things on your end Winter?"_

"We've disabled the Lancelot. Ernst is pretty banged up after seeing the mobile center go up in flames. Summer, did you have to blow the thing up? Now they think Euphemia is dead. If Suzaku hadn't stopped to look back at the command center, I don't think I could've stopped him."

_"Sorry, but I had to use that as a distraction to get away with the Princess. I'll meet up with Zero at the assigned rendezvous point. What about you?"_

"I've arranged a waypoint with the submersible Umi-hime, I'll met you all at the meeting grounds tomorrow. Keep them safe Summer." Behind him, he heard Morgen moan as she spun back into place in the cockpit.

"Ugh, Winter, don't do that move again. I feel like I'm gonna hurl."

**_Sorry Morgen, that was me._**

_"Uh, okay Spring . . .. Zero, what do our losses look like?"_

"_They're better than the estimate. I'll bet they're partying; the Britannian forces are withdrawing. I've told Kallen and Ougi to take good care of the prisoners we've taken. Phase one is complete, but Phase Two just got thrown out the window."_

None of them had to think hard to know why. Despite the shadowed future, the four felt good overall, the Black Knights had undergone their baptism by fire and survived to see another day.

Now the hard part would begin.

* * *

**The Battle of Narita comes to a close, but what of its long reaching repercussions?**

**What do you think Phase Two was?**

**What do you think Phase Two will be now?**

**I know Ernst didn't really get a lot of time here, but c'mon, next chapter will see much more of her. Kallen will be fighting Suzaku in the future, but in more than just Knightmare combat . . . hint, hint. **

**How will Guilford follow his liege's orders? **

**How will the Black Knights take having the 3****rd**** Princesses of Britannia as 'prisoners'? **

**The plot thickens in the next few chapters! Read on dear readers! Read on!**


	20. The Concept of Servitude

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Code Geass is not mine. This makes what? Nineteen now? **** Hope you enjoy it.**

**162 Reviews, 25,497 Hits, 10 C2s, 78 Favs, and 88 Alerts! Positively stunning!**

**Chapter 19: The Concept of Servitude **

Dorothea Ernst hauled the damaged Lancelot back to the grounded Avalon. The launch bays were completely wrecked, the Gugnir of the Peregrine had thrashed the flying fortress with it surprise attack. Lloyd threw his hands in the air, then wrapped his arms around his head and shook back and forth in adamant denial of the damage to his precious creation. Suzaku climbed out and weakly apologized before heading off the locker rooms.

The Knight of Four looked at the damaged Knightmare, then to the Avalon before walking outside to look back into the skies where her target had eluded them.

_'I never thought a fighter would out perform a Knightmare, much less with the support of the Avalon. The pilot was a veteran.'_

"A penny for your thoughts Knight of Four?" Cecile Croomy stood calmly by her. The dark haired woman repressed a laugh as she turned to her.

"Only that my pride is wounded from that fighter plane earlier."

"Yes, it surprised all of us. I've never seen one like that. How is it possible for a plane to beat Knightmares and the Avalon? That doesn't make any sense."

Ernst shook her head negatively. The blue haired woman looked at her curiously.

"It's because it's a fighter that it can beat a Knightmare frame. We can only move in so many dimensions on the ground. In the air, the pilot has the ability to traverse all three dimensions. True, the Avalon does technically fly, but it can't compete with a small and agile aircraft. Besides, its weaponry is designed for Knightmares and heavy aircraft in mind, not a fighter plane. This Zero is well prepared for us, that kind of weapon was the last thing we could have predicted. Hmph, and the administrative staff back home said fighters were 'out of date'. Our invasion of Japan with Knightmares resulted in all remaining super powers to convert to Knightmares in their military."

Cecile could tell where she was going with her rant.

"So after these years, we've been negligent to airpower?"

"That's something Halbdenkul would have said. He always was a fighter jockey rather than a Knightmare pilot."

"I don't mean any disrespect to the man, but wasn't he beaten by Empress Marianne?"

"Haha, yes, he was, but he was in a Knightmare as well, not that the general public knows that. For all they know, he and the Knight of One were superior to Marianne the Flash. Still, the only person other than him to face her was Waldstein. I don't know how he beat her, but it shows the difference between the Knight of One and Two was significant in a Knightmare."

"But aren't all the Rounds expected to pilot a Knightmare well?"

Ernst shook her head again. Turning to face the Knightmare Sigurd, she ran a hand along the frame's wheel runner. She liked how the machine ran in its first battle. There were kinks to the systems, but they could be worked out easily. Smiling up at the shield on its left arm, she knew this would turn the tide of battle against anything they threw at her, even if it was the fighter.

"You forget Miss Croomy, that we Rounds were appointed to our positions before the advent of the Knightmare Frame into the military superstructure. Having significant skill in one is certainly a plus, but it isn't necessary. Monica is a standard pilot, but her broad strategic ability surpasses the vast majority of Britannia's military commanders. There's a reason she's stationed exclusively to the nation's military flagship."

Cecile nodded, beginning to understand. Luciano was never really deployed places unless absolute havoc needed to be made. She found it odd that Waldstein hadn't selected a place to govern as his right as the Knight of One. A new candidate had been raised for the Knight of Three, one Gino Weinberg, his skill in a fighter was top notch, but his skill in a Knightmare was even better. She had a feeling Lloyd would jump at the opportunity if the young man did ask for a custom Knightmare.

"I fear I'm getting rusty."

"Eh?"

Ernst placed a hand tentatively on the hilt of her sword. The blade was custom made, much like Hal's had been. The two of them had acted like a well-oiled machine, knowing what the other would do at a moment's notice. Jokes of them being psychic had run rampant during the New Zealand campaign. Neither of them denied it, but they didn't encourage it either.

"Where are you Hal? If anyone could take on that pilot we saw today, it'd be you. That'd be a beautiful spectacle, something lost to the world now, fighter pilots."

* * *

On the Avalon, Suzaku punched the locker he was standing at again. The dent in the metal began growing larger after each blow. Schneizel came into the room with a patient aura. The fact that someone had beaten his staff in a pure energy weapon had ruffled his feathers, but he knew that kind of technology was also very fragile and expensive.

"Suzaku, I'd prefer it if my Knight didn't harm himself over something that we could not control."

"She's dead, don't you feel anything? They killed her without a thought."

"Actually, there's something I think you should see."

Kanon stepped forward with a small video card. Turning the device on, a man running from guards and other soldiers with a pink haired woman over his shoulder played back. Suzaku looked closer at the screen. The kidnapper looked back at this particular camera. Though his face was masked, he could tell he was looking at the camera as if to say, "I've got your princess, and you couldn't stop me."

"This is . . . I know I've seen that man with Zero before. What that his goal?"

Kanon took the device back from the pilot. Schneizel sighed, tired from the events of the day. He turned and motioned for Suzaku to follow. As the young man fell into step with his liege, the man remained silent until they entered his private quarters.

"Suzaku, I believe that this battle was a distraction Zero used to capture Cornelia and Euphemia. What he plans for them, I've no idea though he clearly understood our forces. I've a sneaking suspicion that Zero is not Japanese."

* * *

"Zero's amazing, we took both Princesses and a bunch of their followers."

"Yeah, I never imagined something like this happening. The majority of our forces survived too."

The Black Knights were back in their warehouses by the harbors celebrating their victory and mutual survival. Zero had given instructions to keep an eye on the prisoners, but not to rough them up. When several protested, his reasoning mad them silent.

"By roughing them up, not only would you be harming future negotiations, you'd also be one of those we fight against, a person oppressing those who can no longer fight back. Do you really intend on becoming the very thing you stand against?"

Everyone recalled those times, when they had to bow their heads just to make it through the day. With this in mind, many began to see how they were in a sense, knights. They would hold themselves to a higher standard, but wouldn't back down from fighting whatever way they could to defeat those who abused their power.

* * *

In a private room set aside to hold Darlton, Cornelia, and Euphemia, Zero and Kallen sat on crates and talked.

"Zero, do you have to keep us in these restraints?"

"Yes, not because I want to, but if anyone came in and saw you, much less Darlton without them, we'd have a riot on our hands."

Everyone looked to the large man, who wore a broad grin. Cornelia chuckled, seeing his point. Darlton was a big man, even for a Britannian soldier. It'd take more than a couple of people to take him down if he went on a rampage.

"C'mon Zero, I bet there are a lot of your followers who could use the workout. Not everyone pilots a Knightmare after all."

Thoughts of Darlton flinging around unfortunate members as he 'trained' them made Kallen worry. Zero laughed, the mask made the synthetic echo sound eerie.

"As amusing as that would be Darlton, I highly advise against it. I'd rather have uninjured people under my guidance rather than wounded ducks."

"Oh, well, can't say I didn't try."

A speakerphone at the door beeped. Lelouch looked to Kallen, who walked over to it and answered.

"What is it?"

"Kallen? Zero has a call from Winter."

"Okay Ougi, thanks."

"Tell him to patch it through directly."

The phone crackled for a minute, making everyone wince. An annoyed voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. A woman's voice that sounded like she either didn't really care, or was perfectly content with her own pace argued with another woman in the background.

"What the?"

_"Uh, sorry about that Zero. We won't be arriving in the area for some time. I have no idea what Guistizia's up to; he's not answering his cell. Anyway, make do without for a while."_

"Understood Winter, I know where he is, thank you."

_"Are you sure you want to go through with the plan so soon?"_

"I am. This is my idea, and I think it best. I appreciate your concerns Winter, but I must do this."

_"Understood, my apologies, Winter out."_

As Kallen closed the line down, Zero stood and moved his head around, loosening his neck.

"Kallen, please bring the core members in if you would. I want them in on this and I'd like their opinions."

"Are you sure?" The masked leader's head tilted to the side.

"Who was it who told me that lies aren't allow from now on?" Kallen beamed at the acknowledgement of her words several days ago. Nodding swiftly, she opened the door and left to gather the Black Knights' inner circle.

Euphemia looked at her brother with a sly look.

"She likes you Lelouch." He flinched and made a confused/surprised snort. Cornelia chuckled openly, seeing her sister broadside Lelouch. It made for an interesting twist. For once, Lelouch had nothing to say but stuttering.

"Wha . . . Don't be ridiculous Euphie! She's just satisfied that I'm holding my end of the bargain!"

"Not the way I see it Zero. The way she sticks to you is a lot more than a personal guard."

Before he could say anything in response, the door unlocked at the subject of their discussion walked back through. Ougi, Tamaki, Inoue, and the rest of the group filed in behind her. Sugiyama Kento closed the door behind him and locked it. The group looked at the two princesses and Darlton. Yoshida was the first to speak.

"Um, Zero? No offense, but where are all the soldiers that we took prisoner. I know Summer took charge of them with a few squads of ours, but we haven't seen them since they left."

"You needn't worry about them Yoshida. Summer is a fully capable commander, and knows what he is dealing with. Jeremiah will be a great help to him."

Both groups looked at Zero surprised.

"Jeremiah Gottwald?"

"Indeed, I had him make arrangements ever since the advent of my appearance when I rescued Suzaku for you. Despite the sour turn of events that you all witnessed that night, my other plan to infiltrate the Britannian forces and slowly insert our Knights inside began with him. He's done splendidly."

"So that's what you were talking with him about. But why'd he bow to you that night?"

"Summer, if you would."

Quiet footsteps entered echoed through the room along with the sounds of a wheelchair met their ears. Summer walked into view pushing a young girl who held her eyes closed. Kallen gasped.

"Nunally!" Euphemia leaned forward on her knees. Her happy expression took the Knights off guard. Kallen hadn't expected Zero to let the rest of the group in on the secret so soon. She secretly wondered if bashing his head against the hospital walls earlier that week had anything to do with it.

"Nuna-chan." Ougi and the others looked to her expectantly.

"Kallen, you know this girl?"

"She's a classmate's younger sister." She kept her voice low. "She can't walk and she's blind."

The group looked back at the girl. She raised her eyebrows as she recognized a few of the voices around her. Glancing to her left, she looked in the general direction of Euphemia's voice.

"Sister Euphie?"

"It's me Nunally." The girl smiled and laughed a bit. Tamaki spoke up, pointing at Nunally.

"Oi! Zero, what's with her? How does she know them?"

"Nunally is one of two abandoned children of the Britannia Royal Family. She was caught in the assassination of Empress Marianne Vi Britannia eight years ago and lost the use of her legs and eyes as a result. The 98th Emperor Charles Di Britannia proclaimed her and her brother Lelouch Vi Britannia unsuited for legitimate heirs and sent them here to Japan as political hostages, yet invaded anyway. During the invasion, they were proclaimed dead, even though no search was even conducted for them."

Ougi and the others looked to her, then to the two other princesses.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, father disowned Lelouch when he tried to question why his mother and sister weren't protected inside the capital. He's always been ruthless, even with us, his own children."

"Zero, is this the real reason why you helped us? To fight for vengeance?"

"I will admit it is a part of the reason, but it is for people like Nunally that I do this. She suffers enough putting on a strong front when deep inside, all she wants is place where people can live honestly, and not under oppression. The people of Japan and all the other nations now under the Number system are not the only ones suffering. The people of Britannia also suffer."

Ougi began to think on the man's words, as the others stood pensive. This was a lot to look at so suddenly. Tamaki took a step forward and shook a fist.

"What are you saying? They're living easy while all of us are in the dumps Zero!"

"Are they?" Zero shot back. Tamaki flinched at the cold words.

"Huh?"

"The philosophy of Britannia is that the strong rule the weak, a survival of the fittest; the idea of Darwinism. When Nunally was crippled, she automatically fell into the ranks of the slums in the eyes of the Emperor. Because of his association with being her older brother, though only ten at the time, he too fell to that rank. They lost everything."

"Such a brutal outlook." Inoue looked down at the slightly dusty floor in deep thought. Yoshida looked at Cornelia and Euphemia, then to Nunally, who sat silently in her wheelchair.

"It sounds to me like a lot of backstabbing and watching your back." Cornelia nodded once, confirming his words. Euphemia looked into her lap, slightly dismayed at the truth she'd known for some time. She didn't like it, being manipulated because she was trusting. Though she suspected no one did because of her older sister.

Yoshitaka stepped toward Zero.

"Zero, this is a well and good to know, but that doesn't explain you."

"I've already explained myself. I refuse to acknowledge his methods, his rule. I refuse to see Nunally like this. I refuse to live under a suppressed society of lies and kissing up to those who have no respect for the lives of others, regardless of their beliefs, cultural background, and societal standing. The strong do not rule the weak! When you take on the role of leadership and power, your decisions affect everyone under you. You are responsible for their lives and well-being. Leadership is not a position to be served. It is a position of servitude. The strong must help those weaker than them. Just as I . . ."

Zero reached up to his mask and grasped the front. The back slid up and out of the way, allowing him to remove the object. The group stood in shock as he removed the mask.

" . . . help my sister."

**How do you think the group will react to Zero's true identity?**

**What do you think Schneizel's next move will be?**

**Where is Jeremiah and the rest of Cornelia's forces and what are they doing?**

**See you next time!**


	21. Clearing the Air

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**It ain't mine. Boohoo.**

**Chapter 20: Clearing the Air**

Lelouch sat in his private room aboard their mobile hideout. Well, more like lying on his bed with Kallen holding a bag of ice on his face, unconscious to the world. The mask of Zero lay quietly on his desk, where Cornelia was checking up on the reports of the Narita fiasco as some Britannian Newscasters were portraying it. Euphie sat next to Lelouch, running a hand through his black locks of hair. Darlton stood at the just behind Cornelia, also watching the news reports.

"Y'know Lelouch, you really are inept at physical activity."

Lelouch groaned as he shifted his position slightly in the bed. He was lying on top of the covers, with the violet and gold overcoat on its hanger in the closet. A simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up was a lot cooler. Tilting his head slightly to look at his ace pilot, he smirked.

"How long was I out?"

"C'mon, Tamaki couldn't have hit you that hard."

The disavowed prince chuckled and then winced as the ice shifted against his swelling face. He had a good idea that one of the punches had left a black eye.

"You're right Kallen, Tamaki punches like he talks, full of hot air. Ougi and the rest of them are another story altogether. You haven't answered my question either."

* * *

Down below, the group sat silently fuming, more like Tamaki was fuming. The others sat around the low table with cups of tea and serious faces. Summer sat at the 'J' shaped couch with a glass of whiskey. Nunally sat just in front of him and to the right in her wheelchair with a glass of fruit juice. She could feel the tension in the room. Part of her knew that some of them were taking glances at her, but she understood and smiled gently.

"Geez, how does she know when we look at her?" Tamaki whispered rather loudly. Summer shook his head in exasperation when Nunally looked at him and giggled lightly. There was little doubt around the room that she'd heard him.

"Maybe because you're too obvious?"

"What was that?"

Inoue straightened and held up a pointer finger as if she was giving a class a lecture.

"She's blind Tamaki, that means her other senses are naturally a lot sharper than ours are. To her you must be broadcasting on every channel possible. She can probably guess what each of us are doing by the sounds we make."

Yoshida spoke up.

"That aside, we should have been more suspicious after the Kawaguchi incident. She was one of the hostages along with Euphemia."

The group nodded. The doors above opened at the group looked up as Lelouch made his way down the stairs with the bag of melting ice pressed to his face. Kallen followed on his heels, sending a concerned look their way. They could tell she didn't blame them, and something inside Ougi was saying that she'd done the same thing when he told her his identity. The fact that he'd shown up at Kallen's Mother's hospital room to check up on her with his three other assistant told him that his words earlier were real. Still, being deceived, even when this situation was understandable, wasn't pleasant.

When Kallen had defended him at least verbally after the initial shock, he knew there was a lot more to this than what was at face value. After knocking the man out, they'd demanded that Kallen explain herself. The news of the hospital visit softened the blow of Zero's identity a bit. Zero . . . no . . . Lelouch's words weren't hollow; otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered checking on her. It told him a lot of Lelouch's character despite his actions.

The teenager sat down on the couch, prompting Summer to rise and let him take his seat before sitting himself. The action made them wonder exactly who Lelouch's masked cohorts really were if he himself was the abandoned prince of Britannia.

"Finally awake? We still have questions for you."

"Awake? Yes. Though you didn't ask questions earlier, just threw fists at me. I don't blame you though. I would've done the same in your positions."

"Yes, but your punches wouldn't have done anything your Highness." Lelouch flinched at glared at Summer, who wore a small smirk. The group chuckled at the jibe, even Nunally laughed at bit. Lelouch sighed, resigned to the truth.

"Regardless, what do you want to know?"

"Did you really kill Clovis?" Kento's question came as a bit of a surprise to the group, but Lelouch could understand the reason for it.

"I did. It was an act of passion and impulse that I'm not terribly fond of now. At the time I merely wanted to lash out against anyone who shared His blood. Clovis was engaged in the very act of massacre, and I saw it as my responsibility to stop him. He was doing the very things Father would have done, which is unacceptable. Now that I look back on it though, he likely panicked and just spouted off the first thing to come to mind. He was content as a painter, and his paintings are all over the world. The mantle of leadership was never meant for him."

The cluster of former resistance members looked at each other and nodded, content with that answer. Yoshida spoke up next.

"Why'd you bother rescuing Suzaku? I mean, we all know now that he's betrayed everything we're fighting for, but what's he to you?"

Nunally gasped in concern before pouting. Her reaction to Suzaku's name got their attention before Lelouch even opened his mouth. His hands clenched into fists in frustration.

"When Nunally and I were sent here eight years ago as political tools, the Kururugi Shrine became our asylum. Genbu Kururugi treated us kindly, and with respect. We were grateful for his generosity. We met Suzaku the first day we arrived, though it was more like he confronted us."

Removing the ice from his face, he revealed a growing black eye.

"He spouted off a ton of anti-Britannian nonsense and then proceeded to beat the crap out of me like a punching bag in front of Nunally. He kept going up until Nunally cried out from her wheelchair."

Nunally nodded remembering that day. She'd never quite forgiven Suzaku for that even after they became friends. She always remembered how Lelouch hadn't done anything to fight back.

"Suzaku acted like I wasn't even there as he beat on brother. It wasn't until after I pleaded for him to stop that he noticed me. Then he suddenly realized that I was crippled and ran off, sounding pretty ashamed of himself."

"Heh, he's always been that way, impulsive, ill-informed, and naïve. He has good intentions, but never thinks things through or the consequences of his actions. When we became friends a few days later after his father reprimanded him and explained what was really going on with us, I realized it was just a part of him. It wasn't easy to accept at times, but I did."

"Did you know he joined the Britannian Army?"

"Unfortunately during the invasion, we became separated when we were filtered through the refugee systems. We fell out of contact, though the suicide of his father affected him deeply. He never would go into detail about his feelings though. I didn't discover his Honorary Britannian status in the military until the Shinjuku Massacre. I was outraged at him."

Minami began to see a picture forming.

"That's when you helped us isn't it?"

Lelouch nodded sincerely. The others adopted thoughtful expressions as they began to digest what they'd been given. Inoue looked back at the Britannian youth with genuine curiosity.

"So what about now?"

"What about now?"

"Suzaku's actions now, what are your opinions?"

Lelouch folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the throbbing pain in the right half of his face.

"He's an idiot. With this, not only has he forsaken the teachings of those who raised him, but he's also a puppet of one of the only other people in Britannia I've ever lost in chess to other than Father, Schneizel."

"What does chess have to do with this?"

"It is called the Game of Kings. Tactics and strategy replay themselves thousands of times over the course of a single game. The playing fields start out even, and then advantages are gained or lost dependant on who can keep as many of his men alive throughout the fight to conquer his opponent's king."

She went out on a limb as she voiced her next question.

"Do you consider us pieces on your board?" The room grew still. Lelouch removed a device from his pocket and clicked one of the buttons on it. Another screen opened and a larger than standard board appeared with white and black pieces scattered about.

"In the beginning yes. I was alone; the three most trusted of my men hadn't appeared to me at the time of Shinjuku. A question before I continue any further, what is the strongest piece in the game?"

The group thought about his question for a bit. Tamaki grinned.

"That's simple, it's the Queen."

"Wrong, the queen has the highest face value, but you only have one to begin with. Amateurs rely on it too often, and thus, get destroyed against veterans."

Tamaki crossed his arms peeved. With that piece gone from the answers, Yoshida and Minami looked at him with interest. It was obvious he didn't think like other players.

"The Knight then. It can move past it's allies and strike without threatening itself unless against another knight."

"A better answer, but still no. It's utility is great, I won't deny that, but on the tiers of power, the knight is still limited. In spite of its abilities it lacks the mobility of the queen, rook, or bishop."

Ougi spoke up next, wanting to see where the man was going with this.

"The Bishop then. It has the ability to traverse the board. Since it moves diagonally, most people don't take it into account and get broad sided."

"Understandable, though experts disagree. The Bishop is a strategic piece meant for long-term plans, not tactical moves. The rook isn't it either, it's too direct, and though that directness is feared for the same reason the queen is."

"Then the King? I mean, it's understandable since if the King falls it means defeat or victory if it's your opponent."

Lelouch shook his head and the group stared at the numerous arrayed little pieces around the board.

"No way . . . the Pawn?! You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not. True, it's a pathetic piece at face value, moving only forward into the enemy lines. However, face value means nothing when they can't progress further. The pawn can grow, becoming any piece other than the king. It isn't the starting value, it's the potential power that wins wars."

"So if that's the way you see it, then what are we?"

"You started as pawns to me. Rough, unpolished, untested. You are the core elite in this organization. I am the King; my ability is limited only by your power to help me. Every move I take puts me at risk, and I will not send you to places I would not tread upon myself. However, the nurturing has paid off and our forces grow daily. As we continue to succeed in your goals of a free Japan, you will have evolved from Pawns to positions of leadership and power. Some of you will become Knights, others will become Bishops and Rooks."

"What is Kallen? She's known your identity the longest."

"She's a Queen."

Kallen blushed a bit. The others smirked at her embarrassment. Tamaki pointed at her.

"Why isn't she a pawn?"

"She is a queen because of her ability in a Knightmare Frame. Her job is to strike wherever I need to, and protect all of you whenever you fall into trouble until we grow strong enough to face Britannia on a level playing field. Not only that, she has the greatest potential outside of operations due to her half Britannian status."

Kallen looked disgusted as the others frowned a bit. Knowing where these emotions were coming from Lelouch smiled slightly.

"It doesn't matter if you don't care for it. But the flexibility it offers her is enormous. Think of it as another weapon to use against the very people who gave it to you."

Kallen stared at him, not having thought about it that way before. True, she didn't like her stepmother at all, but her father had been a decent man. The Stadtfeld House was a decently upstanding noble family in the country and as such, was entitled to a few privileges here and there. Lelouch had a point - it could come in handy.

"The job of the other pieces is to threaten the opponent and protect the pawns until they've gained new power and then overwhelm the opponent. That is the real goal of experts, not to take the King immediately, but to annihilate his opponent's ability to raise more powerful troops to rally to him. Can you understand this?"

The group looked to Summer.

"What are you?"

"I am as I always have been, a Knight. I am to be used wisely both tactically and strategically."

He reached up and removed his mask to reveal a man of his mid-twenties. Holding his hand out as if presenting a prize, Lelouch smiled.

"Summer swore his fealty to the Emperor, but also to my Mother. When Father came down on my Mother's relationship with him and my questioning why we hadn't been protected, he left him to serve us. This is Guistizia Martin, formerly the Knight of Eight."

The group shot up from their seats and took a few steps away from the man. Guistizia's eyebrows rose in amused surprise. Tamaki searched his person, but found himself empty handed.

"Really now? Searching for these?"

He stepped aside to reveal a small cluster of personal side arms that each of the group had on them. Each of them immediately searched themselves to find their weapons missing.

"How in the world?"

"Guistizia is a spook master. He specializes in undercover ops and cloak and dagger missions. Be glad he's on your side."

Ougi turned to Zero and gave him a hard look.

"What about the other two?"

He nodded at his implication. Dialing a frequency on his screen control, a hailing beacon shot from the HQ to the Umi-Hime Leviathan class submersible carrier. The screen switched from the chessboard to the interior of a hangar. The group could recognize the plane standing vertical with its nose in the air. A message typed itself out on the screen.

_**Yes, Zero?**_

Everyone looked at the screen in utter confusion. Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Uh, is Winter there? Who is this?"

_**Brother is outside at the moment, hold one minute please.**_

"Uh brother? Who are you?"

**_I am the Combat Intelligent Control System of the XF-JAM-01 Peregrine, Amelia Schlange. One moment please._**

"An intelligent AI? I'm at a loss here. Guistizia, do you know anything about this?"

Everyone looked to the man who shrugged. On the screen the sound of doors opening was swiftly followed by sunlight entering the room from above. A man jumped down from the opening and looked toward the fighter.

_"Amelia, you called me? Something new for the systems?"_

_**Look at the screen.**_

The man turned to see Lelouch, Kallen, and the others. Immediately taking notice that the two men were mask less, he sighed. Walking to the screen he bowed in the style of the Japanese. The action took the room by surprise and Lelouch noticed that the man wasn't carrying his trademark weapon, but a Japanese katana.

_"Your Highness. I didn't think you'd tell them who you were so soon. I apologize, but Morgen is busy with the final designs for her new equipment. It's not a Knightmare if that's what you're thinking. The Guren Nishiki is more than an edge with the Peregrine to back it up."_

"That's fine, but what's with the AI?"

Mixed feelings flooded his features. It was part sad, conflicted, and resigned. Finally, putting on a small, tired grin, he turned and waved his hand at the fighter.

_"Don't you remember her Lelouch? Rock Queen Elena Houston a.k.a. Amelia Schlange, my elder sister?"_

Nunally spoke up in surprise. Her voice was small and concerned for his personal feelings.

"Amelia? But I heard that she, well,"

_"Apparently science doesn't know the meaning of being humane. Our creator of the Guren and Peregrine implanted my sister's preserved brain personality and memories into the fighter as digital data via cybernetic implantation. The fighter is my sister."_

_**A pleasure to serve you, your Highness Lelouch, Lady Nunally.**_

Everyone swallowed hard at the news. No one had even heard of that kind of procedure. A few of the members had seriously freaked out expressions.

"That's just creepy. How can you be okay with that?"

_"I'm not. What's done is done. The way I see it, disabling the program would be the same as Amelia dying all over again, but by my hands. It's funny actually, she's saved my bacon more times in the past month than I'd care to imagine."_

Lelouch sighed and waved a hand in presentation.

"That aside, everyone, this is Winter. Spring apparently is busy, but she is Morgen Falsetto, the Knight of Four. He is Halbdenkul Schlange, renounced Knight of Two."

The Japanese in the room looked at him for a long time. He looked so young. Guistizia looked like he was in his thirties at least.

_"It's been a pleasure so far to work with you."_

_**Same here.**_ In the background, the fighter's wings moved up and down, scaring some of the technicians working on the aircraft. Halbdenkul shook his head with a grin crossing his face.

_"Amelia, don't scare the techs like that."_

_**Can't help it . . .**_

"Are all the Rounds like this?" Ougi watched the screen in shock. Kento's question was answered from above as Cornelia came down the stairs with her sister and Darlton in tow.

"No, but then again these three have always been in a class of their own. Good to see you again Halbdenkul."

_"Good afternoon Cornelia, Euphemia. Well, since everyone's trying to clear the air, any questions?"_

Minami stood and looked at Hal.

"Why are you following him?" He pointed to Lelouch.

_"A father abandons his son and daughter and defames his own late wife. His daughter is crippled physically and psychologically and is in intensive care yet he does nothing. Would _you_ still serve a man like that?"_

No one commented on that. Kento stepped forward with the next question.

"What do you think of the Japanese?"

Halbdenkul smiled openly.

_"In comparison to Britannia? Japan is economically stable now due to the occupation. However, the pride and culture has been lost. Both of our nations are prideful, but Japan just doesn't have the manpower to throw off the yoke on their own."_

"We can't just ask other nations to help us!"

_"Of course you can't. For anyone to answer that call would mean war with a nation that owns a third of the world. However, when help comes from anti-imperialist revolutionists from within Japan itself, Britannia can't drag other nations into the war. A house divided against itself cannot stand, according to the Scriptures. While I'm not necessarily a believer, I do believe that to be true."_

The cluster of renegades looked toward Lelouch and Nunally. The door opened above them and Cornelia and Euphemia quietly walked down the staircase. Seeing the cordial looks exchanged by the sisters and their half brother, followed by Nunally smiling and laughing when Euphie ruffled her hair a bit, sparked something inside the group.

"You want to start a civil war, don't you?"

_"Hm, not quite the words I would put it in, but yes, that's close enough. Our homeland is sick and crying for help, but there is nothing we can do from within. Charles's plan for Britannia is a cancer, and nothing inside the body can fight it off. From the outside though, we can remove the tumor that's killing our home."_

"Is that why you think Suzaku won't succeed?"

_"We don't think. We _know_. I was the Knight of Two! I could not say anything to influence Charles. What chance do you think a naive Honorary Britannian has at getting through? I have a theory that Suzaku wants the Knight of One position in order to choose Japan as his territory to govern, but that will end with nothing more than a puppet government. The people won't like him, for submitting to Britannia like a dog. At best he'll be able to enforce leniencies toward Elevens, but nothing will change. My ancestors were German, I wanted the best for my other home away from Britannia, but ruling as a puppet to another country isn't freedom."_

"I get it. You're saying that the Emperor wouldn't allow Kururugi to pick Area 11?"

Lelouch laughed at Inoue's insight.

"That's correct Inoue. Our Father rules with an iron rod. Our society is a vicious cycle of political mazes and power struggles greater than any other country in the world. The common people have no voice. Where is freedom? What is Justice? Britannia has neither of these."

"After experiencing the Emperor's ruthlessness as his own family, some of us learned to appreciate just being with each other. Our ties are stronger than our Father's policies."

Everyone looked at Cornelia, who sat beside Lelouch. The teacup in her hands made them look around. When had she gotten a drink? The answer came when Guistizia came into the room with a teapot from the small kitchenette.

"That's strange coming from you. We've heard of your exploits in the EU."

"Yes, I'd suppose you would have."

"How do we know such a zealous destroyer would cooperate without question?

The woman sighed, seeing their point. Lelouch came to her rescue.

"She admired my Mother and served as captain of her personal guard. My Mother's death was a personal strike on her. Though I can also say that the throne never really interested Cornelia."

The intricacies of Lelouch and Nunally's past seemed to grow more and more confusing rather than clearer to see. Cornelia discreetly bit her lip, keeping a key suspicion surrounding her murder to herself. Part of her told her that the three Rounds also probably suspected the same detail, but if they had told Lelouch, she was pretty sure that he would have asked her about it.

"So all of you are fighting because of your Mother's death?"

The confirmation circled around the room and the former resistance members looked at each other.

"Your mother must have been quite a person."

"_Boy, that's an understatement."_

The Britannia siblings laughed at the memories. Their attitudes when they talked about the late Empress were the exact opposite of the way they talked about the Emperor.

_'His mother must have been something else to have earned such a place in their hearts. They're all fighting in her memory and for their country like we're fighting for Japan.'_

"Lelouch."

The cluster of Britannians stopped in their reminiscing and looked at Ougi.

"I didn't know what kind of person your mother was, but the way you talk about her. The way all of you remember her, she must have been a remarkable woman. Are you really going to follow this through?"

"Would I bother starting something that will affect the world if I wasn't serious?"

Kallen expected him to answer with something witty or sarcastic. Lelouch's serious, leveled look told them that this would be no joking affair.

"I know this won't be easy, I know that lives will be lost on both sides. Freedom isn't free. Nothing worthwhile is ever free."

The group looked to each other. His words told them this wasn't a whim. Lelouch knew what he wasn getting himself into and was ready to shoulder the responsibility and consequences.

"That's fine, we'll trust you Lelouch. Or is it Zero?"

"Zero would be wiser."

"Okay Zero. A question though, what's the deal with Gottwald and those troops we took?"

Lelouch smiled as he turned everyone's attention to the screen once again. The display split in half, showing Hal on one side and the plans on the other.

* * *

Lying on top of the vehicle, C.C. stared at the bottom of the bridge they were underneath. Shooting up from her reclined state, she glanced about wildly before frowning.

"I felt a chill. Something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Deep within the heart of China, a child with long blonde hair laughed lightly as he talked with one of his subordinates. A small smirk formed on his youthful face.

"Well, I hope you're able to deliver. If you succeed, I shall let you do as you wish. I won't interfere with her, or your desires, how ever strange they may be."

The man he spoke to laughed and clapped his hands giddily. The young boy found the act disturbing as it had no apparent foundation to be called for.

_"Hahaha! Wonderful! That's positively wonderful V.V.! You're only the second person who doesn't drive me nuts! I'll make sure that little brat can't do anything. Then C.C. will be all mine once again."_

V.V. nodded and ended the transmission before waving two individuals forward. Both of them bowed to him.

"I want the two of you to keep an eye on him. If he fails to hold his end of the bargain, dispose of him. Do not mess with Marianne's children or any of Charles' children. Keep this quiet. Especially you, Knight of Eleven. Mao may be an idiot, but his determination may yet pull through."

Geass glowed in both of their eyes.

"Yes, my lord."

When both of them vanished from view the young immortal steepled his fingers with a calm expression on his face.

"Soon, very soon I shall be rid of that woman and her legacy. Let's see how you fare when others possess Geass as you do boy."

He laughed richly, the attendants outside his throne room shivered and hurried away. Though it sounded like an amused child, the sinister air surrounding him was anything but childish.

* * *

**How will Mao carry out his plan against Lelouch?**

**Who is the Knight of Eleven?**

**What are the Geass users against and for Lelouch going to do when forces collide?**

**Just what does V.V. have in store for our revolutionaries?**

**Who knows, I do! See ya in the next chapter!**

**Jane!**


	22. White Allies

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Yeah yeah, it's all been done before.**

**Chapter 21: White Allies**

The following week had been filled with continual chaos as the Black Knights were reorganized into a more uniform fighting force. Cornelia, Euphemia, and Darlton remained in the mobile HQ under the presumption of being POWs under Zero's careful eye. Nunally had returned to Ashford the night the core elite of the Black Knights had learned Zero's identity. Since Lelouch remained behind to work on some vital paperwork concerning the financial situation, Guistizia put her to bed with Sayoko's help. As he left the room, he turned and nearly slammed into C.C.

"C.C.! Don't just creep up like that."

"So how it he? Little Lelouch?"

"He's coming unto his own. With the knowledge he has of Geass, he's trying not to rely on it."

"Unlike you and the others?"

He shook his head and stared her in the eyes.

"Our Geass do not have dangerous consequences when they go permanent. Lelouch's does, if his goes permanent, just talking with people is a risk. Eye contact is natural in a conversation, and the wrong words could end up with tragic results that none of us can stop."

"What about yours? There's no telling what would happen if your Geass became permanent."

The man shrugged.

"My personality will never change, even if my body shifts constantly. I'm not saying it wouldn't be strange, but I can't see it being potentially life threatening like Lelouch's."

C.C. crossed her arms and huffed while turning away from him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. A little smirk played its way to the corner of her mouth.

"You're no fun you know that?"

The two of them shared a laugh and walked to the kitchen. Guis removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Drawing out a large mixing bowl, flour, and other ingredients, he glanced over his shoulder. The green haired witch stared at him as she sat down at the table. Propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her folded hands, she watched him work.

"What are you doing?"

He gave her a sly look over his shoulder. The youthful immortal swore he had a huge smirk on his face hidden by his shoulder.

"Cooking, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes, but what are you making?"

"A pizza."

He turned with a triumphant smile. C.C. had puppy dog eyes wider than dinner plates.

'_Some things don't change.'_

* * *

Outside the window, off on a distant rooftop, Mao glared at what he was seeing and 'hearing'. Lowering the binoculars from his eyes, he shook a fist in frustration.

"Curse you, playing with C.C. like that. How dare you. It seems like that brat Lelouch has a few friends around. But who are they? Let's see here."

Focusing on the man, Mao began sifting through his thoughts. He was expecting other thoughts besides cooking, but all he could tell was extremely specific ingredients and measurements. He was shocked when his thoughts completely stopped, leaving nothing but blankness. Opening his eyes and bringing up his binoculars again, he tensed when he saw C.C. standing over him with a giant pot in her hand. As his thoughts returned, he immediately heard annoyed curses and questions of why the green haired witch had bashed him in the head without warning.

Mao continued watching the event as C.C. pointed at the toppings arrayed on the counter in turn and yelled at him. Thoughts of yes and no permeated from the man, apparently becoming more and more annoyed with C.C.'s finicky taste preferences for her pizza. The images of the Round food grew too much to bear and he replaced his earphones and dashed back to the exit.

"What's so great about pizza anyway?"

* * *

In the kitchen C.C. whacked Guis in the head again for questioning her desire not to have green peppers on her pizza. She stopped in mid-rant and looked toward the window before placing the saucepot down and walking back to the table. Guistizia picked himself off the floor.

"Geez C.C., what's with you? You get all teary eyed that I'm making your favorite food, then you smash my brains around with the saucepot, and now you just sit down at the table like it's no big deal. What's going on here?"

"Nothing, I just felt like you needed to be disciplined for teasing me like that." She walked back over and sat down at the table again. Not sooner had she settled into the chair than the door slid open.

"Um, Guis? Are you alright?"

The knight washed his hands, drying them off with a clean towel as he walked over to his charge.

"I'm fine Nunally, I'm not hurt."

"Okay, be careful though."

Turning her chair around, Guis walked her back to her room, glaring at the woman at the table silently as he rounded the door exit. C.C. huffed.

"I swore I felt Mao invading his thoughts earlier. This might be trouble."

Searching around for a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled a note to the owner of Masquerade and left to change clothes before heading out.

* * *

At Guam, Morgen and Rakshata stood on the beach looking out to the ocean. Morgen was going over the equipment she was wearing. A slim gauntlet covered her left arm. The glove at the end was flexible, yet snug. She wore simple combat fatigues and military combat cap. Shin guards protected her lower legs, but also held small circuits that ran up and through the gauntlet. The rifle by her side was large, but smaller than the M-Varis.

Shouldering the weapon after going prone, she sighted in on a floating target out in the waters. Hal stood to her side with a pair of binoculars. The target smoked and burned. She whistled.

"That's incredible. I've never fired a weapon like this before. An Anti-Knightmare rifle. What a vicious weapon, it's even better than what I asked for. A question though, why'd you take my measurements?"

"The High Velocity Ion Particle Energy Repeater, or H VIPER is the main armament of the system we designed, the weapon's at a quarter power. A full powered shot would rip your arm off without the rest of the system equipped. I think you could bring out its full potential Knight of Five."

She looked at her in confusion and shock before looked back at the target in the distance. A quarter power? Now what had she done?

* * *

The Black Knights stood scattered about, shocked at the sight of Jeremiah Gottwald standing placidly beside Zero. The forces behind him were no longer dressed in the uniforms of Britannia, but in pure white versions of their own. The two sets of fighters stood side-by-side as Zero stood on the raised dias before everyone.

"Zero! What's going on here?"

"Black Knights! You have trusted me with your lives and have proven yourselves capable at Narita. These soldiers have agreed to help us in our fight against Britannia."

Utter pandemonium reigned unchecked for a few minutes. Everyone knew the core group of Knights, and as they didn't fuss over the news, the crowds slowly quieted down for their leader's explanation. Instead, everyone was left speechless when Euphemia and Cornelia joined Zero.

"Everyone, Cornelia and I have spoken at length with Zero and agree with his ideals. However, I must say that we are responsible for the oppression our country has put on you. I know that I can't ask you to forgive my fellow countrymen, but please allow us to rectify our past errors."

Whispers began sifting through the masses. The serious looks of the soldiers behind her gave their lieges began creating second thoughts on their opinions of the general Britannian.

"Zero, is she serious?"

"Quite so. They have much more tangible reasons for supporting us than their father the Emperor."

"More reason to follow you?"

"He abandoned his son and daughter to your nation, then invaded anyway. They were declared dead; they are not."

More opinions and thoughts verbally traveled down the ranks, this time on both sides. Everyone took note that no one knew this bit of information. The thought of abandoning family clearly appalled the Japanese, who were generally raised that family was a sacred thing, not to be trifled with. Britannia, though raised in their thought process of the strong survive, were hardly inclined to abandon family members in need.

"You found them Zero? Is that why they're helping us?"

"I did one better." He reached up and removed his mask before the people. "I am he. I am the abandoned prince of Britannia Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

The response from the enlightened Britannian forces was astonishing, with the whole gathering going to one knee in respect. The crowd cried out in unison.

"Our forgotten prince, we are yours to command!"

The Black Knights stood silently. Lelouch stood stunned, though he didn't outwardly show it. He chalked it up to Euphemia's influence and well known love for her siblings.

"My sister is crippled, and I refuse to live by the Darwinist philosophy that makes her weak and useless because of a condition brought about by treacherous hands. Someone in Britannia killed my mother and in the process wounded my sister eight years ago. Black Knights, I ask you, against my Father's tyranny, will you allow us to help you liberate your country?"

Lelouch steeled himself for the inevitable question.

"How do we know your being truthful?"

Sighing, he looked to Ougi and the others. To convince the people, one's own countrymen had to speak out. To forcefully have them agree would be just like his Father, and Lelouch vowed never to do such a thing.

_'If people follow me, it will be by their own will. Not by force, and not by Geass if it can be helped. Geass, it is a tool and a weapon to be feared and given every due precaution. If I could, I would inform everyone about now, but it's too soon. Just revealing my identity is a huge gamble.'_

Ougi surprised everyone by handing him an envelope after talking a bit between individuals with questions. The fact that they hadn't immediately rioted was a blessing in itself. He stared blankly at the paper.

"What's this?"

"Love letter."

"From you?"

Laughter erupted from everyone present on both sides. Cornelia covered her mouth and smirked, trying hard to be polite to the man. Ougi rolled his eyes.

"It's from the Kyoto Group, they want to met with you to discuss a possible alliance."

The Black Knights and Britannians grew quiet again. Lelouch waved the paper in front of him a bit.

"Why would that be important?" Ougi looked at him as if he'd lost his sense. Kallen stepped out from the group.

"It'd be a huge morale boost and it would draw more members!"

Ougi nodded.

"It'd also help our financial situation and . . ."

"What's wrong with our financial situation?" Ougi flinched, knowing his mistake. Many Black Knights looked at their fellow Japanese in worry. "We should have plenty, my records took taking in Cornelia and her forces into account as well. The books should be perfectly fine if we've been following the numbers I calculated."

"Well, that's . . ." Ougi glanced back at Tamaki.

"Don't look at me!"

Kallen poked him in the ribs with a sly look on her face.

"Oh really, and who is it spending money on the extravagant meals on the new recruits? I know the places you've been going." Kallen leered at him and Inoue glared at the implications. Lelouch planted his face in his hand and winced with he hit the still slightly swollen eye. The bruising had dropped and they'd applied makeup to hide the injury, at this distance, no one would see it.

"Regardless, Ougi, I'm having you in charge of the finances from her on out."

"What? C'mon Zero."

"You want my trust? Then you have to earn it as I must earn yours."

Tamaki had nothing to say to that. A number of people were looking at him from all sides. He had the conscience to back away looking embarrassed.

"Very well. I will meet with the representative from Kyoto. Hopefully we will bring back good news. Where is Winter?"

The double doors behind everyone opened with a gust of wind. The cold fall air rushed in. Hats blew off of those that didn't cover them.

"Zero, we've a few guests. You three, take this man to the closest closet and lock him in it. I've removed all his bugs."

Winter chucked a man to the concrete floor. Lelouch covered his face with the mask. Hal knew that he'd be showing his identity to the forces today; the fact that he used Zero told him that it wasn't someone on their side now in the know. He was glad he did. The sharp gasp that followed told him the other person's identity. As three men from the Black Knights did as they were told, Winter walked the woman between the ranks of men and women. Kallen gasped and wished she'd brought her purple visor with her.

"Shirley?"

Zero walked down the steps and into the throng of people as they approached. Meeting in the middle, Winter stepped forward, presenting a firearm.

"She was carrying this. I would like to carry out a perimeter search to make sure that man was the only one following her."

"Do it. Thank you Halbenkul Schlange."

The Britannians closest to them jumped back as he removed his wide brimmed hat and mask to reveal the twenty-six year old former Rounds. Bowing low to Zero, he then did the same to Cornelia and Euphemia who still stood on the evelated dias.

"My thanks Zero." Turning to the nearest Britannians. He waved his hand, moving back into the role of commander he played long ago.

"Four of you form up on me. Search Pattern Delta Alpha suppressed. Move!" Turning around as four of Cornelia's soldiers did as they were told, he faced the Black Knights.

"I would like four of you to join me as well. This is about mutual survival now, Black Knight infantry formation Theta Bravo. Suppressors on, we don't want undue attention. Move out!"

Four Black Knights hustled to obey, fully understanding that no one was safe if discovered. Placing his mask on, but leaving his hat off, he moved back to the entrance. The long sword hissed as it left the sheath. Whipping it around, the handle extended five feet, the blade locking into place. The double-edged scythe looked menacing with his uniform of black and silver. Four soldiers from each group formed up on him and walked out the doors. They shut loudly. Murmurs ran about the room as Shirley stared at the masked man before her with fear and apprehension. Behind his mask Lelouch sweated as he gripped the pistol.

_'Shirley. Villetta must have employed others to investigate me. How dare they use Shirley this way. I hope Hal finds them and destroys them. She has no place in this battle.'_

"Um, I."

"Who are you?" Lelouch kept his tone even, neutral.

"Uh . . . I – I'm Shirley Fenette."

* * *

**Shirley's been followed, but by who?**

**Should Lelouch tell her as well?**

**What of Mao?**

**What are the white and gold adorned Britannian Revolutionaries to be called?**

**It all occurs next, so stay tuned, or C.C. will bash your head in with a saucepot too!**

**Jane!**


	23. Threat

****

Code Geass: Knight of Revolution

**Sigh, it's not mine.**

**I've been listening to a lot of Kamelot lately . . . Khan has an unbelievable voice range. That and Casey Grillo is crazy! Kamelot isn't a band it's a cult; and I have to admit I'm one of their followers. Rock on.**

**This chapter's a bit gruesome, but blade fighting always is. Prepare yourselves, this might be M rated. Then again, nowadays who knows? Still, it's better to be cautious. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22: Threat**

"I-I'm Shirley Fenette."

"Shirley, may I ask why you come here with this?"

Zero waved the pistol in his hand a few times as he turned to walk back to the stage. Shirley looked between the two differently dressed forces before rushed to catch up to his purposefully slow gat. Walking up the stairs, he looked toward Kallen. The secret message passed between them concerning their friend from Ashford. Euphemia whispered to her sister about the young girl as they approached. Cornelia nodded quietly, logging away that information. She had a feeling this could get uncomfortable in more ways than one.

"I-don't know. They just handed it to me and said they'd help me if I got into trouble."

"A lot of good that did."

Some of the Black Knights snickered at the comment. They weren't the only ones. Britannia's soldiers, with the knowledge of Winter's identity, knew that if any of her pursuers were out there, they wouldn't live very long with eight people helping him.

"Who is it you're looking for? Me, or them?"

Zero pointed to the two Britannian Princesses. Shirley followed his finger and gasped when she saw them. Euphemia waved warmly while Cornelia looked at her sister with a strange look. She loved her sister dearly, but that didn't mean that she understood the nearly constant warm friendliness she displayed to everyone.

"Your Highnesses! Zero you kidnapped them? Why?" She turned to him with a look he knew all too well. Backing up a step, he wasn't quite ready or willing to fend off his fellow Student Council member. She had completely forgotten her situation and stormed up to Zero like no one thought a person could.

"Autumn! A little help."

Kallen's mind blanked for a second before she realized he'd used her new call sign for the first time in public. Rushing out from the core group faster than her friends thought she could move, she shot towards her high school classmate. Whipping around and low to the ground as she slid in an arc around them, she sent a firm chop to the back of the girl's neck, but not before Shirley caught a glimpse of her.

"K-Kallen . . . why?"

The girl slumped over Kallen's arm unconscious.

"Black Knights, dismissed. Kallen, take her to a private room, Cornelia, I need to speak with you." She nodded before walking over to the Britannian forces.

"Major Fenette, come here please."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hal was directing his eight-man squad in the hunt for snoopers. His mindset was grim. They were normal soldiers, not Special Forces. Splitting the eight members into mixed two-man cells, each team member quickly became accustomed to the other. They were working well together; the need of mutual survival far outweighed the cultural boundaries.

"_Winter, we're at that sniper's position."_

"Good work, can you spot others?"

"_Yes sir, from the information we're getting from the radios, there's a couple of squads of soldiers left."_

Planting his scythe in the ground, the blood-splattered blade had claimed two men with brutal eviscerations. Others had gunned down the others they had come across with cold precision. The crossfire ambushes and knowledge of the area they rented played to their hands brilliantly. Pulling a Japanese sword from his belt behind his back, he tapped into the radio frequencies.

"Alpha squad, reform and funnel them to my position. Beta squad, do the same."

'_How many men did they deploy? This isn't normal.'_

It didn't take long for the squads to round the corners in front and behind him. The squad behind him sneered at him.

"So the masked commander shows himself. What can you do against the twelve of us?"

Halbdenkul smirked and stood mockingly, hoping to provoke them.

"Guns against a sword? Some warriors you are."

Several of the men threw their guns down and drew riot sticks, the weapons extended to the length of pole arms with electricity crackling at the ends. Three of them surrounded him and circle for a bit. Hal eyed each of their movements closely, keeping the Japanese blade in his left hand in its sheath. He was sure that his sword was eager to taste blood.

'_Foolish pride. You're all dead men walking.'_

* * *

Off in the distance, the Black Knight with his Britannian sniper ally looked on with concern.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"I think you'll be surprised, I've heard the tales of him during battle."

* * *

The three men slashed out at the swordsman. Swatting away their staves like flies with the sheathed weapon, he pulled the sheath from the blade over his head. Two of the men recovered and began to swing their weapon horizontally, hoping to catch him in a two-pronged attack. The third member lunged at him with an overhead chop gripped at the end like a baseball bat. Hal glared at him.

"Too slow."

The sword shot from the sheath, slicing the man down the middle in two halves. Traveling with the momentum, Hal ducked the two flanking attackers and sliced left, then right in arcing slashing that bisected them from armpit to shoulder and vice-versa. Slinging the blood from the blade, he sheathed the katana and reset himself as others took the place of their fallen comrades.

Eyeing these warily as well, he could see anger in their eyes. Fighting him with emotions would be their end. The first man to attack swung downward, only to have Hal lean back a few inches and have the weapon pass harmlessly by as he smashed him in the face with the pommel of the sheathed sword in his left hand. Another man hacked at him with a side slash far faster than the others. The sword came halfway from its sheath to parry the stun staff before sliding back in. Hal shifted and swept his opponent's feet out from under him with the sheath as his balance flew out of whack before executing him in mid-air with an Iai-jutsu technique.

His ally tried to step over his corpse to stab at the swordsman, but slipped on the blood of Hal's recent kill.

"Lethal mistake." The katana whipped back and forth in a cross cut across his chest and throat, his lifeblood spilled out all over the dock road. Without missing a beat, Hal went on the offensive. Spinning in a full circle, he used the momentum to smash a lunging enemy in the knee with the scabbard, spinning him head over heels. The sword followed the sheath in its deadly arc, the man screamed as he watched the blade close in on him while he was upside down, cleaving him in two. Hal shuffled two paces forward toward a young man who finally realized his mistake in facing an expert killer.

"No quarter." He slashed upwards in a broad cut that sliced him open from hip to shoulder. Catching the next man's staff with the flat of his blade, he spiraled the weapon in a wide circle, causing its wielder –who had a death grip on the weapon- to spin inverted. Hal backpedaled as he sheathed the sword, waiting until the man hit the first man in the back as he fell. The man gripped his face from where the pommel shattered his nose. Both of them barely gasped as the Rounds spun in a full circle before unleashing another Iai technique, tripling its force, and slashing through both bodies with a bright flash of lethal Tamahagane Steel.

Hal stood still as the life sustaining vitae of his foes poured like fountains. His mask had flown off during his spin. His hair dyed crimson from the blood. The sound of firearms locking made him turn around. The remaining men backed away, scared for their lives. Three of them made out whom he was.

"The Maelstrom?! It's the Knight of Two!"

"Damn it what's going on?"

"Screw it! Fire, fire!"

They pulled the triggers in horror as his eyes lit up with Geass. Charging them with a brutal scream of battle, he sheathed the sword as he closed in.

"Rrrraaaaaahhhhhh!"

Bullets flew by and ricocheted all around him. Several of the projectiles struck home yet he only picked up his pace. As he reached the first man he lashed out, only a flash of metal was seen as the first man dropped. The other men began to panic, not seeing their weapons having any effect as he continued to slash through them without pause, his scream over the gunfire seemed like a demon of hell. In swift order, he slashed through the remaining four soldiers, ending with a cleaving left to right cut that finished two in one blow on either side of him as he slid to a stop.

Flicking the sword clean of blood, his spun the weapon around and over his head before sheathing it blindly behind his back. Swiping his hand down across his body, mushroomed bullets clattered off him and onto the pavement. Running his hand through his hair, he slung the majority of the blood from his head. He felt fortunate he was wearing black. His eyes returned to their blue tint as he half turned to look at his victims.

"Absolute Impregnability."

* * *

The two spectators gaped at the bloody spectacle.

"Christ."

"Remind me not to piss off Zero."

_"All team members report. Get a clean up crew out to dispose of bodies. Double time it, Harbor Security heard those shots."_

* * *

The team members scrambled from their positions in a flurry of activity. Picking up a communicator from the dead soldiers, he narrowed a glare on it when a voice crackled over the receiver.

"Delta team, respond. Delta team where are you? Darn, we should've sent Special Forces."

Placing the device tentatively to his lips, he paused. Should he? After a moment and two more repeated hailing calls, he nodded in determination. No, he wouldn't answer the call, but he would give them a message. Walking over to the pier, he tossed the device into the seawater. It was too early to announce his presence in the Black Knights to Britannia.

Back at Britannian HQ, the young communications tech turned to her superior with a sad shake of her head. Dorothea Ernst nodded in grim acceptance. The path had gone cold again. First the girl from Ashford had lost track of Lelouch following him from school, then the masked man Winter had assaulted their snoop, who was trailing her. When they'd given the go ahead to mobilize their reinforcements, the troops had been methodically taken apart.

_'This man is just as good as Zero, though I see more tactical planning than strategic. Who are these Black Knights? Why are they so skilled? This isn't adding up.'_

"Ma'am, should we send in an investigation team?"

The sudden rapid disappearance of all the remaining forces chilled her. The signature hadn't been large, so she crossed a Knightmare off the list. They'd all been point blank when they'd disappeared too, crossing out the possibility of it being a firearm. If it was a melee fighter with that much apparent power, she was hesitant to do anything else for the day.

"No, don't bother, the police with be on the scene shortly, too much paperwork for the day. We'll try again later."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Back in a private room, Lelouch stood with Cornelia and Major Fenette. The man stood with a solemn gaze cast at his daughter. He was deeply concerned by his daughter's trust being tampered with. The video speaker beeped twice and Lelouch answered it. Hal appeared on the screen soaking wet, though they could all see a tinge of pink in this hair. Cornelia and the rest didn't have to guess what that was from.

_"Sorry your Highness, took a dip to try to wash off. They sent far more men after her than I dared to imagine. I fear we're going to have to move locations now."_

"That's not something I wanted to hear Hal. It's hard enough to figure out why Shirley was here in the first place."

"Your Highness."

Shirley's father stepped respectfully forward. The three individuals nodded, acknowledging his desire to speak.

"I'd like to talk to my daughter alone. I might be able to convince her to stay out of this."

"She must not know that her friend is actually a Crown Prince of Britannia, do you understand this? It's not that I don't trust your integrity Major, it's that Shirley's rather . . . well . . . ditzy."

The older man scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Takes after her mother, but she has a good heart. She's more understanding than you may think Prince Lelouch." The young forsaken youth nodded and sighed heavily.

"I know Mr. Fenette, I know just as well as you do. But she has a horrible tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve. That isn't the kind of person I can rely on to keep such high profile secrets."

A polite knock came from the door before it opened and revealed Kallen. She wore a concerned expression and an apologetic look toward Shirley's father once she noticed him.

"Um, Mr. Fenette, I'm sorry about knocking Shirley out."

He chuckled at her modesty.

"No need to worry. I understand the need at the time. I should be the one apologizing for my scatterbrained daughter. She talks about you and Lelouch quite a bit. Her mind wanders off too much lately."

Kallen and Lelouch looked at him, then each other before their faces began to turn red. Cornelia looked slyly at her half brother with interest. Kallen raised a clenched fist as he threw his hands up in defense. They were both thinking about that time he'd suddenly just grabbed her face and acted like he was kissing her. She still had no idea what he'd been thinking. Her thoughts wandered back to the Great Neko Hunt Millay had announced.

'_Is that why she asked if I'd use the kiss on Lelouch? Ugh, SHIRLEY!'_

"Lelouch . . ."

"I didn't know she saw that!"

"Then what were you hiding from me?"

"Uh . . . Black Knights business . . . ?"

She stormed over to the panicking prince and was about to belt him in his other eye when Hal coughed rather loudly.

_"Kallen, please keep focused here. Miss Fenette is a more dangerous issue than your rocky romance with his Highness. You can punch him out later."_

Grudgingly, she backed down glancing back at her schoolmate. Registering his comment a half second later, she blushed brighter than a cherry and glared at Hal. Lelouch's eyebrow twitched slightly at the shot. Cornelia ignored the exchange and looked at the unconscious girl's father with stern eyes.

"Major, you may talk with your daughter, but you will not answer any questions pertaining to Kallen being with the Black Knights, Lelouch being associated with them, or why Britannian forces are operating with them."

"But that . . ."

"Pretty much makes everything non-speakable, I know. Like it or not Mr. Fenette, your daughter has just become the biggest threat to everyone involved in this. Even a Rounds isn't as dangerous as she is. The Rounds are restricted by the word of the Emperor, and despite their skill, they're predictable to a point. Shirley's a normal high school student who has hormones racing faster than the speed of light. There's no telling what the hell she'll do if she knows the truth."

Shirley began to stir and the group began to quietly file out of the room. Hal cut communications. The princess placed a hand on the man's shoulder wishing him luck. He nodded grimly at the burden he bore. They all knew this wouldn't be easy for him.

"Mm . . . Father?"

"Hello Shirley."

* * *

**The Black Knights face their greatest threat to date, and it isn't military.**

**How will her father break the news to her?**

**What exactly do you think Halbdenkul's Absolute Impregnability is?**

**How will Shirley respond?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Jane!**


	24. Nightmare of Nunally

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**CG isn't mine, even after twenty-three blazing chapters. It isn't mine . . . sob.**

**I realize this chapter is shorter than normal, even more so than the last time. However, it's quality for these riveting chapters, not length that makes them worthwhile, enjoy.**

**Chapter 23: Nightmare of Nunally**

"Hello Shirley."

The auburn haired girl looked around the room groggy and disoriented. Rubbing the back of her neck gingerly, she gasped with wide eyes as she recalled walked toward Zero only to have a blur of red hair knock her unconscious. The face belonging to the red head was unmistakable.

"Kallen! Zero! Father are you okay? They've taken you too haven't they? I knew it, Zero's a kidnapper, I bet he's forcing Lulu to doing his work too! Father we have to stop him!"

The words came out of her mouth faster than a bullet. Mr. Fenette set his hands on her shoulders soothingly. She was so much like her mother when she was younger. Unlike her though, she got worked up again the moment something important was mention. Whenever both of them went on thought tangents, or as he liked to call it, 'hunting rabbits' he normally remained quiet until they tired out and he could explain uninterrupted. He had a strong feeling that now wouldn't be one of them.

"Shirley, calm down."

"What if he's done something to them? Oh my gosh, what about Nuna-chan?! Father . . ."

"Shirley Fenette, calm down!"

Her Father's sharp tone surprised and quieted her. He'd never raised his voice with her before. His face was tired and she realized that she was ranting. She wanted answers but wasn't letting her father give her them. She felt very silly.

"Sorry Father. I'm just so worried."

He nodded and took her hands in his, rubbing the tops of them with his thumbs. The gentle reassurance soothed her and she relaxed.

"I know sweetheart, but you don't need to get so worked up. Things are hectic, and showing up like you did caused quit a ruckus."

"Are they okay? Lulu and Kallen?"

"I don't know this Lulu you're talking about, is he your friend from school?"

She nodded quietly.

"Do you like him Shirley?"

* * *

On the other side of the door, Lelouch and Kallen jerked away from the door. The prince placed a thoughtful hand to his chin, suddenly enlightened to the girl's actions around him. Was he really that dense?

Kallen leered at him from the corner of her eye. He was so dense.

Cornelia had left to check up on Euphemia and her soldiers. Footsteps approached from their right. The two looked to see Hal walking toward them running a red towel back and forth across his head.

"How's it going?"

He motioned to the room as he kept his voice low. The two teens shook their heads, indicating that they didn't know yet. A low hum drew their attention to Hal's belt as he withdrew a dry cell phone. Answering quietly, Guistizia did not sound thrilled.

"_Hal, you back in the country?"_

"What kind of question is that? Yes, why?"

_"I was fixing a pizza for C.C. when she bashed me in the back of the head with the saucepot. That woke up Nunally, and when I got back from putting her back to bed, C.C. was gone. The note she left doesn't help calm my nerves."_

"What did it say?"

_"It said that she sensed Geass and she thinks it's someone from the Collective. Let his Highness know. I'll stay here until Sayoko reports in next morning. Be careful."_

"Thanks, I'll tell him."

Lelouch and Kallen looked at him with concerned faces. It wasn't often that much fazed the veteran of the battlefields. Lelouch put on a serious front.

"What's going on? I heard Nunally's name."

"Our witch sensed another of us. Move with caution my Prince." Kallen looked utterly baffled.

"What? Witch? Lelouch are you hiding something from me again?"

"Looks like talking to Shirley will have to wait. Kallen, come with me. Hal, you inform Cornelia and Euphie. Damn it why now?"

Hal left to meet with the princesses. His own mind was racing. Could he contact Morgen? No, she didn't have anyway to get here from Guam. Guistizia was playing it smart, keeping close to Nunally. Who was it? What kind of power did they wield and what was their objective? There were just too many possibilities. It'd also been seven years since they investigated the Collective, so their information, though enlightening, was outdated.

"Who did they send? Damn it C.C., you know they're searching for you. Even if their Geass don't affect you, it's still just you against them."

Entering the side briefing room, the occupants looked his direction. Inwardly he was relieved to find both sisters in the same room.

"Hal, can we help you?"

"Zero needs you both." He pointed to his eyes with his index and middle finger. A silent signal that it concerned Geass, given the telltale sigils in the possessor's eyes. The two women nodded and excused themselves from the room. The moment they were down the hall, Cornelia opened up with the questions. Before they were even half way down the hall, Hal felt as if his head was about to explode.

* * *

Back at Ashford, Guistizia sat outside Nunally's door with wary nerves. A rock bounced off the window he'd cracked to let in some of the cool air. Tentatively walking toward the window, he peered outside. Keeping most of his body inside, he glanced down and didn't see anything.

'_What the?'_ A thin line whipped around his neck and jerked. Guis shot a hand reflexively between his neck and the fibers. He barely made it before being yanked out the window. The thick wire cut into his hand and the back of his neck, the rough gritty texture told him it was a synthetic composite akin to fiberglass. His cuts began to immediately burn with a heated itch. _'Damn, too careless. Nunally, don't come out of your room!'_

Elated laughter erupted from above him along with the sound of clapping hands. Straining to look up, he caught a faint glimpse of a visor and earphones with white hair.

"Hahaha! Spectacular! I didn't think you'd react fast enough. You really are Rounds level! Ooh, aren't you thinking bad thoughts? Kill me? Maim me? You can't touch me hanging around like that."

When Guis's eyes widened in realization before becoming furious slits, he broke into gleeful laughter and clapped again.

"Yes, yes, YES! That's right! I'm Mao. What an informed person you are. Too bad, C.C. is mine all mine! Brother dearest will pay for taking her from me, I'll just borrow sweet little Nuna-chan, okie dokie?"

With that, Mao disappeared over the edge of the roof above him. Working in overdrive, Guis grit his teeth and deployed his wires around a nearby flagpole. Hefting himself up onto it, he latched on like a cat on a tree branch. Relief washed through his injured hand and neck. Fumbling for his cell, he dialed the number the best he could with his free hand. The device rang once before Nunally answered.

_"Guistizia? You're in the house silly, you just need to knock."_

"Nunally, lock your door! I'm injured and can't get to you. Try not to think of the pass code to get in, randomize it if you have to. Hurry!"

"_Guistizia? You sound horrible, what's going on?"_

"Please Nunally, don't ask questions!"

_"O-okay, be careful. I'll call Brother."_

Before he could reply, his balance slipped, sending him over one side. The angle the fall generated made his arm entangled in the loop around his neck twist, resulting in a loud cracking sound coupled with unimaginable pain. He felt no shame in screaming, as he dangled with a now broken arm.

* * *

Inside her room, Guis's cry of pain made her shriek and slide her chair away from the door. She'd randomized the lock code like he'd said and feverishly pressed the button for her brother's phone. Sliding out of her wheelchair, she sidled under the bed and surrounded herself with her stuffed animals in an effort to hide. As the phone continued to ring, she shivered uncontrollably.

_'What's happened to Guistizia? Where's C.C.? Oh Brother, Brother answer the phone!'_

The door handle rattled and she muffled a scream. She cradled the phone desperately.

_"Nunally? Nunally what's wrong?"_

"Brother! Something's happened to Guistizia and now someone's trying to get into my room. What's going on?"

_"Hold on Nunally, we're on our way! Be brave Nunally."_

She mumbled a yes and cringed when the person on the outside banged on the door.

"Stay on the phone with me, please."

_"I will, we're on our way Nunally."_

* * *

Lelouch rode in the passenger seat of the car as Jeremiah drove at full speed down the darkening roads. Streetlights shined with eerie light as they followed Hal on his motorcycle. The katana was strapped across his back as they sped through stoplights, angering multiple drivers who didn't know what was going on.

From the back seat, Kallen prepped her pistol with a suppressor. She didn't know the whole situation, but whoever this witch was, she had dangerous enemies that made even men like Hal worry. Right now, Nunally came first, along with Guistizia, whatever happened to him. Afterward, she wanted a full explanation. Something about this whole incident didn't seem normal in any way. She could hear the terrified girl's voice and the bashing on the door. Lelouch was sweating bullets as he tried to calm her down. In truth, he was panicking as much as she was.

_'We're all coming Nunally.'_

Jeremiah cursed as Hal's motorcycle slammed into something going over ninety miles per hour. The man flew through the air, skidding head over heels more than fifty meters before coming to a stop. Jeremiah swerved to avoid running him over. Miraculously he stood, shook his head and signaled for them to go on. He shucked his helmet and Kallen gasped, his eyes blazed a crimson/magenta with a bird like sigil under his pupils.

As he waved them to continue, the sound of a shattering door erupted over the phone. Lelouch went silent, fearing his voice would give her position away. As Jeremiah gunned the car again, Kallen looked back to see another person with glowing eyes appear just beyond Halbdenkul as he drew the sword from its sheath.

"What's going on here?" She whispered to herself. Hal shouldn't have gotten up from that wreck, and what was with his eyes? She was beginning to understand why Lelouch hadn't told her anything about this. It was crazy.

As the car sped away Halbdenkul's eyes blazed brightly. Drawing his sword, the man's voice was low and dangerous. The woman before him licked her fingers as if she'd just finished eating. Her hair traveled down to her waist in luscious curls, he would have called her pretty if not for the sick look in her eyes.

"Who are you? It's obvious you're from the Collective."

"Oh? A renegade project? How naughty, I guess I'll have to rein you in little boy. I am Celes, and I am Absolute Force!" She waved her hand and Hal flew backwards just as he saw a ripple in the air shoot forward. The blast sent him through a nearby storefront, shattering shelves and displays. Covered in debris, she laughed at him. Using that moment, Hal thought through his situation.

_'Another Geass user so soon?'_ Unimaginable pressure began to smother him into the ground as he grit his teeth. _'How arrogant, revealing your power's name and nature so soon. The moment you let down your guard, I'll bury you.'_

His wait didn't last long as she approached him.

"Oh, crushed already? What a pity . . . hm?" The pressure let up and Hal spun his sword around and skewered her through the heels, scoring her Achilles' tendons. The woman crumbled to the ground and the pressure on him tripled, pressing him into the floor as she screamed in pain and cursed him. A bystander rushed into the room asking if anyone needed help. The poor man fell to the pressure, the force being so immense, it crushed his insides to paste, killing him painfully. Seeing the man fall dead, others backed away and ran for their lives.

Thinking swiftly literally under pressure, Hal knew her Geass would only stop if she was dead, unconscious, or willed it. He couldn't achieve the first in his current state, and she wasn't about to willingly cease and desist.

"I guess . . . I have to knock you out with pain. I just hope . . . you don't have a high pain threshold." He struggled to speak with his lungs under such force. Without his Geass he'd have died the moment his bike had been destroyed. It was holding up the crushing force, but he was feeling the strain of his power taking its immense toll on him. Grunting in exertion, he tried to lift his sword arm, but to no avail.

_'Damn. Lelouch, Nunally . . .'_

A new presence stepped toward them and plucked the sword from his hand. He saw a flash of green and red before hearing a scream as his sword fell on the prone woman. The pressure slowly eased up on him before dissipating altogether. Propping his body up slowly, he looked and frowned.

"Where were you witch?"

"Come now, I save your life and that's how you treat me?"

C.C. tossed his sword back to him as she proceeded to leave the wrecked building. Hal gathered his wits and noticed that he'd been thrown into a motor store. Taking four quarts of motor oil he screwed off the caps and poured the thick stuff over the dead body.

"What are you doing?"

"Destroying evidence." Hal flicked open a Zippo and tossed it on the corpse. The oil lit up and began consuming the deceased Geass user. C.C. nodded her approval before they commandeered a nearby man's car and sped off. The man had been more than glad to give it up when Hal flashed a badge of knighthood he'd plucked off her body.

As they raced away Hal could only pray Guistizia and Nunally were all okay.

* * *

**Mao has started his dangerous mind games and Guistizia's condition is worsening by the minute. Will they make it in time?**

**C.C. has joined up after saving Hal's life. How will Kallen and Jeremiah help in a battle of paranormal powers?**

**It all breaks loose next. **

**Wow, I've updated three times in two days . . . am I going too fast?**

**Jane!**


	25. Family Issues

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**We know the drill.**

**Due to repeated PMs and certain reviewers, Hal is Halbdunkel. My apologies for my error for the past twenty-three chapters. The language translator showed me the proper spelling, but I was so tired at the time, I reversed the e and u. Those Germans out their reading this fic, and I know you're out there with the Reader Traffic function on the site, Thanks, and keep reading.**

**Chapter 24: "Family" Issues**

Outside the estate where the Ashford family let the siblings stay on campus, Guistizia hung painfully. From the angle his arm was at, he couldn't see the broken portion, but he knew it couldn't be good. He'd tentatively reached up and felt a fragment of bone protruding from the flesh. An open compound break, and he was losing blood fast. It didn't help that his oxygen supply was being slowly cut off as he dangled there.

He heard Nunally's cries for help before seeing her cell phone fly out the window. Mao laughed like an idiot as he carried her off. Cursing silently, he could only wait and pray. He'd never felt so helpless, even during his days in the Special Forces. The sound of a car speeding off told him that Mao had made off with her.

The car that screeched to a halt in the courtyard told him that his help had arrived. He struggled to yell, his vocal chords protested the action.

"Lelouch! Outside!"

The group rounded the corner and Kallen gasped. Lelouch pulled her with him to grab a ladder as Jeremiah ran inside the building to get to the floor he was under. As the two teens searched the storage shed, Kallen looked at Lelouch. His eyes were filled with fury.

"Lelouch, what's going on here?"

"I'll explain in a minute, right now Guistizia's literally hanging by a thread."

She nodded and helped him heft the ladder back to the wounded knight. Placing the utility device under him, the ladder was just tall enough for him to sit on the top. The man slumped over in relief. Just as they were getting him down, another car pulled up. The door opened to reveal Halbdunkel and C.C. Kallen stared at her.

Seeing the condition of his fellow knight, Hal clenched a fist and his sword. The blade began to rattle in its sheath. So many of their plans were now ruined because of his broken arm. His power was useless when his body wasn't in flawless condition. A opened break like that would take heavy operating and weeks to heal, months if it was as bad as it looked.

Before questions shot back and forth, lelouch's cell phone rang. The screen flashed the words 'Unknown Number'. He looked at them all and nodded once, switching to the speaker function.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Lulu?"_

Hal glared at the device.

"You will address him by Lelouch."

_"Ooh, don't you sound scary. But I don't care about you, who ever you are. Lulu, if you care about this lovely little girl at all you'll do as I say."_

Nunally whimpered in the background. The group tensed, it was a sound Guistizia knew too well, she was gagged.

_"All I want is C.C. Send her to me and I'll release Nuna-chan."_

C.C. stepped forward.

"Where are you Mao? No funny business."

_"Oh, C.C., it's really you! I can tell by your voice. I've come for you. You won't be with that boy anymore C.C. C.C. I'll be waiting for you at the fair grounds! Make sure those men don't follow you. I'll see you tonight!"_

Kallen felt the need to puke. Hal closed his eyes trying to control himself. Jeremiah swore under his breath as Guis spat on the ground in contempt. Lelouch sighed heavily. As C.C. turned to leave, Hal stepped in front of her, sword drawn. The katana's edge grazed her neckline.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Mao, if I go to him, your problems will be solved and he'll never bother you again."

Lelouch grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Glaring at her in the eyes, she looked at him rather bored.

"What Lelouch?"

"Are you really that stupid witch? You go, and he gets you and my sister. For all I know once he has you, he'll kill Nunally anyway. Are you that naïve?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his fevered rant.

"Are you through?"

When Lelouch found nothing to say to her, she turned and walked to the car. Hal turned to her again.

" . . . . . . ."

She froze with her eyes wide. Lelouch and the rest of them looked at him in surprise.

"Will you simply run from everything? Run as you did back then? When Morgen, Guis, and I met you in Egypt, we met a very different woman. She was wise, but confrontational. True, he is your problem, however,"

His eyes lit up, Guis followed suit, pushing past the pain he was in to stand and face her. Kallen saw his eyes lit up like Halbkunkel's. Lelouch understood what they were trying to do and activated his own Geass.

"By giving us all Geass, you have made us into a very reclusive group of individuals. All of us entered into contracts with you, though at separate times, we are all in manner of speaking like children to you. We are responsible to keep our fellow members in check. No matter who they are. You are not alone in the world . . . . . . . . ."

She remained with her back facing them before chuckling sadly.

"You are a very cruel man Halbdunkel. First in Cairo, Egypt, then again at the beginning of this whole mess with the Black Knights, and now this very moment in time; this is the third time you've made me cry."

"My Mother always said I'd be a heartbreaker." His attempt at humor made her snort rather unladylike. He took that as a failed attempt to stifle her chuckles. Her voice was filled with displeasure, though her timbre gave her away.

"Shut up."

"What . . . is . . . going . . . on . . . here?"

Kallen was looking very lost and confused. Jeremiah also looked back and forth between the gray witch, and the three Geass possessors. Lelouch looked at Jeremiah in the eyes.

"Sit."

Jeremiah prompted sat himself cross-legged on the ground. Kallen jumped away in shock. The man shook his head a bit before realizing what happened. He shot to his feet in sudden panic.

"You Majesty? What'd you do?"

"Sit." Down he went again without question. He snapped out of his stupor another second later as Hal and Guis struggled not to laugh. C.C. smirked wickedly. This was too entertaining. All he needed now to complete the picture was a few oranges.

"What are you doing to me?!"

"This is my Geass, Absolute Obedience. It works by eye contact. I can only give one person one order to which they will obey without question. If it's simple enough, it can repeatedly trigger itself whenever the activation requirements are met. Once a person has been hit with it, they cannot be influenced again by my Geass."

The blue haired man face faulted in revelation.

"You mean that whenever someone says 'that' word now, I'm going to . . ."

"Sit boy." Jeremiah plopped on the ground and the two Rounds shook their heads.

"Your Highness, that's just too cruel. He's utterly loyal."

"At least it's nothing serious."

Kallen walked up to him as Jeremiah pounded on the ground.

"Have you used it on me?"

Lelouch looked at her with the knowledge of what was likely running through her head.

"Remember when you asked me about Shinjuku that day at school?"

"When you told me to not tell anyone?"

"Yes, back then I used it on you to confirm my suspicions about your piloting the Glasgow that day. I had forgotten to add that order, but already shut down my Geass. I tried to hit you with it again to make you forget the conversation, and that's when I discovered that a single person can't be affected by mine more than once."

"I see. So I'm immune now?"

"To mine, but not to others."

"So my decisions have been my own?"

"Every one of them, including giving me that wonderful display during the shower." Lelouch smirked at the phone call he'd arranged with Sayoko after the Champaign incident with Shirley. He felt bad about Geassing the faithful maid/bodyguard, but at least she was immune to him now. Kallen began to fume. Shaking a fist at her waist, she glared at his smart aleck look.

"Onore . . . Chikan-desu!"

Hal stepped forward and helped Jeremiah up while ignoring the sound of a fist against flesh. The man grumbled about being cursed for life. Inside the dining room, a black paper crane Nunally had folded that afternoon fell from the table.

"Jeremiah, Kallen, we'd appreciate it if you two kept this one secret. As you can see, if news of this got out to the general public, much less our subordinates, pandemonium would ensue. Nunally knows of our power as does Cornelia and Euphemia. As the leading figures of our forces, they must know should anything like this happen."

The two soldiers nodded their understanding as Kallen rubbed her hand. Lelouch rubbed his jaw and worked his mouth, making sure nothing was broken. It was all a lot to take in, but this wasn't something that could be dismissed. The eyes were eerie and haunting. Each of the three men suddenly seemed detached from others besides each other. She guessed that having a power that no one understood, much less knew about would make living rather tough. She thought about it for a moment and looked to her gray haired comrade.

"Does Morgen have a Geass?"

"Yes. She does." Kallen nodded as she placed the pieces of the puzzle together. Before she could say anything, one of the cars pulled out of the driveway and off in the direction of the fair grounds. Everyone stared in that direction.

"C.C.! Ugh! That woman."

"Lelouch, take Kallen and Jeremiah to handle Mao. I'll take Guistizia to the hospital. Kallen, I didn't have the opportunity to do so before, but here."

He hefted a Japanese sword her way. The girl caught it frantically. She didn't know he was carrying a second weapon and chalked that up to his long outer cloak.

"You are one of us by Lelouch's desire and our approval. You are one of the Knights of Zero, support him as we do."

The red head drew the blade out a bit and noticed the engravings. Her eyes widened as she nodded and they climbed into the remaining car and drove off. Guistizia slowly made his way down the ladder as he favored his right arm. Hal walked over to him with concern on his face.

"How far is this going to set us back?"

"Quite a while I'm afraid. Don't worry about it too much Hal, Lelouch has a genius level IQ, he'll think up plans for the Black Knights that would be more efficient for us."

"Yes, but will it be filled with less bloodshed, or more?"

"I think that's the very reason we swore to guide him. Isn't it?"

Hal chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed it is. Indeed it is Guistizia."

"Um, Sir Halbdunkel? What's going on here?"

The two men turned to see Sayoko carrying a bag of groceries. Hal smiled. Her timing couldn't be more perfect. Shifting through his pockets, he pulled out a small set of keys and jingled them.

* * *

At the amusement park, the Mao looked at Nunally, who sat at the back of the stage he stood on. She huddled back, trying to make herself small. Mao looked at her with glee. She was his ticket to getting C.C. and getting out of this loud country. His laughter and clapping was unnatural and frightening to her.

She could hear him getting closer to her and she tensed. He stopped and knelt close to her. His breath smelled like the gum he was chewing. An elated chuckled escaped his lips.

"Well, well, you get to be useful. Aren't you happy? She's coming to me, and then you'll be free to go! Oh, wait, you can't move on your own can you? Hahaha! No matter, brother dearest will find you, but it won't be just here."

He picked up something heavy and heard him yanking on something. The buzzing roar of the object told her clearly what the object was. His laughter was drowned out as he anticipated C.C.'s arrival. Nunally realized what he was going to do and screamed.

* * *

"Lelouch, why are we driving to the broken Tokyo Tower?"

"We can't get too close to Mao. I have a plan, giving the nature of his mind. He's obsessed with the idea of getting C.C. back. That alone makes him easy to read."

"But he nearly killed Guistizia!"

"Guistizia didn't know who he was dealing with. None of us did. But now that he's openly admitted to who he is and what he wants, there's no way he can outsmart me now. I'll make him pay for the injuries Guistizia has. If he's done anything to Nunally, he's a dead man."

She watched him as he wet into a deep amount of thought. Entering into parking lot of the broken down Tower. The three desperate rescuers hastily made their way up. The memorial site to the invasion of Britannian forces was closed for the day. Lelouch cracked security codes to the doors and elevators as they traveled up the ruined structure. Stopping in the security office, he instructed them to snatch a camera and several connection cables. As they reached the outside top of the building, he looked over to see the amusement park suddenly light up. He figured C.C. must be inside.

"Kallen, I want you to record me. Jeremiah, hook up the camera to the video broadcast lines and wait for the recording to finish, then follow my instructions."

The two nodded. Kallen and Jeremiah began to see his plan forming, but she still didn't know why he'd want to record himself having a monologue. He kept his face stoic as he began.

"I knew you'd be there Mao."

'_What is he doing?'_

* * *

Hal had Sayoko drop off Guistizia in the ER of the nearest hospital with under the counter payments to keep the operation off the record books. He figured there were still some perks to being known as Rounds, even a former one. The man doctor figured he didn't want it to become public knowledge in order to avoid publicity. He was partly right. The man made note to keep this doctor in mind if they needed help in the future.

Just as he rounded the corner to drive straight two individuals sprinted past him. He didn't recognize them, but he knew the small insignias on their lapels. Drawing his side arm from his shoulder sling holster, he pulled halfway out, prompting a soldier to slam into the side of his car. Taking a bead on the other men in pursuit, he opened fire, shattering the passenger side window. He peeled out and toward the two running people.

Chiba glanced over her shoulder when the exchange of gunfire went off.

"Who is that?"

"Who cares? Keep running. You don't want Toudoh getting caught in vain do you?"

She grimaced. They'd been careless when they visited the Prime Minister's grave. Now Toudoh was fighting on his own. The car pulled up beside them and the back driver side door opened a crack.

"Get in."

The two Holy Swords made no second thoughts and jumped into the car as the driver mashed the accelerator. As they caught their breath, Asahina took at better look at his rescuer. The man froze when he saw the driver.

"You're the one with Zero!"

Chiba looked into the rear view mirror and saw Asahina was staring at. Hal wore his mask that he had kept in the back seat. He nodded at the two Japanese soldiers and turned the first corner he came to.

"Yes I am. I would be correct in assuming you're two of the four Holy Swords under Toudoh?"

"What is it to you?" Chiba pulled her gun and put it behind his head.

The man glanced at her through his mirror, then out the back of the car to see two motorcycles pull into the road he'd just turned down. He licked his lips slightly as they raised pistols and fired. The bullets impacted the hood and windshield but failed to penetrate. Gunning the accelerator as they balked at the bulletproofing, he rammed one of the men, running him over bike and all. The two JLF didn't need to look back to know the man was dead.

"Where is he? A man of his caliber shouldn't fall into Britannian hands."

Seeing his offer of aide, Asahina leaned forward.

"He stayed behind to buy us time in the Saizo sector."

"Okay. This is turning into one hell of a night!"

The woman nodded and smiled lightly. Looking back at their car's new occupants, he pointed at the space between them in the back seat.

"Could you open that?"

They both looked at each other and then to the seat and pulled down the center. An opening leading to the storage area revealed itself. Reaching inside, they were stunned to find assault rifles and other firearms.

"This was a backup support car that I hadn't intended on using yet. Situations occurred with one of our key members and my associate's been hospitalized as a result. All the vehicles were taken but this one. Get ready; we're saving your Colonel. He has beliefs a lot like mine. I refuse to let a true commander go like this."

* * *

Across town, Lelouch and the others were speeding as fast as they could to Clovis Land. Both parties hoped that neither of them would be too late.

_'Lelouch, I hope that recording of yours works. Otherwise, we could have two more casualties! I don't want to see what would happen if Lelouch lost his sister.'_

She gripped the sword Hal had given her when Lelouch had inducted her into their inner circle. She had his complete trust like they did. Now – with the current events going on – she was beginning to understand the difference in lies and truths. Secrets had to be kept with this kind of news. The powers they were up against were beyond anything she dreamed were even possible.

_'Are we going to run into people like Hal and the others fighting Britannia? Is that the real reason why they're rebelling? This is serious!'_

She shook her head and looked at the blade she'd been given. Her name had been lasered into the side of the blade. In Japanese, the name had been lasered as well, the Kusanagi. She knew the significance of the name.

_'No, I won't waver. They're putting their lives at stake. It would have been easier for all of them to go with their nation and ignore their problems. Instead they're taking responsibility for it and fighting a thankless battle. Lelouch, I've misjudged you. You're a good person at heart; you just have a lot of damn pride. No, it's because of that pride that you're refusing your nation's ideals. Even though they may not say it, I will. Thank you. Thank you for everything you're trying to accomplish. I'll stay until the end!'_

She whispered under her breath.

"We're coming Nunally."

* * *

**The two groups are trying to save those important to them. **

**Will they both succeed? **

**Will one make it and the other not make it in time?**

**What is the significance of the Kusanagi?**

**See you in the future chapters!**


	26. Mind Game

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**It's not mine.**

**Chapter 25: Mind Game**

The car speed into the area Toudoh was on the run in and stopped at a nearby allyway. Halbdunkel stepped out and heard the sounds of gunfire and fevered questions of men chasing their target. When Chiba and Asahina prepared to leave the car as well, he waved them back in.

"Keep the car ready and I'll send Toudoh this way. I have a debt to pay to the Colonel."

He nudged the sword a quarter inch out of its sheath as he began to move forward. The two Holy Swords looked at each other in confusion. Before either of them could look back at him to ask what he meant, Hal had disappeared into the black back road.

"What does he mean debt? Did he know Toudoh-san before we did?"

The two individuals thought about that as the sounds of the chase continued into the night.

* * *

Nunally cringed, waiting for the worst, she knew a chainsaw when she heard it. The sudden lack of noise from the machine's engine prompted her to listen intently. A single solitary pair of footsteps approached them. The lack of any words or introduction coupled with Mao's demands made her turn her face that way.

"C.C.!"

"Shut up! You aren't allowed to say her name! You and Lelouch are the same, taking what's rightfully mine. I'll make sure you pay too!"

"Mao! Stop it! You're such a child. That girl has done nothing to you. Quit acting like such a spoiled brat!"

He looked at her in shock and walked toward her in a daze.

"What are you talking about C.C.? I'm doing this because I love you. This'll let us go back to the way we were. You love me too! I know you do. I've been listening to you tell me that for all these years!"

The removed his earphones and Nunally could easily hear the recording of C.C. repeating encouraging things to Mao. She bit the bottom of her lip as she thought about the situation.

'_He knew C.C.?'_

"Stop it Mao! Grow up, you couldn't fulfill my wish, so I left you."

Mao shook his head and approached her, beginning to lose it.

"No, that's not true. We love each other C.C. I know it."

She recoiled from him as he came closer. A pistol pointed at him and he stopped in shock.

"Mao, I should have taken care of you when I left China. I should've done this long ago as I did in Egypt nine years ago."

Her finger wavered on the trigger when Mao pulled a gun of his own and fired. The bullet struck her in the right shoulder, sending her weapon flying. Nunally screamed for her in concern. Wincing at the familiar pain, she watched as Mao stood over her.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't shoot me! You love me the way I love you."

"Get it through you skull Mao! I've been using you from the start."

He flinched and walked closer with his eyes wild.

"You're lying! Evil wicked lies!" He pulled the trigger and shot her again in the chest. She fell back as Nunally cried for her.

"You really, really shouldn't do that C.C." He shot her in the knees, then the other shoulder. Nunally whimpered and cried.

'_He wants her and shoots her? He's crazy!'_

"I am not crazy! You, it's because you're here isn't it? It's because you're still here that C.C.'s acting strange!" He stopped approaching her when C.C. moaned in pain.

"Is this revenge? Is this how you're punishing me?"

He turned and smiled. Though she couldn't see it, she knew it had to be twisted. He sounded out of his mind obsessed to the point of being completely blind to everything else in the world included the very object of his obsession.

"Oh no, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm really not!! I'm only showing how much I care for you . . ."

"_I knew you'd be there Mao. A place where no other minds are around to read."_

Mao turned as the screens to the stage close by turned on, revealing Lelouch on a skyscraper.

"Lelouch!"

"_I've been informed of the range of your Geass, and it won't reach me at Tokyo Tower."_

To Nunally's surprise, she heard the man applaud her brother and laugh in amusement.

"So very, very true, but tell me what can you possibly do from there? Send a bunch of remote controlled toys here to help your little sister? I applaud your hacking into the systems to talk to me though!"

His silence was long and Nunally paused at it. He was obviously thinking seriously. She prayed for him to succeed. For her sake and C.C.'s.

"Hey now, does the cat have your tongue? If you want to share C.C. I won't . . ."

_"Mao! You really don't believe C.C. to be her real name do you?"_

He turned and stared at C.C. as she lye on the ground in pain. A small smirk played on his lips.

_"I know her real name."_

He turned to C.C. again. She merely stared at the screen in silence.

"Is it true? You told him but didn't tell me? Why him?"

_"You know why Mao. It's because she's mine. C.C. is mine, Mao."_

Nunally perked and held her breath. Mao rushed to the raised stage and glared at the monitors.

"No! No, no. no, no, no! She was mine long before you ever met her!"

_"I have claimed everything about C.C. Including all the things that you never have seen of her before."_

Mao flinched at the implications. C.C. stared at the screen blankly. Nunally blushed at that bit. Was he saying that to provoke him or did he really do that? Lelouch smiled evilly as he drove the nail deeper into the coffin.

_"**All **of her."_

Mao lurched forward swinging the chainsaw he picked back up.

"Lelouch! You liar! Face me! Come out and face me damn it! I'll look into your mind and pry out all the answers!"

On the screen the violet eyed Lelouch chuckled lightly.

"_Mao . . . you lose."_

"What the hell are you talking about? It doesn't matter; I have C.C. and your little sister! What the?"

He paused, his Geass picked up thoughts close to him.

'_I have Nunally, what about C.C.? Is she alright?'_

'_Lelouch doesn't seem too terribly concerned about her condition, so I guess she's okay. Though how eludes me.'_

'_Bastard, I'll make him pay for what he's done to Guistizia and Nunally.'_

Mao turned around to see a red headed girl and blue haired man gently helping Nunally up. The blue haired man held her up like a bride and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Who are those people? How did they get here?"

Looking over to C.C., the black haired young man that picked up the wounded immortal smirked at him. C.C. glanced up in surprise.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?"

"That's impossible, you were at the tower!"

'_Are you really that stupid? That was a recording.'_

"That's not true! You were talking to me!"

_'You've relied on your Geass so much that you never developed any sort of cunning or sense.'_

"You predicted my answers and distracted me from my surroundings so you and your friends could get close? Don't pull this bull shit with me!"

_'It's a little late for that, loser.'_

'_What a sad person.'_

"Stop it . . . stop mocking me!!" Mao threw a hand over his head and swung the chainsaw around.

'_Mao, the fact that you can never turn off your Geass was told to me by C.C. I've used her knowledge of you to best you. Give it up.'_

"Your friends may think you've won, but I know who you really are! I tell them and they'll never trust you again, much less your sister!"

_'Go ahead, it won't help you. In fact, I'll bet one of them kills you if you try it.'_

Lelouch turned and began to walk away with C.C. in his arms. Jeremiah began to follow with Nunally. Mao grit his teeth and yelled.

"You three listen up! That man is really the leader of the terrorists . . ."

'_Zero?'_

The thoughts of Nunally and the two others rang in sync, throwing Mao off his guard.

"What? Wh-what is this? They all know?"

Kallen stepped toward him, letting the sword Kusanagi slip from its sheath before drawing it. Replacing the sheath back on her belt clip, she held the blade at the ready. Charging him, Mao panicked at swiped at her with the chainsaw. The strike was slow and unwieldy because of its weight. Back stepping the attack, she lunged into his striking distance, hacking down at his arm. The blow severed his hand, sending the work tool clattering harmlessly across the ground. Before he could do anything else, she whipped the sword back up to a level position.

"We know, and since you tried to harm Nunally, and know Zero's identity, you can't get away with this. I will protect them, no matter what."

"You're just saying that because you want him! You little slut!" Mao choked out the words, but everyone hear him. Kallen froze; she'd totally forgotten that he could read her mind. Lelouch looked back at her in concern. He wasn't completely unaware of her attraction to him, but he figured it was just a crush. Nunally gasped, suddenly realizing why they had gotten along so well together recently.

"Sure, you think you're doing it to help your precious mother, but she's no different than you are. She slept with that Britannian scum and you're cursed with both their blood!"

Dropping the sword, she fell to her knees shaking her head.

"No, it's not true. I don't want him for those reasons! My mother loves me, more than anything else! I know this now."

C.C. grit her teeth and tapped Lelouch on the shoulder. Giving him a resigned look, he knew her message.

"Mao! It's true; I did love you at one time. Wait for me. There on the other side."

Mao stared at her quizzically. Lelouch glared at him. To kidnap Nunally, then harm C.C. and severely injure one of his best men was one thing. Hurting Kallen by manipulating her feelings burned him equally as bad as Nunally's terror. C.C. seemed to agree that he'd crossed the line of no return with that move.

"Mao! Look at me!"

"What, angry that I've wounded your little slave?"

Lelouch leveled an angered glare at the telepath and activated his Geass.

"Die!"

Mao knew what he was looking at and recoiled in shock.

"No! I didn't think of this!"

The Geass of Absolute Obedience hit him full on. Reaching down, he picked up Kallen's dropped weapon. Lifting it to his neck, he smiled.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Toudoh rushed through another alleyway with his sword drawn. He couldn't believe he'd made such an error. The soldiers pursuing him weren't entirely the best he'd ever fought against, but their level of organization was a class or two above the rabble he'd faced before. Running past a darkened T-intersection in the back alley, a soldier with a rifle ran up to the junction and aimed.

"Stop!"

Toudoh looked back, knowing that he'd take the bullet. The narrow passage was too small for evasive maneuvering. He silently prayed that Asahina and Chiba were able to get to safety.

What he saw happen, was not what he expected. The soldier's arm flew off, sending the firearm into the air before clattering on the concrete. A flash of metal silenced the man before he could scream. The cloaked figure that stepped between him and the soldiers that rounded the corner held a katana, barely hidden inside his loose garment. Toudoh readied his sword.

'_Is this someone else seeking vengeance, or is he their commander wanting personal glory?'_

"Toudoh Kyoshiro. I'm here to pay back a debt. Asahina and Chiba are waiting at my car."

The figure stepped halfway into the light and Toudoh took a cautious step back. He recognized the man from reports from the JLF Intelligence about the Black Knights.

"Why would a follower of Zero help me? What debt?"

"A debt you accumulated along with Kirihara Taizo and the Kururugi Family eight years ago. Thank you for watching over my liege."

One of the soldiers behind him rushed in and raised his rifle butt to knock the masked figure out. The katana by his side whipped up and spun twice over his head before he brought the weapon back down in a dagger grip, cleaving through the attacker. The others backed away. The swordsman hadn't even glanced backward.

"First we have to fight our way out of this though. Will you work with me Colonel?"

Soldiers filed in at the other end of the alleyway and from the T-section, surrounding them on a very narrow playing field. Standing back to back, Toudoh could feel the mystery man's chi radiating off him.

"You're not bluffing."

"Actions speak louder than words Colonel."

Toudoh allowed a small smile and readied his sword.

"True. Very well, we fight together!"

The first few soldiers charged and the killing began in earnest.

* * *

**Whew! I started to burn out at the end of this one. Getting everything right was so tough! Expect more chapters to appear this weekend! My mind's on fire and my fingers are tingling!**

**How will this battle end?**

**Will Mao's attempt to break Kallen succeed?**

**How will Lelouch view his Q-1 now?**

**Read on reader! Read on!**


	27. Love and Hate

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**For the 26****th**** time, it ain't mine.**

**WOO! I've exceeded 100 Alerts!**

**Chapter 26: Love and Hate**

The alleyway filled with the dead and dying as the masked Winter and Colonel Toudoh fought with flashing blades against the soldiers sent by Britannia. Toudoh gave the man credit; he was skilled with a blade and a veteran of this kind of combat. He fought with grace and poise, yet a brutal pragmatism that wasted no movements in their tight corridor. He felt fortunate to fight with a true warrior, one that knew what he was doing. His sword lashed out, striking down another Britannian.

"I haven't asked your name."

"Winter."

He smiled, the name suited Zero's subordinate well. His moves were crisp and calculated, yet held a ruthless ferocity that only a winter blizzard could produce. Many of their attackers were backing off at the pair of swordsmen. The numerous dead at their feet was making it increasingly difficult to fight them. Lost footing was costing them men. Returning to their original back-to-back position, Toudoh felt Winter slip his something over his shoulder.

'_Shades? Is he going to?"_

Toudoh heard the man pull something with a distinct pinging sound. Swiftly placing the shades over his eyes, he readied himself for the noise. The real surprise came when not one, but two flashbangs erupted in front of the soldiers, the deafening sound and blinding light made them all hunker down in order to recover. A tug on the back of his collar told him to turn and follow.

Running down alleys, the two men rounded the corner to the car and stopped. Asahina was sprawled out on the pavement and Chiba was being held up by the collar of her shirt. The man chuckled with glee. Winter grit his teeth and cursed in every German word he could think of.

_'What the hell is the Knight of Ten doing here? Oh well, that just means my revenge comes early. Amelia, forgive your brother this one time for killing for selfish reasons.'_

"Asahina, Chiba! Who are you?"

The man's arm moved, but Toudoh didn't fully catch the movement. Winter's sword arm moved like lightning and swatted an object from the air before balancing the tip of the throwing knife on the point of his katana. Letting the blade drop and hit the ground, Winter stepped forward. Toudoh could feel the hatred radiating off the man.

"Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten. What are you doing here?"

Luciano turned to face the masked man and sneered. He held Chiba close and sniffed her neck. The woman grimaced and struggled, cursing the Britannian pig under her breath. Toudoh gripped his sword in outrage.

"Oh, a lackey of that coward Zero? Just seeing what all the fuss about this forsaken island's about. I have to say the women aren't half bad. They're feisty, just how I like'em, not like the little dolls back home."

"Are you here on the Emperor's order?"

"Screw the old bag. I'm here because I wanted to. Say, what's the most precious thing to you?"

"Toudoh, leave him to me. I know you're outraged at his disrespect for his lord and your soldiers, but I have dibs. He's already taken my world from me once. This is providence."

Bradley sneered at the man and threw Chiba, she landed on top of Asahina. Toudoh walked cautiously around the two men to his subordinates. The JLF officer didn't know exactly what he meant by providence, but by the sounds of it, the braggart had incited a personal vengeance.

As he reached for the door handle, another throwing knife flew from Luciano's hand. The projectile missed and nicked the car.

"Where do you think you're going? The audience can't leave the performance, that would be rude."

Hal bit his tongue.

'_Two lunatics in one night? What have I done to deserve this?'_

"Very well then, the audience shall witness your curtain call."

"Ehh? What are you talking about . . . ?"

Hal dashed in close, swiping with his sword. The cloak clasp snapped in two, the orange cloak fell from his shoulders. Luciano suddenly leapt back in surprise.

"What the?"

Preparing his sword once again, Halbdunkel glared through his eye slits.

"Prepare yourself Bradley, I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time."

* * *

Jeremiah stood still not believing his eyes. Kallen's sword lay by her side, blade stained with blood for the first time. Kallen stared at the headless body of Mao. She looked to Lelouch, his left eye blazed with Geass. The look of malice he gave the corpse at her feet made her shiver.

_'He wasn't joking about his power.'_

"Lelouch."

"Kallen, are you alright?" The smile he gave her wasn't like any she'd seen. It seemed genuinely concerned for her, like the smiles he'd given Nunally despite the fact that she couldn't see them. Something within her leapt at the feeling until Mao's words floated back into her mind. Gripping the sides of her head with her hands, she shook her head, desperately trying to get his voice to stay quiet.

Lelouch frowned at her and looked at C.C. who nodded. The prince put her down on the ground and walked over to Kallen. Picking up her sword, he wiped the blade off on Mao's clothing. Setting it gently behind him, he knelt at Kallen's level.

"Kallen." She looked up at him. Her blue eyes were filled with uncertainty. Closing his eyes, he did something completely unexpected and pulled her into an embrace. Kallen gasped and looked at him beside her face. "I don't care what he's said. You are invaluable to everyone and me. You _are_ fighting for your mother, but you're also fighting for what you think is right. Don't ever doubt that."

She nodded into his shoulder and hugged him back. He could feel her crying against him.

"Lelouch, I, I."

"Love me?" She tensed and turned a bright red. Kallen was thankful that her chin was on his shoulder. She had a feeling that she couldn't look him in the eye with her emotions going haywire. His hand ran through her hair, the feeling soothed her.

"It's alright. I need to move on if I want to honor by own goals for a better future. Not many people catch my eye Kallen, you're one of them. You stand for what you believe in and think for yourself. That's something I rarely saw in the Palace. That's a strength I admire, standing for your beliefs regardless of what others think. It's a trait my father wouldn't understand. Kallen, be true to who you really are deep down inside. I can't see anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. Would you spend it with me?"

She pulled away from him with wide eyes. He smirked at her and took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears. Part of him was a softy for a girl crying. He couldn't stand Nunally crying, and a strong girl like Kallen was even more painful to watch. She laughed lightly at him.

"That sounded like a proposal."

"And if it was?" Kallen stared at him as her mind processed it all. The young woman stuttered a bit and then fainted. C.C. got up and walked over to him. Standing beside them, she bopped Lelouch on the head. The erstwhile prince glowered at her.

"And Halbdunkel said he was a heartbreaker."

Lelouch picked Kallen up and walked back toward Jeremiah and his sister. Nunally glanced at him with a sweet face and a small smile.

"Brother, do you mean what you said? I won't forgive you for quite some time if you're teasing her."

Her tone was light enough to be joking, but underneath it all, he knew she was serious. He wrote it up to her being a girl as well. Since his hands were full, he bumped her hand with his head and she took the hint. She touched his face and ran her hand over his cheek. He smiled softly knowing she was safe now.

"Does this mean you approve of her Nunally?"

She placed a finger to her lips in thought before sticking her tongue out at him a bit.

"I do silly. I've never seen you warm up to a girl so well. But what are you going to do about Shirley?" Lelouch flinched.

" . . . . . . . . . What?!"

* * *

Shirley sat in the room they kept her in while her Father left to get her something to eat. Her mind worked through all the new Major Fenette had given her. Mentally, she replayed the conversation.

* * *

"_What are you talking about Father?" _She blushed when he asked her if she liked Lelouch.

"Well, you might want to hide your diary better from your mother."

"Mom read my diary?! Oh man . . ."

"_She thinks it's perfectly fine to have a crush on a boy Shirley. However, she's concerned with your choice."_

"_What do you mean Dad? You're joking right?"_

"_Shirley, Lelouch isn't in a position to enjoy the simple pleasures in life as freely as other high school students do. Both Cornelia and Euphemia informed your mother and me that he's under the protection of the Ashford's until things here in Japan finally stabilize. Do you understand where this is going?"_

"_Lulu isn't Lulu?"_

"_No, he is, but he is very important to the Princesses. They can't risk bringing him or his sister to public light with all the upheavals here."_

"_No way, it can't be! Is Lulu a prince? Is Nuna-chan a princess?"_

"_Do you see why they're concerned?" _Shirley hung her head and stared at her hands. This was all too shocking. The picture began to come together; with the way Millay always favored Lelouch's opinions about Student Council Business and her sweet nature to Nunally. Even Lelouch's blasé attitude was beginning to make sense to her now. If he and Nunally really were royalty and in hiding, they couldn't afford to get too attached if anything happened.

"How sad."

"_It is, but it's necessary. This is the life of a Royal. I may be stepping over my boundaries, but have you ever wondered why Nunally is bound to a wheelchair and can't see?"_

Shirley's eyes widened and she looked up at her Father in disbelief.

"_Was she attacked?" _When her Father nodded, she cried. _"Oh God, I didn't know. I didn't know." _In a single horrible moment, she suddenly understood the reasons why he was so protective of her and why she loved him so much. His aloof and seemingly uncaring attitude now had a reason behind it. She always felt that Lelouch and Nunally's relationship was unnaturally strong. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to Kallen.

"_If Lelouch is really Royalty, then who's Kallen?"_

"_Who sweetheart?"_

"_Kallen! She's a girl in my grade. I saw them k-kissing." _It hurt him to step on his daughter's heart, but he felt this was the safest way to explain Kallen and keep her identity safe as a Black Knight.

"_If he's taken an interest in her, that's his decision to get her involved don't you think?"_

"_But she's always so sick."_

"_Perhaps she reminds him of his sister. They say that men in the family develop a preference for women based on those they're around during their rearing. It's probably an empathetic love."_

"_But they both are absent on the same days and each time the Black Knights have done something afterward."_

"_I think it's because of her illness that he checks on her. He does the same for Nunally doesn't he?"_

"_But the Black Knights and Zero!"_

"_They are a subsidiary force for Japan that we are trying to come to a peaceable agreement with to end the fighting in Area 11. This was a secret meeting to negotiate with Zero and his commanding officers. I don't know who put you up to this, but they weren't in on it for a reason. I fear the negotiations will go much rougher now with those men that followed you."_

"_But why?! They're causing deaths and chaos and . . ."_

"_They also saved your life that night they made their public appearance. They saved Euphemia's life as well. It would have been easy for them to just take all of you with them instead, but they returned all of you to us."_

"_So Cornelia wants to talk to pay them back?"_

"_Cornelia is a shrewd and pragmatic commander, but she too, is human and loves her sister dearly. Zero and his direct subordinates were also the ones to keep Lelouch and Nunally safe during the invasion eight years ago. The debt Britannia has to them is enormous, but no one realizes it yet."_

"_I'm so confused."_

"_It's been awhile, you must be hungry. Stay here and I'll get you something."_

"_Okay."_

* * *

"I'm so confused. All of this is over Lelouch and Nunally? What do the Black Knights want? Have they been at Ashford all along? Does Millay know? Ooh! I don't know what to do!"

* * *

"What are you going on about? I've never met you in my life. If I did, you wouldn't be standing here!"

Luciano punctuated his statement with two of his throwing daggers. Both weapons landed square in the man's left chest. The three JLF winced. The knives were large, but Bradley was no slouch with them despite his lack of etiquette. The blades fell away with a pair of dull thuds. Bradley blinked in disbelief. Hal raised the sword to a ready position.

"After all these years that's all you are? Insolence."

Winter spun the blade in his hands slowly in a counter-clockwise motion before suddenly disappearing from everyone's view and reappeared directly behind Bradley in the same ready stance he started from. Chiba and Asahina felt their jaws drop open. Toudoh understood what he had just witnesses and nodded grimly.

_'It's over, I don't know who this person is, but he's at the level of a kensai. This is an honor to behold.'_

Turning before Bradley could react, Winter leveled his blade and thrust it through his back, the blade popped out his abdomen just below his diaphragm. The blade barely missed his stomach. Pulling the sword out an inch before thrusting it back in, Winter grinned evilly.

"Question, what's the most precious thing you hold dear? The answer, your ability to kill. Therefore . . ."

Pulling the katana all the way out of him, then repeated the stab again on the right of him before slicing shallowly, connecting the two puncture wounds and severing his spinal chord. Bradley gasped, coughing up some blood before falling rigid as a board to the pavement. Winter removed a white cloth and wiped the blade clean before tossing it on his target's body.

"Death would be merciful. You shall remain paralyzed, unable to do any sort of violent act, and scorned as a Rounds. You never had any right to walk among their ranks anyway. I told to didn't I? That'd I carry garlic and holy water, silver crosses, and ash-wood stakes, didn't I . . . Vampire of Britannia?"

"Who . . . who are you?! Tell me who you are dammit!!"

"Winter has claimed another soul. Toudoh, get everyone in the car, arrange a meeting place for your other Holy Swords. I think it's time you met my liege."

Toudoh nodded and helped Asahina and Chiba get into the car. As they drove away, a lone individual stood above on the balcony of a local hotel.

"So that's one of Zero's pet subordinates. He's got quite a set of fangs. I think I'll like this. Hahaha. Bradley you poor delinquent, you never stood a chance against him."

In the car, Chiba looked at the masked man suspiciously. They'd been taken by complete surprise by the Knight of Ten and then he came along and dominated him like a child. Toudoh sat quietly by with his sword propped against his shoulder.

"Who are you? We're being chased by Britannian soldiers and you help us. Then you help our Colonel, and defeat a Rounds with no problems!"

"You complaining?"

"That's crazy!"

"You complaining?"

"Asahina, Chiba, give it a rest. Winter, you learned Shinsoku, God-speed. Who was your teacher?"

"You're off the mark Colonel. That wasn't Shinsoku. To cap off the incident with Bradley, I don't consider him a Rounds. I never have. In truth, I can safely say that none of the other Rounds like him either and will be secretly pleased at this development. He was a shame to knights and the simple concept of honor."

Toudoh stared at the dashboard in silence.

_'Not Shinsoku? It couldn't be Shukuchi! No one's been able to use that technique since the last user died four generations ago.'_

Toudoh allowed a small smile to cross his face.

_'The way he speaks and carries himself speaks of a person who's spent countless time on the battlefield by a strict code of honor. If he's one of Zero's accomplices it must say a lot about the man. This could prove interesting.'_

The phone rang from within Winter's jacket. Taking out the device and looking at the screen, he clipped it to his ear and spoke.

"Go ahead Zero. Is the young miss safe?"

_"Yes, she's fine, though Autumn's been shaken up. The bastard got to her."_

"She's strong, she'll make it. Listen, I've got some guests coming back with me."

"_Who are they Winter?"_

"I'll let you speak to them." Tapping his receiver to switch the phone to the speaker function, he nodded once. Toudoh picked up the conversation.

"Zero, this is Toudoh Kyoshiro. I have to thank you for your subordinate's assistance. He said he was repaying a debt, though I don't know what he's talking about."

_"Toudoh the Miracle? Hahahaha! This is grand! It's good he found you, I have some dire news to report."_

"What is that?" There was a brief silence in the background.

_"Major General Katase was executed after trying to get to sea by forces led by the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst and the pilot of the experimental seventh generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot."_

The news shook everyone in the car including Winter. Hal never met the general personally and never heard any real outstanding achievements from the man. Katase was, however, a man of integrity and a soldier's general. The former Rounds respected him as a man if not a competent officer.

_"I'm afraid it gets worse Colonel Toudoh."_

"How is that possible?"

_"The pilot of the Lancelot is one Suzaku Kururugi, the son of late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."_

The two Holy Swords slumped in their seats. It was unheard of. A full minute went by before Toudoh clenched a fist in frustration.

"Suzaku . . . you _idiot!!_"

* * *

Back at the hangar with the Lancelot, Suzaku sneezed, sending Cecile Croomy's jam and wasabi sandwiches all over Lloyd.

* * *

**Ooh, who saw the result of Bradley and Hal coming?**

**What did Bradley do to earn such furious hatred from Halbdunkel?**

**Who was the person watching them from above?**

**Read on!**


	28. Millay Strikes Back

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Bleh, insert disclaimer here.**

**Uh-oh, Chongo! It's Millay Ashford! Cue Star Wars Empire music!!**

**Chapter 27: Millay Strikes Back**

To say that the meeting between Zero and Toudoh was tense was an understatement. When the core of the Black Knights and the Li Britannia sisters had appeared with the masked leader, Asahina, Chiba, and Urabe had all drawn swords. Hal stood between them all in absolute support of his leaders. Toudoh and Senba stood analyzing the situation. It was obvious that there was a lot more going on behind the scenes than any of them had suspected, but this was a surprise.

They'd expected Cornelia and her sister to be locked away with the rest of their loyal followers, not working side-by-side with the infamous Black Knights. Toudoh stepped forward, still curious as to the exact meaning of Winter's debt. Winter allowed him to pass uninterrupted before standing between him and his Four Holy Swords.

"Zero! Winter says he assisted me to pay back a debt. Do you know what he speaks of?"

Zero chuckled.

"I never thought you'd not remember Toudoh-san. Tell me, does she strike any bells for you?"

Kallen walked into view pushing Nunally in her wheelchair. Toudoh looked at her carefully before his mind suddenly registered the girl before him. He slapped a hand against his forehead and laughed at his forgetfulness.

"The young princess from eight years ago, so that's what he meant. I never met him though, how does he know about that?"

"Because he is one of my most loyal knights Kyoshiro Toudoh. He has sworn his life to me and my sister Nunally."

"It can't be! Lelouch Vi Britannia? You've been acting as Zero the entire time?"

Before anyone could move, Hal held out a hand as Lelouch removed the mask to reveal his face to the Colonel. Toudoh recognized him immediately. Lelouch looked like he'd hardly grown too much older.

"Toudoh, I owe both you and Kirihara a great deal for taking us in eight years ago. It is unfortunate to lose General Katase to a man I considered a friend and to you, a pupil. I believe you can see now why I cannot hope to convince him of his folly. I thought perhaps you might have a better chance."

The world stood still as Toudoh considered. He thought back on all the lessons he'd given the boy in his youth. It seemed like he'd thrown all those days out the window recently. Yet here was a friend from his childhood trying to help him from traveling down the wrong path. Still, he had his reservations.

"What about Cornelia? What is she doing free to roam about? Why are Britannian's bothering to help your Black Knights?"

"I can see your point Toudoh. However, I plan on working things in the opposite way Suzaku thinks he can. I was raised in Britannia under the Emperor's personal methods. I know for a fact that there's nothing he can do to change the nation from within. The only way he could possibly do that is to side with one of my half-siblings and incite a rebellion large and powerful enough to conquer Charles Britannia."

"That can't work. The nation is under his thumb."

"Correct. He knows that several of this children plan to one day try to overthrow him. He knows and doesn't care. It makes you wonder just what he has up his sleeve that would make him so damn confident."

"So you plan on rebelling from the start and building it up from the outside, absorbing supporters as you go. You want Japan first in order to cut off Sakuradite supply lines to the Empire."

Lelouch smiled broadly.

"I knew you were made a Colonel for a reason. Yes, though it wouldn't seem like much in the beginning, controlling seventy percent of the world's Sakuradite would swiftly become a strategic asset over a short period of time."

Chiba stepped forward with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Japan wouldn't be free with this either! This is no different that what Britannia's doing now."

Asahina nodded in agreement along with Urabe. Senba remained silently by, pondering the ambitious plan. Toudoh kneaded his temples in thought. This was a great deal of revelations in an extremely short amount of time. Dedicated support of an effort of this scale and complexity wasn't something he could involve his men in without serious consideration.

"Chiba speaks a good measure of truth Prince Lelouch. I wish to take the time to consider this offer of yours."

Lelouch bowed deeply in thanks. The actions surprised the Holy Swords, though Toudoh knew that was a bit of Kirihara's philosophy showing through.

_'It looks like the seed he planted eight years ago is now bearing fruit. I just hope it isn't the bad kind.'_

* * *

Suzaku sat in the car as he rode to Ashford. Millay had said that she wanted to have a party to celebrate his Knighting, even if it was rather belated. He'd also heard about her arranged engagement with Lloyd Asplund. When the news came to him that he was an Earl, he had dropped his books down the boarding ladder, hitting one of the technicians with the Literature and Philosophy book, knocking the poor man out cold.

Said Earl sat across from him in the car. Suzaku guessed it was a partly the desire to talk with Millay, though he knew that Nina's research had caught his eyes the last time they'd come to the campus.

* * *

On the roof of the school above the clubhouse where students were hastily finishing preparations, Millay dialed a number on her cell phone.

_"This is Lelouch."_

"Lulu? It's me Millay. Where are you?"

There was a slight pause and a questioning voice in the background. She couldn't make it out, but she knew that it probably wasn't any of her business. She'd given up trying to find any real serious secrets about Lelouch with the revelation of his identity as Zero. It was pretty safe to say that any secrets she went after now would likely get people's lives into danger. She wasn't that foolish.

_"Do I need to answer that? What is it, we're kind of busy."_

"_No we're not Brother, is that Millay?"_

"_Nunally? What're you doing? Hey!"_ There was the sound of a brief scuffle and Millay couldn't help but giggle. She knew he couldn't keep her from getting his phone without risking hurting her unintentionally. Little Nunally had her brother wrapped around her finger, and she knew it.

_"Hi Millay."_

"Hi Nunally. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I've got some news that Lelouch should know about."

_"Alright, but first I want to tell you something."_

She could hear Lelouch complaining about something to another female in the background. The voice sounded familiar, but she still couldn't place it.

"What is it Nunally?"

"_Dear Brother proposed!"_

Utter silence . . .

Followed immediately by a loud squeal on Nunally's end of the line. Millay couldn't believe her ears. Nunally held the phone from her ears as Millay came back down to earth. Not four feet from her, Kallen blushed brighter than she ever had before. Lelouch started looking around for the nearest Chinese Phone book to bash his skull in with.

'_I just had to say that to her in front of Nunally didn't I?'_

'_Nunally! How could you tell her that?! I'm so not going back to Ashford!'_

"_So who's the lucky girl? Shirley?"_

"Kallen."

"EEEeeeeeeee! No way!! Have they set a date yet? Who's invited? Is it indoor or outdoor?"

Hal walked into the room to see Lelouch rummaging the room for something in desperation and Kallen on her knees twiddling her fingers while doing her impression of an overripe cherry. All the while Nunally excitedly talked with someone over the phone about wedding arrangements. Tilting his head to the side, he began to connect the dots. His jaw went slack as he put the pieces together. Pointing to Kallen, then to Lelouch, he hooked his fingers together as if making a knot before raising his eyebrows in question. The look Lelouch gave him made him swallow and back out of the door.

"Ja, ja, I got the message."

The door closed and he turned, slumping with his back against it just as Cornelia came to the door. He looked to her as if he'd just spent five hours too long in a sauna.

"What's wrong Halbdunkel? You look horrible."

"I think Lelouch is gonna kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

He motioned for her to remain silent and pointed at the door. Placing her ear against it, Cornelia could hear Nunally laughing and talking with someone, most likely over the phone.

"No, I think she should wear a shorter gown, it'd suit her better . . . no Millay she's not always sick, that's a personae she takes on. Mm-hm, that's right."

Cornelia's eyes widened and she looked to Hal and quietly pointed at the door. She kept her voice low.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Not low enough, the door flew open and Hal fell back inside. Lelouch glared at Hal and then at Cornelia. Keeping her composure the best she could, she noticed Kallen, now sitting on the bed clenching sheets in her fists. Cornelia gave him a sly look.

"Oh Lelouch has become a man now? I thought this day would never come. I wonder what Euphie would say?"

Lelouch lost all his aggression and grew pale. Taking Cornelia by the shoulders, he shook her gently.

"Cornelia, you wouldn't . . . would you?"

"Halbdunkel?"

"Yes your Highness?" his voice drifted from the floor.

"I'll royally pardon you for keeping Lelouch from stopping me from getting to Euphie."

Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. If Euphie found out, there would be no end to it all. Before he could come up with a counter offer, Cornelia bolted from the door and down the hall. Beginning to leave the door after her, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Looking back, he cursed, seeing his shoelaces tied in a way he didn't think was possible. Hal was already down the other direction of the hall.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but this is too good."

Bumping his forehead into the floor several times, he repeatedly cursed his thoughtlessness.

"Why? Why, why, why, why WHY? I've never been so humiliated other than Father. Cornelia!"

All the while, Nunally talked with Millay.

* * *

On her end of the line, Millay began to get to what the bridesmaids would wear when she saw a car pull up to admit Suzaku and Lloyd.

"Oh, Nunally, I got so carried away! We're throwing Suzaku a belated party to celebrate his Knighting. He'd want to see you all. Um, what should I say?"

_". . ."_

The sudden abrupt silence concerned her. She knew Nunally and Lelouch considered him a friend. The reason for her silence hit her like a ton of bricks. The idea of the party didn't sound good with the knowledge she had of Lelouch and Nunally's situation with the Black Knights. It didn't take much thought on her part to realize that they'd fought against their friend multiple times.

"Where's Shirley? I haven't seen her at all."

_"She's here with us. Though she doesn't know about Lelouch, Kallen, or me. Millay, there haven't been any Britannian troops snooping around the school lately have there?"_

"Did they use her to get to you guys? Is she okay?!"

_"She's rattled, and Halbdunkel had a team dispose of them. Millay, please tell him that we're all visiting Kallen, who's sick. Tell him we didn't give you the hospital. I think you can think of the reason why he wouldn't be accepted."_

"Her step-mother's a purist right?"

_"Yes, it's a sad excuse and a horrible lie, but I can't see any other way out of it. I'm sorry to make you do something so horrible."_

"Sigh, no, I understand Nunally, I'll let him know. Rivalz has kinda missed you guys. He's been pretty worried."

_"I see. Tell him we'll be back soon. Things are just complicated right now. That is true."_

"I'll bet. Okay, take care Nunally. See you later."

She hung up the phone to turn and lean against the railing. She looked to the skies and frowned. It was about to start raining. The roiling dark gray storm clouds looked the way she felt inside. This was one party she did not want to have to go to. She sighed as the first drops of rain began to fall from the skies.

Walking back down the stairs, she put on a smile she always wore. A mask that said 'I'm okay' when really she was discontent with everything around her. She began to understand Nunally and Lelouch's feelings. The students attending the party had been the same people that had been icy and suspicious of the guy when he'd first started attending. Now that he was suddenly the personal knight of Prince Schneizel, the school had done a one-eighty. Such a blatant mirrored change could be genuine for a few of them. Yet part of her knew that they liked him now only because of his new found status, it didn't change the views of Elevens in general.

_'So this is what Lelouch and others were talking about. They're right this is a horrible feeling. Everyone, be careful.'_

"Um, Millay? Is something wrong?"

The small voice caught her off guard as she turned to find Nina standing there with a curious look on her face.

"It's the weather. Parties should be in the sun right?" Millay waved her hand outside. She really meant a different kind of weather, but she couldn't tell Nina that. She had a strong inclination that Nina had been raised in a very narrow-minded and indoctrinated family. It was saddening to see such a fantastic mind so hampered by the whim of society. She also figured that Nina would do something unusually rash if any of the details concerning Zero and Lelouch were leaked to her.

'She's the last person I'd risk letting know that Euphemia agrees with Zero. I think she's developing a bit too much heroine worship of her than is healthy.'

"I guess so. Where's everyone else? I haven't seen Shirley, Lelouch, or anyone else other than Rivalz."

Taking a deep breath, she hoped Nina would buy it.

"Kallen came down with a pretty bad attack from her illness and she's in the hospital."

"They're visiting her? What hospital?"

"They didn't say, I forgot to ask. It seemed really busy there."

"Oh, I see."

Nina walked back to the room she was working on her computer program in and shut the door. Millay sighed a breath of relief. Walking downstairs, all the students were chatting anxiously with Suzaku in the middle of it all. A sliver of her was thankful that Lloyd wasn't among them. She could see Rivalz passing out drinks while weaving in and out of everyone. She smiled; it was amazing what his job as a bartender did to his coordination with glasses of drinks.

Suzaku caught a glimpse of the blond Ashford heir and politely made his way to her. He didn't seem fazed at all that he'd participated in the death of his own countrymen. The thought made a shiver run down her spine.

"Hey Miss President! I wanted to say thank you for the party, even if it is late. Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it." 'Cause I'm suddenly put off about this.'

Suzaku glanced around a bit before looking at her in concern.

"You seem troubled, is something wrong? I haven't seen Lelouch or Nunally."

"It's Kallen." When his brow furrowed in thought, she repeated her name.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. She's always sick? Poor girl had a chronic relapse that put her in the hospital. Shirley, Lelouch, and Nunally were with her at the time and went with her to watch out for her. I forgot to ask them which hospital they were at, so I don't know if they'll be able to show up, what with the weather and all. They said sorry for missing you."

"Oh! The red haired girl! Man, is she okay now?"

"They said that they'd keep us in touch." She smirked; she guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell him one truth. "Oh, and Nunally told me that Lulu proposed to Kallen."

Suzaku had taken a drink from Rivalz as he passed by and was in the middle of a swig. Being couteous enough to look ina direction no one was in, the drink flew out his nose as he coughed in shock. Multiple people in the vicinity looked to him in surprise as he took a napkin to wipe his face off. Turning to her with in incredulous look, he fairly hollered it for the student body to hear.

"Lelouch did what?!"

All ears turned that direction out of curiosity.

"He proposed to Kallen Stadtfeld."

From a block away from the Ashford Academy grounds, everyone outside could hear a resounding cry of utter pandemonium come from the school. All the while Millay smiled underneath her indifferent appearance.

_'Lelouch, if I have to play this game, then I'm getting my life's worth out of it. Let's see how the great Zero works his way out of this one. Ha ha ha ha ha!!'_

* * *

**Just how will Zero get out of this one?**

**Fear the Millay Factor!! Fear it with great fear!!**

**Poor Kallen, this just keeps getting worse and worse. Nunally always struck me as slightly mischievous and witty, though it never really showed. The closest she ever got to it was the night time scene with Lelouch when she stuck her tongue out at him a bit. I wanted her to be more than just a 'doll' character, I hope this pleases everyone. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	29. Songstress

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Nope, not mine.**

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION!!**

**There's a tribute cameo appearance in this chapter. Whether or not they reappear in the future other than this little arc of mine depends on the people who review. **

**I didn't mention it a few chapters ago, but I recently lost a friend of mine to childhood cancer. She battled it for nine years with a positive outlook and a heart for others to the end. She was 24.**

**I guess part of me writes to forget the pain, while another wants to honor her legacy of kindness. Part of the cameo is for her, as she fell in love with the song integrated into this chapter.**

**Everyone . . . please remember life is precious to all things, and life is too short to take for granted. This makes the fourth friend I've lost in my life around my age. Two died in a car wreck my senior year of high school. The third died serving the U.S. in Iraq on his 4th tour of duty so someone else wouldn't have to go back. God bless his family. **

**THANK YOU, WE NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING.**

**Chapter 28: Songstress **

Lelouch sighed heavily as he sat beside the bed Kallen sat upright in. Her hair was down with a fake IV taped to her wrist. The needle was still capped just in case. She looked at him with a slight blush on her face. She was dressed in an in-patient's gown and had makeup all over her arms, legs, and neck and face to make her look paler then she really was. She had to give Guistizia and Sayoko credit. Whenever she went into her sickly personae, she really did look ill.

"I never imagined that they'd do such a good job with the makeup."

Lelouch smirked.

"Well, they are specialists in their fields Kallen. The question is will you be able to act well enough to convince Suzaku, Nina, and Rivalz?"

"Don't worry so much, I've duped everyone else at school haven't I?"

He nodded at that.

"I still can't believe Millay did that. This must be revenge for something." They both sighed in unison at the girl's actions. Kallen looked at the single piece of jewelry she now owned on her finger. A small smile came over her face and she began to tear up. Wiping her tears and jokingly mentioning her makeup, she smiled at him. He would remember the words and ideals he'd shared with a friend of Hal's family two days ago.

* * *

Two days earlier after the celebration for Suzuaku at Ashford, Lelouch got another call later that night; he'd been passed out on his bed. The interrogations by the core members of the Black Knights had been embarrassing enough with Ougi lording over him in place of Naoto. Kallen had thought it was rather sweet of him though. She'd gotten a good laugh over how Ougi had suddenly been able to stump the great Zero for words.

No one had expected Euphie to suddenly glomp her precious half brother from nowhere in the middle of the questions. Her ecstatic joy over Cornelia's news about the proposal made him place his hands to his face and shake his head in defeat.

"Brother! Cornelia told me you've got someone special!" Under the eyes of everyone in the room on him, he nodded slowly, knowing what was likely coming. She hugged him around the neck from behind. Squeezing him tightly, she put some distance between her face and his.

"Lelouch, you love her right? This isn't a joking matter, a girl's heart is a precious thing." To make her point, she traced a heart over the left side of his chest before poking him playfully. Lelouch avoided the urge to roll his eyes. The last time he had done that, Cornelia found out by some unreal means and laid it to him. They'd all been much younger back then, but still.

"Yes, Euphie, I understand what you're saying. I meant every word of it."

"So where's the ring?" Lelouch froze; he knew he was in trouble now.

"I-I haven't gotten one yet." He mumbled. Euphemia Li Britannia strained to hear him and stared at him with narrowing eyes. The rest of the people looked back and forth at each other. Right now she looked like a cat ready to pounce on cornered prey. Tamaki felt sorry for him.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly Zero . . ."

"I haven't had the chance to go buy a ring." He blurted turning his head to look at her, being mindful in the process to lean back a bit so he didn't hit her. She closed her eyes and smiled happily, he knew that look.

"Well then . . . everyone!" She disengaged herself from her sibling. Standing straight and clapping her hands like a schoolteacher to get little kids to pay attention, she beamed brightly. "I would like to announce that I will be abducting Zero to take him shopping! Have a nice day!"

Grabbing Lelouch by the back of his collar, she started to walk out of the room. Hal blocked her path.

"Oh, Halbdunkel. Do you want to join us?"

"Um, I will, though I'm afraid you'll have to go in disguise."

She looked down at herself. Tilting her head to the side, she placed a finger to her cheek and laughed lightly.

"Oh, I kind of forgot."

The rest of the group fell over as Hal struggled to keep his composure and not laugh. Lelouch placed an embarrassed hand over his face while seriously considering using Geass to get himself out of ring shopping.

_'No, I can't use Geass on Euphie or Hal; they're too loyal. It'd be the same as stabbing them in the back if I did that. Ugh, Euphie . . .!'_

"Hal, I don't really see how we're going to accomplish that. There aren't a lot of people who have her hair color." Everyone looked over to Euphie who grasped a few strands and looked at her hair forlornly.

"Trust me Lelouch, I pulled a few favors and have just the solution. Though we do have to make you look a bit different your Highness."

Euphie nodded, so long as she made sure that Lelouch found an appropriate ring for Kallen, she didn't mind.

* * *

Four hours and a stressed Lelouch later, the three of them climbed into a car with Hal at the wheel. Lelouch wore his usual going out cloths and burnt rust red jacket. Euphie, at the request of Cornelia for something a little different from what Hal's favor had asked for, wore a pair of snow white bell bottom slacks and a one piece high collared lavender shirt with a lavender and gold jacket cut to look like a haori with slightly shorter sleeves. The princess wore her hair up in a ponytail that spilled about in natural loose curls. A pair of designer sunglasses hid her eyes.

Hal had opted for black casual slacks and a crimson dress shirt with the collar up-turned and sleeves rolled up his elbows. A black buffed leather vest stored his sidearm in a hidden inner lining, but had straight ended penguin tails that trailed down to his knees. Trademark aviator shades hid his eyes and he wore fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles just in case he was in a situation where drawing a firearm was counterproductive. Lelouch had no idea where he was getting his clothes from, but he was pretty sure Hal didn't go to any standard stores for those kinds of duds.

"Alright, we're supposed to met up with them at the Kanto Cemetary overlooking the ocean."

"Why a cemetery?"

"They wanted to pay their respects to the dead before we enjoyed ourselves with the freedoms that they died to give us. Her escort's friend died in the invasion, a Knightmare's slash harken took out the cockpit of his fighter when he made a reckless attempt to help him. He lays flowers at the memorial as a tribute every year."

"How sad."

"He's moved on. Lingering in the past he can't change won't help. She's supported him the same as he's supported her. She lost her father in the invasion."

"Are they a couple?"

Hal started the car and pulled out after getting the all clear from a few of the guard posts around the Black Knights's posted area of the harbor. Plans were already in the works to move the location, but the method of transporting so much equipment was proving to be a problem. Not a major one, but it was still annoying.

"Yes, they are. They're traveling all across the world to help those in need. They have remained steadfast in staying neutral in all conflicts. He won't fight unless it's to protect her, or stop injustices. In a way he's an unofficial Black Knight."

"I see."

Driving out to the ocean, she watched the scenery go by. It was a beautiful day out. Hal thought about it for a moment then decided it was okay. The cool ocean air blew in through the windows as he rolled them down. It was enough to wake Lelouch, who'd fallen asleep in the back seat.

* * *

As they pulled into the parking lot outside the cemetery, the group grew respectful. Only one other car was parked nearby. Stepping out first, Hal glanced around and found nothing suspicious and let out Lelouch and Euphie Britannia. Leading the way, Lelouch followed Hal as they walked through the sidewalks lining the area.

They noticed that Hal stopped once or twice for a few grave markers he passed by. Whenever they asked him about it, he merely replied that he knew them from his time in the service. They were vivid reminders of his past. He smiled, saying they were good memories, not bad ones. As the group began to arrive at the meeting place, a hauntingly beautiful voice drifted past their ears. When Lelouch and Euphie looked to Hal, he nodded, telling them that the owner of the voice was their contact. Euphemia concentrated on the words; she'd studied Japanese well enough. Lelouch focused on them as well, the melody and somewhat yearning, slightly sad harmony struck something in him.

"_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de. Anata wa hitori de nemutteru. Inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo. Chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta."_

Coming up to the memorial grounds, they saw a young man standing over the engraved white marble. A young woman stood beside him with her hands folded together over her chest as she continued.

_"Anata no yume wo miteta. Kodomo no you ni waratteta. Natsukashiku mada tooku. Sore wa mirai no yakusoku. Itsuka midori no asa ni. Itsuka tadoritsukeru to. Fuyugareta kono sora wo. Shinjiteiru kara . . . fields of hope."_

Holding one of her hands outstretched to the sea, a white paper crane fly from her hand as the wind blew her hair around. The paper bird rushed out of sight over the waters.

_"Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta. Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru. Inori no utagoe. Hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru. Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku. Itsuka midori no asa e. Subete no yoru wo koete. Sore wa tada hitori zutsu. Mitsukete yuku basho dakara."_

The young escort embraced her from behind. She placed her hands over his arms, accepting the gesture of comfort as a tear rolled down her face as her voice flowed from her heart.

_"Ima wa tada kono mune de. Anata wo atatametai. Natsukashiku mada tooi. Yasuragi no tame ni . . . fields of hope . . ."_

Extending both her hands to the seas before her, Euphemia began to tear up at the young woman's words and motions. It was an obviously melancholy tune that stirred deep feelings. Yet in it were also desires and dreams that had yet to be fulfilled.

"_Natsukashiku mada tooi. Yakusoku no nohara . . . fields of hope . . . fields of hope . . . fields of hope . . ."_

The song ended on the breath of the winds. Hal let them reflect for a minute before making his presence known to them with a gentle cough. They both turned to face the man. She was dressed in a simple light green dress with a jean jacket. A scarf of bright red was wrapped around her neck. A single, double crescent hairclip of gold rested in her hair. Lavender eyes were gentle, yet wise. What struck Lelouch and Euphie though, was her hair. It was pink like hers.

"Hello Halbdunkel. It's been two years hasn't it?"

"Yes it has."

* * *

**These two shouldn't be hard to guess their identities. For the song, here are the English lyrics. It was played during my friend's funeral; I'll never forget the number of my classmates who cried as the translation played across the screen above her casket. May she rest in peace. God bless.**

**Of course the song isn't mine, but it's a beautiful piece. I hope others of you out there agree.**

* * *

_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined_

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope_


	30. Resolve

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Code Geass is not mine. Lacus and Kira aren't either, though their adaptations for this are my idea.**

**Chapter 29: Resolve**

"It's been two years hasn't it?"

"Yes it has."

The girl who spoke barely stood more than five feet, yet her presence was grand. Her escort also held a strong aura. It was clear that these two had also seen the ravages of war and returned far different from their childhoods. Lelouch could tell there was a history between them, but thought it better if they revealed it rather than prying.

"I haven't thanked you or your family for letting us take refuge within your borders after we left Britannia. You have my thanks my lady."

She tentatively offered her hand. He took it reverently and kissed the back of it in the picture of an old world concept. The young man with her stepped forward and offered his hand. Hal took it and they shared a respectful shake.

"It's alright Halbdunkel, they wanted to. You'd been known all over the world for your even respect for others and your moral convictions."

"My thanks for the kind word my friend. Both of you, these are Lelouch Vi Britannia and Euphemia Li Britannia, two of my current lieges."

Lelouch stepped forward and nodded respectfully. Euphemia smiled and curtsied lightly despite not wearing a dress. Lacus returned the gesture as Kira bowed in the traditional Japanese greeting.

"Lelouch, Euphemia, this is Kira Yamato a commander in the EU." The two looked at him in shock. He was no older than Lelouch was. Lacus stepped forward and Hal continued his introductions. "This is the daughter of late EU Representative for Scandinavia Siegel Clyne, Lacus Clyne."

"The EU?" Lelouch had to think through the situation for a moment. Hal nodded and offered a hand in explanation.

"When Morgen, Guis, and I left our positions, you can guess what Charles did. Not satisfied with losing three of his most powerful, he ordered a manhunt for us. We may be Rounds, but when you're up against thousands without assistance, you're a fool to fight. At the time, we didn't know his plan to send you and Nunally to Japan, yet we couldn't stay in Britannia like we wished to watch over you two."

Lacus stepped forward, picking up the explanation for him.

"My Father was in the country with my Mother and me to do some business transactions. When he saw the news stating that the three of them had been listed as wanted on the grounds of treason, he knew something was wrong. The loyal and strong of a nation do not turn on their rulers without due reason."

Lelouch nodded in agreement. He could already see the picture of what happened back then forming in his mind. Euphie began to see where it was going as well. When Cornelia had told her the three of them would likely never see them again, she had been overwhelmingly upset. On the other hand, her sister also mentioned that they'd gone into hiding.

"So you took them in? At what cost?"

"Knightmare technology."

"Halbdunkel, you . . ."

"I gave them my experience as a pilot, not a Knightmare devicer your Highness. As for taking traitorous actions, we saw the invasion of the world's countries coming, Lelouch. We would not allow Britannia, our home, to simply crash upon others and subjugate them. Did you ever wonder why the northeast EU held back Britannia during their initial push? Why Charles even now, is hesitant to attack the Scandinavian Peninsula?"

"Even so Hal . . ."

"We didn't get to Japan fast enough and look what happened! Japan was mowed over like a wheat field to a scythe. Lelouch you see what oppression our nation's causing. I cannot consider Britannia in its current condition to have my loyalty. It doesn't have yours."

There was silence Lelouch knew that to argue with Hal's reasoning would make his own Black Knights and Cornelia's actions hypocrisy. It wasn't like others like China didn't have Knightmares either. He also noted that Lacus had only mentioned Knightmare technology.

"That's all you asked for? Why? It would have been in your rights to ask for more in return for the risk."

Lacus shook her head, her pink hair swayed gently in the breeze.

"Even though my homeland of Scandinavia is a part of the EU, we don't necessarily believe the same doctrine as our sister nations. We vowed to come to the aide of our fellow Union members in the defense of our enemies, but we will not attack another country, even if the rest of the world does. We will not start aggressions, but we will put them down if they strike our allies. No more, no less. Lelouch Vi Britannia, our convictions and resolve will not waver. Can you say the same?"

Euphemia stepped forward as Lelouch stepped back. Her firm words had taken him off guard. At first he just saw a pretty face with a beautiful singing voice. Now he could tell without a doubt, she was a politician's daughter who knew the world better than most people and lived with a steeled determination. Euphie didn't like her brother being questioned and preached to.

"Of course he can. Miss Lacus, I don't know why you're asking him that. I don't think Lelouch would do something as complicated as this without a lot of thought and consideration wouldn't you?"

Lacus sighed, realizing her error. She gave Euphie a small smile in apology.

"I'm sorry Princess Euphemia. I didn't mean to sound so condescending, however intelligent people have been known to do grand things without fully comprehending the stress. You'll eventually be fighting your own flesh and blood. Men and women will fight and die in a battle against their own countrymen. Brothers and sisters may end up wounding or killing their siblings, mothers, friends, and fathers without knowing it. Some of them might even end up face-to-face with each other on the opposite sides with a loaded gun in their hands. Can you really shoulder that burden? Are you truly able to say that you will help them recover from the pain after everything has been said and done? That's what I'm asking of his Highness Lelouch. Older, more mature men have failed in doing this. I ask only out of concern. I've never meant to question the means or the reason behind it."

"What?" To say that Euphemia was bewildered at her words was an understatement. Kira stepped forward.

"Lelouch, the three of them left to get to you here in Japan two years ago. A year before that, during their time of asylum in Scandinavia, the country went through a civil war. One of Chairman Clyne's associates attempted rebellion to have the country take a more aggressive stance in the EU. If he had succeeded, the EU would have purged the country from the Union, making it fair game for Britannia, or even the Chinese Federation."

Lelouch stared at him in comprehension.

"You fought in the war for the Clynes didn't you?"

Hal nodded. Lelouch still wondered about something though.

"You said you called in a favor, by the sounds of this though it sounds like you owe them the favor Halbdunkel. What was that?"

The trio grew quiet and somber.

"It's really more a favor I owed his sister, but when she died, I told him that he could call on it at anytime from me. Amelia was my inspiration for becoming a singer. Though I didn't go down the same genre she did, she still inspired me to sing for the enjoyment of all people, not just my country. When I ran into problems trying to get into the music world because of my views she introduced me to her producer who shared her outlook, and because of that, my own as well."

_'A singer? How is a politician's daughter a singer? Wait a minute!'_

"You're _that _Lacus Clyne?"

Hal smacked himself in the head. Kira looked at the prince in slight wonder at his musical ineptitude. Euphemia and Lacus smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry for blurting out at you earlier Miss Clyne. I'd seen your music around stores, but I'd never listened to any of it. We're rather limited to what kind of music we could listen to at home in the capital. You have a beautiful voice." Lacus waved Euphie's apology aside, mentioning that it was no big deal.

"You didn't know about anything we'd gone through. Lelouch, Euphemia, you have three wonderful people under your command. Trust them, and don't hesitate to go to them for help. Let them know when you feel you can't take anymore; they'll help you through it."

"We will."

Lelouch stood pensive. Everyone looked at him wondering what he had on his mind.

"Lacus, what did you do during the war? I know Hal and the others must have been on the battlefields, but what did you do?"

"I was there among the soldiers, I listened to their problems, their suffering. I consoled them with loses, tempered them in their victories, and helped those left behind. The people look to us, in turn we must look to them."

The Prince and Princess of Britannia nodded, understanding her words. Kira had stepped beside her and taken her hand in his. They could see Hal smile lightly at them. It didn't take much to know why the man turned to face the ocean and quietly nodded to the sky. They both remembered that he'd told them that her father was dead. The way he had told them hinted that it was a tender subject to the woman, and so they remained silent on the subject. The Britannians figured part of the reason for her song here was to pay her respects to her father as well.

Walking up to them, she held her hand out to the abandoned prince.

"My apologies again. I didn't mean to start off our meeting with such serious topics. I only wanted to be sure that Sir Halbdunkel's faith was not misplaced. I believe you understand what you're doing, but don't forget that others are here to help. No one can achieve such dreams alone."

He took the offered hand with an appreciative smile. He could feel his resolve grow with their looks of assurance. He understood now, others not involved thought him able and believed in his cause. With this reassurance, his worries about whether he was right to do this seemed to melt away. Her country had gone through rough times and survived, it wasn't impossible. It'd still be hard, he knew this from the beginning, but to know others across the world felt the same did wonders for him. Kira and Lacus had already walked down this road, but from the other side and survived. He made note to keep her words in mind in the future.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you Miss Clyne. It's been a honor to meet with you both."

"You as well Your Highness. I hope to be able to one day visit a new Britannia, a proper one with a leader who understands the hearts of his people, and acts accordingly."

"You will."

The four of them shared a smile and Hal nodded as he continued to look out to sea.

_'Mr. Clyne, your daughter is an incredible woman. You have every right to be proud. Kira's come a long way as well. I hope this is all right, letting them meet like this. It's a political move as well, I'm sure she knows this. In the future, I hope everything works out. Ha, listen to me, I feel like an old man. I guess so much war and fighting will do that to you. Thank you Chairman Clyne, for everything you've done for us.'_

"But for now . . ." He turned to see Lelouch face fault and the two pink princesses laugh. Kira gave him a sympathetic smile as he and Lacus showed them their rings. "It's time for a happier occasion."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It may be a bit for my next update. Enjoy.**


	31. Hospital Visitors

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**It's not mine.**

**Chapter 30: Hospital Visitors**

The shopping trip had been filled with the pink princesses gossiping and the men, more to the point, Kira and Hal catching up on the past two years. Lelouch was calculating prices in his head compared to the quality of the rings they were looking at. Whenever they went places, people would stop and stare, recognizing Lacus Clyne, the pop-idol turned representative in the EU. Surprisingly, it was easy for Euphemia to pass off as a shy relative that didn't talk much.

The guys credited that to her being so awe struck at the songstress's popularity among Japanese and Britannian alike. Once or twice Kira and Hal to intervene when an overzealous fan got in the mix, but overall the trip was mostly uneventful. Lelouch had learned that unlike Hal, Kira had taken up a knack for piloting a Knightmare frame. He didn't give details, and Lelouch expected him to withhold certain bits of information.

Euphemia had chatted with Lacus about life in Scandinavia and found that she didn't have any pets, though all the 'bouncing colored talking balls' sounded interesting. They both joked about the pains of being born into important families and the perks that they admitted to taking for granted time to time. What amazed Euphie the most was her keen sense of the human heart. Lacus had been a bit surprised at her optimism in humankind, a thing she began to feel she'd partially lost in the civil war three years ago.

The fifth store that they'd stopped in had been the one. The store proprietor hadn't tried to impress the pop star and her friends like the rest of them had. She had asked more legitimate questions, like what Kallen's personality was, what her eye color and hair color was. Lelouch had answered each of them to the best of his abilities. Then the question of price came up. At that, the group perked their ears. Kallen wouldn't find out, but all of them would know.

In the end, Lelouch had bought a white gold ring with a princess cut, 1.0 carat blue diamond of flawless quality. The price tag? Hal mentioned something about the wedding set being infinitely cheaper than the diamond alone. Kira muttered something about two years of his pay wouldn't cover half the amount. Chalk one up for being a hacker of the Royal coffers.

* * *

At the end of the shopping for the day, the newly made friends parted ways. Lacus and Kira had to attend a summit meeting in two days and Kira was concerned about the jet lag from such a sudden excursion to Japan. Waving goodbye, they'd returned a different route to the harbor. The standard guard contingent remained around the area, but the rest of the base seemed empty. Getting out of the car, they saw Kallen working around the Guren and muttering about no one being around to help. Euphemia nudged him in the back and made pushy motions telling him, "Go and make it formal!"

He had smiled awkwardly and made a return motion to leave him alone and he was going. Hal and Euphemia exchanged sly looks as he approached the red head. The knight rested his crossed arms on top of the car roof, feeling good about his liege. Two people arrived quietly behind them and shared their sly grins and knowing looks.

"Kallen? Are you alone?"

She gripped a wrench in her hand and shook an annoyed fist.

"Does it look like anyone else is around Lelouch?"

"Good."

She spun around to face him and stopped short of saying anything when she saw his contented smile and lax face. Glancing over his shoulder, she could see Hal, Euphemia, Cornelia, and Nunally with grins on their faces. The realization of what was happening didn't hit her until he went down to one knee and produced a small box from his breast pocket. The wrench fell from her hand and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Kallen, would you allow me to take your hand in marriage?"

She stood in utter silence, staring at the blue gemstone that glowed when he opened the box. Covering her mouth with her hands, she didn't know what to do. She'd tolerated the jokes and ribbing from her friends about how she was 'hooking up with royalty' according to Tamaki. It never really hit her that they were all serious about it. Now she was faced with a totally different kind of decision that would change her life forever.

"L-Lelouch, I, I . . ."

He tilted his head to the side waiting for her answer. She thought of the first time she'd heard his voice as that faceless savior from the Shinjuku incident. The Champaign and shower incident came to mind, followed by his genuine plan to rescue Suzaku and his anger at his naiveté. Thoughts of her mother and his visit with his Rounds where he trusted her with the truth surrounding his identity blared at her. The Battle of Narita, where he'd shown his determination to not back down in his quest also ran through her mind. Finally, the memory of his worry for Nunally and his defense of her being against the telepath Mao flashed by. Kallen wondered at what moment in time she had started to fall for him during those events. Failing to squelch her tears, she flung herself at the man in front of her. The decision was made.

"YES!"

Lelouch managed to maintain his balance enough to hug her back as she cried into his shoulder. Euphie grinned ecstatically as Hal nodded pleased with the day's events. Nunally cried a bit, happy that her brother had found someone special and was moving forward. Cornelia smiled to herself, trying, but failing to keep her tears from flowing. It was too special of a moment. They continued to watch as they separated so he could put the ring on her finger. The moment he finished and they hugged again, Hal snapped his fingers loudly. The two turned to face him, wondering what he was doing when the whole warehouse erupted.

"CONGRATULATIONS LELOUCH!! CONGRATULATIONS KALLEN!!"

The newly engaged couple gripped each other partially out of surprise, partially out of terror, and completely taken off guard as Black Knights and Cornelia's followers burst from hiding places all about the place. Kallen couldn't believe she'd been so oblivious to so many people hiding right there with her. Lelouch's mind blanked at the display. Looking over at his family and knight, they smiled and waved cheerily. He sighed and smiled, he couldn't blame the conspirators when they were his dear sisters. A devious idea popped into his mind.

_'They wouldn't ever figure me to do this in front of everyone. I'll risk getting punched later.'_

Tapping his wife-to-be on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him with a curious expression. Before she could do anything else, he took her in his arms and spun her around, lowering her close to the floor before planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kallen gripped his back more out of surprise off the downward motion than anything else before the sudden lip lock. Her eyes shot open like spotlights before she finally accepted the kiss and closed her eyes.

Cheers swiftly turned into feminine squeals and masculine catcalls and wolf howls as the Cornelia and Euphemia's eyes just about popped out of their sockets. He was right; they never guessed he'd do that. Hal whistled loudly before clapping his hands and shaking his head in humor. When Nunally asked what just happened, he stepped over and told her into her ear as the room was still hooting. Nunally turned pink at the imagery.

Sitting in her bed at the hospital, she blushed at that recent memory. The party in the next warehouse had been boisterous. Hal had watched the amount he drank, remembering the last time he'd overdone it. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits for good reason; it wasn't often that something so momentous occurred during such turbulent times. She was glad that everyone had approved. Many of them had started saying that it was the perfect symbol of the alliance between Britannian forces loyal to Cornelia and Zero's Black Knights. Part of her wondered if her forces would ever take on an official title, or just be a subsidiary group. She didn't have much time to think on it though as a knock at the door cued the arrival of their newest hurdle, their friends from school; and more importantly, Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

Nunally took her hand and squeezed it. Returning the gesture, she took a deep breath and nodded to Lelouch. She felt as ready as she ever was going to be.

"It's unlocked, come in."

Steadying her breathing, she put on her fake, sick personae. Millay entered first with a bouquet of flowers followed by Shirley and Nina. Rivalz came in afterward and Suzaku entered last. Quietly nodding and smiling to them, she greeted them.

"Hello everyone."

"Hi Kallen. Are you feeling any better?" Millay returned a knowing smile and offered her the flowers. She'd freshly picked them from the rooftop garden project the Student Council was working on. Kallen took the gift in good graces and took a sniff. They smelled wonderful.

"I'm still a little tired, but much better."

Shirley looked forlornly at Lelouch and Kallen. After the talks with her father, she arrived back at Ashford the next day to hear that Lelouch had dropped the question on Kallen. Part of her felt devastated by that news. When she recalled the conversation with her father and looked at their expression when they looked at each other, she knew his words had been true. It still hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to hold a grudge against them. It wouldn't be right to infringe on their happiness. She was still curious as to the possible ring he got her though. Any girl would be.

"So when did Lulu pop the question on you?"

Kallen blushed slightly at Shirley's question. Lelouch raised an eyebrow as Nunally giggled.

'_Going straight to the point aren't you Shirley?'_

"He asked my a few nights ago when we were alone."

"How much was the ring?" Rivalz's question came from left field and Lelouch looked at him as if he'd just figured out all of the next moves of the Black Knights. Quickly making a cut off motion with his hands, he smiled, scratched the back of his head and laughed uneasily.

"So what's been going on at the school lately? We've missed out on a few things with Kallen's sickness."

The rest of the group began to fill them in as Suzaku looked on in a slight stupor. He had a hard time believing that his friend was seriously getting married. When the questions had settled down a bit, he stepped forward.

"Lelouch, are you sure about doing this? It's a dangerous time now."

"Are you questioning their love Suzaku? You know that's a taboo!"

Millay waved her finger in front of him in warning. Lelouch took Kallen's hand in his and smiled. The two looked at each other in understanding, though to everyone else but Millay, it looked like a special bond. Perhaps it was that as well, given the real plans they had for the future. Nunally spoke up.

"Suzaku, I'm disappointed in you! Can't you be happy for them? This is a special time for my brother and future sister-in-law."

Suzaku sighed in defeat, there was no way he could contend very long against Millay or Nunally, much less both of them together. Approaching his friends, he handed Lelouch a congratulations card. Lelouch took it in good graces and placed it on the bed between them. It would be some time before Lelouch felt he could trust his friend again. Hiding his contempt behind another smile and nod, Suzaku took it for a thank you and that he'd open it in a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm just concerned about everything going on here the past few weeks."

Everyone could sympathize with that sentiment. Things were getting steadily out of hand with the appearance of Zero and his Black Knights, the tragic Battle of Narita that resulted in the capture of Cornelia, and the rumored death or kidnapping of Euphemia. The presence of the Knight of Four was made by Schneizel a few days after that battle if the JLF and Black Knights.

"Don't worry Suzaku, I know what I'm doing. This is the direction I want to go with my life. Trying to stop me, even in concern for my well-being, won't work."

Nunally and Kallen could hear the veiled double-edged meaning. Millay picked up on it as well despite his lax posture and countenance. Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, only seeing the surface value.

"Well, if you say so, I hope you succeed in everything." Kallen hid a snort and scornful look with a fit of coughing, covering her mouth. Lelouch looked at her in concern and rubbed her back a bit.

_'How ironic Suzaku, that you'd wish Zero success, you dense idiot.'_

"Thanks Suzaku. How's the military?"

Those in the know knew the question was loaded. There would be now way to answer truthfully. Before he could answer though, Lelouch's cell phone rang.

"This is Lelouch."

_"Lelouch, you've got company coming in the hospital, I think Kallen's parents got wind of her admission. Sorry."_

"Uh, okay. Thanks, bye."

Lelouch hung up the device as the rest of the group looked at him with interest.

"Kallen, I think your parents are coming up."

The group was surprised with Kallen went paler than she looked. Lelouch mentally swallowed, she'd shared her Stepmother's contempt of Elevens and her real Mother beforehand. Her Father sounded like a well-off man of sense though. At the moment, he hoped her Father was with her. At least he had a moment to compose himself before they came in. Looking at Suzaku apologetically, he half bowed in his seat.

"I'm sorry Suzaku, but could you take everyone around the rest of the hospital for a minute? This might be uncomfortable."

"Huh? Why do I need to do that?"

"Please don't ask, just do it before . . ."

The door opened and Lelouch smacked his forehead as Kallen tensed, waiting for the moment to pass. Nunally sat patiently by as the rest of the group looked to the door. The blond haired woman who stormed in was not what any of them were expecting. The patient looking gentleman behind her sighed heavily.

"Kallen Stadtfeld! I'm appalled that you didn't call us! You're no better than that maid!!"

She stopped short at the shocked expressions of the Ashford students. Looking around the room, she was taken back by the stern expression on a little girl's face as she sat beside the bed in a wheelchair. The dark glare the young man holding her daughter's hand was even more surprising.

"Who are you people? What are you doing with my daughter?"

"They're my friends from school Mother. We're all on the Student Council at Ashford."

Glancing around at each of them, she studied them one at a time. Reaching Suzaku, she glared.

"What is a mongrel like you doing in an upright Britannian school? It seems that the Ashford's have fallen to a new low."

Millay leveled a seething glare on the woman as Suzaku flinched and clenched a fist to control himself. Rivalz and Shirley struggled to stay silent and Nina shrank back, not wanting to become any more involved than necessary. Lelouch boiled underneath a mask of indifference. Nunally clenched the covers on the bed at the blatant insults to her friends. Kallen was torn. Part of her knew that he deserved some of that, but the other half of her seethed inwardly.

"Suzaku is an important part of our Student Council Mrs. Stadtfeld, it doesn't matter who he is."

"I will be the judge of that young lady!"

Shirley leered at the woman in disdain. How could Kallen's Stepmother be such a bitch? Rivalz looked back and forth at the two offended girls and Suzaku, then at Lelouch, who looked like a pot ready to blow its lid.

_'Popping a joke's going to get me mangled or worse, better stay quiet for once.'_

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, if the Ashford Family has fallen so low as to let an Eleven into their school, it makes me wonder about their education."

Lelouch stood from his seat as he leveled a glare on the woman.

"I'd say it's more along the lines of Darwin Indoctrination."

The woman glanced at him, oblivious to the ring on Kallen's finger.

"Who are you?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, Ashford Academy Student Council Vice-President. As well as Kallen's future husband."

The bold announcement left everyone stunned. Kallen stared up at him from the bed. A small, pleased smile crossed her lips. She felt oddly pleased to see him standing up for her. Feeling small gentle hands clasp hers, she squeezed them once. Nunally squeezed hers back.

"H-h-husband?!"

"That's correct. I will provide for her in whatever she needs. I've heard how you've treated her. You're no better from the slime that crowds the slums of society, marrying her Father for the sake of position and prosperity, a gold digger."

He fairly spat the derogatory phrase at her and leered maliciously. Mr. Stadtfeld stood back and silently applauded the young man. Such a fierce sense of personal morals was good. He felt satisfied that Kallen would be well provided for with this man. Mrs. Stadtfeld boiled at Lelouch.

"How dare you."

"From what I've heard, you're quite overbearing on her. I've begun to wonder if her illness isn't attributed with your treatment of her at home Mrs. Stadtfeld. You do nothing but look at her with contempt," Lelouch brought an open hand to his chest palm up. "I'll do anything for her. Even tip the world if I must." He clenched a fist. Rivalz silently rooted for him. He'd never seen anything quite like so cool from him since they stopped going to the gambling chess games.

"I will carry out these actions regardless of your thoughts, due to the obvious conflict of interests. Even then however, I ask you Mr. Stadtfeld, for your blessings to take your daughter as my own." He finished with an elegant, but not flashy bow to the older man. Some customs just never died, and were fated to remain that way. Mr. Stadtfeld ignored his irked wife and silently analyzed the boy. There was just something about him, the way he spoke with authority, the way Kallen looked at him with pleading eyes. He could tell she really wanted his blessings. She'd never given him the notorious daughter's 'puppy eyes' before now, but he was sure that what he was looking at now was hers.

"Mr. Lamperouge, I would like one thing to be made clear here."

"Yes sir."

"Treat her as an equal. She is precious and my only child. Do you swear this to me?"

"I do Mr. Stadtfeld."

"Then you have my blessings."

"Edward!"

"Don't start! I've been aware of the way you've been treating her and the rest of the house staff while I've been away. Don't think I condone a drop of it either. I will be staying at the Manor much more than before. Still, I think that in the light of recent revelations, would it be alright if Kallen stayed with you for awhile Lelouch?"

The sudden inquiry made Lelouch hesitate a fraction of a second before numbly nodding his head yes.

"Thank you. If your assumption is correct concerning Kallen's health, then being away may do her some good. You don't my this Kallen?"

"Uh, n-no not at all. Thank you."

"Just be happy. Do you two have a date in mind?"

"When all this chaos blows over."

He nodded and smiled before walking over to her and patting her on the head gently. She looked down at her lap fighting back tears.

"Just keep in touch with me."

She nodded quietly as he turned to leave.

"You haven't heard the end of this you little brat."

"Oh yes he has! You're coming with me, NOW!"

Mr. Stadtfeld dragged his wife out the door and shut it gently. Lelouch nodded impressed. Rivalz pumped a fist as did Shirley. Millay put her hands on her hips and chuckled at the event. Nina and Suzaku kind of stared at the door wondering if everything that just happened was real.

"You're Dad's awesome Kallen! I wish my Dad had the guts to stand up to my Mom like that."

"Oh Rivalz, that's such a low blow."

"It's true!"

Kallen laughed between sobs.

"Y-yeah, he's p-pretty amazing."

_'Thank you Father. I only wish you could've have kept my real Mother as your wife.'_

* * *

**It was a lot harder to do this chapter than the rest of them. I don't know what it was, but I hope I did alright.**


	32. Predator or Prey?

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Time spent to get this chapter up after posting Chapter 30: 6 Hours**

**Time to complete writing this chapter: 4 Hours**

**Money spent on Chinese Take-out: 8 Bucks**

**Satisfied readers? Priceless**

**Hey everyone . . . I'm BAAAACK!**

**Chapter 31: Predator or Prey?**

Another week came and went as news of Kallen and Lelouch spread around the school like wildfire due to Millay's announcement coupled with the moving of Kallen into the same clubhouse as Lelouch and Nunally. Girls oohed and ahhed about the ring Kallen wore while guys all over the school gave him looks that could kill. Kallen remained blissfully unaware of just how popular she was on campus.

Millay felt the heat at almost every Council meeting as both of them glared at her whenever they had the opportunity. Kallen's were the scarier of the two. It just seemed too out of place and creepy with her sick personae whenever she looked at her with emotionless eyes and doubled clicked her pen with her thumb as she held it like a knife. Thankfully for the couple, and not-so-thankfully for Millay, revenge came in the form of one Earl Lloyd Asplund when he intruded upon a school wide celebration of the founding of the Academy in order to retrieve Suzaku.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?"

Nina, who stood beside Lloyd, couldn't resist asking.

"Millay, you know him?"

"Ah, well, I . . ."

Earl Lloyd looked back at the interesting science girl and spoke plainly with his slight nasal quality.

"We're engaged."

The student body erupted into another wild roar of pandemonium as Lelouch and Kallen grinned and nudged each other. This was just too good to pass up. Suzaku, standing behind them grimaced and made a mental note not to incur and grudge from either of them, unknowing that he already had a huge one from both of them. Before any of them could get down to teasing their President, Rivalz was already between the two centers of attention.

"W-w-wait a second here! Millay, you know him? Who is he?"

"Earl Asplund."

Rivalz threw his hands in the air and shot glances between them a few times.

"A-an Earl! An . . . Earl . . . well, uh, so what's your relation to . . ."

"We're engaged."

Rivalz shot backwards gripping his head in his hands as he moaned like a man who just got the news that he'd won the lottery, but the money wasn't there. Lelouch and Kallen felt sorry for the guy. They could see his apparent infatuation with Millay. She just seemed very far off in her own little world, though whether or not that was a good thing was another story entirely. Suzaku walked up to Lloyd with a curious look. Schneizel had given him a few days off this week, so he spent most of it at the school, much to Kallen and Lelouch's dismay.

"Ooh, so we're not the only lovey dovey couple here?"

Kallen murmured just loud enough for everyone to here as she cuddled up to Lelouch's arm. Lelouch played along, having been tortured by the woman for the past several years of his life.

"Oh, I don't know Kallen, something tells me they're not even at first base yet." He finished the suggestive phrase with a peck to her nose. Fan girls scattered about the room screamed with indignation. Millay pouted, knowing that this was one battle she couldn't win. Suzaku saved her from more teasing when he walked up to the designer of the Lancelot.

"Is something up Lloyd-san?"

"Yes, we're meeting with an important individual and the Lancelot and Prince Schneizel have been requested along with the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst."

The girls and guys cheered in awe at the impressive honor. Millay noticed Lelouch's predatory stare. She knew the Black Knights would end up appearing at whatever location this meeting was supposed to be held at. She silently wished they wouldn't have to fight each other, but the odds were impossible now.

* * *

The next day on the Umi-Hime, Lelouch stood before the main task force of the mission. Among them stood Toudoh and his Holy Swords. Halbdunkel and Morgen also stood among them.

"Toudoh, your decision is your own to make. Will you help me?"

"It's been said that in order to do that which is right, there are times when you must do that which seems wrong. You're not like other Britannians, and certainly not like your Father. The people under you trust you even with your identity. I will place my trust in your hands as well. Though I do advise not showing yourself any more than necessary from now on."

"Very well. You have my thanks. What word from Kirihara?"

"The Kyoto group heard about you and your reasons in the letter I sent them. They will offer you information and assistance in covering your tracks."

A round of cheers went around with the news. Urabe stepped forward.

"As Toudoh gives you his loyalty, so do I."

Once the others had also confirmed their trust in Lelouch, the erstwhile prince began his briefing.

* * *

On board the Avalon, Schneizel was going over his own briefing with his best.

"The transport will arrive here at the airbase shortly before we arrive over the island. Suzaku, I want you and Ernst to keep watch on the coast. Monica, I give you permission to command the movements and guns of the Avalon as you see fit."

"Yes your Highness, it's an honor. Not my normal station, but His Majesty granted your request, I am yours to command."

The Knight of Twelve walked over to the forward portion of the bridge and began barking out movement coordinates and firing grids as preliminary procedures and to gauge the responsiveness of the crew. As the rest of the group began to disperse, one man marched up to the blonde haired prince. Kanon stepped in front and Suzaku remained at the entrance, preparing to dash back to his liege's protection at a moment's notice.

"Tch, take the starch out of your pants Boy Scouts, I'm not trying anything funny today. If anything, I'm **(CENSORED DUE TO ****RATING SYSTEM)** pissed."

"Bradley, they diagnosed you with two more weeks of rehabilitation before returning to duty. That subordinate of Zero, Winter was it? Did you over with ease. I wish he was on our side."

"Screw that! He'll appear here right? He's mine, you hear me? If that piece of crap is anywhere on the battlefield if the Black Knights appear, he's mine!"

Schneizel turned in his chair and looked at Luciano with humored eyes.

"And with what shall you fight him with, your knives? We have no idea if the man pilots a Knightmare, that strange fighter, or is an elite ground soldier. No Knight of Ten, you will remain in the medical quarters for the duration of this operation."

"Tch!"

Bradley stormed out of the bridge with a disdainful look from Monica on his way out. She couldn't stand him.

"Your Highness, are you sure it's wise to keep Bradley here? There's no telling what he'll do like this."

"That's exactly what I'm counting on Kanon."

"Pardon your Highness?"

"You'll see. Waiting is also a tactic Kanon."

* * *

In the hangars of the Umi-Hime, Hal stood beside the Peregrine. A hand on his shoulder made him turn to find Toudoh and the others behind him. Shaking off the heavy feeling from his mind, he turned to face them.

"Toudoh, can I help you?"

"What's your motive?"

"Pardon?"

"Your motivation for staying with Lelouch, with Zero. You were the second most powerful Rounds."

Hal held up a hand for him to stop that thought right then and there.

"Please Toudoh, the number hardly means anything unless it's the title of Knight of One. Each and every one of the Rounds, except for Ten in my opinion outclasses their peers in one form or another. I can guarantee you that no one will outshoot Morgen in a gunfight. That being said, she could easily put me under in a serious one-on-one bout. To her, range doesn't matter. I could be in her face and she'd riddle me with shots."

"Then why isn't she ranked higher than you?"

Morgen joined in the conversation from the left.

"I'm a soldier, I follow my orders and support my allies. I don't think like Monica the Knight of Twelve would. In personal battle, she'd be overwhelmed by any of the others. In struggles of numbers though, she'd beat us through and through. Only people of Lelouch and Schneizel's capacity would be able to outdo her. What Hal has in ability and discipline, Ernst has in experience. None of us are astoundingly superior to any of our peers. It's a constantly shifting balance of powers."

The group thought about that for a moment.

"Hm, I guess it would be too much to find a group of perfectly balanced individuals."

"Too much? It's flat out impossible; no one will ever find a cluster of people that all excel perfectly in all areas. It's not feasible."

The warning for general quarters began to sound off, and each of them left to their respective posts. Catching Morgen by the wrist, Hal gave her a small nod. It was all they needed as she nodded back. The two left in opposite directions. Placing himself in the cockpit of the fighter yet again he breathed deep and slow, calming his mind and running through the pre-combat ritual he'd created back during his Special Forces days.

_"Everyone, remember your roles. The goal here is to capture the Lancelot and its pilot Kururugi Suzaku. If we can take the other variant Knightmare Frame as well, so be it, but don't risk it. If it looks too risky, don't bother."_

Confirmations rang out throughout the vessel as his section of the hanger closed off. Folding up the wings in their delta position instead of the reverse swept role, a large container latched onto the fighter and closed around him. Internal displays lit up and illuminated everything in the fully encompassing cockpit. A hailing call beeped twice on his controls.

"Winter here, go ahead."

_"You're the distraction to get the mission started Winter. The mission is a go on your mark."_

"Yeah, I just hope one of the Avalon's gunners doesn't get lucky and peg me early."

_"Knock on wood Winter."_

"There's no wood in a fighter plane, Spring."

_"Then make do."_

Multiple groans and chuckles traveled through the secure radio network. Hal threw his head against the back of the pilot's seat. One of these days . . . one of these days.

"I'm not going there. Winter, ready for launch."

_"Okay, Atmospheric Launch Booster set up. All systems are green. Whenever you're ready Winter."_

"JAM-01 Peregrine A.L.B., launching!"

* * *

On board the Avalon, systems operators were beginning to rush around with the sudden thermal signatures popping up on scanners. Monica watched with a bit of fascination as a plum of ocean water shot up to reveal a missile heading straight for the sky.

"Missile signature unlike anything we've seen before. Wait, getting a sonar signal, it's a Leviathan class submersible carrier!"

Monica ignored the huge submarine and focused on the missile heading toward the sky. Something about its shape and size just didn't strike a bell for her.

"Get the Avalon's shields up!"

"But!"

"Ignore the submarine, that's too small to be a sub strike missile!"

The controllers rushed to follow her commands. If a Knight of Rounds said so, it was best to trust them. The signature, hexagonal green shields materialized above and around the flying fortress.

"Yes my Lord!"

Watching the object continue to climb into the air, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Fire control, I want two shots on either side of that missile, I want to see something."

'_Will you dodge or not?'_

The crews complied with her orders. Two shots rang out from the outside through dissipating openings in the shields. Immediately following the cannon fire, a split beam of light pierced through the missile from within. The spears of energy shot between the gaps in the shields before they could close and struck the cannons, destroying them. Explosions rocked the ship as the 'missile' fell apart in stages to reveal the fighter inside as it continued to climb for altitude.

Twin shots continued to rain down from the small craft as it rose upward. The beams dissipated and reflected off the Avalon defenses. Its guns pointed upward, but no one fired back. The risk of getting speared by a laser counter attack was too great. Monica grit her teeth. She could see why the Emperor had sent her out to Area 11. This single piece was more than just a nuisance; it was a parasite.

"I see, a pestering fly. What's its altitude?"

"Um, sixty thousand and still climbing my lord."

Monica blanked. She couldn't imagine a plane flying straight up without stalling at some point. The next report jolted her back to her senses.

"It's leveling off. It's sitting at . . . dear God. Eighty-five thousand!"

Monica leaned heavily on her console. The Black Knights had a trump card, knew it, and knew to use it.

"Fourteen miles?!"

"None of our weapons will reach it. Don't tell me it's really a . . . !"

Two shards of light planted themselves on either side of the Avalon, piercing Knightmares on both sides, the two pilots ejected just as their crafts exploded. The group looked to the heavens.

"_It's an atmospheric weapons platform. Impressive."_

Monica looked down at her displays to see a certain white haired scientist grinning at the image replays of the plane gaining altitude insanely fast.

"Lloyd Asplund? What do you mean?"

"_Well Miss Kruszweski, it's certainly a serious threat, but it's also one with a severely short time limit."_

Schneizel raised a delicate eyebrow in interest.

"Do explain."

"_It's a fighter by nature, so I can't imagine the life support systems being able to sustain the pilot for a prolonged period of time."_

"What about an unmanned craft?"

_"Not likely, fourteen miles my Lord? Transmissions would be shaky at best. Signal strength and duration would be even lower than the pilot. No, I'd say the real threat's coming from that submarine . . . ara . . . look, there they are."_

_"Lloyd!"_

_"Ouch! No, Cecile wait a minute. OW! Sorry, sorry!"_

As if summoned by his words, Knightmares appeared around the area and began swarming the outpost. Schneizel noticed a small cluster of them weren't Burai he seen during the previous engagements. The red unit caught his eye. That had been the same Knightmare that took on Cornelia with ease during the Narita battle. Tapping a button on his armrest, he smiled lightly.

"Suzaku, I've a mission for you."

_"Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

On the Black Knights's side, Kallen couldn't believe the shots raining down from the sky above. She didn't know how far up he was, but she was pretty sure nothing could touch him at the moment. One thing she did know was that their opposition was too busy looking up to effectively mount any form of counter attack at the moment.

Leading the attack. She maneuvered the Guren through the sentry guns at the outpost, jumping over enemies and letting them have it with the Radiant Wave Surger. What really got her motivated was seeing the Holy Swords lead by Toudoh. The way they moved as a single unit and overwhelmed their targets was like a dance. The new Knightmares were they piloted had a lot to do with that as well. The Gekka was a vast improvement over the Burai, though they only received enough to outfit the Holy Swords and Toudoh. The Black Knights were taking every bit of help they could get, and it was showing.

Two Sutherlands opened fire on her from the right. Swerving left, she leaped over the first Knightmare, knocking him over with the wheel runner. Turning on the standing frame, the slash harken shot out, connecting with the center of the frame as the pilot ejected. Before she could turn on the downed enemy, a vivid green bolt flashed past her. Gripping her controls in the motorcycle styled cockpit, she smirked.

"Zero, I've made contact with the Lancelot. Orders?"

_"Engage him with Toudoh and the others. Slowly lure him toward the target area. I'll be waiting. Don't worry about the partner unit, Spring has her covered. Understood Autumn?"_

"Understood Zero."

She felt good today, and she couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the whole pilot jumpsuit that Rakshata had given her before she launched. It certainly felt better in the cockpit with it on. It made her feel like a professional pilot, not just some teenage rebel.

_'Is this the sense of pride that Hal and the others feel? Is this the sense of duty and honor that goes with wearing a uniform? I think I have a better understanding of them now.'_

* * *

Off in the distance, Spring waited with her new equipment. A small smile crossed her face as she zoned in on her former comrade.

"Peek-a-boo Dorothea . . . I see you. Hope you're ready."

She licked her lips as she prepared to pull the trigger.

* * *

**I find writing battles SO much easier than others. Yet I write so few. Why? Because a story can't be told simply battle to battle; that's unflavorful. The in-between moments are just as, if not more important as the action packed battle scenes. It's so difficult and yet so necessary. Am I doing all right?**

**Question time! What would YOU the readers like to see in the upcoming chapters?**

**OTHER than another appearance by Kira and Lacus!**

**I'll be waiting!**


	33. Grim Battle

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Over 100 Favorites and Alerts, 13 C2s, and 300 Reviews!**

**YEAH!!**

**Chapter 32: Grim Battle**

From her position looked at the battle, Dorothea was analyzing the area. Her forces were scattered about with the fighter taking pot shots from far beyond anybody's reach. She had organized a small group of Knightmares to support her, she knew better than to charge in alone against the entire force of the Black Knights.

It was sudden, but the air felt safe again as the twinned lances of light from the laser cannons above them abruptly ceased firing. One of her subordinates darted in front of the Sigurd, surprising her.

"_Watch out! Argh!"_

Brining the shield to bear, the immediate impact threw her for a loop. The force drove her frame backward several yards as she reset herself. The other Sutherlands went to high alert, forming a protective half circle in front of her.

"_Sniper! Ngh, ahh!"_

A bolt drove completely through the cockpit and out the back, leaving a scorching hole in its place as the frame simply dropped to its knees. The shot whizzed past her cockpit by a foot. Looking down the path of the shot's origin, she squinted. There was nothing but forest out there. A faint light twinkled in the zoomed in display her instruments were showing her. Bringing her shield up again while simultaneously giving the order to disperse, another round smashed into the shield. To her horror, part of the shield cracked.

"No, that's impossible, two hits and the shield's breaking apart? Somebody get a sniper on that area!"

A Sutherland with a Knightmare precision rifle mounted itself on the ridgeline and scanned the horizon. The others hid a bit down from his position, waiting for the news that he'd successfully counter-sniped. There was a loud thud and a garbled noise over the radio. Dorothea knew that sound too well. What she didn't expect was the rifle he was using to be destroyed, followed by the chest section, and the bottom of the cockpit, where a dissected pilot fell out of the floor and onto the ground.

"_Nuh uh, that's too insane. Shooting through the barrel and into the cockpit? Who are these guys?!"_

Dorothea was of the same mindset. She'd never seen anyone shoot so well and with such lethality. Even Morgen hadn't shot so well back when she was still with them.

'_What I wouldn't give to have you here now.'_

* * *

In the forested area, Morgen crept her way to her next shooting position and began resetting. Lying prone she was the only Black Knight other than Hal acting completely alone. Sighting in the H-Viper rifle again, she focused her attention on the new frame Ernst was probably piloting. She didn't want to kill her old friend, but she couldn't get a good disabling shot off with her hidden by the crest of the ridge. She growled in frustration. The first shot would have separated the torso from the legs without harming the cockpit. Instead, the Sutherland noticed her shot and jumped in the way.

'_Unlucky for him. Darn it, stupid ridge.'_

"Hey Winter, can I give you firing solutions? Are you still up there?"

_"Yeah, but not for much longer, the reserve oxygen's almost dry. If you're going to request Gugnir support, do it now."_

As she saw the heads of Sutherlands pop up, she glanced over them with her riflescope. Each target lit up with cross airs along with GPS coordinates. The rifle had been designed to be able to calculate fire support emissions without the use of a cumbersome map. As a recon sniper in the BSF, this was a godsend weapon. Clicking the targets in, she pulled a tertiary trigger, sending the data straight to the fighter.

"Roger, sending."

_**Coming down.**_

Half a second later, the blinding rain of death started up all over again, but this time with lethal results.

* * *

Dorothea throttled it forward as the lucent lances from the fighter above speared her squad. The rate of fire had nearly tripled, and didn't fire in pairs. The successive shots were more frightening than the paired ones and this time, the shots weren't randomly placed in splotches. Ernst immediately knew what had just happened.

"Damn, support fire from directly above us? I shouldn't have had us stay there in one spot. It's that sniper!"

Wheeling it to cover in a nearby patch of trees, Dorothea hunkered the Sigurd down and opened up the rifle to full power. The barrel extended as she used thermal imaging to scan the far forest line. She expected to see a well-hidden Knightmare Frame. What she got was a single human sized glow of heat in a prone position facing her.

"That can't be right."

* * *

The Lancelot twirled and spun about utilizing its slash harkens. The Holy Swords and Toudoh continued to corral their target to the designated position as Kallen engaged him. Sweep kicks lashed out as they jumped over each other and Suzaku fired shots from the Varis. Any volleys Kallen couldn't dodge, she blocked with the Radiant Wave Surger. Several units tried to assist, but the chain swords of the Gekkas and the custom sword for Toudoh's Gekka kept them at bay.

The ominous red flash of the right arm of the Guren caught everyone's attention again. The kinetic projectile fell to the ground as Kallen rammed her frame's knee into the Lancelot, sending Suzaku flying backwards before he got a grip and drew one of his MVS swords. Slashing at the Guren, Kallen lept back, dodging the blow. Seeing a sudden rapid volley of fire rain from above shortly followed by the Sigurd dashing for forest cover, she smiled.

_'I guess they really do have her covered.'_

Focusing on the fight before her, caught the cross guard of the MVS with her parrying dagger and sent the blade flying. The sword stuck upright in the loose soil several meters away. The other blade swiftly replaced the disarmed weapon as the Varis came back into play. Weaving back and forth to evade his fire, she continued to drag him to the assigned zone.

* * *

Between the two battles of superiors, the main forces of the opposing forces fought viciously back and forth. Tamaki, Ougi and the others led their teams as best they could. The element of surprise had been monumental for them. Now the numbers were evened out and there was more leeway for planning. Inoue was doing a great job keeping support fire from her group concentrated on various clusters of threats. Several of the members were offering to buy drinks for her unit when they got done for the day. She was leading the unit up and down their ranks, supporting pressured units and keeping ammunition supplies going from their positions in the forested areas.

_"Inoue's doing a fantastic job, how are you holding up Ougi?"_

"We're doing fine over here, it helps that wherever the Knight of Four is, Spring has her covered and Toudoh and Kallen have the Lancelot busy. What I want to know is how Britannia's guys are still so organized after this triple sided attack."

Before anyone could answer, the Avalon appeared over the ridge. The Black Knights made a collective gulp.

"Uh, Zero? You getting this?"

_"Yes I am Ougi, that's not a move that Schneizel would make. It's too bold and open. He's always been one for subtlety and subterfuge. No, he may be watching on board the Avalon, but he's not orchestrating this. Stay sharp, I'll be back with you with new plans in a minute."_

"Understood. All right, you heard Zero everyone, sit tight and don't be reckless and we'll get through this just like Narita!"

Cheers and other various cries of agreement rang out over the radio as others focused on the flying fortress warily. Some of them began to spread out and offer the ship smaller opportunities to wipe out clusters with single shots. Many of them began to scatter in squads into the forest to provide optical cover.

* * *

On board the flying base, Monica was reasonably impressed with the Black Knights performance. She could see their battle plan and formation layout. Until the fighter came back down from that altitude, he could send support to anyone on the battlefield, though doing so would be risky where the Lancelot was.

"My Lord, the fighter is dropping altitude."

"He stayed up there longer than Lloyd estimated. Dorothea, did you hear?"

_"Yeah, he was making me sweat, sending approximate shots into the forest. If I moved wrong, the sniper eyeing me from the other tree line would've opened fire. Where's the fighter now?"_

"He's heading down around the ocean, maybe to resupply before he launches again. Take the opportunity to get that sniper and then help the Lancelot, they're luring him away. I have reinforcements waiting to help him, but the new Knightmare and its supporting units are performing at a much higher level than my troops are capable of handling."

_"Understood."_

Monica could see the area the Black Knights were likely leading the Lancelot to, and she didn't like it. It was out in the open with no cover. Anyone would have a hay day firing on him while he was out there. She wouldn't deny Suzaku had the skill as a pilot, but as a big picture thinker over the here and now mindset, he just didn't cut it. To her, it didn't matter if he brought down that red Knightmare Frame if it ended up in his capture.

"I want a missile volley on the forest where that sniper is pinning down the Knight of Four."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Dorothea watched as missiles fired from the Avalon. The guided darts flew into the canopy and exploded, throwing debris every direction possible. Moving out from cover, she swore when another shot whizzed by her Frame. Aiming in the direction of the shot, she fired her Varis at full power.

Another round pierced through the opposite tree line and rammed into the kinetic round. The opposing impact of the shots shook the area as a shockwave radiated through the air. A half sphere appeared in the ground under the impact points. Without missing a beat, the two continued fighting, Dorothea began to close, allowing glancing hits on her shield and skims on her frame. Behind her scope, Spring whistled softly.

"She hasn't lost her touch. Zero, Beta target is closing, spring the trap?"

_"At your discretion."_

"Roger."

Taking out a remote trigger, she flipped up the safety and waited. A few Sutherlands rushed to back up the Rounds member. An evil grin crossed her face. This was too good.

* * *

At his position on the island, Zero watched the battle unfold before him. He was beginning to get the picture of the commander's mindset for the battle. Gripping a white bishop in his hand, he stared at the fast approaching figures of the Guren, Lancelot, and Gekkas a few Sutherlands stuck to the skirmish, but only lightly. Toudoh and his Holy Swords were far more than he'd bargained for. The Guren alone was enough to make most standard pilots hesitate in helping the Lancelot, but with five supporters that were of her level as well? He didn't need to think hard to know the result.

"So, Schneizel's brought another piece to the table. Not surprising since Winter foiled his attempt to take Toudoh and his colleagues. He also likely knows I hold Cornelia a nd Euphie as well. I do appreciate the fact that he is putting a substantial effort into their rescue while trying to remain in control to the rest of the world. I can respect that from you dear Brother. What I want to know though is who the new person is on your ship?"

_"Zero, have a moment to spare?"_

"Winter? What is it?"

_"I'd like to strike at the Avalon herself when I finished refueling."_

"Denied Winter, what's gotten into you?"

_"A flashback."_

"What?"

_"A reminder of the past. In New Zealand's second stages, the flagship provided aerial artillery support, but under specific circumstances. We're falling into that pattern now."_

"Explain, and make it quick."

_"Whenever units of high importance were cornered, the ship unloaded at a very precise and concentrated level around the trapped units. The new model and the Lancelot . . ."_

"Are decoys to lure us into a kill zone! Spring don't activate the Gefjun Disturber."

_"Little late for that. Fortunately, I've noticed it too. Don't worry, I'm in an area they just smashed with fire. They aren't expecting something that isn't a Knightmare to have the kind of firepower I'm packing. I'm going to do some plinking now, Spring out."_

_"She's got a point Zero. They never fired until the unit was in danger of being killed off, or when enough units surrounded it to be worth the shots used. Since it's only Spring, they won't fire. The Lancelot on the other hand? Well, y'know."_

Gripping the bishop in his hand tighter, he glared at the flying vessel.

"You know who's commanding this don't you?"

_"I do have an idea."_

"Alright, do it. Your life is more important than the success of the mission. If it seems like you can't keep them distracted long enough, then signal for an abort."

A simple double click gave Zero his answer. They broke contact as the group of Toudoh and the others rushed past his position. Kallen stopped under the raised area Zero parked his Burai on top of. Standing on the exposed seat, he watched the Lancelot slow to a halt. Sending the information he'd just acquired to the others around him the groups spread out a bit more.

"Well, well, the Lancelot once again. I see you've become another plaything for Schneizel to use until you've lost all your usefulness."

_"That's what you say Zero, you're the cause behind this pointless fighting!"_

_"Naïve!"_

Suzaku looked to the left of Zero in surprise as Toudoh exited his cockpit. Before he could do anything snapped his fingers. Behind and out of sight Rakshata grinned and hit a button with her pipe.

"Come into the parlor said the spider to the fly."

* * *

All around the Lancelot, sensors popped up and activated. A strange aura field crackled and Suzaku worked his controls, trying to get out of the circle to no avail. In the hangar, Lloyd stared at the displays in a manner no one thought was possible.

"Gefjun Disturber, it was only a theory at first. I'm such an idiot. Now I'm sure, they've got Rakshata working for them."

* * *

"Why won't it work?"

_"Don't bother Suzaku, only our secondary power is still working."_

"Lady Ernst?"

_"I can't believe I've been contained by a single sniper. He's just been playing around with us since we fell into this trap."_

"You mean he's been!"

_"No Suzaku, no one's dead if you're thinking that way. Wait, what the?"_

Back at her section of the battlefield, Ernst was having a hard time grasping the person in front of her. The long cloak seemed more like two separate ones as they flapped in the breeze. The figure carried its rifle at the ready with a desert styled draped cap to cover the ears and back of the neck, but in forest camoflauge. Shin armor covered the lower legs and there looked to be something a kin to a survival kit on its person. Stopping short of the radius, it went to one knee and began motioning.

"He wants me to come out to talk?"

Both groups were close to the beaches of the narrowest portion of the island. Opening her cockpit, Ernst used the zipline to reach the ground. Walking toward the sniper, she kept her hands out. She didn't see the smile that crossed the gunner's face at the sword by her side.

Stopping several feet from each other, Ernst watched as the sniper tossed a firearm from her side into the sand at her feet. Reaching down to pick up the weapon, Ernst gasped. It was a pistol with the Royal Seal. Blood caked the action and grip and flaked when she rubbed it.

"Did you kill her? The owner of this weapon?"

* * *

_"I'll make you all pay! All of you Black Maggots! You're all to blame for my humiliation! I don't care about that fool Winter! Any of you will do! Starting with YOU!"_

All the fighting and attention stopped and focused on the Avalon as the bottom section folded down to reveal two foreboding dark red energy spheres. Ernst couldn't believe her eyes. Beside her, Morgen didn't know what she was looking at, but she knew it was aimed at her and wasn't friendly. Lunging at Ernst, she wrapped the outer portion of her cloak around the woman and dove toward the Sigurd. The massive burst of dark black and red energy left a crater in the sand where they had been. The Sigurd was thrown into the ocean waters while the Sutherlands ceased to exist altogether. Racing to the island after launching, Hal pushed the throttle to the red zone.

_"Now it's YOUR turn! I never did like that little Honorary brat anyway."_

While the Black Knights and Toudoh's men fell back, Suzaku and Lelouch could only gape at the firepower of whatever that was. Kallen rushed forward with the Guren and opened the cockpit to drag Lelouch inside. Just as she got a hold of him, another burst fired, the eerie howling sound sent chills up everyone's spin. Just outside the cone of fire, Hal cursed.

"What is that? Ah! Damn it!" One of the spattering bolts of dark energy splashed the fighter, sheering off one of the wings. The water closed insanely fast in his vision. Glaring, his sigils of Geass flared to life. The fighter tumbled end over end tearing apart as it skipped across the surface going over Mach 2 before splashing down into the depths on the other side of the island. Looking back, the survivors saw the Guren, and Lancelot, but neither of the pilots or Zero. The cockpit of the white Knightmare had separated somehow, but not by the ejection system. The frame looked ripped apart from the force.

* * *

On board the Leviathan submarine, Cornelia gaped at the sudden change of events. She could hear Toudoh giving orders to recover the Guren and fighter if possible and retreat, along with confirmations of his emergency orders.

"Brother, how could you? The Hadron cannon isn't a stable design to begin with. And you fired on a Rounds and your own Royal Knight!"

* * *

On the Avalon, Monica was on the communications channels getting men to contain Bradley. Turning to Schneizel, she shivered at his complete non-chalance.

"You Highness, I can't raise Ernst anywhere. I fear that Suzaku and Dorothea are . . ."

"What of Zero, that sniper, that fighter, and his ace Knightmare pilot?"

The cool disregard of the Knight of Four and Royal Knight Kururugi made the bridge go quiet. He waved his hand slightly.

"Dorothea is a Rounds, she'll have survived, and I don't believe you give my Knight enough credit. My concern right now is of Zero and his little band of superior fighters. We can conduct a search for them in a moment. Chances are they were blown into the ocean and carried to another island. Kanon, come with me. While I did expect Bradley to make an unpredictable move, I do not condone the use of an incomplete weapon. You have the bridge Monica."

"Yes, your Highness."

Turning to face the bridge, she clapped her hands loudly and shuffled people back to work. Once everyone was going again, she bit her thumb. This was getting out of control. She'd never been informed of such a weapon onboard, otherwise she would have had Bradley put on a far tighter leash. Her eyes traveled back to the two craters. The moment the first shot had fired, she'd already begun to order all units to stand down and concentrate on recovery operations. The last scrambled transmission from her peer had chilled her.

_'Is Morgen really dead? Did that sniper really kill her? I don't want to know what kind of marksman could take her out.'_

She felt the strong need for a black coffee, or something significantly stronger. The clean up and aftermath of today's battle wasn't looking pretty for either side. Slumping over her displays, she wiped a bead of sweat off her brow.

"This is a disaster."

* * *

**Not one, but two shots from the Gawain, oh dear.**

**Predictions about who faces whom on the Island of God?**


	34. Those That Remain

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**It's not mine, it's not mine . . . awwwwww. Sad face.**

**This one had a lot of plot development and so it's long. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 33: Those That Remain**

Bright white light . . . painfully bright white light . . . bringing a hand up to shield his eyes, Suzaku lifted himself off the beach to look around. Thinking back, he couldn't remember exactly how he survived the dark weapon's blast. He recalled suddenly regaining a bit of power and shunting it to move, but got knocked into the air from the shockwave.

Feeling around his pilot jumpsuit, he pulled out the slim radio transponder to find the device leaking seawater. The large crack in the display glass told him letting it dry wouldn't have any helpful effects. Noticing a waterfall in the distance, he began to walk toward the source of hopefully fresh water.

* * *

Farther away, Dorothea Ernst looked around the beach she found herself on. The firearm she'd picked up off the ground during the battle earlier somehow remained in her grip. When she had come to, footprints leading off toward the forest a few meters away told her the sniper had left to take refuge elsewhere. Part of her knew that trying to find her was pointless now. A feeling of anxiety hit her, was the sniper watching her movements?

The sharp pain that shot through her leg when she had first tried to stand had made her notice the crude splint made from a carved tree branch had an expertly done field dressing and a makeshift crutch provided for her nearby. The gestures made her even more confused than ever. Who was this person to show such mercy? Her thoughts drifted to the shot Bradley had fired at them with complete disregard to her presence, much less their allies. The burnt crumbled pile of metal and synthetics beside a rocky crag caught her attention as she gingerly made her way toward it. She ran a hand along the blackened cockpit.

"This is . . . that fighter from before. The entire cockpit was synthetic transparent material? What incredible visual advantage. Too bad it's all burnt out. It looks like the pilot somehow survived and popped the canopy before destroying the fighter. This is a professional taking no risks. Black Knights . . . you have my respect."

The whole time, Dorothea didn't notice the small tracer/bug planted in the splint's wood surrounded by wrapping. Off in the distance, Morgen breathed a sigh of relieve. She was thankful that most of her equipment had managed to survive, but the H-Viper was practically useless it was so waterlogged. Fortunately, her side arms were perfectly fine. With both equipped with suppressors, she felt safe taking a shot to hunt and stay hidden. The shin guards were write-offs, having saved her legs from the reefs by taking the brunt of the ocean's fierce tides. The hat was gone, so she used a stick to keep her hair up.

"Thank God. Hal, stay safe."

* * *

The charismatic leader Zero, looked out to the ocean from an outlook after he'd hiked around a bit. His concern was to the point of absurdity as he remembered Kallen grabbing him by the sleeve just before that madman pulled the trigger on whatever the hell that thing was. How he came out of it unscathed save a few bruises was beyond him.

One thing was for certain though; he knew Luciano Bradley's voice from anywhere. The thought of that knife throwing, bloodthirsty lunatic made him angry. Even if the position of Knight of Ten was given to him only to appease Carline's mother, it made no sense to keep him around longer than necessary. He wondered what kind of vengeance he should plot for ruining the operation. Looking to the island behind him, he grimaced. Reading about survival and actually doing it were totally different things.

"This isn't going to be easy, will it?"

* * *

Leaning against a tree, Halbdunkel took a swig from his canteen and grimaced, it tasted like plastic, warm plastic. Flipping open a small circular device, a small screen appeared above it.

**_Fresh water source detected half a mile from your present location. Will you be all right?_**

"My vision's blurry, but it clears from time to time. Let's move on."

Blinking sharply a few times, he continued forward. He silently thanked Rakshata for he specialty reinforced cockpit bubble that kept him alive through the roller coaster skipping stone reenactment he'd gone through when the wing was shot off. When he regained consciousness, Amelia was continually beeping to get his attention. He was thankful she didn't activate the S.O.S. beacon, as the Britannian military would've gotten to them faster than their Black Knight allies. Downloading her into a single removable display panel, he activated the self-destruct program and hoofed it away into the forest. Now she was acting like his cartographer for the island. He gripped the sidearm in his hand and prayed he didn't run into any trouble, even with the helmet, he knew he'd suffered more than one concussion from the wild crash.

The sudden feminine scream followed by heating arguing spurred his adrenaline. The body chemistry cleared his vision, pumping oxygen to his eyes. Moving into a combat run, he made sure to keep decently quiet compared to the waterfall nearby.

"I hate this."

Suzaku hovered over Kallen in shock. When she'd rushed him with the knife, he was acting on instinct, but now he was confused and angry.

"Kallen! Why are you? What do you think you're doing?"

Despite her situation, she glared at him. Her ring was lying in a pocket of her flight suit. Seeing movement behind Suzaku, she looked at him mockingly.

"Why should I answer you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

A loud thwack sounded and a hand grabbed his collar before he fell unconscious on top of her. Tossing him aside like a rag, her savior took her Black Knights coat and placed it on her shoulders before staggering to the water and dunking his head under the waterfall.

"Hal, is that you? Nice pistol whip."

"Yes, tie him up with something. I don't know how hard I hit him." His labored words made her concerned as she went about taking vines to tie him up with. As she went about binding his arms behind his back, she looked over to the gray haired man as he sat against a rock. Finishing with her task, she walked over to him; concern for a possible serious injury outweighed the need for proper dress. Placing a hand to his forehead, she recoiled.

"Hal you're burning alive!" Running over to the pile of clothes, she swiftly slipped the jumpsuit on, zipping it up over her stomach; she placed the engagement ring on its necklace around her neck. Fishing out a cloth, she dunked it in the cool water and pressed the wet object to his forehead.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She felt him slip something into her hands. Looking down, she could see the display panel light up.

**_Kallen, my Brother's Geass can only take so much punishment before it fails. Too much damage, and the strain could end up damaging him more than just taking the abuse. The first two impacts on the surface of the ocean were enough to turn his insides to mush if not for the Absolute Impregnability. The rest of the impacts gave him multiple concussions and the damage is mostly to his eyes. Keep cool cloths over his eyes._**

Ripping the cloth on his forehead in two, she soaked the cloths again and placed them back over his forehead and eyes. She relaxed a bit when his breathing stayed at a steady tempo. Kallen fidgeted a bit as she took his sidearm and watched Suzaku.

_'First Guistizia, and now Halbdunkel. The Rounds are dropping like flies! God, what about Morgen?'_

"Lelouch, damn it, everything's falling apart!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black Knights on the Umi no Hime were trying to organize themselves after the brutal battle. Diethard, Toudoh, and Ougi were trying to keep things from escalating too far.

"This is too much man! Zero, Kallen, Winter, and Spring are all gone. Summer's on the sidelines with that torn up arm, we got thrashed and you know it."

"They're alive." Everyone looked as C.C. walked in with Cornelia close behind. Seeing Cornelia's nod, Toudoh took it at that. The rest of the party wasn't so sure.

"How are we supposed to know that? We've never seen you before."

"She's a vital part of Zero's inner circle and Knights of Zero. If any of them were no longer with us, she'd know."

"What is she, some freak psychic?" C.C. only smiled wickedly at Tamaki.

"Think what you will boy. Cornelia, I'll leave this to you."

Walking down the hall, she thought about it for a moment.

"Hmph, how ignorant. Well, Kallen's with him. Hm? Yes, your daughter-in-law, and quit peeping, it's not fitting."

Cornelia took a seat at one of the tables with a heavy sigh. The cluster of Black Knights and its key members looked at her.

"Well, we have two options. Fall back, regroup and reorganize before coming back out here to search for them. Alternatively, we wait until two days have past for them to get in contact with us before doing the first decision."

Toudoh's answer was immediate.

"We leave now. It's too dangerous with all the recent activity."

Cornelia nodded her head quietly while waiting for the other people's opinions. Diethard swung the opposite way.

"No, we need to remain here in case they need us. More than two days would put them at higher risk of being caught."

"We can't risk the lives of the others in order to search for missing individuals."

"So you'd have us abandon the leadership element?"

Toudoh looked at the Britannian reporter skeptically.

"Are you implying that their presence is more significant than the lives here?"

Reid took a long drag from his coffee mug.

"Given who they all are and the morale they induce when present, yes. We just can't risk losing them to the enemy. It's not enough to keep the forces intact and not have the charismatic leaders present to boost morale."

"What would a Britannian reporter know about that kind of stuff?"

Ougi hushed the uneasy members of the group and looked at Diethard and Cornelia. The violet haired woman crossed her arms in thought.

"I understand your reasons, both of you Diethard and Toudoh. They both are perfectly valid, I don't believe for a second that any of them would appreciate losses trying to search for them. Unfortunately, due to the very reasons that Reid has put forward, we can't leave here without them. Can you imagine the uproar caused if Schneizel finds Zero and uncovers his identity as his younger brother? It is sad to say that if any of the others were captured, it wouldn't quite cause as large a stir, though Morgen and Hal's identities could be almost as shocking."

"They wouldn't execute either one of them would they?"

Concerned talk spread throughout the small mess hall. Cornelia bit her lip and answered to the best of her ability.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Toudoh's question was understandable. Cornelia was a military mastermind in her own right. Even though she wasn't as dramatic as Lelouch or subtle like Schneizel, her solid basics and pragmatic command leadership won out with simple, well grounded battlefield savvy.

"Their status as former Rounds would only do them so much. They cast aside their titles eight years ago in front of Britannia's Emperor and elite Nobility. Title matters very little when treason is brought to the table. Kallen on the other hand."

She didn't need to stress that point. Kallen would be shot on site if they couldn't capture her for interrogations. For Ougi, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"You're right, we can't leave yet. At the same time, waiting too long is too risky. How about two days. Two days Toudoh, if we haven't received word from them by then, we'll fall back."

Toudoh considered it for a moment before consenting.

"Very well, starting in an hour, we'll wait forty-eight hours before leaving the area."

Nods went around the chamber.

* * *

On the island, Dorothea picked nuts and fruits for a sparse meal to calm her stomach before finding a secluded area to crash for the night. Trekking back downwind from her location, Morgen did some spear fishing in the nearby river with a long stick she'd whittled to a point. Cooking her catch, she ate quickly before dousing the fire completely and returning to her observation point nearby her former comrade.

Lelouch kept to the rough trails he found scattered about before finally settling down in a cave free of any nesting signs. Using the mask as a hard pillow, he wrapped up in the cloak and stared out the entrance to the setting sun. A tentative finger traced the handle of his handgun. Taking it from the holster, he placed it next to the mask. Sleep came without ease and his thoughts were haunted by the fates of Kallen and the others.

Kallen had taken the opportunity while Suzaku was still out to hunt a few fish down the river from the waterfall. When she returned she found Hal dunking his head underwater again. A pile of dry wood and twigs for tender lay in a small cleared area. The gesture pulled on her conscious. He was in far worse shape than she was yet he refused to be the burden. Part of her also suspected that he didn't trust Suzaku waking up and finding him helpless and obviously hampered. Waiting until he broke surface again to breath, she walked over to the man.

"Hey, don't push it. You're worse off than Suzaku and me."

"I know, but having Mr. Naïve over there isn't very reassuring. I hate doing this, but wake me when the catch is done cooking."

She smiled understanding his message.

"It must be hard on you to be messed up under the circumstances."

His voice was soft, but she heard him clearly.

"I've been through worse physically, but my concern isn't my physical safety, it's our social standing I'm worried about."

She wondered about that as he dozed off again. Tapping the pad she'd taken off of him, the screen activated.

**_Yes Kallen?_**

"Okay, that's kind of freaky, how does he put up with it?"

**_I'm his sister Kallen. Did you need something?_**

"What does he mean our social standing?"

**_Most likely Zero's identity as his Highness Lelouch._**

It made sense to her. A painful groan came from Suzaku and Kallen picked up the pistol from the ground. He tried to move, only to find that his arms were bound behind his back. He glared at her, to which she shrugged indifferent.

"Dinner will be done in a minute. Don't cause us any trouble and we'll share it with you."

Suzaku looked about to see the older man prone with wet strips of cloth over his eyes and temples. His jumpsuit looked more padded than theirs did.

"So you weren't alone."

"We help each other, which is a lot more than your comrades can say. That madman nearly killed us all."

"Does Lelouch know about this Kallen? What about Nunally? Why are you with the Black Knights?"

"I'm half Japanese and proud of it. I won't throw away my heritage like you have."

Suzaku managed to stand up and looked down at Kallen fiercely.

"You're living a lie and you're fine with that? You don't deserve Lelouch!"

Kallen rose from her seat on the rock she'd placed close to the fire.

"Don't talk like you're better than I am Kururugi Suzaku! You're wagging your sorry tail for Schneizel for a childish dream. I was born and raised on both sides of the fence Suzaku. I know both systems! Suppose you manage to make it to the position of Rounds and take the title of the Knight of One. Japan will still be under Britannian rule! Why can't you see that you idiot! Nothing will change other than the Japanese viewing you as a puppet on a string. Freedom for Japan is not at the end of your path Suzaku!"

"Your path isn't right! Zero only cares about the result! Because of him . . ."

"What? Because of him what Kururugi? People are dying? People are suffering? We know this Suzaku! We know this and we continue to fight so that it isn't in vain. Get it through your damn head! Freedom . . . is . . . NOT . . . free! We have to pay a price, and many times there is no other payment but in blood. And to let you know, even if we didn't fight, even if Zero didn't exist, people still die and suffer! I know where I stand Suzaku! Do you?"

A low whistle drifted up from Hal's resting place. Suzaku stood stunned to silence.

"She's beat you in everyway boy, give it up while she's still willing to share her catch with you."

Suzaku looked down at the ground. The man was right; he couldn't come up with an answer for her that moment.

Once the fish looked done, she gingerly plucked the rough skewered fish from the side of the fire and gave a few of them to Suzaku before walking over to Winter. She kept his gun on her just in case. Removing a larger cloth from his jumpsuit, he wrapped it around his head and tied it off, covering the majority of the upper portion of his face. Helping him sit against a large rock, she placed a few of the fish next to his lap.

"Will you be all right by yourself? You still look pretty bad."

"Thanks for the concern. I'll let you know."

Nodding, she went back to her meal. Suzaku stared at her.

"What?"

"My hands are behind my back, how am I supposed to eat?"

She grinned maliciously at him and he got worried.

"Like the bound dog you are Suzaku, how else." Over by his rock, Winter coughed, spitting out a portion of his meal before gripping his head from the pain.

_'Ouch, that was brutally low Kallen. Even if it is true.'_

"Is this the real you?"

"Got a problem?"

"Yeah, you're lying to Lelouch and Nunally."

"I've never told him about the Black Knights, but he knows I have a temper, so he knows I'm not always so frail. He's smarter than you are and probably already knows that I'm faking it most of the time. And where do you get off saying I'm lying when you're doing the same thing? They think you're an engineer, you're fighting your own countrymen!"

Suzaku realized he'd been caught. Lelouch was likely to forgive Kallen, knowing his contempt for Britannia, but if he knew about what he was really doing . . . he didn't like the thoughts that came to his mind.

"You don't blow my cover, and I don't go and blow yours Suzaku. I can see the realization in your eyes. You're a horrible liar. You may have known him in the past Suzaku, but I know him better than you do right now."

He nodded, his expression grim. With the dirt she knew on him, he couldn't move without earning the ire of his friend and hurting Nunally, which would practically destroy his friendship. Little did he know that the damage was already done.

"Fine, I won't tell, but don't think I won't go easy on you if I find you on the battlefield."

"Hahaha! You've already faced her several times. I think she's more than a match for you."

When he looked toward the man again, he was lying down, having finished the fish. He held his right hand up in a gesture that reminded him of a claw. His mind immediately flashed back to the red Knightmare.

"You're the pilot of that red Frame?"

She rolled her eyes.

"As if my suit didn't give that away? You're really slow you know that?"

"Tch. Uh, do I really have to eat it like a dog?"

"You're asking me that now?!"

* * *

The next day the scattered groups did what they could with their limited resources and began to move again. During the night, Morgen had noticed the Avalon land somewhere on the island. Knowing that they were present put her on edge. She walked everywhere with one of her guns in hand.

Arriving near a clearing, Lelouch ducked down behind some bushes when he saw Dorothea hobble into the clearing. He kept his voice down as he spoke to himself.

"Knight of Four, so she survived. If that's so, then where's Morgen?"

A small glint of reflecting light caught his attention a few feet back behind the injured woman. Nodding slightly, he ducked out of sight again.

'Now that's impressive. Keeping so close yet not getting Ernst's attention. Well, that takes care of one missing person.'

A ruckus gained everyone's attention as Suzaku burst into view followed by Kallen with a gun pointed at his back while she supported her comrade on her shoulder.

"Kallen, Hal, and Suzaku? Crap, he knows she's a Black Knight. Do I have to take care of him now?"

Another quick glint of light came from the direction Morgen was hiding at. Taking the hint, Zero walked out into the open.

"Zero!"

"Well now, Suzaku Kururugi and Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four. I guess I can thank that fool Bradley for this wonderful gathering."

Suzaku tensed and Hal knew the signs of rash action from his own time as a greenhorn. Shoving Kallen away, he took the sudden spin kick to the head and reeled in pain. Kallen tried to get a bead on him but he was already making a mad dash for Zero. Ricochets between the two men made Suzaku freeze in his tracks. Dorothea spun as fast as her leg would allow. She held her breath as the forest walked into the open with a pair of suppressed pistols. One pointed at her and the other at Suzaku.

The hooded and cloaked figure coalesced into a splattered mix of neutral grays with combat fatigues peeking through the openings of the front. A black bandana covered the person's nose and lower face as a pair of glowing red eyes unnerved them.

"Optical camo?"

"No stupid moves Suzaku!" Dorothea narrowed her eyes. The voice was traveling through a changer, altering the voice. The cloaks hid the build, but she was fairly certain it was a woman, or a very slim man. The deep altered voice didn't match the physic, so she deduced a woman. Glancing down at the gun in her hand, she knew it was empty, having checked the chamber. A shiver ran down her spine.

'No, Morgen? You're with Zero?! What's with your eyes? What's going on?'

If she wanted to keep her identity hidden, she'd respect that, but she felt it was time to start searching around for details. Completely turning on Britannia wasn't exactly unexpected, but now she was curious. If Morgen had turned, where were Guis and Hal? She knew the three of them well enough. Something was wrong with Britannia for them to actually take up arms against their homeland. Looking to the downed man, she saw his gray hair. A small smile crossed her face. He'd likely turned his head when he landed on purpose so she couldn't see his face.

'My God, Hal's in on it too. Who are you Zero, to earn their loyalty? What am I fighting for now? I'll stand down for now, but even I can't resist a good fight now and then.'

"Thank you for your timing Spring. Autumn, how is Winter?"

Dorothea watched the red head gently nudge the prone man in concern. He looked extremely rough. At her words, he nodded and Dorothea couldn't help but feel relief that he was still able to respond.

"In a lot of pain, he's suffered multiple concussions. He said he can't see anything."

Zero visibly flinched along with Spring. Suzaku darted forward, hoping to use the opportunity. The masked man was ready for it though and leapt to the side, putting in the center of the clearing. In the same instant, a bullet placed itself in the young devicer's shoulder. Dorothea swallowed, Spring had been looking at Winter with a great deal of concern when she made that shot.

_'What was that? She was great with a firearm before but that's ridiculous to fire blind and hit him without error. Zero passed through her line of fire too!'_

"You fool, I told you not to move!"

Nobody could respond fast enough as the clearing lit up red like Spring's Geass. Lelouch glared at the symbol that glowed as his eye resonated with the carving. Spring stood spellbound at the panel as she felt the structure give way under their feet. Winter cried out in pain and gripped his head as his eyes lit up. Suzaku saw images of Genbu Kururugi and the day he murdered his Father. Kallen and Dorothea glanced back and forth, not affected by some reason.

The vision hit them a second later as they saw a darkened hall with a young man smiling sinisterly. Crowds of children with the winged sigil tattooed to their foreheads, the image of Earth and some floating temple flashed through everbody's mind. What were these images?

* * *

Down below, the crews were panicking as the structure before them collapsed. Lloyd watched the instrument panels in confusion. He couldn't make heads or tails of the readings. Looking toward the falling stone pillars, soldiers and General Bartley gaped at the people on the crumbled platform. Monica and Kanon stepped forward.

"Dorothea! Major Kururugi! Zero?!"

Soldiers drew machine guns and took aim when Bartley stepped forward.

"You'll hit the Knight of Four, hold your fire."

On the platform, Lelouch was driving his mind a mile a minute. This situation was beyond bad. Kallen picked up Hal and pointed over to their left.

"Zero, Knightmares!"

Glancing over, he saw the oversized weapon.

"I see it, move!"

Kallen yelped as Hal shoved her forward. Turning, he drew a pair of long dirks from his boot sheaths. Spring kneecapped the first few soldiers who dashed up to their level before running back and patting him on the shoulder, letting him know she was clear. As she climbed up the black Frame, she looked back to see Hal chuck one of the long daggers into the neck of another trooper.

"What luck, its operational and already running."

"Winter! Move!!"

Shoving one of the troops down the small stairway and over the men behind him, he turned and dashed to the ledge. Inside, Zero began to move the Frame, forcing him to leap for it. Spring and Kallen reached for his outstretched hand to grab him. The loud gunshot made everything slow down. The look of pain that passed over his face made Kallen scream, seeing the man bleed from the entry and exit wounds. Spring turned her attention toward the source to see Bradley with a rifle grinning like a lunatic.

She had no time to draw a firing solution and kill the man as the Gawain shot forward. Banging on the top of the cockpit, Kallen shouted down at Zero.

"Winter's down! Stop Zero!!"

"I know! But we don't have time to go back for him. Look."

Looking forward she saw the reason. Sutherlands were forming on the only exit to the cavern. Glancing at Spring, she saw the woman saluting their friend as soldiers surrounded the wounded man. Clenching a fist, she pounded on the Frame. He'd risked capture to get them the time needed to get moving.

"All of you . . . get lost!!"

They could feel the anger in Lelouch's voice as the shoulders opened up and fired. The two women screamed and huddled down on the torso as the sinister howl echoed through the cave. Sporadic fire clashed everywhere. Inside the cockpit, Lelouch tore off his mask.

"This is the thing that fired on us?! The weapons aren't even done yet!"

Clearing the cave entrance, more Sutherlands formed up. Morgen and Kallen winced, they weren't going to make it.

"Zero, we're trapped."

"Not yet, there's one more option."

The back unit opened up and a flash of faint green pulsated a second before the Gawain took flight. This new revelation struck the two outside riders like lightning.

"My God, Knightmare's with flight capacity?"

"Damn it."

"Your Highness?"

"Damn it, one of my knights is wounded, and now I've lost another. Damn it."

* * *

Back in the cave, soldiers whispered among themselves as they looked down at the bleeding man. Bradley shoved his way through.

"Move it, out of the way maggot. I want to see who I got."

Flipping him over with his foot his eyes widened and he started laughing in disbelief. Monica and Kanon arrived a moment later. The blonde woman covered her mouth out in surprise. Kanon's mouth went dry at the implications of the man's identity. Suzaku had snapped out of his stupor in time to see Dorothea hobble over to the ledge and look down at the spectacle.

"So it is him. Someone get him to medical now!"

Two soldiers responded immediately, rushing off to retrieve EMTs. Schneizel approached remarkably calm at the recent events. The Gawain was expiremental, an affordable loss at the moment. Seeing the man, he nodded slightly and made notes for later.

'This is a new development that could change everything about this battle with Zero. If he dies, it will do me no good. No, he must remain alive at all costs.'

"No one is to harm him, when he comes to, give him all due respect. I'm quite sure he was very deep reasons for this."

"You better believe it."

People moved away at the bitter words as a single shot rang out. Bradley looked dumbly at his chest as blood pooled on his left breast. A small, four shot palm pistol emerged from Hal's left hand as he lost consciousness.

"Y-you . . . b-bastard . . . !"

The Knight of Ten fell to the ground, coughing blood. More EMTs were called for and no one noticed Dorothea, Monica, or Schneizel's hidden smiles of satisfaction. The man really was Halbdunkel Schlange.

* * *

From his throne in the desert of China, V.V. smiled as the images faded from his mind.

"So, Geass users have made contact with the World of C. Shall we pay our captive guest a visit Rolo?"

The young man at his side activated the Geass in his left eye and they were gone without a trace.

* * *

**What's going to happen now?**

**Is Bradley finally down and out?**

**What questions do Dorothea, Monica, and Schneizel have in store for Halbdunkel?**

**What is Schneizel's plan, for that matter, what is V.V.'s plan?**

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!!**


	35. Loveless Act One

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Now the story gets ever deeper.**

**Chapter 34: Loveless Act One**

'_Where am I?'_

'_Medical pulse monitor to my left, I.V. in my right wrist, left forearm, and who thought of binding me to the bed?'_

Hal came to and looked down to see restraints placed across his legs and torso. Trying to move his head around, he discovered there was one on his forehead as well. He knew his condition, though he didn't know how long he'd been out of was the only one in the room. Glancing around with his eyes he noticed he wasn't being monitored by any security cameras.

'_Far too trusting.'_

A shadow on the door window made him narrow his eyes as it opened. He was surprised to see Monica and Dorothea enter. Something told him they weren't on the Avalon. Dorothea walked with the help of a real crutch and leg cast.

"Halbdunkel, you're awake."

"Kind of obvious Dorothea. Your leg okay?"

She tapped the side of the cast with her crutch and smiled lightly. Glanced over the two women with his eyes. Taking a closer look at her cast, he noticed the signatures of some people wishing her well. Smiling lightly he sighed nostalgically.

"Turn around you two."

Dorothea turned and laughed. Monica looked at him like he was stripping her with his eyes, but did so quickly. The look stayed there when she faced him again and it was his turn to laugh at her pouting face.

"Don't look at me like that Monica, the uniform's nostalgic despite the past."

They all knew what he was referring to. The blonde woman huffed and walked up to him with a finger to his nose. Hal followed it with and went cross-eyed before he could blink.

"No listen here, we were just checking in to see how an old friend was doing."

"Sorry, sorry, I appreciate it. How long have I been out of it?"

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Lelouch was wearing out the floor trying to determine what course of action Britannia would take with Halbdunkel. Kallen watched him with a good deal of concern. When they'd first arrived back with the Leviathan without Hal, panic had seized a surprising amount of the crew. Morgen had been unnervingly distant, detached. When everyone made it back to port, the whole organization buzzed with apprehension.

It had been two days and no announcements had been made about the capture of Winter, nor his identity. Cornelia had suspected such silence from Britannia. If news reached the public that a Knight of Rounds had rebelled, it would cause international chaos. Britannia would be seen to have a weak link, and attacked from all sides, prompting an all out world war. None of them were ready for that, and it seemed that Schneizel felt the same way.

Euphemia had wanted to comfort the hurting Morgen. The relationship between the two Knights wasn't a secret. Nunally had managed to talk her out of it, explaining that bringing up the subject would drive even the strongest people deeper into their fears and worries. Euphie backed down, but insisted on putting a time limit on her seclusion period. No one objected to it.

The Gawain's Hadron cannon being responsible for destroying her Peregrine had infuriated Rakshata, but the chance to tinker and beat the Pudding Earl, as she put it, was too great. She spent most of her time fiddling around with the oversized Knightmare while developing a new design after she discovered the Druid system.

"Lelouch, it's been two days and they haven't said anything. He'll be okay, there are plenty of people who still respect him aren't there? I'm sure some of the active Rounds would vouch for him too."

"I know Kallen, I know. It's just . . ."

"You're afraid they've done something to him and just kept it secret aren't you?"

C.C. spoke up from across the room; an open Pizza Hut box housed an extra cheese pepperoni pizza. The smell mad Kallen's stomach growl. Lelouch's stomach growled too, it'd been some time since he'd bothered to eat a proper sized meal.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Well, for now I suggest doing what our stomachs are telling us and get something to eat."

Lelouch looked at her and was about to argue when his gut made a louder fuss than before.

"Hmph, I'm obviously outnumbered here. Alright then Kallen, where to?"

* * *

Back with Hal, Dorothea talked with him alone. Monica had been called away by the crew of the Avalon, asking for logistics support. Dorothea had requested a meal be brought in for them. The medical staff was all too happy to please them. Setting down his glass, he gave her a stern look.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Are you bugged?"

"Is that why you asked us to turn around and remained evasive afterwards?"

He nodded. Reaching down, she pulled the device from her cast. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she smirked at him as he chuckled.

"Is it personal?" He nodded once and she crushed the device. They were soldiers, but they were also confidants, some things were better off left silent to others. She had trusted him with borderline problems before and not betrayed it, so neither would she. It was plain to her that something was blatantly wrong with the country in his eyes. Wrong enough to raise arms against his home.

"Very well then, what is it? What's made you turn your back on us?"

Before he answered, he took his hand and gestured to the back of his head. Getting his message, she undid the head restraint. Slipping his hand up underneath, he pulled the device from the reclining bed. Turning it over in his hand a few times, he suddenly screamed as loud as he could into the receiver before chucking it at the door, breaking it into little pieces. The Knight of Four winced and looked at the door that was bound to open soon in reaction to his voice.

"I feel sorry for whoever was listening through the earphones."

A doctor entered followed by a pair of soldiers. Dorothea waved them off and mentioned that they weren't in any danger.

"An old joke, don't worry about it. Hal, don't do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. It has been eight years."

The doctor and soldiers nervously filed out. They both listened to the footsteps leaving the room before speaking again.

"Really, putting a bug underneath such a thin pillow and then strapping me to it? What amateurs do they have working now?"

Dorothea laughed uncontrolled. She hadn't said anything at the time, but her thoughts were the exact same as his.

"All the jokes and ridicule aside I want to know what you think of Britannia's current state."

Cutting a portion of the roast they brought up, she held it out on a fork to him. Hal gave her an odd look, but let her feed him. The thought of accidentally pulling out his I.V.s wasn't pleasant. He'd let her treat him this way this once.

"Personally? I've been having trouble understanding the Emperor lately. He seems so off in his own little world. There's little communication between him and the Empresses, much less our Princes and Princesses. Other than his official announcements and occasional meetings to pacify the nobility, we rarely hear from him."

"Do you find that odd compared to eight years ago?"

"At first I'd disagree with you. But about the time of the invasion of Japan, he went into a state of seclusion. The only one he really ever calls on anymore is Bismarck."

That one bit of information sent Hal's mind into overdrive. The Knight of One? How much did Waldstein know?

"Has Waldstein said anything? Appeared disturbed in any way, eager perhaps?"

She thought back for a few moments, recalling the past few years. Hal looked at the clock, then at the watch on her wrist.

'_Hm, that's new. I wonder where she got it.'_

When he looked back at the wall clock, he froze.

'_Wait. Something's wrong.'_

Looking back at her watch, the times were off. Both devices showed their times digitally, to the seconds. The wall was steadily ticking, while her watch was drastically slower. Activating his Geass, he turned to the window to see a young boy and an even younger one standing just inside the opening. Something about the younger one's aura screamed danger. One look at the older boy's glowing eye told him everything.

"A time altering Geass? The Collective!"

The boy with ludicrously long hair laughed childishly as he walked around the foot of the bed.

"Ah, Halbdunkel Schlange, the Twilight Serpent. What a fitting name for you. Don't be so stiff, I'm here to talk."

Taking a portion of food for himself, he took a seat on Dorothea's lap. He smiled and motioned for his accompaniment to serve Hal a portion as well. After doing so, he handed Hal the plate. Hal looked it over for a moment, took a bite and swallowed before placing it on the side table. He knew what was before him, and the way he acted disturbed him to the point of losing his appetite.

"What's there to talk about immortal?"

Popping a cut potato into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed before answering. At least he had some manners.

"Come now, you know my adopted sister and you have better sense than many people about my little Brother so don't act like a stranger. I'm V.V.."

Even with his power active, Hal's mouth went dry. They had heard the name referenced, but never seen any pictures or read any descriptive texts about him, the leader of the Geass Collective. He knew from his experiences with C.C. that his power was useless against him. The immortal before him took a few more bites from the meal on his plate before washing it down with a glass of water from the nearby pitcher.

_'This kid is V.V.? He must be talking about C.C. with the sister comment. Little brother? No, it can't be.'_

"You've been behind Charles!"

"Mm, the food here's actually decent. Halbdunkel, I'm so glad you catch on quickly. I've been dealing with too many blockheads lately. Listen, I'm going to be frank with you. I made a pact with Charles long ago, but he's been giving me the go around. Even I don't know all the details. So that being said, here's my offer."

Hal swallowed, this wasn't going to end well for someone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kallen and Lelouch left to get something to eat. Euphemia, Nunally, and Cornelia sat in the lounge thinking over the past few days.

"Cornelia, will Hal be okay?"

"I really can't say Nunally. The only thing we have to rely on now is Dorothea's knowledge of him before he ever became a Rounds, and Schneizel's respect of the man."

They looked at the table, Nunally held her hands together. Guistizia was hurt, Morgen was an emotional train wreck, and Hal was captured. Cornelia bit her lip. Thinking hard, she couldn't find any way to find out Hal's safety without alerting the Britannian Intelligence Division of the inquiry. His name was just too well known.

"Excuse me your Highnesses."

"Darlton, what is it?"

The grim look on his face wasn't good.

"We've received word from the hospitals that Guistizia has gone missing."

They gaped at him in disbelief.

"He left this note."

Cornelia took the paper and read from it.

* * *

_Zero,_

_I've heard about Hal's capture. Unfortunately, with his capture, I've got to go into darkness. I know I could have just come to the hideout to recover, but if anything were to happen, I wouldn't be effective with this busted arm. Forgive me, I'll return once I've healed. Until then, I'll do what I can to help from the shadows. For now, I wander as not to be found._

_Best of luck,_

_Summer_

* * *

Dorothea was ready to answer his question when an ominous tone rang in the room. Looking over, Hal's pulse monitor leveled on the base line. Without thinking, she checked his breathing, and then felt his neck and wrist. Nothing. Starting the CPR process, she wondered what the hell happened. Glancing at the clock for the time for seconds spent alternating breathing and pumping the heart, she gaped. An hour had passed since he'd asked her the question.

'_What's going on here?'_

"We've got him Dorothea, move outside."

A doctor and two nurses rushed into the room. Another guided her out as she saw them prepping the equipment to shock his heart. As the door closed, she feared he was already lost. The man at the lobby surprised her. He turned to find her worried face. The look made him frown; she rarely ever showed that emotion.

"Dorothea, what's wrong?"

"Waldstein, it's Halbdunkel! He's base lined!"

**. . . (BURP) soda.**

**V.V. has taken an active role behind the scenes. What will happen now?**

**Is this really it for the Knight of Two?**

**What about Guistizia?**

**A crippling blow has been dealt to the Black Knights, will they survive or fall?**

**See ya!**


	36. Broken

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**How many disclaimer's have I done again?**

**I'm sure to either break hearts, anger readers, or both with this one. Prepare yourself, it's harsh.**

**Time taken to write this chapter? 4 Hours.**

**Chapter 35: Broken**

The light was painful to look into. His body ached, muscles screamed and protested his movement. Sitting up, he found himself on an illuminated table with medical implements everywhere. Blood was splattered here and there. A rough metal door opened to admit a young medical attendant with a breathing apparatus over her face. He tried to move when a piercing sensation ran through the back of his neck. The woman waved at him as he lost consciousness.

From the one-sided window, V.V. smiled. He'd never seen any of his candidates go through the procedure and wake up only three hours afterwards. He knew that this one was to be one of the key figures in his little plan. He glanced over at another gentleman standing with him.

"Have you gotten the measurements?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, how long will it take you?"

"When does he need it by?"

"Eight hours."

"Done sir."

The man left to begin his work. The youthful looking immortal placed an anxious hand to the window and smiled. Footsteps behind him made him turn to find Bartley giving the patient on the other side nervous looks.

"Are you certain this is a wise idea? I mean, no one would be able to stop them if they got out of control."

"Bartley, am I keeping you alive for no reason? I can control them with ease. That's why the capsules were made isn't it?"

Bowing in apology, Bartley acknowledged the comment.

"Y-yes, but what are the chances someone would overcome it?"

"Not likely."

Looking back, V.V. felt a ting of satisfaction. Soon, very soon, all that was left now was to wait for Zero . . . No, Marianne's son Lelouch, to make the final steps toward his goal. Then the real curtain would rise and the world would become the stage. The leader of the Geass Collective chuckled, then laughed outright in eager anticipation. Charles had lied to him, and that meant their promise was over, now he'd do everything in his power to dash the Emperor of Britannia's dreams to dust.

* * *

Everyone was in the process of moving the Black Knights Headquarters into the lower floors of Ashford Academy in addition to expanding the underground facilities. The group had been in awe of the surprisingly spacious interior. Not only that, but the technology to accompany the location was also still up -to-date. Millay and her family had overlooked the move and 'invasion' of the school by closing the institution down for the weekend under the premise of 'renovations.'

Three secret underground entrances were created leading to different sectors of Tokyo via the subways and other closed down shipping routes. Morgen had finally come from her room, though her aura had changed. She seemed more focused, and less prone to capricious remarks. It didn't mean she had lost any of her friendliness, but the jokes were far and few between now. It was obvious the capture of Hal had left a large hole in her. It was a missing part that she was hell bound to recover.

"Zero."

The man turned to Ougi as he approached with a clipboard.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's been reports of a transport leaving for the Chinese Federation. Any ideas?"

Cornelia and the others in the area looked at Zero. This was news. There hadn't been any Britannian contacts or agreements with the Chinese Federation in several years. At least not on records.

"Was it on record books?"

"Deithard wasn't able to find anything of the sort."

"What's the reports from our scouts for the next operation?"

Ougi smiled and the rest of the group sighed, it hadn't been often that he'd responded that way whenever Zero asked him.

"Well, do you think you can handle this?"

"Please, I'm better than Odysseus is."

The rust red brown haired youth was just barely a year older than Lelouch. He stood with a degree of pride and arrogance.

"Zero is no push over Hugh Le Britannia, underestimate him at the risk of your life. He's already killed Clovis and we still don't know the fate of Cornelia and Euphemia."

Bismarck looked at the young prince neutrally while Dorothea glared at him openly. Hugh was the older brother to Carline Le Britannia and both of them were considered the delinquents of the family. It had been their section of the family that had proposed Bradley to be elected as a Rounds. It wasn't too hard to see the resemblance. The two siblings were as crass and violent as Bradley had been. Dorothea took a great deal of pleasure at the news of Bradley's death. She held possession of Hal's palm pistol, a small four shot revolver no bigger than her hand that held magnum cartridges. It was a vicious little surprise weapon. Hugh scoffed at Schneizel.

"Please older Brother, I'm not as paranoid as the Knight of Twelve. If she'd been more forward like Bradley had wanted to be, Dorothea here wouldn't have a broken leg."

"Hugh, I wouldn't speak so ill of one of Father's Rounds."

"True, you were on board as well, couldn't take too many risks. Hey, is it true?"

Dorothea felt her heart clench.

"That Halbdunkel killed Bradley? Yes."

"No, that he's dead?"

Prince Schneizel kept silent. He had respect for the man who clearly had been fighting for what he believed to be right. The deep implications that had made Schneizel question several aspects of the way his Father was ruling. Investigations would be difficult, very difficult. It was becoming clearer that the man had known something vital and now he'd lost it.

'_It sounds like a move Father would make. To send a high class assassin that could even outdo a Rounds like Ernst.'_

When no one made a response, Hugh took that as a yes.

"Good, a traitor deserves such punishment. I don't know who did the deed, but he'd be handsomely rewarded by me."

Dorothea was in the process of raising her crutch to bash the punk in the back of the head when Waldstein stopped her. Taking a step forward, he turned the prince around and slapped him across the face. The action took Schneizel and Dorothea both off guard.

"That slander I cannot allow to pass your Highness. His Imperial Majesty was informed by me of the loss of Halbdunkel earlier this morning. His body is to be taken back to the Empire and given the highest of funerals. The sacrifices he made before and during his knighthood far outweighs this transgression."

"What possibly outweighs treason?"

"This."

He brought out a data card. Dorothea stared at the small device. She remembered taking it off him when they'd brought him on board the Avalon.

"Use this and you'll see why. You Highness Schneizel, we have little time before you're to leave Area Eleven."

Schneizel nodded and proceeded to the exit of the room. Dorothea followed as best she could after giving the young man a fierce some glare. Waldstein handed him the disk and left as well. The young prince looked at the disk oddly.

'_Feh, what's so special about this?'_

Popping into the nearest display, his eyes glanced over the data that began cycling across the screen. His eyes widened in surprise as he started laughing maniacally. He felt no need to fear Zero now.

* * *

Facing the window as it began to rain, the renegade Royal Family members sat drinking tea. Darlton walked in and bowed to them. The cluster of people nodded and he handed Lelouch a small disk. Looking at it curiously, the prince then looked at Darlton for an explanation.

"Hal instructed me to give it to you at this stage in the plans if he wasn't around."

"He was thinking this far ahead? Did he think he was going to go missing so soon?"

Morgen entered the room next and gave everyone a respectful nod before fully entering. The building they were in was across the street from the Academy with one-sided windows.

"To answer that, all three of us had a copy to give you in case any of us went MIA."

They all noticed her hesitance in acknowledging that open wound.

"Each copy held data that took into consideration that one of us wouldn't be able to fight. However, with both Hal and Guis both gone, Hal's is the best choice sense the plan goes along with no air cover."

"I see. But first, Morgen, we're all rather concerned."

"With what?"

The group looked at her and she began to get nervous.

"With you, you've been holed up for so long, then you come out like a completely different person. Are you okay? Is Hal's capture really that bad for you?"

Euphemia stood from her chair and took a surprisingly forceful step toward her. Kallen looked at her colleague with concern as well. She had brought up the possibility to the group over lunch earlier and the group had agreed to ask the Knight of Five directly.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Euphie rushed the woman, her skirts swished as she grabbed her arms.

"Morgen, there's no shame in it. Please just be honest with us. We can't plan anything when you've got us so worked up."

Nunally motioned her wheelchair forward a bit with Sayoko's help.

"Please big sister Euphie, let her sit. We're pushing too hard."

Realizing her error, Euphie quietly apologized and returned to her seat, motioning for Morgen to do so as well. Morgen took her seat, but refused the offering of a drink. To her, the atmosphere suddenly felt very oppressive and heavy.

"I'm just concerned that they'll move Hal before we've moved. It'd be relatively easy for Schneizel to move him if his bedridden."

They all nodded, but kept their concerned expressions. Cornelia kept her voice serious and even, but not unkind.

"Morgen, there's no easy way of asking. As a woman, it's hard for me to ask much less imagine being asked under the circumstances. Are you or are you not carrying his child?"

Morgen's hand went to her abdomen by reflex. The sudden tense and drawn look on her face told them the answer to that question. Lelouch sighed and put a hand to his face. Part of him wondered if Hal had planned for this as well on the disk. Resigned looks turned to ones of worry and tension when the red haired woman started to cry, then weep uncontrollably as she doubled over herself. Cornelia looked at her in sudden confusion. Looking at the woman, she noticed the way she gripped her mid-section and her weeping became cruelly clear.

"Morgen . . . You didn't!"

The woman slipped from her seat and onto her knees on the floor. Still hunched over, she placed her forehead on the floor and let loose a sorrowful wail. Euphemia and Nunally began to cry too as they realized what happened. Lelouch looked to the ceiling in disbelief before he banged the table beside him in fury.

'_Damn it, they're so loyal that they're destroying themselves! I can't do it, I can't make her fight anymore. It's proving to be too costly.'_

"That's why you were in your room so long? Has the child passed?" His words were low and reverent. Morgen sniffed and nodded one time. Placing his elbows on his knees, he rubbed his face, suddenly feeling ages older than he really was. Looking at the grieving woman through his eyes. He felt horrible.

"Did you have name for him or her?"

She didn't answer. Euphemia walked over to her and rubbed the woman on the shoulders. She gasped when Morgen's arms shot around her waist as she cried into the princess's lap. Swallowing and beginning to tear up herself, Euphemia cradled her head in her arms. The pink haired woman kept her voice soft and comforting.

"Morgen? Was there a name for the child?"

"I, I can't say it, it's too . . . too painful." She mumbled between sobs. "I just can't, not after failing once already!"

The words drilled into everyone and alarms went off in their minds. Their mouths went dry and the room and rain seemed so much more ominous. They all knew what the name was now. Lelouch got up and stormed out of the room faster than Cornelia thought he could muster. His sudden loud, echoing cursing could be heard from the closed doors as he beat on the walls. She herself felt the strong need to get to a bar.

Nunally had wheeled over to the broken woman and gotten down from her chair with Sayoko's assistance and hugged the woman as she cried as well. She was eternally touched at the two knight's desire to show tribute to the past. Euphemia hugged her sister and Morgen, staying surprisingly silent. She had a determination in her eyes, to do whatever she could to help bring about an end to the hurting. Now she began to understand the sacrifices, but this was too much to ask.

Lelouch came back into the room with a subdued look on his face. Before anyone could say anything though, Tamaki burst into the room in a rush. The others rushed into the room in a panic.

"Zero!"

"What is it?!" Lelouch's vicious words made everyone back up a few steps as they saw Morgen, Nunally, and Euphemia. The group swallowed, realizing the emotional situation.

"The news!"

Turning on the TV, the group was stunned to see someone completely different on the screen.

"_Greetings Area 11. I am Hugh Le Britannia. I have been appointed Vice-Roy of Area 11 as Prince Schneizel is leaving for the homeland on the morrow. For a bit of news that I've no choice but to announce, long thought missing Knight of Two Halbdunkel Schlange was found critically injured a few days ago. While undergoing treatment while talking with Knight of Five Dorothea Ernst, the knight flatlined."_

Everyone present in the room froze. Morgen stared at the screen with wide, disbelieving eyes. She began to shake her head slowly.

"_Despite the valiant efforts of medical staff, the Rounds was proclaimed deceased late last night. The Prince, by order of His Imperial Majesty is taking the body back for a proper funeral and burial. That being said, I will double the efforts to wipe out Zero and his Black Knights, who have caused this tragedy!"_

A burst of gunfire shattered the screen as the group turned to see Morgen with a handgun with the Royal Seal on its barrel. Her hand shook as she dropped the weapon and sprinted from the room.

"Morgen! Toudoh, stop her!"

Not questioning why, he rushed from the room followed closely behind by Chiba and Asahina. Kallen took off on their heels as well. Lelouch glared at the TV. Something just wasn't right about that whole broadcast. Looking at Cornelia, he knew she had the same doubts. To Morgen though, they realized that the damage was unbelievable coming on the heels of their recent tragic revelation.

* * *

V.V. watched as the subject awoke again. Smiling, he held a shining blade out to the newest subject. Gripping the handle in its hand, it felt the blade for balance and weight and found it perfect for its use. Dressing in the augmented clothes, a jet black duster with the symbol of Geass plastered to the back. Eyes blazed with a permanently active Geass. Sheathing the weapon, it bowed on one knee to the immortal.

"My Lord V.V. your orders?"

"Prepare the army, they are yours to command, do not fail me . . . Serpent of Akasha."

"It shall be so."

The figure turned and crisply left the facility. V.V. laughed, his voice echoed throughout the building.

* * *

**The darkness is approaching. Will Morgen be able to recover from the tragedy?**

**What will happen now, with Hugh taking over command?**

**What was the disk Hugh given? What is the disk Hal left behind for Zero?**

**V.V. has begun to assemble his hand, there's no stopping the gears of war now. **

**This is a song I give to Hal and Morgen's relationship. Hope you enjoy it. The original romanji is before the corresponding English translation. Take a listen to it.**

* * *

_Dancing in the Velvet Moon by Nana Mizuki_

* * *

hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite

tatoe kokoro wo hikisaitemo

anata dake ni sasagetai no

watashi no mune no juujika wo

* * *

The silver flames engulf the sky.

Though my heart may be torn asunder,

I want to give myself only to you;

Please accept my true self that is this cross.

* * *

nemuranai VELVET no tsuki

kazarareta himitsu no heya

futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake

odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete

* * *

The unsleeping velvet moon

Adorns this secret room.

The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door.

Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment.

* * *

yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata

aa torokasete agemashou

chikainasai eien wo

* * *

Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,

I let my heart be softened by you.

Pledge me your eternity.

* * *

ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai

amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete

anata dake ni yurusareru no

kinjirareta MELODY sae mo

jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru

tsukamaete... hayaku watashi wo

* * *

No one can break the chains of love.

Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.

Only you can accept my primal instincts,

My forbidden melodies:

Now they too can soar free.

Hurry... Catch me.

* * *

akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni

torawareta hoshi no izumi

hitori kiri sotto inoru youni

yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo

* * *

In the night that has forgotten to end,

A fountain of stars lies trapped.

It is alone, silently as if it's praying,

For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from.

* * *

yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite

aa kuruoshii sono kaori de

tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni

* * *

Find me in the darkness that binds me.

Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy.

Please let it embrace me, right now.

* * *

hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora

subete nomikonde kieusete mo

anata dake wo motometeru no

uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai

majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga

itsuka kiseki okosu yo

* * *

The silver flames dance in the sky.

Even if they swallow up and erase everything,

I ask only for you to be here.

This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop.

Our entwined souls

Will someday produce to a miracle.

* * *

unmei wa kimatteru no?

kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo

watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru

* * *

Is fate predetermined?

Even if it can't be changed,

I can surely breathe new life into it.

* * *

ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai

amaku kiyora jumon kakete

anata dake ni yurusareru no

kinjirareta MELODY sae mo

jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru

tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo

* * *

No one can break the chains of love.

Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.

Only you can accept my primal instincts,

My forbidden melodies:

Now they too can soar free.

Hurry... Catch me, I am here.


	37. Glaston Knights

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Ah, how many of you were affected by the last chapter? Anyone? Anyone? I want an honest call out of who checked out the song Dancing in the Velvet Moon.**

**Chapter 36: Glaston Knights**

Toudoh and the others restrained Morgen as she ran out of the front of the building. The rain was pouring down. Kallen hugged the woman from the front. She struggled against the four people until she couldn't keep it up. Slumping on Kallen's shoulder, she grit her teeth.

"They're lying, they're lying! They killed him to keep him silent! Halbdunkel, why?"

"Morgen, calm down! It's likely propaganda to rally Britannian morale. Everyone in the Black Knights knows who he was. They won't fall to a such a blatant lie."

Morgen began to calm, though she still felt uncertain inside. Kallen let go of her compatriot and held her at arms length. The older woman looked to the skies, letting the rain pelt her face and run down her neck. The others tentatively back away just in case she bolted again. After a few moments, they decided she wasn't going to freak out on them again. Toudoh gave Kallen a look that asked if she'd be alright on her own. Nodding once, Chiba patted Morgen on the shoulder once before leaving. Toudoh did the same as Asahina followed them back inside and out of the weather.

"I never thought I'd be able to love. Can you believe that Kallen?"

"Really?"

"Really. I was a Special Forces Sniper, men saw me as cold and calculated killer who only lusted after a rifle, its bullets and the feeling of the weapon firing at a target. No one cared if a sniper got into trouble, helping them was a risk that couldn't be taken. One or two people compared to a company? Simple deduction really. But after he joined our battalion, I got into trouble, the scar's still with me."

She touched the small of her back. Kallen couldn't imagine how that happened.

"He was the only one who rushed to my aide. Our commander was Ernst. He defied her orders and rushed to my position alone. I still haven't asked Dorothea what she thought of him that day. When he got to me, he did everything in his power to keep me from bleeding out. To this day I know I would have died there if he hadn't been there."

"You're all really close aren't you?"

"The insurrection of New Zealand and their sudden ballistic missile threats weren't something anyone in the world took lightly. We just responded to it first."

"When did you, well . . . When did the two of you?"

"Fall in love?" Kallen blushed, smiled, and nodded. If it got Morgen's mind off the possible bad situations, it was worth talking about girl stuff. She motioned for her to talk while walking toward the front lobby doors. Getting the message, Morgen followed.

"Well, it wasn't until after the N.Z. War that I started feeling anything for him. Once the conflicts ended we returned home. I was orphaned at a young age and my uncle took me in. He taught me how to handle firearms. When I joined the military, he passed away from heart failure. I don't know how he found out, but Hal invited me to stay with his family whenever we weren't on base or deployed, and his family took me in."

"Are you sure he wasn't giving you special treatment?"

Morgen shook her head in a negative response.

"No, when I arrived there was another person there. He was shipping out the following week. We never heard from him again. Kallen, I have a request."

Kallen asked for two towels and handed one to Morgen.

"What is it?"

"If I ever get like that again, I want you to slap me as hard as you can. I admit my pain will never fade, but I can't get like this while so much is going on. I'll have time to mourn later."

"It'll hurt."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Well, we could be sisters y'know. We both have red hair."

Morgen chuckled and shook her head as she dried her hair.

"Actually, you and Hal would've made great brother and sister. Hal had red hair."

"Really? Did he dye it?"

Another shake of the head.

"No, it was psychological shock when his sister Amelia died. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I gave the data panel she downloaded herself onto to Rakshata. Other than that, I have no clue."

* * *

Hugh Le Britannia fumed in his room. He just didn't get it. Hal killed Bradley, yet he was getting the elaborate funeral? Still, the data on the disk was helpful. He'd already given out the order to secretly changed all of the deployments of the Britannian forces.

"You look perturbed nephew."

He turned to see a child younger than himself accompanied by an older boy.

"How did you get in here?"

V.V. stepped closer with a gentle smile and confident stride. Making so many secret trips was taxing, but not impossible for the Collective to pull off. It also helped that the Thought Elevators were able to instantly transport to others in the blink of an eye. It ended up turning a five hour flight into a short forty-five minutes from the island to the main island of Japan.

"Now, now Hugh, that is no way to be speaking to your uncle. I've come to offer my assistance in crushing Zero and his pesky Black Knights."

"You think a kid can help me? Go back to whatever circus you came from. You, my uncle? What a joke."

V.V. scoffed at Hugh's insolence.

"I'd watch my language if I were you boy. No matter, since you don't want my help, I won't help you, though I will be watching from nearby. At least Schneizel knew not to underestimate the masked hero of Japan. Ah well, let's go Rolo."

With that, the two vanished from sight. Hugh glanced around, wondering if he'd been thinking too hard. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he marched out of the room to find Guilford standing patiently outside.

"What do you want?"

"Your Highness, the Glaston Knights have arrived to assist in the defense of the Area."

"Excellent. They are yours to command Guilford, I'm sure they're anxious for payback for their Father and my sister Cornelia."

Guilford bowed and left to brief the Knights. Hugh had no clue how to really command. Guilford knew his full well. The only thing that the Le Britannian's valued was destructive value. Show them a new weapon and they'd act like children over it. If one thing was certain, is was that without the help of Rounds members, Hugh wouldn't last long.

Entering the private lounge, the Glaston Knights stood and saluted their senior. Guilford returned the salute for formalities sake before telling them to sit down again. Tea was being served and he asked the servant to pour him one and then leave them be. She did so and he took a slow sip. The warmth was welcoming on the cold, rainy day.

"Guilford, is it true that Darlton, Cornelia, and Euphemia have been captured by Zero?"

Finishing his tea before setting it on the mantle wear a fire burned warmly, he gazed at a photograph that held Cornelia, Euphemia, Darlton, and himself.

"Yes, it is."

The group clenched fists. Guilford turned to face them with a serious face.

"However," the word turned their attention to him in expectance. "Her Highness Cornelia and Euphemia agreed to go along with the scheme, as did your Father."

Bart and Alfred stood from their seats.

"You're joking! How could they?"

"For the sake of Marianne the Flash's memory. You arrived in the middle of the announcement, but Halbdunkel Schlange was fighting with the Black Knights as one of its key members. He passed away from wounds taken as he was buying time for Zero and his subordinates to escape. He died under our care."

David and Edgar stood this time as Bart fell back into his chair at the news. The rest of them were stunned silent.

"The Knight of Two? Dead? C'mon Guilford, it's not funny."

"That is the official report. However, I too, think it's a bunch of rubbish. It's true though, that he was in critical condition for some time. A bit of information not released to the public, he killed Luciano Bradley. Where Hal is now, I've no idea."

Claudio placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"So he was fighting beside Zero? But why?"

Guilford walked over to a shelf and took a photo album down from the bookcase. Bringing it to the table, he opened to the third page. The Glaston Knights gathered around to look at the photographs.

"Guilford, these are . . ."

"Pictures from New Zealand and on until the departure of the Knight of Two, Five, and Eight from the country."

Looking at the pictures, they contain images of Hal in his Special Forces uniform with Dorothea Ernst at the base camp. They sat on either side of the fold out table with crude coffee mugs raised as they looked toward the camera. Another had them leading troops over the ridge whoever was taking the photos had to have been using an extremely high speed camera. Glowing streaks of tracers flew between and round the two.

Another page of photos held a picture Dorothea pulling Hal, Morgen, and Guistizia into a group hug with Guis looking rather annoyed. Morgen's face was one of embarrassment while Hal looked at the camera and shrugged. With his hands palms up. A later picture held each of their Rounds Knighting Ceremonies. Each of the pictures that followed where of family during the after ceremony banquets.

The one that caught everyone's attention was Morgen's. She stood with Hal in his Special Forces dress uniform and his sister Amelia. Hal's father and mother were also in the picture. Morgen had a small smile on her face.

"What's with this one?"

Guilford took a look at the photo.

"Ah, that one. Morgen is an orphan, her family was killed when she was a child. From what I've heard, she was raised by her uncle, who taught her how to shoot. Hal offered her a place to stay after the events of New Zealand."

The group nodded in understanding. It seemed like there was a special bond between the four Rounds that went back before their appointments. Flipping the page again, they now looked at pictures taken around the Garden Villa Marianne had at her manor. They could see a younger Cornelia and Euphemia playing with Lelouch and Nunally Vi Britannia. Watching them from a few feet away was Marianne and the three Rounds. Darlton was there as well. There were a lot of pictures of each of them during random moments with the family. It seemed like a happy time.

"This is interesting Guilford, but what's it got to do with Zero?"

The man took a small folder from his desk and handed it to Darlton's adopted sons. Opening the folder, a new set of photos fell out. Picking them up, they showed Zero and several Japanese individuals joking around with three masked individuals. Another showed the same group standing and sitting behind a table, this time with the three masked supporters without their faces hidden.

"They all joined Zero?"

"Why would all three of them go to Zero?"

Shifting to the next picture, the five brothers stared at it in shock. Jaws went slack and one of them actually dropped to the floor on his knees.

"This is!"

The picture held Cornelia and Euphemia, perfectly fine and free of any restraints. Darlton stood just beside the violet haired princess at attention. Euphemia was kneeling beside a wheelchair bound girl they recognized as Nunally Vi Britannia as she waved at the camera. On the other side stood Guiszitiza with a black and silver version of the Rounds uniform. Each of them recognized Toudoh on the far opposite side with his Holy Swords. The group of Japanese people from the previous photos knelt in a forward row. One guy with a small red goatee and spiky hair had a thumbs up.

Between Toudoh and the Holy Swords stood Morgen clamped onto Halbdunkel's arm. Both of them held out a 'V' for victory. Morgen beamed with a huge smile as Hal gave a confident grin. A red haired girl rested a hand and her head on the shoulder of Zero, who clasped her hand in his and held his mask in the other. He wore a cocky grin.

Alfred dropped the picture, only to have Bart snatch it from the air to look at it closer.

"Guilford what is this?"

"It's exactly as it looks. Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunally Vi Britannia are not dead. We've all be lied to. Now Lelouch wants justice, for Marianne his mother, for Nunally who can no longer see nor walk, and for all of us, who have been wronged by the very man we all swore fealty to when we joined the military. The lies must stop, and a true leader must take over. We were a strong and proud nation to begin with, but now it's forcing its way upon other nations. We are subjugating people that had no qualms with us. There's no reason, we're just following orders, but what his His Majesty thinking?"

"If His Majesty lied about his own son and daughter, then why did we invade Japan?"

"That's one of the questions, though it has a simple answer."

Edgar and Claudio looked at their commander simultaneously.

"The Sakuradite!"

Guilford nodded, Darlton had raised his sons well. They were sharp and caught on quickly. David paused a moment.

"Are you saying that since Charles lied about their deaths, and obviously hasn't helped Lelouch and Nunally, that Lelouch suspects his own Father of killing Marianne?" His brothers looked at him with chilling revelations.

"David, Lelouch and Cornelia both have always suspected it was an inside job. Not the work of terrorists. They're judgments are sound and logical. We were in the captial, surrounded by the most loyal, or most bribed members of nobility and military. No one on the outside would have been able to get anywhere near Marianne with a firearm."

"I remember now, Lelouch had asked to investigate and His Majesty rejected the petition. No wonder he's suspicious. But rebellion?"

"Cornelia has some of her elites fighting with the Black Knights. In addition to my being here, there are also five thousand men and woman loyal to her alone who know of this operation."

"A coup de tat?"

"A revolution. We will give the Japanese their freedom, their nation, before continuing to correct Britannia's errors. Lelouch has said that change from within Britannia is currently impossible with the grasp Charles has on the nation. By coming at him from the outside, people will realize that not all of us want what the Emperor does."

"That's quite a gamble."

Guilford nodded, but smiled.

"Yes it is, but would there be any better way of winning the people around the world? The backing would by monumental, and with success, Britannia will be renewed, possibly stronger and better off than it's ever been."

The five brothers thought about the events of the world as of late. This was huge.

* * *

Deep underground in China, the Serpent of Akasha stood over a broad open area where people were training. Watching them all for several minutes. He took special notice of a woman wielding a glaive with a blade wreathed in flames. Another person flourishing a long, thin saber also caught his attention. The final individual that caught his eye seemed to deny everyone fighting him any chance to continue, putting them down with ease.

Leaping from his place high above, he free fell twenty stories before slamming into the ground equidistant from the three prospects. One man approached him with a sword slung over his shoulder.

"Who do you think you are, barging in like that?"

He turned and glared. The man backed away as did several others. His eyes glowed a permanent red with the sigil of Geass in both eyes, yet another sigil resided with in his eyes upside down to the standard bird shape. The wing tips touched, forming what looked like a vague four point throwing star.

"Oh my god. He's got two?"

"A double Geass?"

"Two at once, who is he? Did Master V.V. give him those?"

Ignoring the fevered whispers, he looked to the woman.

"Your name and Geass."

"Rena, Absolute Combustion."

Changing his attention to the swordsman, he nodded once. The blonde haired man saluted him with his sword.

"Kyrios, Absolute Discharge."

"Discharge?"

To answer his question, he focused his energies on the sword and it began to glow white and flecks of static filled the air around him. Slashing out, a crackling bolt flew toward him. Unsheathing the sword at his side with incredible speed, the blade connected with the projectile and broke apart.

"I see, electrical discharges. Interesting. You're the final one."

"Kain, Absolute Physics."

The Serpent of Akasha narrowed his eyes at that.

'_He can control the very concept of physics? That's dangerous though I wonder what kind of backlash he gets..'_

"Very well. Follow me."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I am the Serpent of Akasha. Now follow me. V.V. would like to speak with you three."

* * *

**Well, another chapter done and ready to be reviewed. The climax of the battle for Japan is approaching. Can you feel it? Can you feel the tensions rising?**


	38. The Setup

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Well, here we go again!**

**Chapter 36: The Set Up**

Hugh Le Britannia sat listening to his commanding staff as they viewed the troop deployments. It basically set up choke points from southern Area 11 up to the capital on the eastern side of Japan. The mountain ranges to the west, pointed east into kill zones in scattered splotches. He'd also set up air defenses and howitzer support on the east coast, where the Black Knights were supposed to receive some sort of naval support.

"I'll use this to up my reputation as the man who brought down Zero. Then Father will have to acknowledge me. Plus it'll put Cornelia and Euphemia in my debt for saving them. Ha ha, this is perfect."

* * *

"C.C. I have to know, can you sense Hal at all?" Lelouch sat in his room at his computer. Morgen sat patiently off to the side as C.C. took another slice of pizza from the box. The Pizza Hut must've hired a new guy, because the pizza was outstanding.

"All I can say is that he's not in the country. It's extremely faint, but I can still feel his Geass, though something about it is odd now, like it's evolved beyond what I thought it could. Now before you go and guess anything, it isn't the same as being permanent, just different. I can't describe it."

"What about Guis?"

"He's still in the country, quite close in fact."

The phone rang and Lelouch looked at the number before answering.

"Hello?"

"_How's the pizza?"_

Lelouch drew away from the phone and looked at it as if it was possessed.

"What?"

"I asked how the pizza is, y'know me."

Lelouch couldn't believe this. Tossing the phone to C.C. he mentioned pizza and she immediately responded.

"It's great, who is this?"

"_Not you too. C'mon, it's me!"_

C.C.'s eyebrows shot up and she looked at the slice of food in her hand.

"You made this?"

"I took over the location downtown and reorganized it. You wouldn't believe the poor quality stuff they'd been using. I spent the past couple of days redoing the training and work schedules. Now its running like a pizza place should be."

"Guistizia, I love you."

"_Huh?!"_

Morgen and Lelouch gaped at the immortal woman as Kallen walked in. Seeing the green haired witch nuzzling the phone while holding a piece of pizza to the gaping jaws of Morgen and Lelouch, Kallen silently backed out of the door and shut it.

_'That was creepy.'_

Kallen proceeded to run down to the lab to check on Rakshata's progress and talk, if you could say that, with Amelia, that was back and running most of the tech in the underground HQ. Opening the doors to the hangars, she still couldn't quite get over the size of the Gawain. Off to the side was a glowing tube with a small window on the side. Warning labels were all over it.

Looking over to the Guren, the damages were repaired and Rakshata was doing some work on the terminal beside it. Approaching the engineer, she made her way up the steps.

"Ah, Kallen, I've adjusted the Guren a bit to match your abilities. You're piloting abilities exceeded by expectations over the past few times you've taken the Guren into battle. It has an increase to its responsiveness by eight percent without having to shave weight from the frame. You should be able to feel the difference with your level of performance."

"Thank you Rakshata. What about Amelia though?"

"She proposed an idea to me, though how effective it will be I haven't a clue."

Kallen nodded. She only hoped that everyone was prepared for the next battle. They'd come too far to fail despite the blows they'd taken recently. Down below Toudoh and the others were talking about the recent turn of events.

* * *

"Do you really think they would go so far as to kill Halbdunkel behind the scenes?"

Several of the original Knights protested. Kento and Yoshitaka spoke up.

"That's crazy, he was a Rounds. That kind of thing would gain a lot of publicity."

"I agree with Kento, I think Hugh pulling a fast one."

Inoue, Urabe, and Senba remained quiet there were many possibilities. Yet something just didn't fit right.

"It's unlikely, but it isn't a possibility to be ruled out."

The group stared at Asahina incredulously. Pushing his glasses up a bit, he motioned with his hands.

"I agree that he was a Rounds well known throughout all of Britannia and perhaps the world at large, but he still committed treason. It's an astounding offense from someone so well known. I think this kid who's taken over for Schneizel's just manipulating the words in a desperate attempt to rally the morale against us."

Toudoh had kept silent throughout the conversation. Tapping his sheathed sword loudly against the floor, he drew silence from the people around him.

"We can make all the conjectures we want until the end of our days. Until I see his body and the biological proof, I will count him as alive, yet captive, or on the run."

Ougi nodded, it was sound logic and very true, none of them knew what was really going on with the Britannians and Halbdunkel. Everyone was anxious, the final stages of the plan were coming to fruition. The white uniform clad Britannian troops were preparing to move out under the cover of darkness that night. The rapid footsteps of someone approaching brought their head around in time to spot a hard breathing youth.

"A message for Zero."

"I'm here, what is it?"

Lelouch came down the stairs to their left. C.C. was close behind followed by Morgen in her black and silver Rounds uniform. Her pistol with the Royal Seal stayed at her side.

"We have confirmed troop deployment from our forward scouts and Cornelia's inner worked spies."

Lelouch grinned wickedly; it was time to see which strike layout they'd employ over the area. The group filed in behind Lelouch as they made their way to the tactics room. Kallen rushed upstairs just as they began to go in. Inside, Cornelia sat at the table beside a topographical map of Japan's main island.

Euphemia stood beside her. Darlton stood on the opposite side with a pointer. As everyone surrounded the map, the scout was motioned to begin. The young man coughed to clear his throat and took the pointer. Inoue sat down at one end and took control of the operating grid.

"The majority of the enemy forces are built up in sectioned blockades along the eastern side of the island with Knightmare Frames and artillery support. Mobilized artillery and soldiers are ridged along the eastern side of the mountain ranges with their guns pointed east to create a crossfire kill zone at each blockade."

He tapped the pointer at sections of the map, to which Inoue placed red blips in accordance to unit types and numbers. He ran the device over the entirety of the eastern mountain range, lighting up multiple scattered blips. This indicated that they didn't have a confirmed number of forces throughout that area.

"Along the eastern sea border, several naval blockade ships have the harbors and waterways cut off. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a fleet of submarines deployed as well."

The waterways lit up with ships and sub markers. He drew a circle at three sectors along the beachheads.

"They've also deployed anti air artillery at these regional points. The range of the guns is enough to cover the whole eastern coastline with the exception of a couple of pocket areas. That being said, what ends up happening is . . . well, a continuous crossfire of roadblocks, with lots of open area and not many hiding places."

The map changed to a simulated fire solutions grid and the whole eastern side of Honshu in fire. The group looked at the areas grimly. This was the approach route for the capital. Toudoh bashed a fist on the table.

"This was leaked!"

"Yes it was Toudoh."

The group looked to a chuckling Lelouch with disbelief in their eyes. Cornelia chuckled right along with him. Asking for the pointer from the scout, Cornelia stood and circled a large area in the northern island of Hokkaido. Between the two islands, the marker representing the Umi-no-Hime appeared interspersed among trading vessels. Blue units dotted the northern Honshu shore and pushed south toward the capital.

"It's all a feint. We've already established an assault on the Britannia with this scenario in mind. It was partially luck that our arrogant younger half brother is now in charge and actually fell for this deception."

"All he ever sees is the weapon, never the tactics or strategy."

"Right, and that being said, the Umi-no-Hime's main batteries can strike how far?"

"Twenty-six miles full charge."

"Once the Umi-no-Hime and her fleet drops off the main group of Cornelia's forces, they will move down along the east coast providing fire support on the east coast the moment they're in range. During that time, Cornelia will lead her forces south in a silent run to the capital. We Black Knights will move without radio contact all along the forested west coast and strike from that side when the first three volleys from the Umi-no-Hime and her fleet laid on the beaches and blockades from the north. This will be a pincer move from extreme rang from the northeast and west. Cornelia will surround the capital and send a contingent force south to further hit them from behind. Hugh is no military mind, so this won't take long. It won't be pretty, but it won't be a drawn out slug fest either."

Blips popped up from the west and south representing the Black Knights. Toudoh saw the kill zone change dramatically.

"You're making them start off in a pocket, getting hit from every angle. But who is the southern unit?"

"That would be me and who ever wishes to join me. C.C. will be piloting the Gawain and I'll be at its fire controls."

How long is this going to take to move everyone into position?"

"Not as long as you may think. The underground subways aren't monitored, getting everyone along the west coast won't be a problem. There's a reason why I had our headquarters moved here."

Ashford Academy lit up on the map and the group blinked. Ashford was twenty miles south of the southern battleline. Tamaiki laughed out loud.

"Oh man, is this why you had everyone working on those damn subways the past few weeks?"

"It is. By the trains, the entire force should be at least three fourths of the way to the northern most section of the western skirmish line in two and a half hours at most. The forces that would have to travel the remaining distance would take forty additional minutes, so less than four hours at most."

Yoshida spoke up.

"What about scouts along the west coast?"

"They're my men who didn't join us after the Narita scheme."

"They'll literally never know we're coming. Hugh's a fool who I've always been at odds with. I guess now he gets his due."

* * *

V.V. stood before Rena, Kyrios, and Kain with a smile. He knew they were special, but to see his Serpent choose them as well as delightful. Rena and Kyrios had an ongoing rivalry and inspired each other to improve beyond their expectations. Kain was a frightening Geass wielder, his specific focuses in the alteration of physics were normally devastating and subtle. When he got in the destructive mood though, many of the members of the collective let him do as he pleased or risked gruesome ends.

"So he chose you three. Ha, I see we have similar tastes. Very well, you three are under my Serpent's direct command, unless he tells you otherwise or I override his authority, you are to answer to no one. I'll leave it to him to decide on how you will operate."

"You have our thanks Master V.V."

"Oh please, I'm looking forward to seeing your four do your thing. Keep in mind, this location is to be kept hidden no matter the cost."

The three saluted before taking their place behind the immortal's commander. Turning his attention to the man, he smiled easily.

"You are free to do as you wish, but give me a show. That's my only request."

The Serpent of Akasha bowed low.

"It will be as you command V.V.. This will be a spectacle unlike anything seen in quite some time."

Turning, the four individuals left. Taking up a wine glass, V.V. laughed lightly.

"Ah, my Secret Order of Light Deployment Intervention and Eradication Radicals are shaping up very nicely. Charles, you've met your match this time."

* * *

**So it begins. Prepare for epicness next chapter! MWUHAHAHAhahahahaha!!!**


	39. Massacre

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Well here it is. Get ready.**

**Chapter 38: Massacre**

"Serpent of Akasha, where are we going?"

The four walked through the streets of the underground city the Geass Collective called their own. Many of the researchers and scientists stayed distant, any Geass user without supervision, acting on their own was considered above their authority. No one had ever thought that two simultaneous Geass was possible, yet here he was, leading three of the more tangibly devastating Geass users down the road as if on a Sunday stroll.

"To the Thought Elevator. It'll be faster getting to Area 11 that way. I think you'll be in for quite the fireworks display if we time it right."

"What, are we supposed to take a blanket and food for a party?"

The man halted and turned to face Rena. She stopped, fearful that she'd crossed a line. The smile that broke out on his face made her swallow.

"That's not a bad idea, the weather's supposed to be nice as well. Let's find someone to fix us something to eat and drink. Then we'll go to the Thought Elevator."

The three looked at each other in shock.

'_Is he serious? This is a party to him?'_

As the group walked to the cafeterias, children given Geass ran up to them much to the dismay of their caretakers. The Serpent knelt down to talk with the children as Kain took care of ordering their food and drinks. Rena and Kyrios also talked with the children. Kain was the only real loner out of the four of them. One of the small girls placed her hands on either side of the leader's face. Taking her hands away, she smiled and hugged him.

"You have more good memories than bad ones elder brother!"

'_A memory reader?'_

Patting her on the head, he smiled.

"Use your Geass sparingly and it will serve you well."

"Yes sir!"

Questions and moments like that continued throughout the time it took for the cooks to prepare something. Something deep inside him made him wonder about how many little children like these were bound by the curse of Geass? Walking away with a smile and wave, he turned serious as they left.

"You're surprisingly good with children Serpent."

"They don't understand the curse we're given. Until their first mission, they're innocent, yet cursed. It's a cruel fate. Being a kind elder sibling is the least we can do for the little ones."

The three followed him in silence. He was so different than they'd first concluded him to be. It'd be interesting to follow him to say the least. The Thought Elevator loomed over their heads after a short jaunt through the rest of town. Stepping forward, he placed his hand to the massive stone structure. The object glowed red and opened with a blinding white light. The four of them stepped through, into the World of C. For the three subordinates, this was their first time in the realm. The massive collection of paintings, books, clocks, and doors was staggering.

"Do not touch anything, here lies the history of times long past, the prospects of things in the making, and premonitions of the future. This is the realm of the immortals; we are only here to pass through to the other elevator location."

The three of them nodded and followed him while looking around. In truth, the World of C was kind of frightening with all the photographs of past events, both good and bad. Rena thought she saw a picture depicting an event in her past and she shivered.

"This is not where I want to be any longer than necessary, what if you guys see something I did in private?"

"Point taken Rena, for once we agree on something."

Kyrios had caught a glimpse of something from his past as well. The images were getting to them when their leader stopped at a door with the sigil of Geass carved into the center.

"We're here. Let's go."

Opening the door, it was dark on the other side; they could hear night insects making their noises as they stepped through. The cave was dark as they walked toward the exit. Walking outside, the air was cool and refreshing. The sky above was clear and the stars could be seen with no problems. Taking out a small GPS device, the group traveled toward the coast that would give them a view of Honshu. The Serpent licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

Zero gathered in front of his Black Knights two hours after the warships disguised as transports shipped out of port with the Ume-no-Hime under them in the depths. The entire assembly of Black Knights waited for his words with bated breaths.

"Black Knights, you have fought for your homeland and I have fought against mine. Tonight marks the climax of every effort, every moment, and every hope you all have poured into this force. The mission is simple; haze the Britannian forces on my command from the west once you've all reached your respective positions. Cornelia's forces shall hit them from the north. Now move out!"

Cries of excitement and anticipation rang out as the men and women of the Black Knights proceeded to their stations to get everyone moving. Walking over to Ougi, Lelouch placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ougi, I'm counting on you to be my medium for communications and strategic analysis. Keep the school safe. We owe the Ashford Family quite a bit. That and the students haven't been evacuated."

"Understood Lelouch. You have my word."

Nodded wordlessly, he walked toward the Gawain with C.C. close behind. Where she'd come up with that white uniform, he didn't know. Regardless, he wasn't going to complain about it. Kallen walked up to him from the adjacent hangar holding the Guren. He could see the ring on its necklace.

"Lelouch. It's finally come."

"Yes, the final battle for the freedom of Japan. However, that makes this the rising curtain to my true ambition."

She nodded. C.C. hid a small smile. Lelouch was proving far more interesting that she'd first anticipated. Looking away, she frowned. She couldn't bring herself to reveal the truth to him concerning Marianne and Charles. Watching Lelouch and the people he'd gathered around him, the way they fought through both good and bad times and learned from them wasn't anything like what they feared and wanted to change. They were a genuinely intriguing group of individuals.

'The time will come when I have to tell him the truth. But for now, let's see how he does.'

"Hey, you two can be lovey later. Battle, now."

She brushed past the two and climbed the stairs to the Gawain's cockpit. The couple gave her a half glare before parting. After he climbed into the cockpit's upper seat, Lelouch patched into the secure network of communications.

"This is Zero, can you read me Iris?"

Cornelia came over the radio in response to her code name for the mission.

_"We read you clearly Zero. We'll be arriving at the drop off point shortly. How's everything on your end?"_

"Running smoothly."

_"That's good the hear."_

Glancing at his watch and the tactical displays on his section of consoles, Lelouch gauged the farthest units under Toudoh and Senba were gunning it from their drop off points. The young prince was impressed the speed they were making. Thinking of possible moves after the night's battle, he looked down at the witch positioned in the forward seat.

"C.C. what are the odds of Charles sending another Geass user after tonight?"

"You shouldn't be asking about Charles so much as V.V."

Lelouch frowned.

"V.V.? An immortal like you?" When she nodded he went into thinking mode. It didn't last very long when she suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"He is the leader of the Geass Collective. I'm very picky about the people I give a Geass, but V.V. isn't like me. He'll hand them out like samples at a mall. Remember the information your knights gave you? V.V. is the mastermind behind the organization. If you're that worried about him, them get to him first, your Father later."

Lelouch remained silent as she returned to her seat. The real question was where the organization was based. Morgen had mentioned that the place changed after periods of time. Eight years was enough time to move anywhere given Charles's involvement. Before he made any moves against Britannia proper, he wanted to know where the Collective was located.

_"Don't think on it too hard Lelouch, you're main worry should come from the Chinese Federation once Japan is liberated."_

Morgen's voice caught his attention quickly. He had managed to convince her to remain behind, partially to watch over the school, but also to give her a break from most of the hard work. The long period of malnutrition had gotten to her and she wasn't suited for combat due to all the emotions that ran through her. Granted, it would have been easier to tame a wild bull, but somehow, they'd done it. He nodded; her words did make sense. With the fast coming usurping of the Britannian rule, the closest people to try to take advantage of the anarchy would be the Chinese. Taking a deep breath, he held it a moment before releasing it.

"Yes, that's true. Thank you Morgen. Let's keep it to one thing at a time though. Help Ougi if he asks for it, but take it easy tonight. A proper knight knows when not to push too much."

_"Thank you your Highness. I'll be back to normal sooner than you think."_

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Back on the island the Serpent lay on his back watching the stars above him, pointing out constellations. Kyrios took an interest in astrology and pointed out specific stars. Rena called over to them.

"Hey, we're going to start eating, you better get over here."

Getting up, the two men made their way to the packs and food. Sandwiches and mugs of cider waited for them. Taking one of the sandwiches, he took a bite. Chicken salad.

"What do you think of Geass?"

The question was out of the blue and the three members glanced back and forth at each other. Was it a trick question?

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of the Geass you've been given?"

The three thought about it for several minutes. The Serpent of Akasha waited patiently, taking the occasional sip from his mug. Rena spoke up first.

"When I first used it I was scared out of my wits. I mean flames? My caretakers feared me because even if I went out of control, dousing the flames was nearly impossible unless I managed to get knocked unconscious or got control over my emotions. Now that I have a better understanding of what my Geass is, I don't know how to view it. A curse? A gift? It could be either."

He nodded quietly, accepting her answer, but not responding with his own thoughts. Kyrios held his hands out in front of him as tendrils of electricity flowed between his fingertips. The light glowed faint blue.

"I thought of it as a gift. Just like anything else we're given, it's our responsibility to control it. I don't think it's necessarily evil, but it can be used for it. I think it boils down to the person, not the power."

Their leader smirked and chuckled, humored apparently. A faint smile crossed his face. Kain stared somberly into his mug. Spending a few more minutes in thought, he finally opened his mouth.

"Geass is a curse. An individual power that is different from person to person. However, because of our ability to manifest such powers," He turned his mug upside down and moved it upward, the liquid floated as his eyes burned bright. "Can scare people so badly that we are condemned without thought. Only Geass users can peacefully exist with one another in an isolated society. I'm not saying that the Collective is that society, we're playthings and weapons there, not humans. It's doomed to be a lonely existence if we don't adopt a nomadic lifestyle."

Another nod came from the man as he finished his mug. Taking a seat to grab another sandwich, he looked back at Honshu in the distance.

"Personally I think Kain is the closest to the truth. Kyrios, your view is optimistic but flawed. Now, I'm not saying you're wrong either. To some, it truly is a gift to be nurtured. However, too many people would view you as a frightful being with your control of electricity. It does depend on the person however, that much is true. Rena, if you had to choose, which path would you walk down? The path of peace, or destruction?"

The two associates, looked to her expectantly. She squirmed slightly under their gazes, but answered.

"The path of peace, I mean, it feels good to get to spar and train, but I wouldn't want to be the cause of other peoples problems."

"Even if that path requires blood to be spilled?"

She glared at him and pointed accusingly.

"Hey, that's a loaded question!"

"Would you?"

"Is it the only way?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I would."

Finishing his sandwich, he stood and looked to Japan, his expression was grim.

"Good, because it's started. Kain, how are you at calculating surface area?"

Kain gave him a look that said, "In my sleep."

* * *

Hugh looked on and smiled as reports of sighting the Black Knights came from the southern most section. Stopping short of his forces firing range, the commanders looked back to him.

"It's Zero your Highness. He wants to talk to you."

"I'll give him the chance. Put it through."

_"Hugh Le Britannia. I'm surprised to see you of all people here."_

"You're little tricks won't work here Zero."

The masked man cocked his head to the side.

_"Tricks? The only trick I recall using is the colored gas during the Suzaku incident during my debut."_

"I heard from Schneizel what you did during Narita!"

_"Narita? The landslide? I merely took advantage of the terrain. No different from right . . now!"_

Zero raised his hand to the screen and snapped his fingers.

"What was that supposed to be?"

_"First blood Hugh, you've fallen into my web little one."_

The video screen cut off before he could respond.

"Your Highness, heat signatures off the east coast to our north! It's a . . ."

The cacophonous roar of explosions and impacts made the building shudder. All along the northeastern deployment lines, the blockades were being smashed from afar. Each of the long range artillery batteries along the coast were pummeled by the main guns of the Leviathan class and its escort ships. Plums of dirt and debris flew dozens of feet into the air as troops who couldn't return fire tried to run for cover.

* * *

"Get Zero! You get him and this all ends! He's right there! He right in front of . . . what the hell is that?"

The Gawain flew forward with its arms held wide. Under it the Black Knights led by Kallen drove forward into the panicking Britannian forces. Those who did manage to organized or keep their wits and fight back met a hammer blow from the red haired pilot and her allies. Zero smiled grimly.

"This battle is ours."

_"Zero, they're using air cover!"_

"Proceed as planned, I've got them taken care of."

Taking aim, he pulled the triggers. Two dark red beams shot out of the shoulders, vaporizing choppers and transports in a broad swath of explosions. The disquieting roar of the Hadron cannon echoed through the night sky.

"Black Knights! The lines have been drawn! Attack!"

The western horizon opened up like rain and glowed like dawn. Fire from guns and other weapons tore into the rear flanks of the forces Hugh had stationed along the mountain line. All over the radars, blips appeared along the entire western side of the mountains. The support forces trying to assist the rushing attack of the Guren as it weaved in and out of the enemies were completely off guard from the west.

"Drive them into the open! Don't waste time on those who don't fight back."

"Yes sir!"

Toudoh led his Holy Swords out the closest to the main bastion of the Britannian strong hold. The tower defenses came alive and peppered his unit with fire. Several of the Black Knights went down under the thick storm of fire. As Black Knights farther down the line collided with the enemy, Toudoh turned his unit's attention to the headquarter's base defenses.

"Is there anyway to get fire support on those gun towers?"

_"It's incoming. Fall back Toudoh, not every shot makes it."_

The group didn't need to be told twice as they melded into their allies behind them. The high pitched whistle of shells flying into the area grew louder until smashing into towers, ripping gaping holes from their kinetic energy. Some missed, flying farther than intended and smashing into the ground. Others fell slightly short, hitting walls and streets. Toudoh took the opportunity in the sudden lack of gunfire to fully merge with the rest of the force without fear of being hit from behind.

_"Colonel, what should we do about those that surrender?"_

"Treat them as Prisoners of War and act accordingly. Most of them have lost the will to fight."

_"Understood."_

* * *

Back with the southern spearhead, the Britannian forces were fighting for all they were worth compared to the battered rear lines. Kallen ducked a slash harken before spearing it with her parrying blade and letting him have it with the Surger. His Knightmare bulged and blistered before exploding as other units rushed past her to continue pressing the attack. The roar of the Hadron cannons preceded a trough of burnt sand and explosions from units that were hitting them from the right.

"They're putting up quite a fight Zero, I think it's because you're right in front of them!"

She swerved out of the way of a Sutherland's machine gun fire and over the slash harkens of two others. Crashing down on one of them with the knee portion, the pilot ejected. Firing her harken, she caught it in the shoulder and spun around, swinging him into his buddy before an ally fired into both of the units as they tried to recover.

_"I know. Ougi, what about Iris?"_

_"They're in position, but she says there are to people there she's not about to antagonize. She said that it was their eyes."_

Zero felt his hands grow cold and clammy on the controls.

"Eyes? No . . . Black Knights any person with glowing red eyes, do not engage them. Keep your distance."

_"Roger, but what's so important?"_

"I'll explain later. Kallen, get to the palace on the double!"

The Guren shot forward while Zero burned her a path with the Hadron cannons. The push of Black Knights became a shove, then a stampede as the Britannian force realized their only escape was surrender. The ocean was no solitude.

"We've been duped and that idiot prince Hugh took it hook, line, sinker, and pole! I'm not dying for him!"

Many others agreed as they stood down and went about tending the wounded. The few radicals that tried to continue were put down swiftly. Each of the groups rushed into area of the headquarters. Pausing, Lelouch looked down at the forest to see two individuals rush into the castle after pulling away from Cornelia's forces.

* * *

_"Good thing you showed up Lelouch, I doubt they wanted to try dodging the Hadron cannon."_

"I've got a very uneasy feeling about this. I want you, Toudoh, the Holy Swords, and Kallen to come with me into the castle. Something just isn't right. C.C. you're coming too."

Landing the Gawain, Kallen shut down the Guren and jumped to the ground. The three ran up to the entrance to find a strange circular opening in the wall. Toudoh and the rest of the members selected pulled up in their Gekkas and disembarked. The group joined up with Zero with Cornelia joining just behind.

_"Darlton, I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. The force is under your command now."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

Checking his pistol, Zero thumbed the safety off. Kallen drew her sword Kusanagi. She wouldn't be sway this time. Toudoh drew his sword as well. The rest made sure their weapons were ready before entering inside to an unknown threat.

"Toudoh, when I say strike first, think later, I mean it. These are opponents unlike anything you will ever see in your life again."

"You know who they are?"

Looking at the ground, Zero glanced up at them and his eye slit opened. The Holy Swords backed away as his eye glowed with the curse of Geass.

"No, I don't, but they could have anything up their sleeves. Even if it's a child, don't show any hesitation." He powered down his Geass. "If they have powers like my own and Morgen, we'll be lucky to get out unharmed."

"Fine, explanations can come later."

"Thank you."

Entering through the opening in the wall the halt no more than twenty feet in. A lone man stood bored with his arms crossed as soldiers fired at him with machine guns, pistols, and whatever else they could use. The group halted as a whole, but Chiba and Asahina opened fire on him. The man glared at them with glowing eyes the bullets stopped less than a yard from him. He looked directly at Zero, smiled slightly and to the shock of everyone present, flew up to the fourth story window and entered. The bullets, and other projectiles fell harmlessly to the ground like pellets in a rainmaker.

"What was that?!"

"Forget that guy! Get Zero!!"

Lelouch placed himself in front of everyone and opened his eyepiece.

"Obey my commands!"

Cornelia swallowed as the soldiers halted, snapped to attention and saluted. Toudoh couldn't believe his eyes and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yes, your Highness!"

"Stand down and assisted the wounded outside!"

"By your command!" The soldiers rushed past, not bothering to look at anyone else in the group. Toudoh stepped toward him and put a rough hand on his shoulder.

"What was that?"

"My Geass, it falls into the same category as the man Chiba and Asahina just fired at to no effect."

Kallen placed a hand on Toudoh's with a pleading look.

"Toudoh, we'll explain everything later, we've got more than one of those people in here now. We have to take care of them now, otherwise there might not be a later!"

Nodding grimly, the group proceeded into the castle. What they saw made them move faster. The halls were riddled with damages, cowering and whimpering staff and guests were muttering about monsters with red eyes. Some were saying that a ghost had come back to punish Britannia with demons from hell.

Some soldiers were burned to crusts; others were still twitching, with scorch marks of burnt atmosphere scents. Some were twisted and contorted or crushed outright. Others bled out from the inside or suffocated by the looks of their nails and eyes, yet there were no signs of strangulation. Many were simply cut down by a sharp blade.

"This is no battle, it's a massacre."

Running out into a clearing, the group halted at the sight of six Knightmares soundly thrashed. Their pilots sat outside nursing aches and pains. Cornelia recognized them immediately and rushed to them.

"Guilford!"

"Princess Cornelia."

Guilford was supported by Bart with a bandage around his head.

"I'm fine Princess, but they're monsters. I think the Collective has decided to play its hand early your Highness."

"I'm just glad you're alive. How many were there?"

"Four."

"Four?! Four people took out everyone here and defeated six Knightmares? That's crazy." Asahina pointed ferociously at the Gloucesters sitting in shambles.

"When one controls lightning, another fire, and the third . . . the third I don't even know what he was. The fourth didn't participate, but told them to disable, not kill. The elements are not something we expected."

Looking around, Lelouch grit his teeth.

"These are the Glaston Knights, Darlton's sons. All of you fell to three Geass wielders?"

He nodded and shakily stood up. Toudoh and the others watched silently. It was obvious that Cornelia and Guilford were in the know, as was Kallen. The green haired witch seemed very concerned, perhaps even more knowledgeable than the rest of them were. Did this concern her being with Zero?

"Guilford, did they say anything about their objective?"

A pained cry came from behind them as Hugh Le Britannia stumbled through the doorway. Following him were the man who had stopped bullets and flown up to the windows above. Behind him was a young woman who looked younger than Kallen, the glaive was simple in design. Exiting the door and walking to the opposite side of his allies was a man dressed in white and blue. His sword remained in its sheath.

All three glowed with Geass.

"This was our objective, though it's a shame to say that Schneizel wasn't the one here tonight."

"You had the same objective as us?"

"Indeed, though you did make it significantly easier to remain undetected. Thank you Zero."

"Who are you three? Did V.V. send you?"

"Not directly, he gave our commander free reign over us and so here we are."

Hugh panicked and knelt at Zero's feet.

"He's a ghost! I apologize, just help me!"

A knife found its way into his neck, killing the boy. Looking up at the angle the weapon and come from. Dropping down from above, the man who landed stunned them. Kallen's sword dropped an inch. The man crouched low as the three others followed his example.

"Good evening your Highness."

* * *

**Zero is faced with faces and decisions he never thought would come so early. What will happen when Geass collide?**


	40. Looking West

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution**

**Chapter 39: Looking West**

"Good evening your Highness."

The man who stood before them wore his hair down. Crimson orbs almost pulsated in the flickering light. By his side was an elegant double-edged long sword with a d shaped hand guard and wing motif cross guard. His uniform was stark black with no embellishments. Only shin and forearm guards were his armor. The long black duster dropped to his ankles. The collar was large and swayed in the night's breeze. The only symbol on the whole dark ensemble was a crimson Geass sigil on either side of the upper section of the sleeves.

The group was left speechless. Toudoh narrowed his glare on the man. Kallen gripped the Kusanagi tighter, unwilling to believe what he mind was alluding to. The Glaston Knights were left completely in the dark as Cornelia supported her Knight. Zero took a step toward the man who remained still. Before anyone could say anything, troops began to fill the area. The three others rushed to join their commander's side as he turned to face them.

"They've killed Hugh Le Britannia!"

"My God, her Highness Cornelia?! Protect her Highness, fire!"

Men readied their guns on the Black Knights and Zero. The Serpent snapped his fingers and Kain stepped forward. Holding out his hands to either side, he closed his eyes and concentrated as the guns began to fire. The group had a hard time believing it even though they had seen it before. The bullets stopped short of the man by about a foot away. A few of the soldiers stopped firing as a wall of floating bullets formed in front of them. Several reloaded and fired another magazine before they began to realize what was happening.

Eventually the shooting sputtered out completely, men were swearing and beginning to panic, not knowing what the hell they were up against. Kain looked to his superior in question.

"Well Zero? I'll leave it to you. Kill them? Or spare them? Your decision."

Behind his mask Lelouch glared at him.

"Let them go, they've lost the will to continue."

The Serpent looked back at Kain and nodded. With a wave of his hand the bullets fell to the ground like beads, scattering all about the floor. Cornelia took the opportunity to use her authority.

"All men stand down, this is a lost battle. We've no idea what we're up against."

That part was true, she didn't know quite what the four Geass possessors wanted, but she didn't want anyone antagonizing people when they weren't being overtly aggressive. Looking to the ringleader, she grit her teeth.

"Is it really you?"

"Is it? That is for you to decide. Be grateful for this night. Enjoy the victory Zero. Enjoy the celebration, Black Knights . . . China will be gunning for you next. Fortify your nation and your souls. The real war is about to begin. Forgive me. SOLDIERs our time here is at an end. Let us go."

"Wait, what's your scheme?"

The Serpent turned on the masked leader of the Black Knights in a flash and took up by the cloak. When Toudoh and the others rushed to try to aid him a blast of fierce wind blew them all back. Zero gasped, the man's sigils spiraled in a circle as they pulsated. Slowing to a stop, the symbols stopped crooked before clicking into a north, south, east, and west position like a compass.

"It depends on your next actions Zero. You may see us again one day."

Gripping him tighter for a fraction of a second before placing him back on the ground rather roughly, he turned with a glance over his shoulder.

"We'll be watching. Rena, Kyrios, Kain."

The three formed up on him as a circle of flame and lightning formed around them and erupted in a flash. A single circle shaped scorch mark painted the floor black. In the center of it was the symbol of Geass carved into the ground. Glaring at the symbol as Kallen asked if he was okay, he turned to face the dead prince.

Looking down at the dead body of Hugh Le Britannia, the Royal Family was losing members. A glint of blinking light caught his attention and he reached down to pluck the knife from the body. The handle detached to reveal a flash drive inside the handle. Stuffing the piece into his pocket, he looked toward his half sister. Playing the part, Cornelia approached Zero with an extended hand.

"Zero, there's no way for us to fight back now. I only ask that you treat us according to the treatises of a defeated force."

"Very well Cornelia Li Britannia, we will do so. I will see you at the negotiating tables."

She whispered so only Lelouch could hear.

"You'll bring Euphie?"

"Yes."

* * *

Nodding, Zero proceeded past them with Kallen, Toudoh, and the others close behind. Cornelia and Darlton remained behind to reorganize the Britannian forces in disarray. The next few days would be an elaborate show and intricate dance of subterfuge. Still the face of the darkly adorned Geass swordsman left a disturbed atmosphere. The three others clearly obeyed him without question. What had happened?

As Zero entered the room he needed to use, he closed the doors and told Toudoh and the others to knock out the cameras in the room. After all the recording devices were down, he ripped his mask off. Kallen could see the outrage on his face. C.C. stood passively by, having read the man's lips, she understood the surface of what had happened.

"Damn it! What's he doing?!"

"Zero, what's going on? What was Halbdunkel doing with them? Who are they?"

His fury caught startled them as he slammed a fist down on the table he stood beside.

"That's what I want to know Toudoh! C.C. was that him?"

Thinking on the feelings she got from them, she sighed at took a seat in a nearby operator's chair.

"I can't say for certain. His power fluctuated in and out of my detection the moment we got reports from Cornelia about the other two. I couldn't sense anything from the other three, they're probably V.V.'s little pets."

"Fluctuated?"

"It's was like radio static, sometimes it was clear, other times it was scratchy, and every now and then it went blank like he was dead. I really can't say Lelouch."

Gripping his chest, Lelouch stressed. Suddenly flinching, he dug through his cloak. Everyone around him watched curiously as he brought out a wrapped disk. Taking it to a terminal, he slid the disk in. The screen lit up to show an image of the man from before reclining with a glass of wine. Placing the glass down on the table beside him, he looked straight at the camera.

"_If you're watching this enter in your full name now."_

The screen paused and Lelouch typed in: LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA.

_"Good, any other name and this would have corrupted everything in the player and destroyed itself."_

Lelouch smirked.

_"I apologize for the rough treatment your Highness, but it can't be helped. I guess the events at the island sparked V.V.'s interest in us."_ He breathed deep before continuing. It looked like he had just recovered from medical procedures.

_"V.V. got a hold of me during rehab under the watch of Dorothea. C.C. if you're there, keep an eye out for a child with no emotions named Rolo, his Geass alters the concept of time itself."_

More than a few people swallowed at that bit of information.

_"Moving on, it turns out that V.V. has a grudge against your Father as well. He refused to go over the details, but it has to do with a broken contract. That being said, he's been training Geass users more militantly than in the past. I've chosen three as my personal guard and pupils. I don't know exactly where we are located, but by the spices for the food they're serving, it seems like somewhere in China."_

Taking a drink from his glass, he picked up the bottle from its cooler and poured another for himself.

_"If China attacks Japan, V.V. might send a few Geass users mixed into their forces. I say might because of the obvious risk of doing so. Charles knows about V.V. and the Collective, so any Geass users in China would tip him off. It won't be easy on you for me to be among the enemy and following his orders, but bear with me. I may seem heartless now, but with such high stakes I can't afford not to be. Tell Amelia and Morgen not to worry too much. If you hear anything about the Serpent of Akasha, that'd be me. Good luck."_

The video ended with him saluting them with his glass. Lelouch's shoulder's slumped. The news was heartening, yet disheartening at the same time. Toudoh looked to Lelouch in question. Picking up on the man's tension, Lelouch told them to take a seat.

"Hal is talking about a secret organization under Charles called the Geass Collective. They're an organization that all have powers like mine or more evolved."

"Those people with Hal, they were these, Geass users?"

"Yes, that's the greatest probability."

The group thought on that for a moment before Senba spoke up.

"You have this power to I assume?"

In response, Lelouch let his Geass activate.

"You've seen my Geass used earlier. It allows me to have anyone I desire follow a single command I give them with only eye contact and my voice. It has light properties, being able to be reflected by surfaces with mirror like qualities. I've got the range down to about two hundred and forty feet. If it is a simple command, the word repeated will cuase the Geass to reactivate on its own, otherwise, once the conditions are fulfilled, it will dissipate on its own. It tends to cause slight memory damage, as people I've used it on tend to forget everything they were doing thirty seconds before the Geass was first cast on them. However, I can only use it once per person, making it necessary for the order to be given wisely."

"Have you forced us into this?"

"The fact that you're even thinking that proves I haven't."

The Holy Swords and Toudoh couldn't argue that one. Given Lelouch's intelligence, he'd have made sure that doubts of that nature would've been squashed by his Geass. Then Asahina stood and pointed a finger at him.

"Maybe we haven't, but how many Black Knights have you used it on?"

Lelouch sighed and held up two fingers.

"Two? Who were they?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, though it was more of a joke and served as an explanation of Geass to Kallen. Just say the word 'sit' around him one day and you'll see."

The glasses wearing Holy Sword face faulted. Would that mean that Gottwald would sit, no matter where he was or what he was doing? Chiba looked at Lelouch with curiousity.

"Who was the other?"

Kallen walked up and placed her arms around his neck. She looked at them with a calm expression.

"Kallen?!"

She nodded and looked down at the floor. Chiba stood and trained her gun on him. Kallen stepped around and shielded him with her body.

"Did you make her love you? Your Geass could do that couldn't it?"

"I suppose it could. Chiba, I appreciate your concern for Kallen's heart, but are her eyes rimmed with red?"

The five individuals looked to her eyes and only saw determined blue.

"No."

"All people under the influence of Geass have a glowing red rim that appears whenever their conditions are being fulfilled. I used Geass on Kallen long ago when I first discovered my power. I didn't know everything about it at the time and used it to ask her for information regarding her involvement with the rebels before my appearance. I had forgotten to tell her to forget talking to me about Shinjuku and tried to use it again, but it didn't work. Naturally, she got suspicious and nearly killed me."

The group seemed to relax a bit. Kallen gave them a grateful smile.

"Thank you for understanding. All of you."

"So what do we do about it?"

Cornelia entered the room followed by Darlton, Guilford, and the Glaston Knights. Darlton's sons, seeing Lelouch without his mask, all saluted.

"Your Highness! You're alive!"

Lelouch smirked.

"Have I ever not been? All your sons make up the infamous Glaston Knights? I'm impressed Darlton."

The man bowed and smiled at the compliment. Standing and turning to face his half sister, he placed a serious expression on his face. Outlining the video Hal had slipped him, Cornelia and her followers grew concerned. Guilford had a hard time imagining being over his head undercover.

"I have to go with Hal's advice earlier Lelouch, taking care of China first would greatly reduce the strain of facing the Britannian mainland. If anything, we'll be fighting a reversed Pacific War."

Everyone in the room knew how bloody that conflict had been over fifty years ago. Getting speared from behind by the Chinese wasn't an inviting notion. Nodding as a whole, the decision was unanimous; handle future issues with China first.

* * *

In Britannia, the nation was in mourning over the loss of Knight of Two Halbdunkel Schlange. His parents had attended the funeral. Mrs. Schlange had to be pulled away from the coffin as they lowered it into the grave beside his sister. Crowds of people whispered feverishly as they stood behind blockades meant to keep the general masses away.

"Did you hear? They said he died fighting Zero."

"I heard that he was undercover and found out."

"No way, he was the Knight of Two, Zero's not that skilled is he?"

"They say Cornelia and Euphemia were taken captive by the man. Did he blow his cover tying to help them?"

"Britannia has lost a good man."

"Shh! His parents will hear you!"

"To think that the Schlange line would see the parents outliving the children, how sad."

Schneizel approached Charles Di Britannia and bowed low. He'd had more planned when Hugh had shown up. He fully expected his younger half brother to be soundly routed. With the defeat in Japan though, he saw new avenues to attack and regain the country. It would involve political maneuvering, but he was no new recruit to that.

"Your Majesty."

"Schneizel. What is it you want to talk to me about during such an ominous affair? I may not like his leaving the Rounds, but he was a good man. This had better be worth it."

Nodding slightly, Charles gave him permission to continue after dismissing his guards.

"Thank you, your Majesty. As you may realize, Hugh doesn't stand a chance in Area 11. I'll wager nine to ten that Zero has already taken the opportunity with my absence to conquer the country and begin the process of returning it to its original glory."

"Yes, Hugh always was a pain in my side in more ways than one. Go on, what is your point?"

"China milord."

Charles perked, interested in the latest scheme. He highly suspected a move to gain power and support to one day overrule him. Schneizel was becoming rather bold with this. Perhaps he chalked it up to Zero, no, his son Lelouch's ambitious campaign with his precious Black Knights. He was surprised with the recruiting of his daughters Cornelia and Euphemia in the ordeal while reading in the World of C. Seeing his children collide without one side's knowledge was truly entertaining. The torment of Lelouch by his precious sisters with this . . . Kallen . . . was a true gift from the gods. Perhaps they did have a sense of humor after all.

"Oh? Continue."

Schneizel nodded and began to explain his next plan of action. If he played his cards right, China would fall into his palm, and Zero would be faced with a double sided disaster.

From the shadows, V.V. listened in and chuckled.

* * *

**With one section of Lelouch's plans finally complete, the next phase has diametrically changed. What schemes await them when the Chinese Federation involves itself in the unknown revolution?**

**What would you, the readers want to see out of the next phase of the story?**

**China is next on the agendas of both the Black Knigthts and Britannia. What will happen now?**


	41. In the Eye of the Hurricane

**

* * *

**

Code Geass: Knight of Revolution

**ATTENTION READERS**

**This is the final chapter in Code Geass: Knight of Revolution.**

**Now, before you all grab pitchforks and torches to throw me into a bonfire I want to say this is the end of Phase One.**

**_Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent_ ****will continue the story. I guess the main reason is so that people don't look at the KoR and say, "OMFG it's got over NINTY chapters!" I mean, really, all of this took forty-one chapters to complete the "First Season" per se. I thank everyone who read this fic and supported me through its development.**

**With that said, here's the finale of "R1".**

**Chapter 40: In the Eye of the Hurricane**

It had been four days since the overwhelming one sided show of force and strategy displayed by Zero and the Black Knights. Now the men and women worked on restoration of the destroyed and damaged areas. The throne room had been changed into a meeting room with a large circular table. All of the key members sat around it with Zero facing the entrance. To his left was Kallen and on the other side was Nunally, followed by Cornelia and Euphemia. Sitting beside Kallen was Toudoh. Standing behind him were his Holy Swords, though Chiba stayed a bit closer to him than the rest.

Ohgi Kaname sat beside the former Colonel along with Rakshata Chawla and Diethard Reid. Guilford, Darlton, and his sons stood in formation behind Cornelia and Euphemia. Standing behind and between Zero and Kallen was Morgen, while Guistizia had come out of hiding in Tokyo to stand on the other side between Zero and his little sister. Despite the number of people present, the table still had just over a quarter of its space still empty.

"Well, we've finally arrived. Ohgi, Toudoh, you both should be very pleased to see this day."

"I can finally say that the sacrifices made have not been in vain. I never thought I see this day arrive so soon. Zero, you have my thanks for that. Still, things aren't going to be any easier the next few weeks."

The people around the table nodded. Now would be the time they would consider themselves to be the weakest and most vulnerable. Ohgi stood and looked to Lelouch.

"I think we should take Hal's words in earnest and prepare for anything from China."

Lelouch sighed and leaned on one hand.

"I know what you're talking about Ohgi, but balancing the forces to keep the peace and the defense of the nation will take time to plan. I've already had a basic outline for this moment, but that took into account the presence of Hal. Without him, there's a few positions that aren't filled. Despite his battlefield experience, he was being groomed by Charles to be an excellent diplomat with the aid of the Knight of One."

"Why don't you take up that position?"

Heads turned to face Euphie, who smiled. He shook his head, and Toudoh nodded in agreement.

"Euphemia, the role of Zero is to be the person who strikes out at anyone who abuses the weak and attacks this country in its time of rebirth. That's not exactly the most fitting position for a diplomat, much less political figure. While Cornelia and you have earned our trust that you are different from the rest of Britannia, the people won't view it as such. I don't mean anything against you two by that."

Cornelia waved her hand as Euphie pouted a bit. Guilford gave her a sympathetic smile and Darlton chuckled. This was a conversation he'd never dreamed of seeing, yet here they were.

"You have nothing to apologize for Toudoh, it's a natural concern; and one that I understand quite well. However, you won't take the mantle either will you?"

The man smiled and closed his eyes before laughing quietly. Shaking his head, he answered her.

"That's correct. I've been a soldier all my life and nothing more. There is no place for me in such a position, I'd rather support my country the best way I know how; in it's defense."

Acknowledgments went around the table. It was obvious that no one else could take the title due to either their origin of birth, or by their trade specialties. Things only continued to grow more and more bothersome until a messenger entered the room. Donning his mask, they all looked toward the main entrance to the room.

"Well? What is it?"

"Representative from Kyoto Taizo Kirihara and Sumeragi Kaguya are requesting a meeting!"

Zero smiled, though no one saw it. It seemed the problem was answering itself. Nodding once to let him know to let them in, Kirihara and Kaguya entered the room. The opening greetings did not go as everyone had expected. The petit Japanese girl rushed around the table as fast as her miko like robes would let her before hugged Nunally. A strange, half strangled sound came from Zero as he jerked away from the sudden cute attack. Cornelia and Euphie felt their jaws drop at the spectacle. Kallen inwardly groaned and slapped her forehead in frustration. Most everyone else either stood or sat in confusion.

"Eek! Nunally, you're really okay!! We hadn't heard from you since the invasion and to see you beside Zero-sama . . . You're just too much!"

"Ah! Kaguya-san! It's really you. Have you been alright?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. Before any other questions could be asked or thought of, Kirihara cleared his throat. The attention went to the man immediately.

"Zero, are the reports I've received from Toudoh really true? That you are not Japanese?"

"They are."

"Why do you do this? Fight for our nation?"

"To correct the mislead people of Britannia and fell Emperor Charles Di Britannia! It is a responsibility I must go through with."

The old leader looked to Cornelia and Euphemia with suspect.

"You are sure, even with princesses of that very country?"

"I am, for I know that they share my views. We will destroy the Britannia that exists now and rebuild it the way it should be. We will retract our forces from foreign nations and we will not embark on another world conquest so long as we are alive. It is the least I can do for your assistance back then."

He reached up and removed his mask. Kirihara's eyes widened.

"So it is you. Ha, the seed I planted has begun to grow and bear fruit. You are much like your Father, yet completely unlike him as well."

Lelouch visibly shuddered and made a grossed out face that made Cornelia and Euphemia laugh at him. Nunally giggled at her brother being compared to their Father. She was pretty sure that he had some facial expression to show his disgust. Shaking off the invisible feeling of grim that suddenly covered him, Lelouch clenched a fist.

"Ugh, I don't know whether to be pleased or utterly insulted Kirihara. Regardless, I suddenly have the urge to spend an hour or two in the showers."

'_I could help him with that.' _Two women thought at the same time. Lelouch hesitated before sneezing rather loudly. The action made everyone lean away. The wayward prince apologized and worked his mind.

'_Someone just thought a naughty thing toward me. Could it be Kallen? It would make sense, but could there be another . . .'_

He spotted Kaguya giving him a half bashful, half mischievous look out of the corner of his eye. Rubbing his face, he knew this was trouble.

'_Kaguya?! She's what . . . Fourteen? Oh dear God.'_

"Anyway, back to where we were. The person to take the head leadership role in Japan can't be anyone who we've mentioned before due to reasons of ethnic background, specialized experiences, or plain and simple, just won't do it. So that being said, Kirihara, do you have any likely candidates that would fit the bill?"

"Trying to find a suitable person to be Japan's representative?"

All the heads in the group nodded. The old man laughed heartily. Such promising young individuals yet they couldn't come to a consensus on a figurehead. He did understand the difficulties though, given each of everyone's backgrounds. His eyes went around the table before landing on Kaguya, who canted her head to the side effeminately and smiled sweetly. Her innocent appearance belied her inner fire and forged ideals though. With the object of her recent obsession, Zero, backing her, there would be few cries of protest given how Zero had fought for the Japanese. The little representative of the Sumeragi Concern was also deeply connected and wielded no small amount of power herself in certain areas. Batting her eyelashes, Kirihara shook his head.

"I think she's standing next to you Zero."

Lelouch let his jaw go slack and a single eyebrow rose inexplicably high as he jerked a thumb in her direction.

"You're serious?"

"She has more connections and influence than you realize and knows her way around politics despite her youth."

'_She is the head of the Sumeragi Concern. This may also get that dunce Suzaku's attention as well.'_

"Very well, is there anyone present who argues against this?"

No one moved or said anything.

"All in favor?"

A collective affirmation came from everyone present.

"Thank you everyone, Zero-sama!"

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a safe honorific to use with your new position Kaguya."

"Zero is the savior of Japan who rose above Britannia and fought for the common man, it would be very appropriate."

The way Kaguya beamed and clasped her hands together gave Lelouch pause. There was something here that wasn't matching up right. Standing from his seat, he clapped his hands together.

"Well, if you put it that way. Ah, Rakshata, I need to speak with you and Kallen about the modifications to the Guren. If the Gawain has a float unit, I can only imagine that they're close to mass production."

"Hm, I guess so, not that I like that Pudding Earl anyway. Very well."

"Understood Zero."

Lelouch looked to Cornelia with a straight face that she knew was forced.

"Cornelia, if you could bring Kaguya up to speed, and help explain everything that we have planned over the next few days, I'd appreciate it. I'll be back a soon as I can to clear any confusing points."

She nodded, just barely managing not to lose her composure over his desire to get out of the room as possible. Euphemia watched the byplay with a bit of amusement. He always did get like this whenever he got uncomfortable. Nunally tilted her head to the side and raised her brows in curiosity. Why was big brother leaving so suddenly?

Cornelia offered for Kaguya to sit as Lelouch, Kallen, and Rakshata filed out of the room. She took the offer reluctantly. Sitting down at the table, she smiled.

"So, what were the plans for the next day?"

Mentally, Cornelia kicked herself. That was part of what today's meeting was supposed to be about. Now, she had a feeling with this girl who obviously had a hard on crush for Zero, that the next couple of days wouldn't be nice to the man. Euphemia beamed and deviated from the original question.

"Well, I'd like to know some things about you. Then we'll be able to decide what needs to be done by who and when."

"That sounds fine. What do you want to know?"

Cornelia gave her sister an odd look. Where ever she'd found that play, she needed to do things like that more often.

Euphemia 1, Cornelia 0. Morgen made hand motions that told the princess that. Cornelia held a frozen look of consternation on her face as she motioned for her to cut it out.

Morgen choked down her laughter as the violet haired woman half glared at her. Guilford coughed slightly, as did Darlton. The Glaston Knights futilely tried to keep themselves in line. Clenching her fists and bit her lip.

"Guilford, Darlton . . ."

"Yes your Highness?" The two men grinned and kept their amusement in relatively good condition before she turned her head to look at them over her shoulder. Her face was too much and Darlton snorted rather loudly. The action prompted Euphie and Kaguya to stop and look at them. Toudoh had a feeling he knew what was coming and closed his eyes to wait it out.

"All of you, outside . . .now!"

"Yes, your Highness." The seven men huffed it out of the room. As Guilford passed by, he muttered an apology, though part of his chuckled got caught in it. Glaring at her Knight, shook a fist at him as he darted out of the room. Plopping back down in her chair, she apologized for the interruption. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tapped her foot against the floor. After about a minute of this and a sudden cut of burst of laughter from someone on the other side of the doors, Cornelia shot out of her chair.

"Darlton!"

Marching toward the doors, there was a sudden burst of activity on the other side and Cornelia picked up her pace, bursting through the doors to find none of her Knights in the hallway. Clenching a fist in front of her face, she burned in annoyance.

'_Guilford . . . Darlton . . . Oooh! When I find you two and the Glaston Knights . . . !'_

The doors closed when Cornelia finally blew her top.

"Get back here!!!" her exclamation was immediately followed by rapid footsteps leading away from the door. Morgen leaned on Guis's good shoulder as she laughed her lungs out. The injured man shook his head in exasperation.

"You don't have any shame when it comes to teasing people do you?"

"You're just now learning this?"

"Hey, I'm a man, you're a woman, do the math."

"Oh shut it. I'm getting hungry. Wanna come with?"

He shrugged and they excused themselves. Leaving the room everyone looked at each other in disarray.

"What is with everyone?"

"Down time. Everyone, you're off duty for the rest of the day, it's obvious nothing else is going to get done today."

"Yes sir."

Toudoh and the Holy Swords filed out one by one. Euphemia glanced around the table as Ohgi and Deithard were the only real ones left and they excused themselves as well. Left alone with the precocious girl, she sighed.

"I guess the serious topics are out of the question now."

Kaguya smiled and shook her head slightly.

"That's okay, let's just talk then. What was Lelouch like when he was little?"

"Well . . ."

Euphie and Nunally both giggled. Kaguya smiled eagerly.

* * *

Arriving back at the Collective, V.V. sat on the steps like a child waiting for his parents. When Hal and the others walked into the throne room, he stood with a broad grin and clapped.

"That was nicely done. The exit at the end was really entertaining."

"Thank you V.V. I do have a concern however."

Looking his grandest achievement yet with a bit of patience, he nodded for Hal to continue.

"Wouldn't Charles know of this in the World of C?"

"Believe it or not Serpent of Akasha, the World of C does not just give anyone the ability to find anything they look for. Something's are kept secret from eyes, even my own and C.C.'s. She and I may be immortal, but that doesn't mean we are omniscient. I'll admit it is a pain in the ass, but that's what makes immortality interesting. I can go on and on yet never find out something. The Collective Conscience is a very fickle thing. Also, the World of C. prioritizes the requests of the immortals over those of the Geass users."

"You've put a lock on our information?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. Charles has no idea about you. Oh, I learned a bit of interesting information the other day. It seems Schneizel's setting up a wedding with China's Tianzi in return for granting the Eunuch Generals with citizenry."

"Bullshit." His immediate answer took the three behind him off guard. They never gathered him to have a crass mouth, but apparently something about this warranted it from the man. V.V. smirked.

"I thought you'd say that. It'd be more convincing if I were the one to be marrying the girl. At least we _look _the same relative age." the immortal clapped his hands and servants came out with chairs for the four chosen Geass wielders. When asked what he wanted, Hal replied for something strong.

"So who's to be the groom?"

"Tentative plans said Odysseus, but, but!!" He held his hand out to forestall Hal's enraged outburst. "It was changed to Alexsander Tir Britannia."

The man groaned and took his drink from the servant and downed the glass in one go. Holding it calmly, he motioned for another. Nodding his thanks, he sipped this one.

"That's a pure political play if I ever saw one. They're both the same age, yes, but they're both timid, controlled by corrupt higher ups. The Eunuchs will think they have a say, but Schneizel will tear them apart. When is this supposed to be made known?"

"One year from now."

Hal stopped mid drink and set the glass down on the table. The ice cubes clinked in the amber liquid.

'_One whole year? That's a lot of preparation time. This could end up turning into another World War. I'll have to accelerate my plans.'_

"One year? Any particular reason?"

"Yes, something about technological research to be done before hand."

"Ah, fine then. What do you want us to do in the mean time?"

V.V. smiled.

* * *

Lelouch walked into the hangar containing the Guren and Gawain and heaved a great sigh of relief. Kallen smirked at him as Rakshata proceeded forward to the computers holding her blueprints and other ideas.

"Did she scare you that badly Lelouch?"

"She's only fourteen Kallen, and she's looking me like a stalker. The whole concept's creepy."

She gave him a skeptical look as she placed her hands on her hips. Leaning toward him she gave him a sly smile.

"Yet you don't seem to mind reminding me of the shower incident. Oh, and what about Nunally? Aren't you a bit overly obsessed with her well being, the circumstances aside?"

Lelouch stuttered for a bit before he finally gained his ability to talk straight again.

"Listen, Nunally has a stronger heart and brighter personality than a great many people. I know she's not the same little sister I knew eight years ago, but she's still frail. I really don't think I can afford to place the circumstances aside, don't you?"

She let her shoulders slump. She couldn't argue that point.

"Okay, so that one's not valid, I'm sorry Lelouch, but me?"

At the look she gave him, he walked around her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Placing his nose in the side of her neck he took a deep whiff. The cool air from his breathing in made her shiver and squirm. The deep, husky chuckled that vibrated from him made her gasp. Rakshata rolled her eyes and walked off, deeper into the hangars.

"Kallen, you're a woman, not a girl, but you're also a person I know who understands me. Knows the struggle I face and has come to care about me for what I go through, not my achievements behind a mask. Do you understand the difference?"

She blushed at the veiled words and the suggestive nature he put her in. Turning to push him away, he hugged her to him with a wry smile. Her arms were pressed between the two of them, placing her hands neatly on his shoulders. Giving him her best pouting puppy face, she had her gut sink when he grinned. He obviously wasn't going to let her get out of this situation

"Ooh, Lelouch, let go! What if someone walks in on us?"

"We're engaged Kallen, they'd leave us alone unless it was dire. If anything I could make them leave us alone."

"You wouldn't." She looked at him horrified that he'd mention using Geass for that reason.

"I might."

"Um, your Highness, am I interrupting anything?"

Kallen looked over Lelouch's shoulder with a frantic . . .

"No!"

"Yes, Morgen, you are. Can it wait?"

"No she's not Lelouch! Morgen what did you need?"

"Yes, it can wait for later."

"ARGH, Lelouch, don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

WHAM!! Lelouch, the masked champion of Japan Zero, crumbled to the floor with his hands gripping the Royal Family Jewels. Morgen covered her mouth with both her hands in shock, her eyes were wider than dinner plates. Kallen huffed and turned up her nose.

"THAT."

"Kallen! I can't believe you just did that. Well, no, I take that back. He was kind of asking for it."

The two Knights of the Seasons, Knights of Zero smiled.

"Of course. What did you want Morgen? You're not thinking about having a Knightmare custom made by Rakshata are you?"

"Actually I am, but I'm also here to give you an offer."

Kallen tilted her head in interest.

* * *

In Britannia, Schneizel led his newest member of the R and D into the room. Cecile just finished bashing Lloyd in the head with a clipboard shouting something about not knowing how to be discreet. The Earl spouted rapid fire apologies that didn't seem to be getting through to the kitchen challenged tech. Suzaku gaped at the new comer.

"Nina? Is that you?"

"Hello Suzaku."

Schneizel allowed himself a small smile.

"Suzaku, Lloyd had mentioned to me what she was working on and I felt that the facilities at Ashford Academy weren't cutting it for such a talented young lady. From here on out she is here to assist Lloyd, Cecile, and you while heading up the newly founded organization, In Vogue. Understood?"

Suzaku saluted crisply.

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

**Alright! That's a wrap! Season One it done! Everyone, be prepared, because the next installment, ****_Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent_ ****will be coming your way shortly!**

**What was the offer Morgen had for Kallen?**

**How will Japan fair with Sumeragi Kaguya as its representative?**

**V.V. obviously has something planned for the SOLDIER organization, but what?**

**How will this turn of events change the tide of the upcoming campaigns in the Chinese Federation?**

**This and so much more appears in ****_Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent!_**

**Thank you so much for all of your fabulous support. Never have any of my fics been so popular. I hope to please all of you with the sequel, or is it continuation in this case?**

* * *

**Now is the time! All readers are welcome to participate! Three lucky readers who send me a character that I approve of, will appear in the next installment of this fic! Your character's role will be mine to choose, so all I really need is the following.**

**Name, Age, Height, Weight.**

**Hair and Eye Color, dark or light skinned.**

**National ethnic background.**

**Simple background story, and of course, gender.**

**Well . . . what are you waiting for? Get cracking!**


End file.
